A Life Never My Own
by LadyDi
Summary: There r many sides to a story-emotions to go thru-explanations to give. For a girl who's seen much of the world, not her OWN violation, there's much to wonder about. 5 Ronins find thmselves involved beyond their comprehension when a friendly hand extends.
1. Ahhh, School Days

It was a beautiful, crisp morning. The sun shone down amidst a blue sky, a few birds singing in some trees away from the front steps. No breeze blew. It was truly a day to sit outside and enjoy.

Dark brown eyes looked around, as if contemplating whether or not to stay outside and enjoy the morning. But... Eyes swung back up to the large bold letters of Han-a-High with a resigned sigh. Duty called and who was SHE to uphold school? With a small, sorrowful look at the dozen or so steps leading up to the main doors, school-order black soled feet slowly trudged up the concrete steps, leaving those talking behind.

As soon as she was inside, hands reached behind and moved a backpack off her shoulder, stopping long enough to dig inside for a plain, white piece of paper...the one holding her class schedule. As those brown eyes looked it over, she was mentally thankful to be able to stop in the middle of the hallway without people crowding, or looking foolish and so lost.

Finally looking up after reading all room numbers and teachers, all whom she never met before and couldn't pronounce, she spotted something that looked like the direction she needed to be in for the main office. Just before she could head that way, sounds of shoes stopped her continuation. Without looking, she waited for them to catch up with her.

"What...have I said before...about you...WAITING?" The out of breath voice commanded.

Silently, with an even expression, she directed those eyes to her taller companion. Wearing one of those plain business suits he was famous for, also GROSSLY out of place in non-business attire such as this, he wrinkled the pressed fabric as his lanky body leaned over to catch his breath.

She knew by the end of the day, he was going to be approached and-or get plenty of odd looks. It happened before. He just tried too hard to impress people by dressing so important...not to mention it was his JOB to be with her. That shaggy, sandy brown hair fell over his eyes as he huffed. He was out of shape. She silently waited for him to return to normal before letting him direct her...since he knew of this place better than she ever would.

Inside the office, eyes landed on an oriental secretary, one who looked up when her companion shut the door behind them. He walked forward, hand extended across the desk. With a smile, the secretary opened her mouth...and started spouting out words she couldn't understand. It was all gibberish...one reason she had him with her. It was mostly a waste of her time to enroll for such a short while...but that's what her father decreed and she had to follow his wishes.

She was startled from her thoughts when her 'helper' stood in front, silently waiting. Knowing what he wanted, she pulled the same sheet of paper from her backpack again and handed it over.

This was routine with any place she went. This place made no sense and for her parents to truck her and her little sister so far away from their native homeland was rather pointless. Save for it was business and her mother went wherever her father did...and neither she nor her sister were old enough to be on their own yet.

Soon after, the two wandered the hallways, the only two in the area. School slippers slapped on the hard linoleum as they walked in silence, two sets of eyes looking at all grade and room numbers above closed wood doors, occasionally glancing back at the lists in their hands. This was pertinent information and was required to be memorized as quickly as possible until the two left this place for good. It didn't take long to find everything on the three floor extensive school...but also use up the entire first period as well.

The bell rang as soon as they stopped short of her second period classroom. She didn't mind skipping first...math wasn't really a strong point she held. Too many numbers and a few professors who made her memorize definitions to equations turned her off loving, or even remotely LIKING, math. It was a good thing her companion was relatively good in it. Not only was he part tutor and followed the family around, he was one of the cousins on her mother's side.

As soon as the first period filed out, the two entered and she wordlessly stood around, checking out the classroom as her cousin handed over the schedule and - in that same language - talked to the teacher.

She didn't listen to what was being said, since she rarely knew anything about it, as it flowed too quickly for her. One reason she had an assistant. Otherwise she'd stay holed up in the suite at their hotel with a tutor she UNDERSTOOD. But here she was, miles away from her temporary home, in a temporary school...brought from her musings by a hand on her shoulder. With a small smile and polite nod to the teacher - mostly unsure and totally out of place - she let her cousin steer her to the assigned computer nearest the back of the class.

Ahh...good. The back. Easy to get to and hide, and easy to be the first to leave.

Also easy to notice those who entered. Standing up front for too long during introductions and gazing at the far wall with a detached, cool look, SHE was the one who was noticed as those who came in spotted her next to the teacher's desk.

She tried to make it look like she didn't care and didn't notice. Like she was above them. It was the only way for her to keep a confident stance around so many alien people. She could tell by their faces, at small glances as she took in a bit of the population, that they were wondering who she was and where she came from.

Her heart beat a little more wildly at being in the front of the classroom, of being unable to communicate with so many who were temporary classmates. It was so nerve-wracking that she go through this every time...one would think she'd grown accustomed to it and didn't CARE anymore. But she was MORE than shy - brought on by being the new kid in so many schools all the time - to actually gain a niche in her life. It was too hard to adjust to. Even though she did this since she was twelve.

One specific person held more questions and looked at the new student more than others. He looked at fellow classmates and felt a small stab of pity. The girl didn't look to be from around here. He could tell in the way her eyes were formed, the rounded shape of her nose, the undeniable thick curl to dark brown hair. She stood out like a sore thumb.

He could hear quiet whispers from those around him, questions asked to see if anyone knew her...and why there was someone roughly her age wearing a business suit in senior high school! Some made snide remarks about it and quietly laughed as the two wound around the computer desks to their seats. His eyes followed as the two sat in front of the computer and pulled the typing books from their resting places, flipping pages.

He subtly tried to look without actually DOING so, trying to be more polite than some. She looked so calm and assumingly stuck-up about getting so much attention, but her jaw was clenched throughout her entire behavior. She wasn't happy about this situation, but didn't say anything.

As the teacher instructed everyone to turn to the chapter they left off with, he noticed something as fingers positioned themselves over the keyboard. There was no introduction for either student, nor was there an explanation for their being here. The teacher simply started class like such an odd occurrence happened every day.

~*~*~

Second hour finally came and went. She typed as she knew to, being very familiar with computers. How could she not be...with a father well versed in computer programming. It was in her blood. Thankfully, she was able to get into the 'zone' and just type...not worrying about what the words meant, just did them.

After collecting papers for extra practice, vowing to get SOMETHING out of this, she looked around at the students filing out and caught sight of blue eyes before diverting hers. Making eye contact wasn't really a good thing. She wasn't out to make friends here...making herself known was pointless. Grabbing the schedule and written room number, she and her cousin headed to English class, leaving the computer typing room.

The same process repeated itself. She noticed the desks were in standard rows and bit her lip. They would need THEIR desks pushed together if she was going to learn any of the material. Not all her books arrived yet...she had to learn what her cousin could distinguish while not disrupting the lesson. How frustrating it all was! But no more frustrating than finding they were sitting about the middle of the room and allowed to put their desks together there.

She was nearly shaking from nerves at seeing practically all eyes on her as the two scraped metal legs across the floor in the quiet. It was like someone screaming, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment with a ducked head. When class was over...she was requesting a seating change! The two unfortunate students could have their desks back in a few months. Quite likely...she would be GONE by then...

So...with no choice but to proceed with the new horrid turn of events, she leaned in as close as possible to her cousin as he whispered in her ear, all the while pointing to some things in the English book...while SHE wished to sit upright and cover her face. The blush wouldn't leave and she felt totally subconscious.

Why wouldn't everyone look at the TEACHER? Those people were accustomed to such a thing! Sure, she gained a multitude of eyes throughout her short life...but hadn't gotten used to them. A lot of the eyes were amused at her predicament, along with questioning. She almost rolled hers and tried to concentrate, not wanting to make him repeat himself. He was whispering what the teacher just got done instructing for the class...she should pay attention. She made him work hard enough as it WAS.

Later on, she learned everyone was doing assigned writing and she fought a groan. It HAD to be assigned essays! Why didn't the teacher get the HINT? Didn't he explain things to her?? To make matters worse...just because she was a student...it was required of her grade to get a good score added to her total points. Well...she would do the rough draft...and he could finish it if that was the case. The only problem was...if the teacher wanted it in HER handwriting...then it was going to be twice as hard. She fought a sigh and the urge to conk her head on the plastic desk. This was NOT her day... God how she hated writing! In THIS instance anyway...

During quiet time everyone had on their essays, lively blue looked to the center of the room, sneaking peaks along with the others. A blue brow rose, wondering all the possible questions in his language, with a few other. Along with why some lanky guy was in a suit, doing the assignment with the rest of them! Who was HE? Who was the girl?? She was dressed in the standard uniform, long black skirt and off-white blouse, but stood out like a sore thumb.

He eyed her hair and sideways profile from a nearly adjacent position. She was definitely foreign, THAT much he knew. He wanted to pass her a note to say hello and welcome to the school...but it was ALWAYS hard to pass notes in this class. So the questions were left unanswered and clouded his brain as he tried to work on the essay...to no prevail. It was impossible, he was still wondering about that girl. He found it mildly annoying. Blue snuck another peek and found her absently chewing on a pencil. He took that opportunity and craned his head up to see what got her so stumped. It was a complete shock when he found the words on her sheet completely unreadable. Where was she FROM?!

~*~*~

The ONLY enjoyable part was gym. Always had been, always WOULD be. She was such an energetic, outgoing person...when you tempted her with the right subject. Gym was it. A topic where one relied on actions and teamwork rather than words. Perfect.

Ever since she was little, being competitive was a big thing. She understood much from gym, from being a team player and accepted for who she was and not her origin. It was the only way she could let her hair down, smile, and have fun. She knew her cousin also enjoyed it as much as she did, but more so since he understood the people here.

The only problem she had was the dress code. Thankful the school provided the uniform and everything she needed, she was just glad it fit. Even if it WAS unseemly. Guys wore pants and the same off-white shirts...while the females wore some kind of thick underwear briefs and the same shirts.

It was EMBARRASSING. She shouldn't be wearing THIS! It cut into her good mood and she self-consciously walked out of the female's changing room to find her cousin awkwardly leaning against the wall. He looked to a small group of boys who tossed a few inquiring comments his way, but ignored them as soon as she gave a silent, inquiring look as she gained his attention. With a quiet shake of his head, basically telling her to drop it, a hand on the small of her back led them into the main doors nearby.

The gym was big...an added bonus. Hardwood floors surrounded the length, half a dozen basketball hoops pulled up in disuse. She looked around with wide eyes, taking note of the tall ceiling. Her attention jerked back to her cousin when his hand tugged her to standing line-up at the far wall, others already heading over.

She caught extra stares, but didn't let them affect her as they would've in a classroom. In gym, one could be as wild and crazy as they wanted, but not in a classroom. And in gym, they were allowed to talk at more normal voices than in other rooms. Her chin raised in pride, partly in effect to show they weren't cowering her down just because she was new. She knew people like that from other schools, and wasn't going to let them think she was weak like she had in the past.

Her cousin stood a little closer than normal to explain the warm-up stretches, moving back when necessary. She heard a few female giggles and quiet questions , and purposely paid attention to what she was doing. She knew they found her language strange...but she found THEIRS strange! At least hers had WORDS. Here, it flowed like water and was just as hard to catch onto.

She heard a voice from behind in the line, which quieted the giggles, and cast a quick, slightly surprised, glance over her shoulder. A pair of beautiful blue eyes stared back. The boy flashed a small smile, but she just blinked and looked to the floor before staring back up front.

After stretches wound down, the group, she learned, was going to continue on with the softball as they had last week. She perked up. She knew the rules and was glad. Though team captains were skeptical to choose them - for obvious reasons - they were still put on a team. The teacher stopped her when she filed into the batting line, saying something she didn't understand. Her cousin reiterated if she really wanted to do this, but she mildly glared at him and sternly nodded. She WASN'T going to be backed down just because she was new and this situation was harder than belief!

They stood in the line up near the end, for safety's sake, just in case she got nervous and screwed up. The class ran almost an hour and it was wise to go through a few rounds and be more comfortable before just jumping in.

The line slowly moved as she watched, arms crossed in a defensive stance, a white tennis shoe propped against the wall in rebel posture. She took in how the students interacted with each other, not really noticing those eyes that strayed from the game every so often to her or her cousin's form.

A small, almost hesitant tap on her shoulder slowly drew her attention to the right. A different pair of blue eyes, accompanied with really familiar blue hair, locked with a smile. The stocky boy next to her was saying something she couldn't figure out, and she tried not to put a patronizing smile. She knew in the past that giving a smile to someone she didn't know and something she didn't understand often had consequences until her cousin stepped in.

He stopped and she knew he was waiting for an answer, but she couldn't give one. How could she? She didn't even know what he SAID. The seconds agonizingly stretched by as the game went on without them before she turned to her left and tapped her cousin's arm.

"¿Kevin?" She quietly asked, gaining his attention.

His eyes regrettably pulled away and looked at her in question. Her head jerked to her right. Light brown eyes easily looked over the top of her head and met mildly confused and somewhat embarrassed gaze of the stocky boy. With a small smile, he broke into a friendly tone and said one sentence...one she actually knew. An embarrassed blush lit her cheeks as she pointedly ignored the youth behind her...knowing he'd probably think even stranger things now. Oh, WHY did Kevin have to put it like that??

She killed a sigh at finding she was next to bat. Her heart started pounding as adrenaline rushed. This was it. Whether or not she NEEDED to prove to everyone in this room she wasn't a snob because she didn't talk, or was an outlander because she wasn't from their country, she was going to DO this. Even if part of her wished the other would strike out...

She harshly swallowed. Though her attention wasn't on the game the whole time...she knew it was close. There was at least one out and the batter had a strike against him. If she was lucky, part of her whispered, she could get into the back of the outfield where no one expected to hit a homerun in the area and she'd be safe until her 'team' was next to bat.

But, minutes later...she found a lightweight, plastic bat in her hands...staring into the eyes of the team's pitcher with the biggest adrenaline rush yet. Hands tightened on the bat as teeth bit her lip, and she told herself to be strong and not bend. But it was hard not to be nervous when she gazed into the same eyes as when they were stretching...now cocky with an assumingly easy out.

Brown narrowed and she silently nodded when his brow upturned in question, a congenial smile on his face. With a nod, his arm wound back and he tossed the ball - a little TOO easy for her she thought - before the bat connected on the first shot and hit high into the air. She thanked god she wasn't so easily embarrassed - pegged a girl who couldn't pay softball - and dropped the bat, taking off for first base.

She nearly knocked the baseman over as she skidded to a stop, only to hear the boy utter a sentence she didn't know with a grin. She stared at him and, starting to blush from embarrassment again, looked around for help of someone who would give her some indication of what was going on. A hand signal was all she required, but some from the 'outfield' just kept shouting the same thing, with a few taunting words as well.

"¡Está fuera!" Kevin shouted, relieving her of very little embarrassment. _You're out! _Ah...how obvious...but yet their small situation was found out, and a few snickers from the surrounding classmates echoed off the walls. But, head held high, incensed eyes ignoring the others, she went to the back of the line. Apparently, her ball hit too high and was too easily caught.

'Pop fly...' She miserably thought, scrunching against the wall with the want to disappear. She should've hit a grounder...or bunted...or SOMETHING to keep from discomforting herself and her cousin. Kevin didn't HAVE to come to her rescue...but it was necessary. He HAD to. That's why he was at this school!

Tightly crossing both arms, she refused to look away from the floor as her cousin stepped up to bat with a small grin and flush on his face.

Looking across the way, double sets of blue eyes looked at the odd girl as she tried to shoot a basketball with the boy next to her. She wasn't very good...

Free gym made up the rest of the period, and the three were shooting a few themselves. A pair of oddly colored eyes idly watched from the side wall under the hoop as he refused to play. Every so often, his eyes look at the new girl for a few seconds before turning back to his companions, listening to their conversation as he watched. A small bit of his mind wondered who she was. He saw what happened during the game and wondered what language she spoke.

"I'm just saying I don't think she speaks Japanese. Or even ENGLISH for that matter!"

Swish...into the hoop another shot went.

With a grin, he tossed it to the raven haired youth and pointed to his feet. "Right here buddy. If you don't make it, that's an 'I' to your 'W' 'H'." The two were shooting for letters, using White Blaze as their name for the day. Not a well thought out idea...considering that there was about twenty minutes left of the period before lunch.

Tiger blue narrowed with a smirk as he stepped where his friend previously was and tossed the ball. It bounced off the backboard and went in. Triumphant eyes met blue off to one side as he went for a harder shot. "Didn't you say you had her in your last class?"

"Yea, English. And I'm telling you she can't be from this country even! I snuck a peek at what was on her paper and it was all gibberish!"

"Why should that mean anything?" Asked the wall-hanger. The two momentarily stopped their game and looked at him.

"CAUSE Sage...when I went to ask her if she was a transfer student...the kid next to her said she doesn't get our language!"

"Hmm." Sage muttered, casting another glance at the female almost on the other side of the hoop area. It was almost like she tried to hide in the back, to be away from prying eyes. Even though her face was less pensive than it was during the game, her eyes didn't hold much emotion. She didn't even bother smiling very much.

With a small purse of his lips, his gaze turned back as Kento missed the shot Ryo set up, making it 'W' 'H' to 'W' 'H'.

~*~*~

Lunch finally arrived and she would've dreaded the moment, being a new student in a new school, if she didn't have Kevin. The two sat at an empty table next to the doors, thankfully not occupied on any other seat as the cafeteria filled up to the seams. Nobody would sit next to them, she knew. They were outcasts in this school. Only FRIENDS sat with friends at lunch tables.

'And I'll never have that pleasure.' She darkly thought, opening a brown bag. She'd never be able to sit with friends and whine over homework or discuss what the other did over the previous weekend and what their plans were for the upcoming. All because she didn't speak their language.

Their table still remained unoccupied except themselves. She opened a book and started quietly conversing with Kevin to get more out of the lessons in English. Now, with such high café buzz, they could talk louder than at gym. Her eyes darkened as they stared at her half page essay. That wasn't as fun as she envisioned past experiences to be. Normally, she was able to let loose on some point...but not this time. She didn't sit it out like she KNEW she should've.

A small group suddenly stopped at the other section, bringing her gaze up. There stood the three boys from gym, one from second period, and another unfamiliar. One from gym held an almost tentative smile as they stood there, the other a friendly one. The blonde only stared before averting his gaze across the café. The blue-eyed youth gave a small smile before looking away and setting his bag on the floor. As if breaking the tension, the others followed suit and sat a few stools down on the table.

The blue-haired youth's smile widened a little, as if to disarm her. "Sorry. All the other tables were occupied. You don't mind, do you?"

She just blinked before turning to her trusting cousin. "Kevin..." Knowing the talk would start as soon as she opened her mouth, but knowing she had to take the chance, her voice dropped to a whisper, "¿qué quieren?" _What do they want?_

"No, we don't mind." Kevin answered, a smile on his face. A few looked away from Kevin to her when she spoke their native tongue and Kevin looked to her as well, ignoring the others. "Solamente ellos quieren sentarse aquí." He explained, a soft look in his eyes. _They only want to sit here... _Of course...they were allowed...there were plenty of extra seats for twice their group...but she was highly uncomfortable with it all.

The five pulled out books and lunch, few going over their homework and all eating to a degree of delicacy. She could tell that the whole ordeal was just a pretense to the questions burning in their minds. They wanted to ask...and she hated answering. Why ask and be comfortable? She would be gone soon...

"Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Rei Faun Kento desu. Hey...can I ask you a question?" Too late...though she didn't know what he just said...he asked by tone of voice. But there was SOMETHING she understood about that... _Hello...My name is Kento Rei Faun..._

"I'm sorry...she doesn't understand your language-"

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no namae wa Marzellos Epiphany desu." She quietly answered, avoiding their eyes and keeping them on her work.

Kento dumbly blinked before casting his friends a confused look. But...they just heard her speak in Japanese...but wasn't she supposed to not UNDERSTAND it? He looked to the boy across the way, his eyes skeptical. Didn't the boy just say an hour ago she didn't speak Japanese??

She didn't need to see the looks to know they were there. "Watashi wa nihongo ga jouzu hanasimasen." She whispered, hoping her accent was correct. _I can't speak Japanese well... _In truth...there wasn't much she DID know. She was racking her brain for what she knew to explain...if only to get their eyes off her! Not being a very auditory learner since she was young, listening was always the drawback.

"Kimi no namae wa Epiphany desu? ...Omoshiroii." _Your name is Epiphany? ...Interesting._

She noticed his voice sounded tinged differently than the others. Looking up, she found it was the brunette/redhead that said that. His accent certainly didn't SOUND Japanese... She stared and blinked those even eyes of hers...not knowing what he said. But, hearing her name, eyes narrowed in misunderstanding.

"Yes, that's her name." Kevin put in. It was a good thing he was her interpreter or she would NEVER survive here! "But she doesn't know much. Only a few phrases."

"Like what?" Another put in.

She knew they were talking about her, since their voices showed they were very inquisitive. Not to mention those eyes were still directed their way. The one that recently asked was the pitcher she hit the fly ball with earlier.

She had to admit he was cute with that hair of his, those eyes she could stare all day in. Her attention quickly jerked down and she pointedly stared at the paper, absently going for her sandwich.

"Kevin," She coolly asked, "¿qué están pidiendo?" _What are they asking?_

Kevin looked at her even stare and knew she wanted him to isolate himself as she was doing. She never learned... The main way he learned so many languages, mostly for HER sake, was by talking to other. "Ellos quieren saber cuánto conoce." He answered. _They want to know how much you know... _Why tell? They didn't matter and her time wouldn't be long enough for them to get involved and teach her anything. Or get to know each other... Who knew how long she'd be staying here this time?

She drolly blinked. "Me ayuda con éste ensayo. Quiero terminar." _Help me with this essay. I want to finish. _Even though she didn't understand it, she had to do it. And if that meant ignoring the others, she didn't mind. They were nothing and they would BE nothing to her.

Kevin blinked at her abrupt attitude, though extremely familiar, and cast the five people an apologetic smile and look before helping. He felt guilty for closing out such friendly people and his voice showed it. He wished Epiphany wouldn't shut out everyone around her. But he understood why she did it. They moved so often throughout the year, sometimes three to four times...HARDLY enough time to make friends and get settled. There was no stopping her father's job, especially when he went to big companies to look through their program systems and make them better. He was quickly gaining a name, one reason they traveled so much.

But it wasn't fair to him, Epiphany, Willow, and his aunt. They struggled, not saying much to the one they trudged through so many countries with, and Epiphany thought it was better to act THIS way instead of like she had in the past. This different personality didn't let her have many friends. She didn't LET it. She shut her mind up with the excuse that she'd leave soon and couldn't understand what people were saying. Even in parts of SPAIN, she wouldn't let herself make friends. Leaving the ones she did hurt badly enough...

The five stared, knowing they were being purposely ignored. Those who tried to make conversation blinked at how unfriendly the girl was being. They couldn't believe her lack of manners, even WITH the language barrier, and couldn't understand why she didn't want to at least try to find a different language they both knew. The five were well versed in English as well as Japanese...could it kill her to be a little social? Surely, the boy was the interpreter, couldn't she have him translate for her?

Kento was the first to look away and go to his lunch, paying direct attention to it. The others slowly followed suit, quietly discussing homework or the rest of the day in hushed voices...feeling a little out of place. Even though the girl didn't know what they were saying, her 'helper' did. It was obvious through facial features that they were from the same country, possibly even related. All of them to some degree wondered what she was DOING here. What was the purpose of her being the cold silent type when she was going to school with a bunch of Japanese kids??


	2. Close Calls and Family Ties

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the hotel, both got off and headed for the wide white granite steps. In fifteen short years, they lived in a lot of hotels. Some less luxurious than this, some a little more so. In the beginning, she wondered what possessed builders and owners to put down WHITE steps on the outside. Didn't they have the brains to know nature and man would dirty and end up defacing them? She thought that in the beginning and was given quite an explanation from Kevin about taking off one's shoes that seemed odd, but made more sense technically.

Her eyes gravitated down as they passed the bellman that opened the inside doors. She didn't intend on being anything more than polite to everyone in this hotel...as it was with all the others. The hand gripping the strap over her shoulder tightened as she finally looked up once they entered past the glass.

Though she told herself not to get attached, it was always hard not to admire the lobbies and front desk areas of the 'glamorous' hotels she stayed in. This was so beautiful with its off-white and blue specked marble floors, white pillars upholding high ceilings. Light blue whicker chairs with big, fluffy off-white cushions spotted the large area around the desk and gift shop.

The place was more than just a check in area...people could sit down and actually do something in places such as these. End tables rested next to some chairs, lamps for readers and those that wanted to get some work done. She often came down to look around the gift shop, play with the pool table surrounded by glass walls at the other end, read a book with the quiet hum as a catalyst, or take her sister down to walk around. With a quick inhale at the open café a little ways away to tempt her stomach into hunger, she walked across the area to the elevators.

She leaned against the wall as Kevin did and pressed for the eighth floor. It'd been a day from hell...THAT was truthful enough. She halted a sigh, not wanting Kevin anymore concerned than he already was. She knew he worried about her. Today the students and some teachers were unforgiving and she was too nervous and embarrassed to actually eat. Nothing looked appetizing, but by the end of the day, seeing the tip of the hotel's structure over the trees, her stomach started growling. The only thing that swayed it was the thought that she had to return tomorrow and go through the entire process again. That thought wasn't very encouraging for supper tonight...

She quickly deposited the hotel key in the lock and put it back in the small pocket to her pack before walking in. The only pleasant thing about being on the move practically all the time were the elaborate hotels like this one. There was a small linoleum hallway for shoes leading into a sunk-in living room. She set the light jacket her mother told her to grab on the coat rack before heading into the living room. On the opposite side of the living room was a set of sliding doors leading to a granite balcony and a GREAT view. A plus of being so high up. On the right was the bedroom her parents used...hers, Willow's, and Kevin's shared across the other. A small, open kitchen area lead in from the living room, a cute little kitchenette jutting from the wall.

Home.

Her lips quirked as she kicked off the stiff shoes and wiggled her toes on plush white carpeting in the front of the living room. It wasn't smart to have white carpet in a hotel room...but suites such as these weren't rented to sloppy families, they were for respected business associates. And the linoleum was supposed to catch anything tracked in, if at all.

Turning her gaze to each bedroom door, she walked to the cushy couch and set her bag down, heading for the refrigerator. Knowing her mother, if they were gone, they would only be gone a short while and have a note for her. She smiled when a small post-it note caught her eye. As Kevin went into their room to change, she pulled the magnet off.

_Hija...Necesitamos comestibles, y arrastre su padre conmigo. Estamos de vuelta tarde o temprano. No olvida andar con su hermana. Ella está dormiendo en nuestros cuarto. ¡SE PORTAN BIEN! ...C.M._

She smirked and fisted the note before throwing it in the trash under the sink. Behave? Of COURSE she would. No wild parties in hotels such as these. Her eyes rolled. Not to mention she didn't HAVE any friends to throw a party with.

Stopping in the doorway, she leaned against it with crossed arms and looked at Willow...right where her mother said she'd be.

A small, tender smile touched her mouth. Her baby sister...how she loved her. Willow couldn't do things by herself due to her...mental condition...they were sisters and she was responsible when her parents were away. She was just glad Willow hadn't woken up yet!

Turning, she crossed the living room and knocked on her room. Kevin closed it as soon as he entered and she wondered if he was done changing yet. "¿Kevin?" She called, lightly grinning. "Está vestido?" _ You dressed?_

"Yes." She opened the door and smirked, knowing what was coming next. "And you can stop speaking in Spanish when I VERY well know you know English." He quipped, shutting the dresser drawer.

She grinned and sat on the made bed, laying back against the thick comforter. She shared the queen-sized bed with Willow at night and thought it was mildly unfair that Kevin get the other all to himself. Her eyes craned as far back as they would go as she watched him sit on the other made bed and pull his backpack to it. She wished he'd wear the khakis and white collared shirt that he currently wore to school today...and every OTHER day. He'd stand out less! "What did aunt C say?" He absently asked, pulling homework out.

'Aunt C' was his name for her mother. The woman was a very friendly person toward all her kids and she seemed more friend than mother to her and Willow anymore. She'd been that way ever since they moved out of Spain after her father's career kicked up a notch, and she knew her mother did it to comfort her. Willow didn't really notice the difference.

"She drug dad to get groceries...Willow's still sleeping in their room...and for me to take her around the area for a walk." She absently reported, propping her head up on the bed. Walking with Willow was a ritual ever since they figured the youngest Marzellos was diagnosed with D.S. It was hard to tell...since the condition thankfully wasn't very severe...but it kept Willow from concentrating a lot in life. She could speak Spanish and English very well for being ten, but there were some words she didn't know in either language. The 'disease' also gave her an attention span comparable to an A.D.D. child. The only physical trait that showed was the slight slack-jawed appearance, and the slur to her words.

"Kay." He muttered, eyes on a piece of paper. "You wanna do that now or do homework and wake her later?" It was tempting to get homework done and let Willow sleep. Being a D.S. child, she didn't get much because she was such a light sleeper. It was hard to get the normal seven hours because Willow often woke up at night, confused and disoriented. But it was a little after four and she knew a trip around the lobby and general vicinity would allow her to catch the sunset. She loved sunsets, and rarely missed them.

Her lips pursed in thought, torn between two simple decisions. Her eyes gravitated to the clock on the nightstand in between the beds, then the shaded window. "How bout we do a little homework and wake Willow up in half an hour?"

'Unless SHE wakes up in that time.' She mused, slowly sitting.

"Works for me." He answered, reclining on the bed, eyes still on the work. She stood and went back for her bag in the living room. "We can work on translating your essay to Japanese!" He called out, a smile in his voice.

"More like YOU will!" She mused back, grabbing a strap. Hoisting it over her shoulder, she strode back in and cracked the bedroom door to keep noise down, but also alert them in case Willow woke up.

~*~*~

True to their word, both Epiphany and Kevin put their books away half an hour later and she shooed Kevin out so she could change. There wasn't anything overly wrong about being in school clothes at 'home', but she didn't want to wear them ALL day...

Ten minutes later, after a quick root through a dresser and an armoire, she opened the door to find Kevin next to a sleepy blinking Willow. After tying the ends to her button up shirt, she stopped in front of Willow and gave her a quick hug. "Hey Will." She greeted, a quick pat to extremely short brown hair. It was almost pixy-like the way it curled under her ears and the bangs dusted over her eyebrows. "Ready to walk?"

The young girl gave an exuberant smile. "WALK!" She loudly proclaimed, nearly rocketing it to the door. The two elder teens gave a knowing, smile and followed at a more casual pace.

After checking to make sure the key was in the back pocket of her jeans, she clamped a light hand on Willow's shoulder when the girl started to take off. "THIS time Will...make sure you don't shout to ALL the passer-bys'." A vigorous nod only answered her, and she gave a skeptical sideways look. She knew Willow would forget all about her question as soon as they saw the first hotel resident. She just hoped none of them would give that 'look' or say something patronizing to Willow, as others in different hotels had done in the past. It wasn't Willow's fault she was like this!

They rode the elevator to the lobby - walking around and checking everything out, smelling the enticing café food - before finally heading toward the glass doors. She fought an embarrassed grin and blush when Willow, in her own oh so 'joyous' way, called out a loud hi to the doorman. Kevin grinned at his younger cousin's behavior, thinking it was funny. She looked away with the urge to walk right back upstairs...where they were the only two who fully understood Willow's behavior. But the sunset beckoned, and it was a few blocks to the rise she liked to use.

Willow, in that short time, kept asking loud questions about what that was, and that, and that, and what was the deal with THAT...

It took the normal long amount of time, dragging Willow to keep her from running to everything she thought was fascinating - and getting run over in the process - to reach the hill. It was the top of the street, a small park next to it. She loved the park...it was nothing but grass and flowers...a few benches sitting around. With a serene smile, she walked to a bench, knowing the two would follow. If not, then Kevin could grab Willow's hand and drag her over. It was hard to get the child to sit still for too long, unless something grabbed her attention... She mentally sighed and got situated. Such was the attention span of a D.S. victim.

The sky splashed a multitude of brilliant colors. It was so beautiful, the way red mixed with the blue at the top of the sky, incorporating with the yellow and orange toward the setting sun. He loved coming out here, having grown up in the middle of nowhere and being 'one' with nature. He would never grow tired of it.

Too bad the OTHERS seemed to.

"Hey Ryo...can we go get some food now?"

Sigh...there was Kento, right on cue. AGAIN.

"Yea Ryo...you of all people know how much I love the upcoming of night and stuff...but I'm with Kento."

And there was Rowen to back him up. In response, a stomach growled. He wondered which one it was.

"ALRIGHT guys. Sheesh, you've been whining about dinner since the sunset BEGAN." Ryo answered, leaning up to look at his friends. The three were currently lounging on the grass in one of Toyama's many parks. Ryo was wondering if it was a mistake to bring his friends to witness such beauty. But they were his friends - he knew Rowen wouldn't miss a chance to stay out late - and both were at Kento's house in the meantime, doing much dreaded homework. He resumed his previous position and moved his hands from over his sweatshirt and propped his head up. "But give it a little later."

"Any later and the street lights are gonna be on." Kento continued, stating a good point. "You think ma wants me out past dark?"

Ryo smirked, but his eyes were longing as they rested on the colors of the sky. Tiger blue landed on the red and locked; it reminded him of Wildfire so much. He sighed and gave up, though it was hard to. Nature be damned if he kept Kento out after dark! Though Rowen was a different matter, you didn't get in the way of a Rei Faun parent!

"Yea, yea. I know ALL about your mom Kento. And you raise a good point." He muttered, deeply inhaling the cool air. He sat up, feeling both sets of blue eyes, two sets of IMPATIENT blue eyes. "Okay, okay...let's head out." He conceded, idly getting to his feet. After a quick stretch, the three went for their bikes not too far away and headed from the park.

They crossed through downtown, heading for the more residential parts of the city. The sun seemed to set quicker than it had before they sat down. The looming threat of Kento's mother seemed closer as the sun's setting rays gave away less and less light as they went down into inclined streets. As they crossed the small valley and reached the tip, another park coming up, a loud voice nearly startled Ryo off his bike.

"¡Hermana! ¡Mira, bicicletas!" _Sister! Look, bicycles!_

All three sets of blue jerked to their left as they spotted a youth running their way. She almost ran right into the bike wheels...if a very familiar person wasn't on her tracks and yanked her back. Being in the lead, Ryo quickly slammed on the brakes and stopped before he hit the girl. With a wildly beating heart, he eyed the youth in small concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking the youth over for possible injuries. She seemed fine...

"Hi. My name is Willow." Willow slightly slurred. Ryo's brow immediately tilted at the strange tone to her voice. As if she weren't perturbed by his presence in the least, she walked up and gripped the metal skeleton. "OOO this's pretty. Me gusta bicicletas." Willow rambled. _ I like bicycles._

A brow shot up at her easily switched languages, also remembering the accent of one in particular. The child looked mildly familiar too... His guess was correct upon taking note of the girl - who's dark jeans, shirt, tanned skin, and hair started blending in with the dusk - leaned in front of the girl with a stern look.

"Willow...HOW many times have I told you not to run OFF like that?" She gave a small glare at the chastised girl, giving her shoulders a small shake. "'Suela TOLD me to look after you! That means you staying SAFE!" She admonished.

It was Epiphany...Epiphany Marzellos if he remembered rightly. He was, easy to say, shocked to see such mothering instincts compared against the silent girl that blatantly ignored him and his friends at lunch this afternoon. And - the biggest shocker of all - that she spoke fluent ENGLISH.

Willow looked to the ground and scrubbed her toe against the concrete. "Lo siento hermana..." _I'm sorry sister..._

She knew Willow was, but seeing her nearly bowled down by bicyclists scared her worse than anything! Her heart was still pounding in fear, and the receding adrenaline shook her arms yet.

The chastisement soon passed her face and it brightened with the look of a two-year-old with a new toy. "But...ah see! Look how SHINY their bikes are!" Those chubby hands went to Ryo's bike again, going over it as if he weren't still sitting on the seat.

She froze and looked up with wide eyes at the owner of that bike. Oh god in heaven...this was SO not happening... And, stupid her...she just spoke ENGLISH! Though she hadn't asked, and it only was a possibility, she figured many Japanese spoke at least SOME English due to the large tourist trade each year.

"Hey...weren't you that girl we sat with at lunch today?" Yup...fluent English alright... "The one that IGNORED us?"

Eyes sharpened and shot up, wondering who just said that. Was that an insult just now? Her eyes narrowed on dark blue hair, nearly black in the deepening dusk, and locked eyes with blue. Something in those eyes said he was the one that stupidly shot his mouth off. She slowly stood and kept eye contact with him, as if challenging him to say something else. Her chin rose in a prideful way, but she kept silent. "¿Kevín? ¿Wíllow? Estamos saliendo." She tensely answered, finally breaking eye contact. _We're leaving._

"Oh come ON Epiphany! Ellos no estuvieron doliendo alguien." Kevin answered, walking up. _They weren't hurting anything... _ He knew she wasn't mad at the fact that Willow was almost run over. It was the same people who tried to communicate with her at school. She wasn't going to let ANYONE in. Even during their private, casual time away from school, she wasn't going to let anyone get close, save for the family.

She turned to Kevin and nearly glared at him. He KNEW her reasoning behind keeping everyone spaced from her...why did he still QUESTION her?? "Estamos SALIENDO." She slowly repeated, pointedly staring.

"Aye Epi...why?" Willow piped up. Her attention was drawn away, a hand pulling on her jeans. "I wanna look at the bikes some more..."

"Actually...we need to get home before it gets dark..." Ryo uncomfortably muttered, trying not to stare at the child below him. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on...and the way she was talking was slightly odd. She looked too old to be talking with a childlike slur to her words.

"Where you three headed?" Kento piped up, leaning back to stretch. The kid amused him, as though two arguing teenagers didn't faze her. She seemed totally focused on Ryo's bike. Granted it was a nice design and all, but all three were basically the same. He wondered if the kid liked red, but there was something about those deep brown eyes that told him she wasn't normal. Not all there...

Seeing as Epiphany wasn't going to say anything in response, Kevin knew he had to say something. HE wasn't going to be so crass to such nice people! Even if it granted a rant by his cousin later. It would end up in another defensive lecture, if the rest of the family wasn't back by now.

He could see it now...Epiphany would send Willow to their room, since Will was more comfortable in their room, and go to her parents to start a quiet yelling match, pacing a hole in the carpet all the way. "To the-" Kevin caught her fierce stare, silently telling him to drop it, but didn't concede, "-Royal Hotel Toyama." He could practically see Epiphany seething, even as she tried to hide it. It was her eyes that gave her away.

She was, for lack of a better word, enraged. Her fists were clenched so tightly, fingernails were digging into her palms to the point of breaking skin. How COULD he?! She was going to KILL him! If the three weren't sitting right next to them, and Willow wasn't nearby, she would've taken off after him with the intent of beating his head into the ground!

Kento whistled and the other two gazed with wide eyes. Being a mildly rich kid himself from his parent's business, he knew the hotel, but couldn't picture three normally dressed teens staying there. That was high class! He wondered what their story was. Shaking off the stunned look on his face, he gave a grin. "Well, we're headed past that way, want us to ride with you? For safety's sake, you know. It's getting dark pretty quick."

Rowen looked behind him on the bike, giving his friend an odd look. Was Kento SERIOUS? Here was the girl, despite her male companion, who openly avoided them like they were snobs! Why did Kento not see that? True, he had a big heart and didn't like arguments due to his family situation, but even HE said he was perturbed by this newcomer's attitude!

Her eyes landed with blue, the one who tried to break the ice earlier today, and snootily looked away, chin raising. The hotel was a few mere blocks away! Did this guy think she was a BABY or something? She would be FINE...as long as she kept a firm grip on Willow's hand to keep the girl from running off into the night.

"No gracias." She coolly answered. _No thanks. _"Willow...dame su mano." She ordered, extending her hand. _Give me your hand. _When Willow just gave a blank stare, as if she didn't understand, she reached down and entwined their fingers. Without saying goodbye, or looking to Kevin, she pulled Willow in the direction of the hotel.

Heaving an embarrassed, mildly frustrated sigh, Kevin looked to the others, feeling like fidgeting under their gazes. Those eyes were powerful, if nothing short of confused and offended. Why, oh lord, did he have to keep picking up his cousin's messes?

Opening his mouth to say something, it awkwardly clamped shut as a he wondered what to say. He was getting quite tired of apologizing for Epiphany's behavior... After a quick look at how far away the two were rapidly getting, he gave another sigh. "See you at school tomorrow." He muttered, waving as he jogged away.

The two behind Ryo pulled up beside and stared down the incline as Kevin caught up with the two girls. He grasped the youth's hand before they started in on a loud argument in their own language. Though none of them could tell what was being said, the tones were clear enough. Kevin's heated gaze was directed to Epiphany, but hers stared straight ahead with tense shoulders. He was yelling, and she was ignoring him.

Finally, Ryo shook his head...a little confused, and slightly irked. "Weird people." He muttered, leaning forward on his handlebars.

"And snobbish." Rowen darkly muttered, starting to glare at the Hispanic's back. He felt his friend's eyes, and leaned back on the bike seat. "What IS it with her?? We were being quite friendly at lunch, despite the language barrier, and she STILL ignored us." A finger pointed their way, as if stating a fact. "And we found out she speaks fluent English, like we do!" He looked to both friends on his right. "So what's her problem??"

Kento looked over to Rowen, a little surprised at the outburst. Sure he knew Rowen could be prone to fits of anger, as they all could, but Rowen wasn't as open about it as he or Ryo were. Probably from spending too much time with Sage...

"She's NEW Rowen." He defended, as if it weren't that obvious. "She's gotta be from overseas...and going to a school with people who don't even speak her language. And there aren't many teachers here that teach in English." He gripped the handlebars and stared at their retreat in a thoughtful manner. Though he didn't take her brush-off lightly either, he saw there was something about her. "If she didn't have that guy with her to translate, I wouldn't doubt that she'd quit." He muttered.

"Well...it wouldn't kill her to be SOCIAL once in a while..." Rowen grumbled, stubbornly crossing his arms. He could wholeheartedly see Kento's position on the whole thing, but his was still right as well.

"Just DROP it Rowen!" Kento shot out, quickly glaring at his friend. "Cut her some slack!"

"Hey, cool it you two." Ryo placated, hands in between them as if they were going to come to blows. His eyes shot to the quickly darkening sky, widening at how much time was wasted by sitting here. The streetlights now held more light than the sun did! "Kento, let's get you home before I get grounded by YOUR mom for not returning you on time." He joked, pushing on the pedals, knowing the two would follow.

Ryo knew both sides that his friends were saying; it made sense. He almost felt like he was the appeaser on two sides, technically being in the middle of it. He knew none of them liked the way their offer to see her home - albeit awkward and unsure when it concerned her nationality - was overturned, but couldn't hold a grudge when he heard Kento's side. Kento was right, but that still didn't give her the right to be mean.

~*~*~

"I can't believe you DID that!" She repeated again, pacing the floor in the living room. Instead of going to her parent's room, she told Willow to go to their room and take a nap before dinner, seeing as how her parents weren't gone that long. They must've just left before she and Kevin got home. She stopped and glared down at her companion on the couch, fists clenching even tighter. "You had no RIGHT!"

"To what?" He shot back. "Open my mouth and SPEAK?" He gave a solemn, angry look, grinding his jaw at her attitude. It left a LOT to be desired... "I have EVERY right to say what's on my mind, or to answer a simple question, just as YOU do!"

The muscles in her arms clenched when her fists wouldn't go any tighter. They started trembling with the urge to hit something. "We've gone through this before Kevin! I'm sick and tired of having to repeat myself!"

"So am I!!" He shouted, shooting to his feet. His half a foot height easily allowed him to tower over her.

The two glared at each other as they tried to keep their voices down and not wake Willow. Having Willow tell the adults they were fighting was the last thing they needed. The Marzellos would only lecture them again...each parent telling Kevin that he needed to understand the pressure Epiphany was going through and to be a little more tolerable...and Epiphany to give school a chance and open up.

"We go through this with EVERY school you get transferred to! I've listened to aunt C's lectures since the third school we left! And I'm getting sick and tired of you never following her advice!"

She glared back. The hypocrite! "Oh, like you DO?" She tossed back. "Every time mother talks to the BOTH of us, she always tells you to be more patient and understanding." Her arms crossed. "Sounds like sound advice to ME."

He looked at her like she lost her mind. Was she actually serious?! "I AM understanding! I AM patient!" He shouted. "I put up with your crap every time we go to each school. I can almost anticipate how you act with each transfer by now!" He turned away and started pacing, hands gripping his head. By god he was so mad he wanted to HIT something...

She looked at him with those angry, hurt-laced eyes. Since the first time they argued, there was a thought that stuck in her head, and she always thought about it to vindicate her behavior. "No espero que está comprendiendo." _I don't expect that you're understanding._ When her father 'hired' Kevin to help her - since he already planned on majoring in language and was already well versed in English and some Italian - he was mostly a bookworm and didn't have many friends. He was closer to family than the world, since they supported his decision in such an odd field.

She on the other hand, was quite popular with everyone in her junior high school...a cheerleader inspiring to be a famous flamenco dancer. It was what she lived for, ever since she was old enough to know what one as. She took cheerleading, dance, a little bit of modern dance... All dashed the day her father announced they were selling the house...all for HIS career.

What about HERS?

Dropping nearly teary eyes to the carpet, she turned around and tried to keep from crying. Her father wasn't going to move back home just because she wanted to be famous. She knew...she already ASKED.

Kevin sighed from that distinguishable look. He heard her, knowing full well what went on in her mind. She was self-pitying herself again...and he was a sucker for it every time. Though he could rant and rave and lecture all he wanted, she wasn't going to change until she accepted the fact that this family would be mobile for a long time to come. Probably under her father's dream was accomplished; having enough money to start his own computer programming business. But that would be years down the road and by then, she would be old enough to live on her own. And most likely not NEED him anymore.

He sighed again, feeling a little depressed. They were close when they were kids...and even closer now that she came to depend on his language expertise. He didn't have any friends EITHER, and she was all he had. Epiphany and Willow. His two baby cousins.

The anger died like a candle in a tornado and he walked up behind her, tentatively putting hands on her shoulders. In a small supportive gesture, trying to tell her he ALSO understood and was trying, his forehead rested on the back of her head, arms slowly circling her shoulders. "I KNOW this's hard for you Epi," He murmured, "It's hard for ME. I hate arguing with you as well when we never accomplish ANYTHING." A small tilt appeared on his lips. "Heh...you'd think we'd actually grow up with as much as we discuss this..."

"It'll never happen..." She minutely joked back, lips tilting through her sad haze. "At least it gives us something to do in the afternoon."

He snorted and loosened his hold when she stepped away and turned around. "Like we need more to do..." He wryly retorted, reminding her of the homework they'd yet to finish.

Her lips rose a little more and, just to show him she wasn't mad, arms encircle his waist in a loose hug. She knew she should apologize, since she did start the whole matter. But it was a little awkward, as it normally was, to apologize for something that went back YEARS. So, she turned away and headed for the balcony, leaning against the thick railing and wistfully staring at the lights dotting the night sky. So many broken dreams rested in her heart...and here she was, unable to do a thing about it.

He looked at her a little sadly, knowing what she wanted out of life. She was just a normal girl with an abnormal situation. It was totally unfair her father dragged the three of them into the middle of his dream, just because he was still so exuberant and caught up in it to notice just how unhappy they were. Aunt Consuela knew, but was glad they had enough money for the things they weren't able to afford before her father went back to college.

YES it was unfair...but a selfish part of his mind said that he was doing things and seeing things that NO other kid back in his hometown would probably EVER get to see. The sights, the countries he visited...and the practice it'd get for his major. When he got to it...

Slowly rubbing a hand over his face, he went to their room to continue on with his homework. He wanted it finished and understood before his aunt and uncle came home to make dinner.


	3. Musings and Awkward Moments

It took a few days, but thankfully she was able to go through each class without awkwardly pausing in the doorway as everyone filed into the room. It was getting easier and easier to ignore those and just think of them as normal classmates. She was finding it simpler to not let herself worry what those around her thought. All she had to do was remind herself that these people didn't know her, she wasn't staying longer than half a year, and she had Kevin...she didn't need anyone else.

A small smile graced her lips. They were closer than she and Willow would ever be...this was just how she wanted a loving sibling relationship. But he wasn't her brother; he was her mother's brother's son. Her cousin, and only her cousin.

She was grateful to have Kevin in her life, irregardless of what he might think. She didn't know how she'd be able to survive going to each new school - minus the language barrier - if he wasn't with her. Or home each night to speak with about the horrors and harshness of homework...or to know what she went through everyday. Flittering around the world so much, far too much to be considered normal, and going to so many new schools was intimidating. She learned early on that letting Kevin take the reigns with his cool, polite attitude while she sat back and attended, was the way to go. She would do the homework as she was able and let him translate into whatever language she didn't know as necessary.

Yes...she WAS grateful. It was a thankful miracle he stuck around. She knew they fought maybe a dozen times a month, mostly about the same topic. He didn't have to put up with her if he didn't want to. He had a loving family to go back to, a school and studies of his OWN to work through. But he stuck around, knowing she needed it the most.

She felt tears come to her eyes and blinked them back. She was in school for heaven's sake! Her face quickly lowered to allow her bangs and shoulder-length hair to flow around her face. She would NOT cry...she would not allow ANYONE to see her cry! She learned early on that crying was useless and tried to stop herself whenever possible now. There was rarely a moment when she had a true and lengthy cry over the situation in her life. Nowadays, she only managed a few dozen tears before forcing herself to get over it.

Her head shook as she forced attention back to the English paper she was copying down from Japanese. It had to be in her writing, as stipulated from the teacher, so Kevin copied her writing into the needed language, and she was copying it in back into her own. It was SO annoying, but the teacher argued that there'd be no way to tell whose paper was whose. And as long as she went to this school, she would apply the rules and abide by them. So...the long way it was then... Eyes darkened as she bent down and continued on, trying to forget the outside world and concentrate.

There was so much on her mind anymore, more than she could block out. The worse was those five that kept sitting with her at lunch every day, like there was an invitation. She didn't WANT them sitting near her and Kevin. They made her uncomfortable, since they knew she was able to speak to them and understand. The three knew she spoke English, and visa versa. So now, it wasn't as easy to pretend she didn't understand. Now, she was labeled more a snob than a foreigner.

Her eyes quickly shot up to the aisle next to the window...where one of those five sat. Thankfully, they were no longer sitting next to each other in the middle of English class. At least the teacher wasn't strict enough to keep her from sitting in the back... She gave the back of his bent head a narrowed, confused look before turning to her paper. She didn't understand him...didn't understand ANY of them really. She knew the other three were simply offended that she ignored them like they were the plague. It was easy to keep THEM away. The blonde didn't even bother to introduce himself.

Her jaw minutely clenched as she remembered the look in his eyes her first day at lunch. Completely indifferent, if not a little curious at her being here. She knew there was no point in trying to feel anything toward his behavior, but now...unlike that day...it wasn't so easy. It wasn't easy to not notice those five...especially when the only one who bothered to introduce himself AND offer to see them home still smiled and waved at her on occasion. That Kento Rei Faun was too cheerful to turn away from and she found her resistance wearing down. He just seemed too cheerful to her for her not to like.

~*~*~

Gym thankfully passed without any embarrassing moments. They changed games to open gym since Friday, something she quickly found out. It was nice to know, and she finally got to do something SHE wanted to do for once. She shut her locker door in the girl's dressing room and blankly stared at it. God forgive her at those looks she got...

_Walking with Kevin in that totally uncomfortable uniform to the normal lineup, she eyed those three already in line and quickly averted her eyes. She wasn't going to look at them...it would make her situation less uncomfortable. She knew the two were angered at her behavior, but she wasn't going to explain herself for them. It would take hours to explain every detail that was pertinent to her story, and she wasn't going to give them the privilege of listening to her pour her heart out. If they even bothered._

_But, as she stood and started stretching with the others, it was hard to NOT feel a little guilty, or feel one set of those eyes drilling into her back. Their eyes...so intense for a simple teenager..._

_The raven boy had such unique, beautiful eyes. She wasn't going to doubt and lie to herself on that obvious fact. The only problem was, right now, they were scornful toward her._

_That visible violet of the unnamed blonde...HIGHLY interesting. It was so strange to see someone of native Japan with his looks. Many she came across in this school held black hair and black or brown eyes. He and the other four seemed to be marked in that aspect._

_The last one in her class...the one who'd been slightly friendly no matter what she did. His eyes were trustworthy and open, with barely a hint of insult. He was such a kind soul, she wondered why he didn't give up with her already. Everyone else in this school did, as part of her mind planned._

_After stretching was done, Kevin whispered today was free gym...and they'd be okay as long as they did something. She blinked and stared as some gave a few happy cries before the few dozen broke into smaller groups and headed for the supply closet. As it slowly sunk in that she could do anything relative to gym, as long as she was doing something, a slow smile appeared._

_Yes! After the morning she had, unable to get through math or any English work done, that was just what she wanted to hear!_

_After telling Kevin what she wanted to do, getting a smirk, she looked around for a non-crowded spot. There didn't seem to be too many, and she headed for the teacher with hope. After she finished dragging Kevin with her and told him what she wanted and he translated, there was a simple nod from the teacher, if not a little slow to agree. She grinned, unable to contain her excitement. With another question translated to Japanese, they were directed from the gym and to another room directly across the hall. So great was her exuberance, that she didn't even pay the wondering looks any mind._

_The room was for martial arts, and in that respect, it was thinly padded on every inch of the floor. She walked in and blinked in glee, looking for the radio. There was none. Her shoulders slumped a little from getting her hopes up too high, but she turned. With another translation to the teacher, the woman was thoughtful for a second before giving a short nod. She said something to Kevin, who reported that she had a small cd player in her office for classes._

_She grinned and seconds later, the teacher left to go fetch it. That done, she started removing her slippers, leaving her in white socks on the mats._

_Seconds later, the teacher deposited the cd player next to the wall and Kevin plugged it in for her. He thanked the teacher and reported that she'd check in on them later to make sure they were behaving. She, in the meantime, was already on the floor, doing leg stretches._

_He flipped through the stations but, being all Japanese, gave up and left it on an upbeat song. She looked up with a smile when he sat down directly in front. She knew what he was going to help with. Swinging both legs out as wide as they would go, she held hands out for him to take. His feet, thankfully without slippers, pressed against her calves as he leaned back, feet pushing her legs apart even more. It was designed to help her get a better butterfly stretch, and she was weary to find she wasn't able to fully do the splits anymore._

_After ten minutes of Kevin helping her with various stretches, and along with a few warm-up moves, he flipped around the stations again to find her a song to dance to. Throughout her middle school year, she was knowledgeable in dance squad back in her country, and many of the others. She was unable to practice due to her busy schedule with looking after Willow...so this was a rare treat she was NOT going to pass up._

_As she stood waiting while a string of commercials finished up and the D.J. finish talking, she tried to think of the best dance to do. There were many she had to learn since she started, and still remembered most of them. There was just so many to choose from..._

_The talking stopped and the high tech staccato beat of an electronic keyboard started, giving her the rhythm and the instinct. The dance sequence came to her without thought. As soon as the beat came from the music, she just did. It was easy to do and easy to get caught up in. It didn't look right with her being the only person doing the moves, but she was able to overlook that while doing something she loved. Hand moves, dips, leg twists, an occasional complicated movement...they were all easy to get lost in._

_She had a passion for music, but not all music. Musically, she was language biased to most of it, since she couldn't understand it. There was no point in listening to something she couldn't understand, and probably never would. But the stopping point was instrumental and choir. Music that didn't have lyrics were her favorite. It was universal that way, and her passion._

_It was hard to stop when the song did, though she didn't want to continue without a catalyst. An entirely different song popped up and ruined the moment. She stopped in one of the ending moves, figuring that was good enough, and tried to catch her breath. It was sad...not only could she not do the splits anymore...she couldn't even do one routine without her old stamina!_

_After moving somewhat sweaty bangs from her eyes, she looked to Kevin for his approval and froze...eyes widening. One drawback at getting into the dance zone...she didn't know anyone else existed. At least half a dozen pairs of eyes crowded the open door, instructed by the teacher to be kept open, and stared. Watched her performance._

_A fierce blush covered her face, heating ears and neck. She knew she looked horrible, even redder from the exertion. What an embarrassment! Not only were there people she didn't know, but two pairs blue crowded the doorway...a pair of intense violet spotted over someone's head against the other wall. The strangest thing was...the blue sets didn't look as irate or offended for some reason...more amused and interested..._

She startled from a hand on her shoulder. Jumping with a small cry, she whirled around and gasped upon finding Kevin standing behind her. "Kevin?!" She cried, quickly covering her mouth. "¡¿Qué está HACIENDO aquí?!" _What are you DOING here?! _This was the girls' LOCKER room! He KNEW that!

"Everyone's gone for lunch." Kevin muttered. A wry smile graced his face. "The place's empty...so get those thoughts outa your head." That hand still on her shoulder, he directed her to the main doors. "You were spacing out and the teacher knew I'd be waiting directly outside so she let me come in."

She deeply blushed again and kept her gaze to the floor. She was not going to tell him what she was just thinking about! She was already mortified ENOUGH! She kept quiet as he tugged her around the crowds and to the table they started claiming as theirs. In such close vicinity to the café, it was easy to get to it...even if she did space out and cost them five minutes. They got there before almost everyone else did and claimed it for themselves. Save for the five...

She harshly swallowed and set her bag on the table with a thud. It was like she suddenly lost her grip. Ignoring Kevin's look, she reached in for her lunch and sat down. Not even a minute later, people poured through the doors like water from a glass and claimed a seat.

She idly chewed on an apple and stared at a Hispanic novel...one of her favorites. She found out early on that the best way to keep ignoring those five, without making them any angrier than they already were, was to make it look like she was engrossed in something. Simple...if her mind wan't preoccupied so much to get past the second sentence.

What was she going to do when those eyes directed her way again?? It was liable that all would look at her today, knowing one of her deep secrets; her love for dancing. That was NOT something she wanted to share...but she let her mind be too easily clouded and not think of every contingency that would keep her from being watched. She was now thankful for being so able to get in the 'zone' as she had. If she noticed the group, who probably wondered about her even more, in the beginning...she would've screwed up and slipped. Embarrassing herself was going to be custom around here it seemed, but she wanted to keep it MINIMAL.

~*~*~

Before she knew it, fifth period biology ended and she thankfully escaped with Kevin from class. Though she didn't hate science as she did math, she just wanted the day over with. One last period before the two could leave early for home...

She smiled and clutched the book bag strap, her steps a little lighter. General art, something else she was good at. Art in all forms was easy, considering it didn't require language. She was fine with whatever topic as long as no language was involved. The smile turned grim as she stared at the linoleum underneath. Many would consider her a mute if - what Kevin reported from the murmurs at lunch - word around school was that she was a rich foreign girl.

The only thing she could attribute the rich comment was from Kevin mentioning to the three about their living arrangement. But they didn't look like the type to blab secrets to anyone, so she assumed it was from Kevin's fancy clothes. She fought not to roll her eyes as she stole a subtle look at another suit he wore once again. One of these days, she was going to hide all of those stupid suits!

She stopped just outside the doorway when her eye caught some display art behind glass. She was instantly captivated by the ingenuity of some students and after pulling away from Kevin's tug, telling him to get to their seats and she'd be there shortly. She HAD to see the latest art!

Her eyes drank up chalk pastels, ink drawings, a few abstract sculptures, and watercolor paintings. She shifted and kneeled on the ground to see the bottom half. Everything was so beautifully done...she had to give credit to those that did this, even if they did go to this school!

After a quick check to her watch, also that instinct whispering she'd better get going, she gave a small sigh in the almost empty hallway and stood. With a last, longing look to the watercolors, she gave a brief smile and turned...right into a brick wall.

She stumbled backward, a little stunned at actually hitting something than from pain. It effectively off balanced her and arms flailed. No good...the weight of her backpack and the foot in the air didn't allow her to stand. Unable to get her balance as she tilted backward to the glass cases, she noticed a school uniform as a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Her mind was surprised to find the grip wasn't Kevin's, who she figured would come out and pull her inside. She quickly looked to the person, into two visible eyes, knowing this was JUST not her day!

When he let go, a hand went to her nose, where she bumped it on what she assumed his chest. She looked up at him, hating to be so short. Yup...she stood and smashed right into him alright! How embarrassing! Suddenly she felt shorter than her five foot five. She wanted to crawl into her backpack and hide when she realized he was one of the five at their table.

She looked up to his face, seeing that blonde hair, and eyes locked with his. She blinked at being able to see both, until he fixed his hair from the scuffle. She couldn't help but stare. He had such gorgeous eyes! She'd never SEEN violet before! Now she knew what the romance novels said when they stated 'eyes a person could lose themselves in'.

It was a tense moment. But what could she do? She felt like a fool and two inches tall at this moment. She looked down and bit her lip. Still...she DID bump into HIM. "Lo siento." When he just stared at her, a brow twitching, she knew she'd have to repeat it. "Gomen nasai..." _I'm sorry._

She was sorry such an awkward occurrence ever happened. He didn't look as happy it happened as she did. It was also the first apology she gave to anyone in this school.

If he was going to say something, the bell drowned out his words, startling them both. She looked into the classroom, gave him an even look, and started heading in. Just inside the threshold, thankful the hall in front led to the classroom and not too many people saw what happened, a voice stopped her. "It's okay."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, eyes a little wide. Did he know she spoke English?? The only ones to've told him were the three that already knew... Was it possible they said something? If the five were friends, that was possible...

She just stared at him, giving off the impression she didn't understand. Maybe it was true...there was a cool expression in his eyes - if not uncomfortable - that she didn't know was there. As if he weren't troubled about her in the slightest...like he didn't care.

"Epi! Come ON! The bell rang. Are you DEAF??"

Her head whipped around to find Kevin nearly stomping over and stopped upon seeing her look. He looked behind her and eyed the reason for her still being in the hall, and looked back, eyes questioning and curious.

Knowing she was caught, since her 'interpreter' wouldn't use any language she didn't know, she glared. Even if the violet-eyed guy didn't know she spoke English...he did NOW. What was the point in pretending anymore?? They probably ALL knew! She nearly stomped to Kevin and stopped inches from his face.

"DROP it." She lowly growled, almost hoping the boy behind her didn't hear. There was still a pretense he was just naïve enough for Kevin to know so many languages he hadn't switched in time for her to understand. But that was taking it JUST a little far. She pushed past him and dropped her bag on the table before nearly stalking to her desk.


	4. Confrontations and School Assignments

After only three total weeks of going to Han-a-High, it was safe to say...she HATED Japanese! Well...more to the precise point, she hated English class. First it was essays and now book reports!

Not only that, but she had to use the Dewey decimal system in total Japanese. God...if Kevin weren't around...she'd end up uselessly standing against the wall and wanting to blend in with it. The only thing she understood was the book she was supposed to find and read about.

She stopped only to roll her eyes at the teacher's methods of working with her. Did that lady actually think she could speak fluent Japanese and just chose not to TALK?? There was very little she knew, mostly from what Kevin taught her. 'Thank you; I'm sorry; pardon me; hello, my name is...'; a few other polite sayings; 'I don't speak your language', from Kevin; 'yes and no'...and that was about it. Her usage was HIGHLY limited. And she found no reason to change it. That's what she had Kevin for, and it wasn't like they were going to live here...

With Kevin hunting a few shelves over on the system, she finally found the assigned book and wrote down everything, maybe more than what was necessary. All she needed to know were the fiction and non-fiction words from him and away she'd go. She WOULD do SOME of this stupid report! The stubborn side reared up as she waited for him to finish. After whispering what she needed, he pointed out each section and she nodded. After a quick check that her book bag was still on the table she dropped it on earlier, she headed into the non-fiction, swallowed up by rows.

Her eyes kept going up and down...down to look at the last name of the author on her paper, and up to see if she was even in the right area. This was more frustrating than she thought. It didn't help that she felt like a complete moron for not knowing ANYTHING, but not bothering to try and learn the language...

Her jaw clenched as she nearly stomped away from the wall, having hit another dead-end in this entire row, and went another down. It was a possibility she could search the entire library and still not find the book in attendance! Eyes on the list again, almost wondering if she was EVER going to find the stupid writer, she nearly bumped into the sideways position of someone's arm. She stopped with a gasp, a hand on her chest to calm the sudden heart race. Lord almighty...this was just not her MONTH! First the blonde of the group those weeks ago, which thankfully was never brought up by any of his friends, and now the one that criticized her!

She quickly stepped back to avoid him, since his head was nearly covered in a book. He didn't seem to notice. If only she didn't need to check this aisle out, she'd leave. She didn't need anymore of this lanky, blue-haired boy's condemning her while not even KNOWING her.

"Need to get by?" He quietly and evenly asked. She startled and looked into his eyes. His face stayed in that book, an eye directed her way before it moved back. He made no immediate move to let her by.

A part of her seethed. He was doing it on PURPOSE, blast him! Hands clenched and the paper crinkled, reminding her of her mission. If she didn't get to that book, which just might be in this aisle, then she'd have to come back at lunch...which she didn't want to do. Why did this upstart think he was going to intimidate her - which he was doing to a tiny degree. His height was not making it easy to stare him down. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was unsure of herself around him. She wasn't going to let him know she was mildly cowering down by his cool attitude.

Silently, she twisted to the side and went around.

Rowen's jaw clenched as she passed, and the hand holding the book tightened. Why that little... Blue narrowed. She was doing it AGAIN. He only asked if she wanted to get by, while knowing not to be too friendly, and she ignored him AGAIN! All she had to do was say a simple YES and he'd move.

He was one of the group - aside from Sage probably - who mostly didn't care for her and thought it would be better if the school was rid of her. The five were known to be friendly due to their kanji and armors from the war a few years back, and the fact that friends were always something special. They respected everyone they came into contact with on some level...unless that person did something to annoy them.

Not thinking, but more than tired of being purposely avoided five days out of the week, a hand shot out and gripped her forearm. This had to stop, one way or the other. They either came to an agreement to keep away from each other, or she told him just what her problem was! His eyes narrowed even further when they met startled ones. "What's your PROBLEM?!" He hissed in English, taking a step forward.

In response, she took a small step back, a little shiver of fear touching her spine at his anger. It was hard to be defiant when this was the first time anyone had ever approached her with that question. She didn't know how to react, and it was hard to keep a cool head. His hand was tightened, and with him glaring at her, she felt like running away. There was something about those eyes of his...intense like the others, and angry.

"I'm sick and tired of you walking around like no one's GOOD enough for you!" He continued when she didn't say anything, more tired than he'd ever let on. It was hard to be around people who didn't care about you. That was the story of his life and it brought back some sad images when she kept ignoring them. It reminded him of his parents and how they ignored him when he was a child in their own careers.

She thickly swallowed at how close he suddenly got, emotionally and physically. No one had ever dared to touch her like this, to speak to her in such a manner. Everyone simply ignored her...why wasn't this one doing the same?? Why couldn't he just let it go? But he wanted an answer...and she wasn't going to give him one! She'd be damned if SHE said anything!

Brown evened as her chin fought to stay up high. "That's none of your BUSINESS." She whispered, hoping her voice didn't shake.

"Don't give me that crap!" He harshly let go of her wrist, as if throwing it back to her, and closed his book with a low whoomp. It lay forgotten in his hand as arms self-righteously crossed, blocking her only exit to the rest of the library. The only thing behind her was the wall. "You've been studiously ignoring us since you GOT here. Why Kento pays you ANY mind is beyond me! You're nothing but a stuck-up snob who doesn't give a damn about people who're trying to lend you a hand of friendship!"

His words cut, and cut DEEP. She WASN'T a stuck-up snob...she was PROTECTING herself! Protecting her heart from getting HURT again...

But, another side whispered, he DID have a right to know...they all did. But, to pour her heart out and change things? She wasn't staying, she KNEW that. As long as she kept whispering that to her subconscious, it was easier to stay aloof and pretend she didn't care. Not make friends and keep those who she moved with close instead. It was the only way...

She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. It was strange, that someone...whose name she didn't even know...would make her cry. But, she WOULDN'T cry! She COULDN'T! Not to him...and not to anyone.

Her head ducked and she fought not to sniffle right in front of him. Knowing this jerk, he'd probably taunt her for being a baby in public! "Y...you...you don't know...ANYTHING..." She brokenly whispered, feeling utterly forlorn. The paper twisted in her hands as she fidgeted, unable to hide it. He cut down all her self-confidence and now she almost felt empty inside. A deep frown marred her face and she quickly blinked before looking to the ground, and letting her bangs cover her eyes from his vantage point.

Oh no...she WASN'T...

A tear slowly tracked down her cheek before she whipped around and wiped it away. He felt like a heel. His shoulders slumped. He didn't mean to make her cry...REALLY he didn't. But he knew his anger got away from him sometimes, like it did now. He was normally more even-tempered than this...unless someone got under his skin. He just had to go and open up his big mouth and put him in a position he didn't know how to get out of.

Man...what he wouldn't give for the library to be stormed with a bucket-load of tin-heads right now! ANYTHING to get out of this!

His lips pressed together with an apology at the end of his tongue. Why should he apologize, when all his words were true? If she had a problem with it, then she shouldn't have acted that way in the FIRST place! A quiet sniff drew his attention away from his stubborn, hardheaded mind. Geez...THIS was why he preferred books to PEOPLE.

He took a tentative step forward, hand hovering in the air between them. "Hey...listen...I'm-"

She quickly stepped away when his hand lightly touched her shoulder, whipping around to face him. "Don't TOUCH me!" She hissed. She knew her eyes were red, mostly since they felt like they were burning up. But she still didn't cry, tried not to let too many tears slip. That small, awkward moment between them allowed her to let her swallow her emotions to be able to face him. Now that the fear and wish to disappear was gone, anger blazed. She was pissed and was going to lash out as he did.

She glared the most fiercest she could muster and wished he'd whither from it. "You have some NERVE." She lowly answered, fists shaking. "What gives YOU the privilege of writing me off like some snobbish bitch?" He looked away, a little nervous, but she didn't. "Just because **I** don't say two words to YOU is no reason for you to start spouting insults when MAYBE I don't feel inclined to talk to you!" She quickly hushed upon finding her voice rose too many decibels than was necessary. The LAST thing she wanted was a scene. This was more than she was able to handle already!

"Man...who's arguing so LOUDLY over here?" A quickly approaching voice and matching footsteps halted the argument and she wiped the tear tracks from her face and spun to face the bookshelf. "You'd think world war three broke out and...oh hey Rowen." A shaggy blue head popped out from the other side of a bookshelf and smiled. "What're YOU doing here? Something for your astronomy class?"

Rowen turned around and pasted on a grin. He held up the constellation book in his hand. "Kento...I think you're psychic now." He lamely kidded, hoping his friend wouldn't see Epiphany behind him. Too bad his frame wasn't wide enough to hide her behind him. "What're YOU doing here?"

Kento stopped and blinked, a small frown on his face as he surveyed the scene. His brows knit together. He knew just by the rambling his articulate friend was doing, also knowing he took English second hour, that he did something when it concerned the girl behind him. She looked highly agitated and tense, not that she normally WASN'T, but her shoulders were held so stiff, he wondered if she was going to break. There was a distinct stiff, cold expression on her face. She looked to the book section as if they didn't exist, then down at a wrinkled paper in her hands.

It didn't take long to make a conclusion about the two people in front of him. Kento KNEW Rowen didn't care for Epiphany since his heated outburst those few weeks ago. Since then, he was one of the few in the group who always wanted to sit somewhere else at lunch, or as far to the end of the table as possible. Though he, Ryo, and Sage took gym and could get any table they wanted, they either hit the lunch line early or their lockers before the lunchroom doors shut. So there was rarely anything left open for the five to sit...except that loner table.

To say he was a little upset was correct. He knew Rowen didn't approve of the girl, but for some reason, he chose to stick his nose in and let her have it. They would've been the people who he heard arguing. Though some of the words eluded his ears, he didn't miss out on the anger in the voices.

He crossed his arms and gave Rowen an irate look before stopping directly in front of his friend. This was NOT going to continue. Some sense was going to be talked into by ONE of them, and an agreement of some kind was going to be reached by one party. He was tired of his friends saying something, or mentioning how they didn't want to sit at the 'snob' table because everything else was too full.

"Rowen...may I have a WORD with you?" Kento nearly grit out, hand extending.

"But Kento, I'm kind of busy here and-WHOA!" Rowen didn't get a chance to finish his excuse as Kento's hand latched onto his arm and all but yanked it out of the socket as he was drug from the aisle and halfway across the library for privacy. When they stopped, Kento released his arm and Rowen rubbed his wrist. The warrior of Hardrock didn't lose his strength any in the time of peace. He almost wondered if Kento crushed a few blood vessels or something. "You could've let up there a little Kento." He quietly started, leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to get one thing straight with you Rowen." Kento lowly answered, mildly glaring his friend in the face. "WHATEVER you said to Epiphany...you're going to apologize for."

Rowen blinked. "What makes you think I said anything WRONG?" He side-stepped, raising an amused brow. Damn...when did Kento ever gain the ability to read people? Rowen thought that was Sage's job.

Kento gave his friend a bored look. "PLEASE Rowen. Cut me some slack. You think just because I'm all muscle, I've got no brains?" He didn't wait for a response, also knowing Rowen wouldn't want to put his foot in his mouth. "I come from a large family, and that makes it easy to know when people argue. Hell...I've done enough of it with my OWN siblings to be able to gain a sixth sense! Just what did you say to Epiphany exactly?"

Rowen's brows shot up. Did Kento REALLY expect him to say anything? "Why do you wanna know?" He side-stepped again. Oh man...if Kento heard what he said...his temper was going to snap. Kento was one for keeping the peace, mostly due to his upbringing with so many people around, and apologizing to Epiphany was a possibility.

Kento gave his friend another 'how dumb do you think I AM' look. "Rowen, you haven't really liked her since day one. You think I don't listen when you whine about her attitude?" His arms crossed. They slowly lowered as Rowen stepped nearer and whispered in his ear a rough estimate of what he told the Hispanic girl.

It took every ounce not to punch his good friend in the face. What right did he have to SAY those things? Didn't Rowen understand how bad the girl had it? Expecting her to fully adjust to this school, learn the ENTIRE Japanese language, open up, and be friendly didn't happen in a measly three weeks! He seemed to be the only one that UNDERSTOOD that.

Kento took a step back and gave Rowen his best, cold stare. If he were wearing his armor, he would've sworn his kanji would flash across his forehead. Justice...oh yes, there WOULD be justice alright...

"You've got some APOLOGIZING to do mister." He darkly answered, gripping Rowen's arm again. Without waiting to hear excuses or listening to Rowen's pleas to let go of his arm, he drug the bearer of Strata over to the side of the library.

~*~*~

As soon as the two vacated the general vicinity, she pretended to keep looking until they were out of sight. As soon as her subtle sneaking didn't see them anywhere, she nearly ran from the aisle and to the safety of the far side of the library, as if she could hide behind her book bag. She was NOT going to stay around that area anymore! She'd get the book on her lunch. As long as she didn't have to see that stupid Rowen! Well...at least she finally had a name...

She rooted around in the worn bag, trying to keep busy. Kevin wasn't around, and for once, she was minutely thankful. If she was lucky, maybe she could get him to go look up the book. Maybe he'd have better luck than she did. This was the LAST time she let herself stray from his side. If he was around, maybe that jerk Rowen wouldn't have snapped at her. She knew part of her deserved those harsh remarks from him, but NO ONE should be yelled at like that. Not even her. Rowen didn't know anything, but yet there he was, making instigations about her personality without knowing her. She didn't do that to HIM!

Her eyes peeked up from the math homework she had yet to fully finish, now wishing Kevin were around. She needed his companionship, even if she wasn't going to tell him what just transpired. The last thing she needed was him going on the warpath and telling those five she was having a hard time and to back off. That would only lead to more questions, and then Kevin would be labeled snob as well. She wasn't going to let that happen. He was her only friend and nearest cousin, she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him OR his reputation.

She sighed and tried not to let her thoughts get away from her. Now was the point to use this quiet time and build her walls back up. When lunch came around, unless she was able to get Kevin back up here, she'd most likely have to sit with the five at lunch. Looking at the unsolved problem on her paper, REALLY wishing Kevin were around, she dug in the top pouch and pulled out a high-tech calculator. Oh why couldn't her dad's head for math passed down to her? This was going to take longer than she thought.

Maybe five minutes later, still no closer to solving the stupid problem, a body stopped at the edge of her vision. With a sigh, a small smile tipped her lips. Thank god Kevin saw her here and found his book. Now maybe she could finish and drag him over to help her find hers. "Sit down and help me with this Kevin. You know how much I hate math." She muttered, that grin tilting a little more.

"Uh, sorry. No Kevin...just us."

Her head shot up with wide eyes. She stared into two pairs of blue, one smiling, the other looking to the opposite wall. Kento and Rowen.

Her eyes narrowed when they landed on the moron's form. "What does HE want?" She quietly asked, forgetting to speak in Spanish. Somehow, keeping these two away seemed more important than that. If she had to communicate with them, so be it.

Not to be shied away from her attitude, Kento tugged on Rowen's arm to bring his attention back to the situation. Getting him to apologize was going to be tough. He knew Rowen was stubborn...they all were to degree. "Rowen would like to say something to you." Rowen's mouth pursed, his hearing quite in working order, but still not looking at them. Kento's hand squeezed around his arm, getting a small wince. "DON'T you, Rowen?"

Rowen knew by that tone he should shove his pride aside and say he was sorry. But, part of him argued why he SHOULD. He was just saying what all five weren't going to! Even Kento was annoyed with this girl on SOME level...he just showed his friendly exterior instead.

Mouth still screwed in obstinacy, he looked down and noticed the work she was doing. It took all of ten seconds for the math problem to be solved in his head and, instead of saying what he should've, something else got past first. "That's not the right answer."

She dumbly blinked and stared at him like he just spoke in Japanese. But he said that quite clearly in English, and she was still clueless. Forgetting all about walls, anger, and pride, she continued to blink. "What? WHAT'S not right?"

Rowen jerked his arm from Kento's, ignoring the odd look from his friend, and leaned over the wood table. "You calculated this wrong." A finger pointed to her most current problem and he gave her another amused glance. "You're not very good in math, are you?"

She smarted, and slightly glared. Didn't Kento drag him over to APOLOGIZE? And Rowen even had to be dragged to say he was sorry! Some nerve!

Her mouth screwed up, as if she just ate a lemon, and her hand clenched the pencil she was using. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" The librarian heard her more than library etiquette tone and loudly shushed them. The three quickly looked over before giving sheepish looks. She knew that outburst was louder than intended. A small blush lit her face at feeling some eyes from other passing students. Looking down, she idly tapped the pencil against the desk, pressing lips together.

"Just as I said." Rowen quietly reiterated. "You're not good in math are you?" A brow rose as he awaited her answer. Was she going to clam up or verbally attack him again? This he could definitely do...if she would see it as a request for forgiveness. This was better than having to apologize. When she simply ducked her head and gave it a tiny shake, he snorted and moved to see the page, instead of upside-down. "It's just ALGEBRA."

"Oh, and I suppose YOU'RE the big math wizard?" Above them, Kento snorted at her unknowing statement and quickly covered his mouth, still smiling widely. She gave him an irked look. "What's so funny?"

His shoulders shaking in effort not to laugh and keep quiet, it took a minute for him to calm down. "Actually...Rowen IS a math wizard."

She blushed again at being humiliated once again. It deepened when she heard quiet laughter above her. "Very FUNNY." She muttered, scowling. "So what, you some kind of genius?"

A wide smile from above gave her the answer. "You should see my IQ statement." Rowen joked, wryly grinning. Kento gave into a short burst of laughter before the three were shushed a second time.

"So what's your POINT?" She darkly answered, crossing her arms to pout. This whole amusing thing between the two was over her head and she was beginning to feel more and more like the outcast she already was.

Instead of answering her, his hand not so subtly snaked around her and grabbed the paper. In a small span of silence, he already found three errors on her sheet. His brow rose in more amusement. He took back his original question...she was HORRIBLE at math. With a dry smile, he set the sheet down. "You really SUCK." He mused, leaning against the table.

She bristled and nearly slammed the pencil down. Without thought, she shot from the chair and looked up to him. She quickly wished she could look down on him, as he so deserved. "LISTEN you-" A body moved in their direction, interrupting the three.

"If you three don't keep it down, I'm kicking you out AND reporting you to your teachers!" A middle-aged woman ordered. The three looked down as she walked away.

Once the lady was out of sight, she continued her tirade. "Listen you," She hissed, closer to his face so she didn't have to worry about THAT threat, "you've ALREADY made me feel like scum, spoke words that you had NO right to say, made me cry, INSULTED me, and now you're doing it AGAIN?!"

"He made you CRY?" Kento quietly broke in, wide-eyed staring at Rowen. His gaze quickly turned judgmental. "Hashiba Rowen!"

So...she finally had a full name to put with the face, but that didn't lessen the glare any. This Rowen wasn't going to get off the hook for doing something that was utterly wrong. Course...how would he know, if she didn't say anything? Kind of how she was just sideways embarrassed for saying something she didn't know about HIM.

Rowen looked to Kento. The full truth was out of the bag now... He was in for an earful later if he was even REMOTELY close to being lucky. "Yea...yea." He muttered, bringing his attention back to the problem at hand. There was still the little matter of resolving this whole issue that they somehow stumbled into. More like he stumbled into...

"M'sorry about that." He mumbled. A hand scratched the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable for uttering those words. But he was a grown-up here, he had to act like one. Too bad that was a little hard at the moment. He was in quite an awkward situation here, with Epiphany in his face, inches away. Instinctively, he took a step back. Didn't she know of personal space?

She blinked and looked down. An apology...she never expected it. Though she knew he was probably getting to it, it was still odd to hear. This was a small peace treaty between the two and how did she act NOW? She didn't know. This was the first small bout of interaction between them and part of her desperately wished it never came about. She didn't want to know anyone here! Being alone, save for her family and Kevin, was all she wanted out of this horrid situation!

Her eyes softened upon instinct she couldn't keep away. He was sorry, she should be too. With a very small smile, a brow tilted the tiniest degree. "So...you're a genius huh?"

A brow shot up. After saying he was sorry, he surely didn't expect to hear THAT from her... More like she said she was sorry in return would've been nice... Skeptical at her question, his brow furrowed, eyes curiously narrowing. "Yea..."

"What math class do YOU take?"

He smirked a little. Sure he was only a junior, unlike Cye, but his intellect gained him the ability to take senior classes. "Trig."

Her mouth gaped open. Trigonometry was like...THE hardest thing she knew she had to face in school! "What?!" She nearly squeaked, making sure to keep her voice down. "HOW?"

His smirk rose. "I told you, I'm a genius."

She momentarily smirked. "NO ONE'S a genius! Kevin's good at math, and HE'S no genius!"

A blue brow rose. "It shows. That explains why some of your answers are wrong."

She seethed again at the attack on her cherished blood relative. "Why you-" A large hand clamped on her mouth, though not her own, when Kento caught sight of the warning look from the librarian.

"Geez...COOL it you guys!" He whispered. "You argue worse than I do with RINFI." He removed his hand from her mouth and she turned to give him an indignant look.

What did he do THAT for? She didn't ask him to touch her! "You people sure think that pretenses can turn PHYSICAL." She muttered, giving Kento an odd, irate look.

Kento gave her almost the same look. "Excuse ME for trying to keep us from getting kicked out!" He hissed, taking a step closer. Here he was, trying to play peacekeeper and TRYING to smooth things over, and she was being ungrateful! Why the brat! "You want our TEACHER to know what happened? I don't need to get kicked out for talking too loud when the two of us should be WORKING. I don't need that on my record!"

She scowled at his attitude. So, it was back to the norm was it? That was fine, she didn't care for all the cheery attitudes ANYWAY. "Speak for yourself." She darkly muttered, arms crossing. "YOU know I don't speak much Japanese!" Her eyes shot down to the desk, to the piece of forgotten paper with her assigned book.

"Is THAT what you were doing?" Rowen quietly broke in.

She sullenly nodded without looking at him. "This's the LAST time I let Kevin go off on his own and try to go out on a limb." A deep frown marred her face. So much for trying...she wasn't going to do THAT again! She didn't care if people wondered about her and Kevin being attached to the hip!

Rowen picked up the paper and his brow rose. Was she KIDDING? He already read this book! Not to mention a few others from the same author. It was a snap. "Actually...you were in the right aisle..." He muttered, putting the paper back down. "I've read that book. Pretty interesting," He smirked, "if you know the words."

Her eyes narrowed. "Rub it IN, why don't you?" She retorted, anger beginning to boil. Lord almighty, where was Kevin?? Why didn't he chase these two yokels away and save her??

"Would you like some HELP?" Rowen almost sarcastically continued, giving her an amused look. He found her predicament funny, and seeing her short, stocky body shaking with suppressed anger made him smile.

Her chin instantly shot up at the offer. Never would she allow him to help her! That's what she had Kevin for! Why would she need Hashiba's Rowen help? Never! Did they actually think Kevin THAT unable to help that they offer their service? "I've already GOT help, thank you." She retorted, trying to regain the sting to her pride.

The worse part was, she DID need help! There was no denying that. And here it was, being offered by a Japanese native, who already knew the reading material she was assigned. Her jaw clenched. Oh Lord...HELP! God save her from the stupid people. 

"Who is currently crossing the library." Kento quietly joked, breaking her from her thoughts. "Man...if looks could KILL..."

She whipped around and glared at Kento for the joke, but gave Kevin a smile when he stopped. She blinked at the protective look in his eyes, and her heart warmed. Her elder cousin was severely protective ever since he took this job. Not only was he getting paid to help, but he did it out of the kindness of his heart. Bless him.

"Epiphany..." Kevin gave her a brief nod, wary eyes on the other two. What were THEY doing here? As soon as he spotted them, he immediately knew they had to be harassing his cousin. Sheesh, didn't they get the hint?? "¿Está okay? ¿Ellos no te estuvieron acosando?" _You're okay? They weren't harassing you?_

Her heart swelled and a larger smile appeared. "Eh hehe...no estuvieron Kevin." A sheepish smile appeared. "Y puede usar inglés...I already have been since they arrived." _And you can use English..._

Kevin gave her a wide-eyed stare, like he couldn't comprehend what she just said. It was as if she just announced they were all moving back home! It just simply didn't happen to her. "You...you were WHAT-"

Kento clamped a hand down on Kevin's mouth, and put a finger to his lips when the tall youth glared at him. "Dude, chill. We already got shushed twice and talked to. Once more and the three of us are going to get kicked out."

"But, that's no biggie for me." Rowen quietly kidded. "I'm on a free period. It doesn't matter." The three in the English class turned to glare at him. He just grinned back.

"So, just WHAT are you two doing around Epi?" Kevin asked, mouth finally free.

She opened her mouth to placate Kevin, but was beaten to the punch. "Offering to help her with Algebra." Rowen answered. She swung around and gave him an odd, wide-eyed look.

Kevin gave nearly the same, but it was also tinged with doubtfulness. "**I** do all the helping if she needs it." He protectively denied, crossing his arms in a defensive posture. Who was THIS guy to step in like Epi needed HIS help and offer his services? The last he knew, she hated all of them!

Rowen gave a cocky grin, knowing this Kevin might be no better at math than Epiphany was. He looked to the sheet and resisted picking it up. "She's wrong on questions one, five, ten, and twelve already." A brow quirked. "Did you help her with those yet?"

"Kevin helps me with ALL my homework." She cut in, quick to defend. The look on Rowen's face wasn't one she liked and she didn't like the idea of ANYONE cutting down Kevin. He could help her just fine.

"I can do better." Rowen blurted out. The two Hispanics looked to him. He sheepishly grinned, not meaning to say it that quick. But it was true, he could. Hell...he passed Algebra YEARS ago! There was nothing hard about it! Not to sound too eager, he gave Epiphany a cool look. "If you doubt my ability, test me." He ended, opening up the challenge. It seemed they cooled the anger a little and threw playful insults back and forth more than actually communicating. That seemed the only way to do any talking.

Her eyes narrowed. Another sting to her pride rose her chin again. Damn it! Why couldn't she have been good at math? Why did she have something so horrible to be held over her head? And why did she want to agree? Her eyes quickly went to the clock and they widened. Geez! Only fifteen minutes till the bell rang! She'd NEVER get that book and the rest of those annoying problems finished in time!

Her head shook. "There's not enough time." She answered, pointing behind her. The others looked and a few imitated her shocked look. She smirked when Rowen looked back to her. "There's no way you'll get ten problems done before then."

He returned the grin with an amused grunt, more reassured than she would ever be. "Too EASY." He muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there..." Kevin intervened. "Epi can do her OWN work. And she's got a BOOK to find."

"Dude, that's what got her into trouble in the FIRST place." Rowen vaguely answered, already in 'math mode'. Solving problems was his thing. Even if they weren't his homework. He took one look at her calculator and shoved it in the middle of her backpack. Almost like it was the tool of the devil.

"Hey!" She burst out, quickly going for the poor thing. "I NEED this..."

Rowen snorted. "Calculators are for wussies." He grabbed her pencil and ignored the indignant glare.

With a sigh, she turned to her poor cousin, who stepped in the middle of something. Had he been there in the beginning...well...this most likely wouldn't have HAPPENED. With a tender, helpless smile, almost beseeching his help, she stood and handed the list to him. "Kevin, since you DO understand the language," She stopped and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "could YOU find it for me? I looked and looked, and couldn't find it."

Kevin sighed, more than a little frustrated. Here was some lippy kid taking over HIS job, also wedging his way into helping. He wondered what happened the entire time he was gone. And why Epi wasn't doing anything to stop them or irritate them. Unless...perhaps, she already did and it had no effect. His shoulders slumped a little and he almost snatched the paper from her hand. Looking at the information, he looked over from a tap on his shoulder. With a raised brow, he gave Kento a sour 'what do YOU want' look.

"Hey, like some help?" Kento asked, giving a grin. The whole trouble seemed to've passed with those two going at it like they were bantering back and forth on PURPOSE. He almost felt like he was in the way now. He cast a quick look to the two sitting. Rowen held the position of a teacher, with Epiphany the stumped student. In the most quiet voice they could muster, the two went over a problem...the poor girl just not getting it.

"Unlike my cousin, I can comprehend the language just FINE." Kevin curtly answered.

"Yea I know that." Kento responded, putting up defensive hands. Geez, no need to get lippy. He was only offering. "But, being classmates and all, and already having my book, I just thought you'd like some help." His gaze strayed back to the table. "They don't look to need OUR help anymore."

Kevin stole a glance and his heart mildly clenched. That used to be HIM trying to patiently explain the how's and why's of Algebra to his cousin...

With an almost defeated posture, his head nodded. "Sure...why NOT?" What else was there to lose?

Kento smiled and headed for the section that started this whole mess.


	5. Short Weekends and Difficult Decisions

Ahh...Sunday. Her favorite time of the week. No school, no homework to stress TOO much over, plenty of time off to relax...and sleep in.

With the pillow over her head to keep the excess light out in the already dusky room, she rolled onto her stomach and took up the entire bed...noticing that Willow much be up and eating already. Not her! Oh, it was well past dawn and the sun was in the sky, but she was not budging. Not anything in the WORLD was going to make her move from the comfy mattress, a goose-down pillow over her head, her favorite pair of cotton pajamas, and a thick comforter over the rest of her body.

She nearly startled awake and jumped up - and would've if not for being half asleep - when a muted WHUMP landed right on her back. Right on cue. Maan...couldn't Willow understand the IMPORTANCE of sleeping in??

Another hit, this time to her backside, gave her the answer. With a low, pillow-muted growl, it ended in a whiny groan as she tried to shimmy to the end of the bed.

"UP sister!" Willow slurred, raising the pillow over her head to strike again.

A batch of giggles erupted when the blanket, once resting solely up to her shoulders moved all the way to the top of her pillow. The pillow landed in its second landing position again with another WHUMP. 

UP hermana!" She crowed, off in another batch of giggles.

She clutched the pillow over her head. She was going to rip that damn pillow of Willow's to SHREDS. With a mental yell...cursing Kevin and her parents for not keeping a better lookout on Willow and letting her in, she rolled away after the pillow landed a fourth time, and off the bed.

With a startled cry, she landed on her butt, the comforter wrapped around her body. Willow broke out in full out hysterics as she looked up and sleepily glared at her sister, a smile threatening to show. Instead, she gave a hearty yawn and slowly moved to stand. "Willow...why'd you have to wake me up?" She sleepily asked, laying back down on the bed. "You KNOW how mom and dad tell you to leave me alone on Sundays." She plopped down on her stomach and dragged the comforter back over her head.

"Mommy and daddy TOLD me to get you up hermana!" Willow announced, jumping on the side of the bed. She squirmed around and laid over her frame, effectively pinning the elder to the bed. "Mommy said you slept in long enough."

"But mother doesn't know anything when it comes to Sunday morning REST." She bantered, trying to get her sister off her. It wasn't a very good struggle, considering her muscles still needed a lot more use than this to put up any kind of fight. She was too weak to be any match for an exuberant ten year old.

"It's ten a.m." Willow happily continued, grinning as she finally allowed her sister to move. "Time to get up!"

TEN a.m.?? Sheesh...normally she slept till nine!

An arm arched in the air with a good hold on the comforter, her gaze settling on the clock. Correction...it was ten fifteen! With a quiet groan, a hand rubbed her face as she twisted onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Oh lord, she did SO not want to get up! It felt too good to lay back in the quiet and let the world pass her by for a little while. So opposite of what she normally did, moving around everywhere and seeing everything of each culture. Taking everything in. It was nice to just lay back and relax. She gave a loud grunt when Willow flopped down on the bed, that skinny upper body landing on her stomach.

"UP sister! Mother wants you to have breakfast!"

She winced at the weight over her stomach and dropped a hand on Willow's head. "Willow...me baja de." _Get off me. _The pressure of those arms was digging into her ribcage. The exuberant child nearly jumped up with a short giggle and sat on the side.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her stomach, still grimacing. "Go tell mother I'll be up shortly." Even if she wasn't going to get dressed! If her mother wanted her up, then the elder would have to deal with her in her pajamas!

Willow quickly jumped up and nearly rocketed it out of the door. What she wouldn't give to have THAT kind of energy in the morning!

Now alone again, she plopped back on the bed with widespread arms and stared at the ceiling. Ugh...getting up. It sounded like the worse chore. It almost sounded like her father telling her to be packed within a week to leave again. She blinked and blankly stared, thankful her mind was nearly blank. For once, she was alone...and it was kind of weird.

Since sunrise to sunset, she was with either of her parents before she and Kevin left for school. She was with Kevin all day and those five at lunch, along with the rest of the student population. Then she came home and was with Willow until her parents got home. At night, she slept in the same room with her sister and cousin, and in the same bed with her sister. There was never a moment's peace in her life it seemed. "Epiphany Sundance Marzellos, you get out of bed this INSTANT!"

Yup, no peace.

"Coming madre!" She loudly announced, huffing. Sitting up as if it were required, she threw the covers off her body and stood. After a large stretch, she went to the connecting, very luxurious bathroom and grabbed a terry-cloth robe off a hook against the wall. She shuffled to the door and donned it, pulling the door open. An enticing smell hit her nose and she breathed in with a smile. Ah, her mother decided to treat her to breakfast.

She walked out and gazed across the room, seeing Willow sitting down with Kevin and her father. She eyed her empty chair and the short stack of pancakes, covered in maple syrup and sugar. Her eyes widened in glee and she nearly tripped down the stairs in her haste to get to them before Kevin or Willow put their fork through the delightful treat and claimed them.

"¡Gracias madre!" She loudly announced, feeling her stomach rumble. _Thanks mom. _There was nothing more precious and generous than a mother who wanted to do something for her child.

"Buenos días hija." Mr. Marzellos quietly announced, looking down from the paper.

She looked at him and smiled around the pancake previously shoveled into her mouth. "Morning father." She echoed.

After filling her stomach with two helpings, even after her mother's insistence that a growing girl needed her food, she stepped away from the table with a grin and retorted that Kevin needed it more than she did. Kevin was tall and lanky, for being only two months older than she was.

It just wasn't fair! She was short and a little pudgy, even if she was starting to develop feminine attributes. There wasn't anything to her except wide hips, muscular arms from having to deal with Willow when she was a baby, along with the legs from dance, and a tummy she was not able to get rid of! The one thing she had in favor was her face and a small curve to her waist.

Trying not to scowl, feeling she overate again, she picked up the empty dishes and doused everything with soap and water, a habit her mother drilled into her, since her mother did the dishes.

A nice morning breeze wafted in from the open patio doors and she inhaled. One major bonus of being so high up, the smells of the city breezed in through the living room. Not to mention she could remain in her pajamas and robe without caring who saw.

She walked to the balcony and sat on a lawn chair, sitting back and relaxing. This was the life...she had to admit. It was these serene, quiet times that she appreciated being one of the higher ups. It was times like these when she allowed her mind to wander and figure stuff out.

It was time to figure out those five, and how things started to change. She meekly smiled, almost grimaced. Well...maybe change was too strong a term. More like chipping off the first inch of an iceberg was a better way of putting it. She reclined the chair as far as it would go and stared at the sky, pillowing her head with both arms.

The first one to actually get to her was, unbelievably, Rowen. The guy who said such nasty remarks to her in the first place got her to talk period. He wasn't nice at first, and whenever they talked - well, maybe TALK was another loosely put term. More like baiting the other. Talking was too nice for the squabbles they kept having. One would make some sly comment, usually Rowen, and off they went! Ever since that day - which seemed longer than a mere week ago - he kept making remarks about if she was able to get through math class. It wasn't often, since the only time they shared together was lunch. She usually glared at him, not wanting to reply with the others mere feet away. She knew Rowen was just making comments and poking fun, but she was still too embarrassed to make such public displays.

Kento was usually the one to break things up when the two ended up glaring each other into another uncomfortable moment. He was the only one who knew what was going on since that day, but whether or not he said anything to the others was beyond her. She figured the five to be extremely close friends, but they must not've been told by the constant clueless looks. Ah, Kento Rei Faun. The first one to introduce himself, to mildly put up with her - as if he understood - and not one of the last to snap at her. He in fact was the second to do so, and she knew it was an excuse to be able to yell at her. The two shared English and gym, which he offered one day if she wanted to walk to together. It was still a little crass, but she just said if he wanted to he could...it was a free country.

She grimaced. Maybe going about that WASN'T the best idea...since Kento just scowled and silently, but stiffly, walked next to them...as if telling her he wasn't going to be intimidated by her cool manner and biting remarks. She sighed and closed her eyes against the morning sun. Snapping sarcastic comebacks, if any, and ignoring people were almost second nature by now. Most of the time, she lashed out without even knowing she was doing it, or didn't care. It all came back to keeping people at a distance. Something she was so good at, she could make a book out of.

The only other one she knew anything else about was Ryo. She didn't even have a last name considering he was also in her gym class. He passed by her every so often, on his way to get something. She wondered if the other two did say something, because he would give her a small smile before walking away. If anyone said anything, she knew Kento must've. A small, almost thoughtful, smile appeared. Kento cared more than he let on if he said something to make Ryo change his mind. Or, at the very least, stop looking at her with scornful eyes. Those EYES of his...such a beautiful, natural blue. And the shape was almost exotic! She quickly shook her head to get out of that train of thought. Since when did she ever become attracted to boys? The only one was years ago...

Then there was the auburn-haired kid - or was it brown? - in her second period class whose name she didn't even know. That was sad. She sat with him at lunch and second hour every day for a whole month now...and she didn't even know his name. But, as with Ryo, Kento must've talked to the boy because his eyes looked less harsh when directed her way. Her cheeks slightly burned.

And last - oh lord have mercy - the blond. Whose name she also didn't know. But did it MATTER? She forgot almost everything that day when she looked into those eyes of his! She fought a sigh and wide smile. Her lips pressed together as tightly as they would go. Those eyes of his...well, THAT eye of his...so beautiful... And the natural color, thickness, and texture of his hair... What she wouldn't give just to run her hands through it just to see if it looked as soft as she thought... She blinked and looked at the sky with unnaturally wide eyes. What was she DOING?! Gushing over a guy who said basically two words to her? And only when she bumped into him??

Abruptly standing, she stopped at the edge and leaned over the decorative, waist-high granite wall, eyes staring at nothing. Where did all these sudden girlish thoughts come from? Sure, the guy was cute, there was no denying that. Why did she suddenly act all gaga over someone she was ignoring like the plague just a single month ago? Her brow furrowed...why WAS she thinking this way?

Her chin propped up on her fists as she rested both elbows on the dark gray granite. She knew it was possible that she was feeling anything due to her talking to people. She was latching onto them already. A brow shot up, kind of sad and sarcastic. Geez...only a month, barely that of actually opening up - for her - and already she was being so clingy!

Didn't she know she WASN'T STAYING HERE?!

The mental shriek almost physically dropped her head onto the granite, if not for the sad thought that she was so pathetic! She was going to do it to herself AGAIN if she wasn't careful.

Her head propped back up, dark brown utterly thoughtful as it stared at the morning down below. Talking to them wasn't as hideous as she thought it would be... Couldn't there be a fine line between that? Her brows knit together. But, would it really be worth it? By the time she opened up, she'd most likely have to LEAVE. The normal time she spent at any hotel was three or four months for sure. If she was lucky, she'd be able to stay an extra month or so, since Japan was so highly technical. Many companies here would want to hire her father.

There was so much to consider, so many sides to weigh, speculate, and sort out.

"EPI! Read to me. It's book time!"

Too bad Willow demanded to be read to around noon on Sunday...on her precious day off...

~*~*~

Going back to school on Monday was one of the things she dreaded. Sunday her head was filled with all kinds of those speculations she was beginning to wonder about. So much rested on her shoulders, brought on by her emotions and heart. This was a big step, to try and be able do something she swore she'd never do. Talk to anybody.

It was so easy in some of the schools in Russia, France, and the beginning states of America. Those were the beginning times when her father's career just started getting off the ground and they sold everything for his dream. It wasn't easy going to school with languages she didn't know and was assigned a translator...Kevin. But, it was easy to pretend she didn't exist in those schools, to be invisible. She was just so nervous and scared to NOT blend in and stand out. Later, when she learned English and took some classes in America that were more than tempting, she gained a few friends and even grew to get a few crushes on a few American-Hispanic youths there.

Then she was forced to leave. It was the greatest heartbreak and harshest lesson, to leave those few sacred friends and go almost literally halfway across the world. All for her father's wishes. There was a large time when she hated him for making her leave the nearly two-dozen friends. And a potential boyfriend...one she really, REALLY liked.

She cried for days afterward, until she got over it...and holed up her heart. She promised herself as soon as she left America, that there would be no more of that. There would be no more heartache and broken friendships. She would never see those people again, or even write to them. How COULD she? How could they even respond? She was in a constant mobile position and there was no way their letters would make it to her in time.

She was left alone in her heart, and let it grow empty and cold. That was the only way to save it. She was very prone to getting her hopes up in the beginning, and always fell hard after getting them broken. It was the worst lesson in life and she vowed never again. If that mean acting like a cold bitch to people that thought she was, so be it. She didn't owe people anything in life. She didn't even stay long enough to learn French, Russian, or the ability to discern which words were Italian and Spanish. Italy was one of the countries she was able to be mildly comfortable in, since the languages were close enough that some words were the same.

And now she was here. Even farther away from motherland Spain than even Russian. Eyes darkened as she looked out at the morning scenery from behind glass windows. It took a long time to get over her hatred of her father's dream; for making her leave America and Spain in the first place; for making her forget all about HER dreams. She was forced to deal with that as well when she locked a good portion of her emotions away. There was a small amount of forgiveness when she stepped back and looked at things from his angle, what she TRIED to perceive as his angle. That dulled the hurt and fury a little, reminding him she was his daughter and she loved him.

Her jaw clenched as she bitterly looked to the seat in front. That didn't mean she didn't resent part of him for doing this to her though. Willow thought it was exciting, seeing and living in new places all the time, but the girl didn't know any better. Didn't know exactly what it did to her life...

"Han-a-High. Everybody out."

Her head jerked up and she grabbed the backpack in between her legs, grabbing part of Kevin's so they wouldn't get separated. She followed him off the bus and looked up at the bold letters, just as she did when she first arrived. Everything was going to change, but she didn't know just how much of her mind, and heart, was ready to accept that.

Adrenaline ran in nervousness at what she envisioned doing later on, and the cold part of her mind said to just forget it. Scrap the plan and say screw everybody. She didn't need them, she didn't need ANYONE but who was next to her and waiting for her to come home again.

Wordlessly, she walked with Kevin up the steps and down the hall. People buzzed about her, speaking in Japanese. Their happy, careless voices made her decision seem all the more wistful and longing. She SO wanted a normal life, like THEY all had... Though none of them were relatively normal, they were better off than she would ever be. Her eyes nearly misted at seeing groups of people crowding lockers, hanging against walls...speaking and playing around. Some were looking over schoolbooks, apparently going over assignments they either didn't do, or were just comparing notes over. 

What she wouldn't give to switch places with ANY one of these people! Exchange the money, the fancy clothes, the elaborate and expensive hotels...all she wanted were friends to call her own and someone to love!

Her family didn't cut it sometimes, and later it seemed her silent treatment was getting easier to bear and dish out. Like she was losing herself, losing her humanity. It was a sad thought, but it was true. She just found it better to be alone and think she didn't need anybody. Then she left the hotel and looked around at the world, and was always proven wrong. But it only strengthened the resolve at seeing such happy times to close herself up to not get hurt. She wasn't staying. Getting close to these people, to ANYBODY, would only hurt her in the long run. The horrible, ironic catch-22 of her life.

By the time the two walked across the Algebra threshold, she was nearly an emotional wreck. It was hard to concentrate on math as it was, then also trying to figure out the equations Kevin was helping her with, and sort out what she was going to do. She was so unsure about it all! Every part of her heart was screaming to open up and stop being so terribly lonely. She almost felt like she was dying inside...

But her mind logically pointed out that she COULDN'T get involved, or risk repeating what happened in America. The hurt would only increase and block out the good times, and good people. Friends were a small aspect when she was never going to see them again. She was only yearning for something she couldn't HAVE. At least, not for years down the road...

The two left first hour when the bell rang, but she was nearly close to running to a phone and calling a cab. She didn't want to deal with this. With ANY of this! This wasn't the right thing to do! What was she thinking?! She knew she was panicking over the whole situation, but couldn't help it. This was wrong! She just let everything get way out of hand. She had to contain the situation, and her emotions, before she met either of them and ended up getting some odd and-or concerned looks. Which she was currently ignoring from Kevin at the moment.

Second and third hour passed, but she still didn't say anything to anyone. The longer time frame helped her calm down and realize, since nothing was happening, that MAYBE this wouldn't be so bad after all. They were all nice to her in a way. And they all looked mildly to openly friendly. Why NOT give it a go? What exactly was she going to lose? Their friendship and respect? Hell...she wouldn't even be around long enough for that to happen! So...if she screwed up, it's not like she had to DEAL with it.

She wanted to say something in fourth hour, when almost all of the group was around, but still clammed up. If she was going to say anything, she reasoned, it should be to ALL of them. And right now, she was so nervous, she HAD to do something to work this off!

The whole group was playing dodge-ball and it took a quick explanation from her cousin to get everything down. After he went through it again, she nodded that she understood. It sound easy enough...and she was in just the right mood to give it her all and not care what the others thought...mostly since she was still too preoccupied to say anything. There was enough anxiety and adrenaline still in her veins for her to dodge ANYTHING.

Which proved true. She didn't care about those around her, just concentrated on those on the opposite side of the lines, as taped out by the floor. She found Kento on her team, with Ryo and his friend on the opposing. She stayed by Kevin, as a small gang-up team, and stayed near the back. That was a rule, she quickly discovered, that staying in the back with such a long area to run around in kept you from getting out the quickest.

Kento ended up getting a whole bunch of people out, but couldn't tag his friends. They seemed lightening quick, and all three were wearing competitive smiles...which she almost was struck dumb from Kento and Ryo's still unnamed friend. It was little more than a knowing smirk, but it crinkled his eyes and lit them up. She almost dropped the ball before shaking herself and launching it at the closest person in her sights.

The only problem with staying in the back was, after a while, the numerous lines were changed. Such was the thing with basketball court markings...they blurred the actual court lines and everyone moved even closer, decimating the space to hide behind. She soon relied more on quick reflexes and grabbing the red bouncy balls slapping the folded stands behind her to keep from getting out.

She knew, had she been in her original mood, she would've been out a long time ago. But this was a time when she felt like she was out of her body. No one here understood her and to them, she was a snobbish enigma who they would never crack. Mostly because she didn't talk to them. But as her exuberance and grin increased at the threat of getting 'out', the cold side of her mind melted at the exertion heating up her body. The warm temperature quickly opened her heart and locked her mind up, creating a small mix of simple pleasure and childlike fun.

It was during the high of her fun that she was brought down a notch. While throwing one of the hoarded dodge-balls by her, Kevin, Kento, and three other unnamed students, she was struck by one of the other players while throwing a ball across enemy lines to keep Kevin 'safe'. She threw the ball in the middle of the shot, bouncing the other off, and another struck her in the meantime. She quickly walked off and leaned against the side wall, propping a foot up and rubbing the offended calf. Those things STUNG.

Minutes later, Kento was called out, Kevin following at his heels. She waited with absently crossed arms and watched with a small grin as they took either side, Kevin copying her stance. Shouts and playful jeers from Ryo and his friend sounded in both English and Japanese from the enemy line. Kento just shouted back in Japanese, and Kevin snickered.

She looked to her cousin and Kento, before giving it up and continuing to watch. The thrill of the game was still in her system, and somehow, she didn't feel as bad as she did when she didn't understand what they were saying. She just felt good. Really GOOD. Better than she had in years. Like she actually BELONGED again. Even if these people probably still thought her an outcast, she didn't think so as much anymore...

"What's wrong?" Kento mused, eyes darting to her. "You aren't mad you lost, are you?" He grinned and looked back to the game, giving a quick shout to someone to tag his two friends.

She blinked to Kento, unaware her good mood wasn't showing on the surface. She gave him a quick glance, finding his on her, and gave a small grin and shake of her head. He looked back to the game, though she caught the raised brows, and she looked as well.

Her mind plucked its thoughtful strings with another contemplation. This whole blending in and acting like a NORMAL student was easier when she just let go and gave in to the urge. With a more serious nod, mentally deciding on something, she gave a new vow that next hour. She'd actually open her mouth and speak...in ENGLISH.

~*~*~

The two sat down and dropped their bags on the empty table next to them. People started filing in as was normal, but it felt like something big was going to take place under the surface. She nervously unzipped her bag and pulled the sack lunch out of the main pouch. LORD this was hard! But she WASN'T going to give up! Part of her mind was still on the high from gym, and that was the only thing saving her from chickening out and ignoring them worse than before.

She opened the folded bag and took a few things out, then reached into her bag and grabbed a few books. God...lord almighty...she didn't get anything done in Algebra or English! Those stupid book reports were due in the next few days and it was down to the wire. She had everything almost written and now she had to work with Kevin to get it translated in Japanese.

She pulled out the pages and cliff notes Kevin helped her write and started absently writing down words in Spanish. She was just stalling until they arrived. She wished they were already here. Her stomach was in one big ball of nerves! She didn't know if she could even eat. She tried to look hungry and nibbled on an apple.

It all depended on what they would do when she tried to reach out. Would they laugh at her? Shun her and call her names? Wonder why she was trying after so long? Demand an apology? Or - hope against hope - FORGET all that and go with the flow? She didn't know what to expect, and she felt like running laps in the gym just to cool down and waste energy again. One more good round of dodge-ball and she'd be set.

With her mind wondering and working herself up even further to the point where one touch and she'd snap, it all happened far too quickly. Where there were people around everywhere, the hum deaf to her ears, the five gradually approached the table and slowly set their stuff down...like the idea didn't sit quite right with them.

Eyes on her book, they widened to ungodly proportions. Oh NO! Oh god...make them go away! She wasn't ready for this! What was she THINKING? Did she HONESTLY think they would accept her after she so rudely and openly ignored their friendship? Rowen was RIGHT about her! She WAS just a stuck-up snob! Oh no...oh lord, please send her the strength to get through lunch.

All her plans were spiraling out of her like her courage was doing. Just like her failing voice. She couldn't speak now! She was too nervous! What if her voice cracked?? What if she spoke too loudly and scared them all? What if they thought she was crazy?

"Hey shorty, get through Algebra again today?"

"Not a damn bit." She immediately tossed back, body stilling. Did she just say that?? Was that...did that sound like a playful retort?? From HER?!

Rowen blinked at the good-natured tone in her voice. That didn't sound like Epiphany...in fact, it came all too quickly! He didn't expect her to answer. He sat back and stared at her, knowing something had to've been going on inside her head. She looked at the far wall with wide, almost wondering eyes, blinking as if she couldn't believe she just said that.

The comment wasn't lost though, and their playful bantering almost brought a grin to his face as he dug around his bag for his lunch. "What's wrong? Have to use your calculator?" He taunted, grinning that cocky grin. He looked down the table from the far end where he usually sat, getting a few eyes. One of them was a warning shot from Kento, and a few curious from the others.

Kevin's mouth opened to defend her, but she cleared her throat and stopped him. He looked to her with an odd look, but she just shook her head and slowly looked down to the table. What was it about the calm before the storm? After the initial reaction faded, it was like another out of body experience...

"Yea... Us NON-geniuses have problems calculating things like numbers and fractions. Sue me for having to use a mechanical device to multiply an exponent." She tossed back. A few around Rowen snickered behind their hands, Kevin included. She gave Rowen a tentative grin, finding that baiting him with sarcastic comments was easier than she thought. It was better than being friendly...it was talking AND harassing people. Fun, fun.

If his jaw was hanging open, Rowen certainly didn't notice. A snappy comeback? From her? Was he DREAMING or something? Fingers snapped in front of his face when all he did was stare, words not readily coming to defend his IQ.

"Well, WHATEVER you did, you certainly got Rowen to shut up." Ryo joked, sending a small grin down the table.

She smiled back a little sheepishly and looked to her food. A hand reached to pick up the sandwich, but she put it down seconds before taking a bite. The thought of something solid in her stomach just made her want to toss it right back up. She wouldn't be able to eat now!

Kento was one to notice. "Not hungry?"

She looked at him, finding him eyeing her sandwich, and shook her head with a tiny grin. "It's not that." She let go of the sandwich and toyed with her fingers a little above it, eyes gravitated on them. "I just...well...I just wanted-" She took a deep breath and held it, praying as many prayers she knew in English and Spanish. This was it. "I was thinking about something." She slowly edged. Her lips momentarily pressed together as eyes stayed locked on her fingers. If the five looked at her, she wouldn't know. She almost refused to look into their eyes to see what emotions were there. She didn't know if she could take being rebuffed after going through the weekend and half the day stressing herself out and building up courage for this moment. "I've gone to school with you five a whole month now...and I don't even know all your full names." She mumbled, wishing her hair would cover her face. God this was nerve wracking!

Previously looking to his homework, Kevin's gaze shot up upon hearing her statement. He was wondering what went through her mind all day, since she looked so much more emotional than normal. He wondered if she was dreading to going to lunch with the possibility of Rowen opening his mouth and enticing her to say something back.

He stared with wide eyes, blinking like she said something so outrageous. Which, in a way, she DID. What was she saying? What was she doing?! Whatever happened to her vow of keeping everyone - save him and family - at a distance??

The five stopped what they were doing, even those whose names she already knew. Had they HEARD right? Kento and Rowen gave each other odd looks. From what they expected from her ramblings, which they were paying some attention to, it certainly wasn't THAT. The others eyed each other, rather skeptical and unsure, at her statement. Just what was she implying? Feeling watched, they turned down the table, almost as one, and looked at her. She was utterly embarrassed and as soon as they looked to her, her eyes diverted to the table with a self-conscious smile and blush.

Oh man...was this REALLY a good idea? Well, too late to go back now. If she made this attempt and succeeded, there'd be no going back over the threshold. A finger drew a nonsense pattern on the linoleum.

"I mean...well," She harshly swallowed, fighting to get her eyes off the table, "I know I haven't been - I haven't made ATTEMPTS - I haven't acted in the proper manner like I SHOULD..." She locked eyes with Kento and Rowen, giving them a weak, apologetic smile. Then she locked eyes with Ryo and the unnamed kid next to him, unable to look to the blond. The second their eyes locked, he looked away. She exhaled a shaky breath, hoping they didn't hear that. "I was just wondering if I could start OVER..."

The look in her eyes was so longing and hoping, even if the rest of her face was trying to hide it. She looked utterly tense in the shoulders, and a finger kept toying with a nail over that uneaten sandwich.

It was a tense moment. She was asking a lot and they all knew it to some degree. She made no attempt their first meeting to be even remotely friendly...what changed her mind? The five looked to each other, as if speaking through eyes. What did they do? Did they give in and push their pride aside? For a girl who apparently did the same? But for the reason, they didn't know. It was hard to answer a question in a moment like this. What they wouldn't give for the Ancient's wisdom right now.

As if deciding for the five, a hand stuck out in her field of vision, extended to shake. "Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Mouri Cye desu." Cye softly voiced. Her jerked up...a weak, grateful smile on her face as a shaking hand extended and slowly shook Cye's. Finally...she had his NAME.

Cye kind of felt sorry for her. Though he was prone to the same emotions his other friends felt, it simmered to low...slowly evaporating. He couldn't help but let go of some of the resentment regarding her for the beginning treatment he received when extending a friendly hand. Being the closest next to her, a single seat separating them, he was the one who could easily read the emotions in her eyes. She looked to be holding back tears, what kind he couldn't tell. Her hand was still shaking in his, and he gave the top a small pat. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This had to've been hard, and he understood a little more of what Kento was talking about.

When Cye let go, she looked to Kento directly across from Cye, and gave him a small grin. With a normal Kento grin, his large hand stuck in the middle of the table, elbow balancing on the linoleum as if they were going to arm wrestle. "Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Rei Faun Kento desu." Though she already had his name, he gave it anyway. Why not? This felt like a rebirth, a fresh meeting. He was just amazed she was trying. What triggered in her mind to do something like this? From what he gathered, she never reached out to anybody. Though he knew he should feel honored, he felt like this was an everyday occurrence.

Her hand still trembled a little, but thankfully - already having some of Kento's personality engrained in her head - she was a little more comfortable toward him than those she hadn't talked to before. He was familiar, and she felt a little safer than shaking hands with Ryo, or even Cye. They never exchanged words yet, but...now they would.

Seeing there was a stretch across the table, she looked to the masses...wondering if all eyes would be on her...before slowly getting up and extending her hand across the table with a meek smile. Was she really DOING this? This was someone else possessing her body that made her look into those beautiful blue eyes...someone ELSE'S hand pressing against the table to keep her from falling on it as she leaned over. It was so surreal.

Ryo gave the girl a little larger smile, seeing extreme vulnerability. He, unknowing about Cye's feelings, felt a little pity. He listened to Kento's little ramblings about how the 'poor girl' just needed someone sympathetic to relate to and to give her time to adjust. He couldn't really provide that in the past, seeing as how she didn't want it. Now he felt more ready to provide a smile and better attitude. Seeing her at gym today, with a smile of her own and a more cheery attitude to match, lessened the uneasy feeling around her. "Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Sanada Ryo desu." He quietly answered.

She let go of his hand, feeling the warmth, but in a comforting way. She almost felt direct want to continue holding it, but that would be crass in such a touchy time like this. Finally...she had a last name to go with the first. And a formal introduction; not hearing it from someone else in gym class.

With a quick check to Cye, making sure she could reach around him and not bonk him on the head, she leaned over a little further and reached for Rowen's hand. This was another whom she knew by accidental introduction...but it wasn't the same. She wanted to hear HIS name from HIS lips. That was whether or not he'd let his pride get in the way and crack a sarcastic comment instead. She didn't know if it'd be a relief or not, but it would sure break the tense mood she felt from her nerves!

He grinned and let go of his water to shake her hand. Why not? Everybody else was doing so. Who was he to not continue what she started? She already knew his name, just as she did Kento's. But she was making amends and he had to give her credit. Especially after the first fight they had...after how she would never readily talk when he purposely baited her. This was a big step and he understood that, and had to relent. "Konnichi wa. Boku no namae wa Hashiba Rowen desu." He murmured, a smirk on his face.

She smiled a little more, feeling less intimidated when she looked into his eyes. He was his playful self, and she was also a little more familiar around him, if a little less than Kento. Kento didn't try the things Rowen did to make her open up and talk. Kento didn't really push her like Rowen did. But, she still had to appreciate his method. Maybe after today...she wouldn't feel so closed off.

The last task was probably the hardest, considering the person she bumped into weeks ago. She never introduced herself directly to him or bothered to pay him any mind. He seemed like all the others to harbor bitterness and resentment. She just hoped she wouldn't stumble on her words when they locked eyes or forgot to talk.

Knowing there wouldn't be any way to lean around Cye, she quietly and slowly stood from the stool, facing the last unknown. What would HE do? Teeth bit her lip as she couldn't help but think it would be bad. So far, he was the only one who didn't make a whole lot of eye contact or encouraging facial expressions.

Sage knew she stood by watching her out of the corner of his eye. Though he knew she was apologizing for her behavior with this introduction, he wasn't going to let this go as easy as the others would. Why should he? It was blatant disrespect what she did. If she was attending this school, she should've at least known SOME Japanese customs before she attended. It wasn't right what she did, and he didn't feel very inclined to shake her hand and introduce himself.

Except the others did. When his gaze drifted to his friends from far wall in a that small break, the girl still in the air with an extended hand, he felt a harsh kick to his shin under the table. He glared, knowing from the angle it had to've been from Kento. The glare, coupled from him and Rowen, told him he'd better do something before he regretted being so cold.

He stood with casual grace, knowing that in purposely taking his time, he was making her uncomfortable. So what? It wasn't like she didn't do the same in the beginning, and for a whole month! Giving her five minutes of the same treatment was nothing compared to what she did. But he was digressing and justifying his behavior with something that was also rude.

With a small bow, not taking her hand, he kept from meeting her eyes. "Watashi no namae wa Date Sage desu." He evenly muttered, quickly sitting back down to avoid eyes of his fellow students. He would introduce himself and placate his friends and Epiphany, but he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself.

She blushed from his attitude, not missing the looks from the others. He was very blunt with the introduction. She should've known he would be one of the few to hold a grudge. There was one in every crowd, and she had no choice but to accept that. There was nothing she could say to get him to change his mind and behave otherwise. There was something she could do about running into him...

With a bowed head and sheepish, tentative smile, she shuffled over those few steps and stood behind him. The others looked at her with narrowed, wondering eyes, but she ignored them. She HAD to do this...before she lost the nerve. With one so cute - but cold and distant - there had to be a way to mend the rough edges and smooth things over. Now that introductions were over, and she knew Sage's full name, it was time to take the next step.

With an extremely light tap on the shoulder, almost afraid, he turned and looked up.

There was a big difference in her emotions, like the aftermath of a big presentation in front of the whole class, and she felt calmer standing in the lunchroom. So utterly relieved. And somehow, she felt a little less prone with responsibility, and more wanting to apologize. There was rarely a time when she apologized to anyone. But why? Because she was finally introduced to her classmates? Well, whatever she did, she couldn't go back now.

She pasted a small smile on her face and met his visible eye, finding a raised brow when she didn't immediately say anything. He wanted to know what she wanted...that look said it all. She inhaled a breath for courage, not wanting to be torn down after such progress. Now was NOT the time to cower down when she just extended her hand and - to her glee - had it embraced and not refused.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Sage...for bumping into you that one time." She quietly muttered, trying to keep that smile from dropping. His gaze was so serious and it was hard to keep her mildly upbeat mood in tact. He certainly was a real downer.

Sage blinked, but gave a small nod. Even though it was grossly late for THAT apology, just like the other, he let the whole thing slide. Bringing it up, when forgetting it was better, just went through it again. "I already said it's okay." He evenly answered, turning his head back to the lunch in front of him.

She blinked, feeling a little dishearten. But, what did she expect? The one with the most distant attitude, was also the one who apparently didn't forgive easily. She bit back a sigh.

Quickly, she sat back down to keep from looking like an awkward fool...even if it was a little late. Knowing someone needed to say SOMETHING, she turned to the five with a different type of grin, one that said she was grateful and now knew what it felt like to blend in.

It widened a little more with an impish thought. They all introduced themselves in their native language, she would do so in HERS. "Hola. Me llamo Epiphany Marzellos." The grin, by now, was nearly ear-to-ear. "But friends call me Epi."


	6. Just Another Day at the Mall?

She had to wait another Sunday rolled around to be able to do anything else as payback. It was quite an interesting, if not presumptuous, proposition she gave. With only a mysterious benefit promised in return.

The week, oddly enough, seemed to pass in a blur in spots...long suffering moments in others. She was just thankful when Saturday night rolled around and made doubly sure to have all homework done so she wouldn't have to worry about it...and listen to her mother get on her case. Another thing to celebrate was the finalization of her book report and that it was handed in on Thursday. The weight was now off her shoulders, and she could relax.

Which was what she was doing ten times over at the moment. Sluggishly unhooking Willow's arms from her waist, she rolled over at the speed of a snail and tried looking at the clock through droopy lids. She stared for what seemed minutes before her brain grasped the red buzzing numbers...eyes opening to ungodly proportions.

AAAAAHH! She was going to be LATE! The numbers read seven-forty...WAY later than she intended on sleeping in!

A finger shot out from under the warm covers and pressed down on the alarm button, knowing she set the alarm last night! The little button next to the word 'alarm' was even glowing its red little dot! She groaned upon finding a similar looking dot to the p.m. and realized she set for twelve hours LATER.

She grumbled insults and berated her clumsiness all throughout the hot morning shower. How could she've been so DUMB? She went to bed at nine last night...she wasn't that tired to make such an obvious mistake! The five were meeting at nine at the part near the hotel, and she was lucky the farthest she had to walk was two or three blocks!

"God...stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She grit out, turning the water off. She'd be lucky to get dressed, write her parents a note that she'd be gone for a few hours, get a small breakfast snack - if there WAS anything - and high-tail it to the rendezvous point!

After harshly drying herself off and wrapping the sash against the fluffy robe, she almost flung the door open and came face to face with a sleepy Kevin. She startled and gave a small cry, nearly tripping on the shiny linoleum.

After gaining her wits, she fiercely glared for scaring her and not even saying he was up when the shower turned off! "What're YOU doing up so early?" She retorted, quickly pushing past.

"What EARLY? It's ten after eight." He tiredly mumbled, shutting the door. "And for YOUR information, you woke me up!" He called.

She gave out a small 'eek' at the later time and rushed to the armoire, throwing it open. Eyes frantically looked around for something pretty, yet appropriate for the hot day. It was going to be a muggy day, so she settled on shorts and a plain button-up t-shirt. There was no need to go into extremes when all they were doing was touring Toyama.

Quickly dressing while Kevin was in the bathroom, she towel-dried her hair and impatiently waited for him to get out so she could use the hair-dryer. She liked having the short hair, as opposing to the near waist length it was before they moved. The constant travel and fast life-style didn't allow for such luxuries as air-drying one's hair. As she found out that pro right now.

When she waited maybe five more minutes, Kevin still not out of the bathroom, she gave up with a huff and ran to get a wide-toothed comb. If she couldn't brush it while it was dry, she'd have to fix it while it was wet and keep it out of her way. The locks were thankfully not as tangled today - a rarity with such thick hair - and ended up in a quick, French-braid.

After tying the end, she speared the clock a quick glance and found it almost eight thirty. With a small, despairing cry, she quickly rushed to the bedroom door and threw it open. She was startled - not thinking anyone else would be up so early - upon finding her mother cross the living room and go into the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand.

Her brow furrowed. It must be later than she thought if her mother was up! Her mother was normally up early on the weekdays to get them all ready for school...but like her, Sundays were her days to sleep in unless something was going on.

She quietly shut the door to keep from waking Willow and hurried into the kitchen area and started scanning through cupboards.

"Morning baby." Her mother called with an amused smile, quickly standing near the dining room table. "Is there a reason you're in such a hurry?" A curious brow rose as she spied the wall clock above the sink. "You're up early, for a girl who likes to sleep in on the weekends..."

She almost didn't hear her mother's words through the panicked haze she was in. Nothing looked good, but her stomach demanded to be fed. The empty pit started gnawing and she knew it was only a matter of time before it growled and embarrassed her in public.

She found a few breakfast bars and opened one, stuffing the end in her mouth and opened the fridge for the milk. She took a few quick bites before hitting the cupboards to grab a glass. Through a full mouth, she turned to her mother, finding that amused expression still on the elder's face. "I'm going sight-seeing." She mumbled, shoving the bar in her mouth and trying not to splash milk all over the place.

"Oh?" Consuela's brow shot up in amazement and surprise. "And just when did you intend on TELLING me this?" She mused, smile widening. She couldn't really be mad at her daughter for not telling her plans, since this was the first time she left the suite like this. But...by herself? "Just HOW do you plan on doing that and not get lost?"

She quickly finished off the first bar and dumped the wrapping in the garbage bin under the sink. Without pausing, she opened another and dug in as well, only taking a second to gulp down the milk. "With a few friends from school." She got out.

Out of the corner of her eye, a door opened and Willow staggered out half asleep.

"Well you'd better slow down Epi." Consuela lectured, giving a mothering glance. She just gave a confused look at her mother's words. "If you eat that any faster, your lungs are going to get it and then you'll be in real trouble."

"I'll be FINE." She got out again, putting the rest of her attention to the remaining bar and half glass of milk. As she tossed the wrapper merely seconds later, Willow stopped in the area and sat down on Consuela's lap.

"What's going on?" She slurred, looking at her sister. "Epi...why are you eating so fast? Momma always says to slow down when you eat. You'll enjoy your food more that way."

"That's right. You're very correct baby." Consuela mused, affectionately rubbing her girl's hair.

She ignored the two and grabbed the glass, trying to gulp the milk down as quickly as possible. When she finished, she set it in the sink and turned the water on high, glancing at the clock. Oh crap...eight forty-five! She was going to have to run if she wanted to make it on time!

"Can't, I gotta run!" She hastily answered, taking enough time to shut the water off and rocketing it to the front door. She opened the coat closet and started quickly eyeing what she should wear for shoes. Sandals would be the best for heat.

As she strapped one on, the voice of doom casually sounded from the kitchenette area.

"Oh Epiphany...why don't you take Will with you?" Consuela announced, using that voice that said it'd be a good idea if she did. She mentally groaned and said a few choice words in English, Spanish, and a few other languages she knew of. "Since you WILL be gone for a few hours it seems, take her along. I'm sure your little...classmates won't mind and you two can spend some more time together."

She was stuck. "But...MOOOOM...can't YOU watch Will while I'm gone?" She pleaded. With barely time to spare, she shot into visual and gave her mom puppy dog eyes. "I'll ONLY be gone a few hours. I just got introduced to these people after a month...I don't know how they'll feel with me dragging Will along!"

Consuela's good demeanor quickly faded to mothering as her eyes narrowed. They both knew what that last statement meant. Not only would there be extra company to watch over, she would have to take care of Willow as she normally did and that would put things in a rough spot. Consuela saw more of her youngest than either the two did together. There would come a time, she knew, when her eldest would turn eighteen and move back to Spain to go to college. She didn't like traveling as the rest of the family.

"Epiphany Sundance!" She loudly called, using a harsh tone that spoke volumes. Basically...Consuela was chiding her for not wanting to spend time with her baby sister...and the unknown, silent threat of her D.S. making her be watched over every second.

She heaved a sigh and looked to the clock over the sink. Even if Willow did go, not by her choice, there was no way she'd get there in any time close to nine! As it was, the clock already showed eight fifty. But, she knew if she didn't consent to her mother's spontaneous wish, she'd be in hot water later.

"How come YOU can't watch over her?" She argued, not wanting her sister to come. All she wanted to do today was have fun! Or at least try to and open up. She didn't want the responsibility of looking after her ten-year-old sister, and knew the five might not take kindly to her. Everything was so shaky now... The three that initially met her didn't know of Willow, and she knew many frowned upon people like that. She didn't want to take that chance just yet.

"Because your father is taking Kevin with him on business." Consuela continued, gently pushing her baby off her lap. "Go get ready sweetie. Wear something nice, but cool for the weather. Hurry now!" Willow, oblivious to the irritation and resentment, ran to her room and almost slammed the door to get ready for a day of fun.

Hands clenched to extremely tight fists. Her mother HAD to do this to her NOW. Today of all days! If it were ANY other time during the last month, she wouldn't have minded. Her eyes went back to the clock. Eight fifty-three. She openly groaned as eyes slowly closed. They wouldn't make it by nine...no chance in hell. But then - the sarcastic part of her mind shot out - that's where she was!

The silence dropped like an awkward, lead weight. "I STILL don't know why you couldn't have watched Willow for me!" She grit out, glaring daggers.

"Don't you take that tone with me Epiphany Sundance." Consuela scolded, giving a mild glare. "You know very well that you spend time off with your sister and a few hours by yourselves. Take her with you! Get her out of the suite for a while! It certainly won't hurt anything." A small smile tilted her lips. "And while the place is empty, I think I'll enjoy myself as well."

Frustrated tears burned in her eyes. Didn't her mother see just what this was costing her?! Enjoy herself...what about HER enjoyment?!

Fists clenched tighter...if it was possible. "You don't UNDERSTAND!" She grit out, voice shaking. She took a deep breath and willed tears away. Seconds later, Willow burst from the room and ran into the hallway for her shoes. At least, she thought, it was fast! If she pulled Willow's arm, probably out of the socket, and held onto her with a dead run, they might be a minute or two late!

Getting from her seat, Consuela walked to the hallway and helped Willow put her sandals on. When she finished, she halted the girl with hands on her shoulders. Consuela met her daughter dead in the eye, utterly serious. "Now LISTEN to me Willow...I want you to be on your best behavior today. Epiphany is going to take you with her, and the people with her you haven't met. I want you to do EXACTLY as she says while you're gone. Understood?"

Willow quickly nodded, the thrill of a day out still clouding her mind. "Yes momma!" She exuberantly agreed.

She stood with hands covering her face, wondering just what she did to DESERVE this. It would've been better if she didn't even tell her mother where she was going.

She looked up when a presence walked past and eyed her mother through her fingers, sitting back in the chair. "Have fun you two." She called, sipping her coffee.

With a death glare through her hands, they dropped as she spun around and held her hand out to Willow. She quickly took the child's hand, instinctually knowing it was already nine. They were late...so what was the point in running? This was just icing on the cake!

As she patted the back pocket to make sure the key was in place, she growled as Willow quickly called out a 'hi' to the nearest hotel resident.

~*~*~

The five met up at Rowen's house, since he'd be the hardest to get up. Sage was the first to collect everyone on his way to the meeting point before they headed out, being the first to wake up. The four almost had to strong-arm him to get him to come along, saying he really didn't do anything on Sunday ANYWAY. And if they were willing to make things work, then he should as well.

Sage only scowled a little as the three walked inside, not a peep anywhere. He may have to come, but he surely didn't have to LIKE it.

Since the Hashiba's weren't known for a normal morning routine, and knowing their friend's sleep habits - especially at eight in the morning - they all trudged upstairs and stopped in front of his door. Kento yawned, but tried to cover it. They all knew it was a little early to sightsee, even if they didn't mind showing off the precious city they all thoroughly protected. But it was still too early to get up for not being a school day.

Ryo was the first to enter, seeing their job would be a difficult one at best. Cye headed second and gave a small groan, finding Rowen's scrunched up position not encouraging in the least. Kento took the middle and good-naturedly rolled his eyes at finding the blue hair buried under an equally blue pillow.

Sage, filing in last, took one look and smirked. "I guess the bed swallowed him up." He cracked, gazing with the others. The blanket didn't show an ounce of his body. It stopped almost parallel with the pillow over his head. His body was one big lump under the blue comforter.

"Looks like." Ryo mused, grinning with his friend.

"That just makes it that much more fun for the REST of us." Kento joked, looking to those next to him.

Cye snorted. "Speak for yourself. You think I wanna wake up THAT?" He retorted, a finger pointing to the bundle.

"Aw buddy, it's all in your manner of handling things. Let old Hardrock show you how it's done."

Kento stopped at the edge of the bed and, with a quick crack of his knuckles, grabbed a portion of the comforter and yanked. A muffled, sleepy cry sounded from underneath the pillow as the blanket pulled away from Rowen's body, almost dumping him on the floor in the process. They soon found out he had it wrapped around his body. "Up Rowen...NOW." Kento mused, tossing the blanket out of Rowen's reach.

"No...five more minutes." Rowen begged, putting the pillow over his head and clutching it in both hands.

Ryo chuckled. That was Rowen to a T. And this was exactly why they were here an hour early. It only took twenty minutes to get to the hotel Epiphany was at...the rest of the time would be MORE than well spent. "Sorry Ro...it's already eight fifteen. The ride across town takes twenty. That means your five ended when we got across the house to your room." He jovially announced.

A wailing groan sounded under the pillow, fingers clutching it tighter. "Can't you come back and pick me up?" Rowen muttered, curling fetal position against the brisk morning air. There was absolutely no heat without his precious comforter!

"Sorry buddy. I'm sure Epiphany would be pretty let down if she didn't get to see all five of us there." Kento announced, reaching down for the pillow. It was a quick struggle, of about ten seconds against Hardrock's grip, before it joined the blanket across the room.

Now defeated, Rowen sat up and scratched the back of his head. "You guys just don't give up, DO you?" He darkly muttered, yawning.

"That's why I'm over HERE." Sage absently mused, giving his good friend an entertained brow.

"SHOVE it, sun boy." Rowen retorted. That crass, totally acceptable comment gained him snickers in return...even from Sage. Rowen stood and stretched with another yawn before giving his friends and fellow warriors a bland look. "Out while I get changed."

Cye grinned. "Promise not to go back to bed?"

Rowen glared at Cye, having been figured out. "Yea, yea..." He waved. They were all out in little less than five and he quickly threw something on. As he walked out, he found them crowding his doorway. "What...didn't you believe me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair to tame it.

Ryo smirked from his position on the floor. "Early for you Rowen is TEN. So...NO." He received a glare and it just widened his smile.

"We have enough time for food before we ship out?" He asked, taking the lead to the kitchen. Even if they didn't, he was going to grab something. He was hungry!

"You've got about ten minutes." Sage announced, looking up from his watch.

"I should be able to get something quick." That ended up being a few bananas...also what he had to fight to keep Kento from grabbing. After threatening Kento with certain death, he managed to keep the hungry youth away while he snagged a quick glass of orange juice. "Sheesh Kento...doesn't your family FEED you at your house?" He muttered, quickly gulping the drink.

Kento grinned and nodded. "Of COURSE they do. But I'm a growing boy. As ma always says."

"At the rate you're eating, you'll be growing OUT, not up." Cye playfully muttered, giving his good friend a quick poke to the stomach. He was the only that dared to make fun of Kento's muscled body and get away with only maiming. Kento gave a quick growl and glare before chasing his friend into another room.

"Hey guys, we don't have TIME for that!" Sage called, a little annoyed. Was he the ONLY punctual one in the group?

A quick yelp and startled cry met his rebuke. Seconds later, Kento walked in with a smile, Cye draped over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Cye bellowed, growling. With a quick laugh, Kento complied, knowing they had to get going. Torture could continue later.

The only good thing they could all agree on, save for Sage, about being up so early was the beautiful morning that greeted them. Dew was on the lawn as they set a brisk pace to the bus stop a few blocks away. The morning air was crisp and smelled of the evaporating water. Cye inhaled deeply, loving the smell. The sun blazed low in the sky, casting long shadows from their bodies as they hustled. They didn't want to be late.

~*~*~

"Well, where IS she??" Rowen asked, laying back on the grass. Dew be damned, he still wasn't awake yet and it was nine on the dot. He lay almost flat on his back in the park and crossed his arms. "Wake me when she gets here."

"No way, no how Ro." Kento muttered, quickly dropped to his knees. He grabbed Rowen's arm and pulled, dragging the lanky youth into a sitting position. "If you fall asleep on us now, you won't be up when she gets here!"

"Whenever THAT is." Sage muttered, looking at his watch again. He wanted to get this done with. He wasn't too keen on giving up part of his only solo, free time. With family around and school six days of the week, there wasn't much time to even meditate.

Cye and Kento busied themselves in the meantime by keeping lookout. Ryo was content to watch the sun rise, as was Sage, and Rowen sat on one of the benches to keep his clothes from getting any wetter, mildly justified to stare at nothing and let his mind wander. If he couldn't sleep, this was the next best thing to pass the time. Cye also reasoned that the bench would be just uncomfortable enough to keep him from falling asleep again.

"Do you think she forgot?" Cye quietly asked his friend. He cast the others a look to make sure they weren't watching him and Kento before giving a skeptical look. Sage was the only one with a watch right now and he didn't know how late it was. But the sun climbed a little higher and he knew it was past nine.

"I doubt it buddy." Kento murmured back, eyes scanning the streets. There was little traffic, people or cars, so it was easy to know when she was coming. "You saw the look in her eyes when she asked. Why would she skip out on it NOW?"

"I dunno." Cye shrugged. "Maybe she'll act like she did before." He muttered, a little bitterly.

Kento gave his friend a minute, odd look. "I TOLD you Cye, she's trying. You can't expect her to-"

"-Adjust to school life in the matter of a few weeks." Cye finished. "Yes, I KNOW Kento. You've already said it enough times. I'm just wondering if she won't 'conveniently' forget the first people she reached out to."

"How do you know we're the first?" Kento asked, raising a brow.

Cye gave a small, humorless smile. "Have you seen anyone ELSE sitting with her?"

Kento didn't get a chance to answer. Though he opened his mouth, it snapped shut upon finding a blur on the landscape hurrying in their direction. His eyes spotted that short, stocky form, and he grinned. "Fashionably late." He answered instead, heading to meet her halfway.

Turning behind him, Cye saw the others didn't notice Kento left. "Hey guys," He called, finger pointing behind him, "she made it." With a small smile, Cye followed his friend.

The three gave a brief look as the two started down the sidewalk. Sage raised a brow and cast the other two a doubtful look. "Who's that with her?" He asked. She didn't mention anything about that...

Ryo gave Rowen a look, brows raised. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this curveball, as Rowen's mirrored look shone, but he wasn't going to tell Sage anything until he had a few answers. "Come on, before they leave without us." He answered, starting off.

~*~*~

"Come ON Willow...we need to HURRY." She ordered, pulling her sister across the lobby.

"Epi...OW! My hand hurts." Willow slurred, trying to yank it away. She only pulled harder and mildly ignored her sister, knowing if their hands separated, Willow's attention would switch to something and then they'd NEVER get there!

They stopped just outside the doors and she looked to the distance. A severe squint found a small blot on the top hill; people idly standing around. Their forms were too thin and blurry to make out from here, but she knew the five were waiting. Probably had been for the past five minutes now.

She suddenly let go of Willow's hand and turned around. "Change of plans." She hustled down a few steps, making their height even and turned her back to Willow. "Hop on kid, this'll make things go quicker and I won't pull your hand."

Willow widely smiled and basically jumped onto her sister's back. A piggyback ride! One of her favorite things to do! Tightly twining those thin arms around her neck, she hugged the back of that still wet head with a gleeful smile. "I'm on." She happily announced.

"So I noticed." She inanely joked. Arms tightened around Willow's legs and she carefully took the dozen or so steps down. This was a time when speed was necessary above all else, if it wouldn't be a little awkward in doing so. If she were a little taller, carrying Willow wouldn't be such a burden. She was just thankful the four foot youth didn't weigh that much. Otherwise she'd have to continue to drag Willow up the sidewalk.

The second they reached the last step, she hurried into a quick walk. Her back leaned over to distribute the weight easier, and tried to slowly breathe as Willow's arms tightened around her neck to the point of choking . It was only a few blocks, she reasoned. They could make it in a few more minutes!

Arms tightened their hold around Willow's knees as they started to slip. About a block before they reached the five, she started huffing for air. Willow's arms got tighter in the distance, and carrying the added weight on her back instead of dragging it, was going to be her downfall. Thank god she had such a good runner's sprint from chasing after Willow all the time. She put the little burst of energy into use and jogged a little faster to close the space.

Her head looked up to see how close they were and found people coming. She gave a small smile. Lord did she hope they weren't mad at her.

When Kento stopped, she straightened and gulped air like a drowning fish. "Hey, glad you made it." He mused, eyeing her and Willow's position.

"Mom...made me...bring her along." She mumbled, shifting the weight. She gave a small choking sound when Willow tried to scoot up and pulled on her neck in the process. "Hope you don't mind." She nearly rasped.

Kento let go of the tight embrace he had over his lips, pressing them together to keep from laughing. "Nothing we can't handle."

When Willow shifted again, she huffed. "Alright kid, you're getting DOWN!" She good-naturedly threatened.

That was the wrong thing to say. Willow's arms only tightened as she clung to her sister with more resolve to stay air-borne and she all but gagged in reflex. "No!" She pleaded, pressing their cheeks together. "Please Epi, don't make me get down!"

She wished those hands would let go their death grip. "Sorry Will, I can't carry you EVERYWHERE we go. Time to get down." Without waiting for Willow to respond back, she slowly let go of Willow's knees and kneeled to gently let her down. Willow stood on her own power and a hand went to her throat. "Man...you've got some GRIP for a ten-year-old." She muttered, clearing her throat.

Kento grinned and kneeled in front of Willow, giving the small girl a disarming smile. He knew his size tended to intimidate those smaller than him. It was a small ironicy that he look so 'scary', yet was a pretty gentle person most of the time.

"Hey little one. Remember me?" He didn't get an answer as Willow shot behind her legs and peered out from behind them in the short proximity. He found it even more amusing, since their first meeting was quite opposite.

She couldn't help but give a small smile at Kento's way with kids. In fact, he looked like the type to be very acquainted with them. He didn't seem fazed that Willow had to come along. "Willow, come out here and meet one of the people you'll be spending some time with." Her head craned to look behind her, a hand reaching for Willow's arm. She gently tugged the child up front and kneeled. Now more level with Kento's gaze, she gave an apologetic look. "I'm SO sorry for getting this more involved than I intended." She mumbled, cheeks burning.

Kento only grinned. "Hey, no big deal. I've got a sister a little younger than her." His hand rose and playfully tousled Willow's hair. "No big deal. I like kids."

She stood upon finding Cye a few steps away and stood. She gave a meek smile, another apologetic look on her face. "Hello Cye." She quietly greeted. He gave a small smile and nod. Kento and Willow stared at each other as she cast a quick direction to the ground. "Sorry about this. I couldn't get mother to watch Willow for me."

Cye looked at the cute scene below and at the young Marzellos. Willow was still staring at Kento with an expression that said she knew him, but from somewhere she couldn't remember. He looked up and waved off the apology. "No big deal. She can't be TOO much trouble." He kidded, looking back down. The thin child looked like an innocent. Those large brown eyes of hers reminded him of a fawn.

Her lips pressed together to quell a knowing smile. She wondered if she should tell the five what Willow was capable of, but then they might order her to take the girl back home. She gave a half smile-grimace and looked to find the others walking over. She didn't have a problem with that. Part of her was being selfish about these people who wanted to be her friends. Why should SHE share them?

"NOW I know where I know you from!" Willow burst out. Kento's brow raised in amusement as he leaned back on his haunches. The gaping, wide-eyed look she was giving him was too funny and it was hard not to laugh at her simplistic mind frame. It was kind of puzzling though, since Chun Fa was a more mature at times.

Those dark eyes jerked behind him and he twisted around, finding the three almost upon them. "I know him, and him too!" She loudly slurred, a hand pointing into his field of vision. In that sporadic frame of mind, she walked past without another word and stopped at Ryo's feet, looking way up into his eyes. "You're the one with the shiny bike." She announced, tugging on his jeans.

It took all the effort she possessed not to laugh. From hearing the quick snicker below from Kento and the smiling look from Rowen, she knew they were also trying to do the same. Ryo, in the meantime, gave Willow a patronizing look, but his cheeks were a little red. A smile at her sister's behavior popped up. She couldn't help it...her sister was a constant source of amusement. She just hoped that Willow's low attention span wouldn't be more hindrance than amusement. "Now Will...you know what MOTHER said before we left." She lightly ordered, trying to suppress laughter.

Willow turned and met her eyes dead on. "No?"

She heaved a sigh and walked around Cye, feeling a bit uncomfortable at all the eyes. She knew the three in front were looking at her, and it seemed that Sage was expressing his dislike for this situation though that visible eye. She swallowed discomfort and kneeled in front of Willow, giving her a serious face. "Mother TOLD you to be on your best behavior. You know what THAT means, right?"

Willow almost sullenly nodded. "Not run off and don't shout so much." She mumbled, as if someone let all the air from her sails.

She smiled and patted that pixy-cut head. "Yes, try and REMEMBER that." After standing, she gave the three in front another remorseful look. "I know this puts a spin on things, but I tried to get out of it." She explained again, needing them to understand. A hand lightly rested on her sister's shoulder. "Mom told me to spend some time with her, and I promise you guys won't have to do anything to look after her. I'll make sure to keep an eagle eye on her." Like she normally did.

"Hey, it's okay." Ryo answered, giving a small smile. How disrespectful could a young girl - though exuberant - be? "We can look after her too."

Sage cleared his throat and looked away, clearly communicating with that subtle action. He got a few looks, but ignored them. Though he didn't have a massive problem with children, he had a problem with those who didn't know respect. "We should get going before the sun gets any higher, and any hotter."

"Ah, but that's MY time to play." Ryo kidded, lightly jabbing his elbow against Sage's side. That got a small, knowing smile from his blonde friend.

"Okay. Lead on guys." She mused, giving a small smile. Looking down, she extended a hand to Willow. "Take my hand Will. I promise I won't drag you again this time."

"Promise?" That small voice slurred, eyes wide as they looked to Sage. They jerked to her when she tugged on Willow's hand, not letting her stare. Lord knows she did enough to be embarrassed, and probably discomfort Sage. She didn't need her sister doing it too

She smiled and nodded. "I SWEAR I won't drag you around." A smirk appeared. "Unless you try to get away."

~*~*~

Noon rolled around and the heat pressed down. It was mildly sweltering, beaded with humidity. It seemed the only one not uncomfortable to a degree was Ryo. He didn't seem fazed in the least. He seemed to be ENJOYING the heat. It escaped her except that he grew up here and was probably used to it. But that didn't explain why the others seemed more weighed down than he was. Cye seemed to be taking it almost the hardest actually. She just shook her head, wiped the sweat from her forehead, and gave a quick look to Willow to make sure the child was still with her.

There wasn't much more of this she could take. This was the first time she left the air-conditioned hotel on a weekend. The only time she was EVER out in heat this bad was on the short ride back to the hotel from school. Even that didn't last somewhere to three hours.

As they boarded the bus again, onto another sight, she fought against speaking up and keeping quiet. She wanted to rest more than just waiting to wherever they were going next. This was torture! She swiped a hand over her forehead and tried to ignore the presence of Willow's head as it tiredly leaned against her shoulder.

After a minute, she resisted the urge to move away from the added heat source. As she looked from the window and stole the shorter girl a glance, her lips pressed together in indecision. She didn't want to seem like she could order the others about by suggesting she wanted to cool it a while. She was being lead around by them and taking things in during the walk.

But she was getting hungry and thirsty and her feet were killing her. She could use a break longer than ten minutes...fifteen at the max depending on their next destination. This couldn't continue. If only they could find a place to hide from the heat for a while...or find something that could cool them down!

A smile suddenly sprouted as she snuck a few subtle glances around the seats with her more than gracious hosts. How could she've forgotten? It was intended to pay them back for making them take their precious time and invest it in her. And she knew the main thing about guys...being adamant about acting cool was the same with their love for food. And she knew Kento was twice as bad.

"Will," She softly murmured, bringing a hand to the dark hair, "I need you to move for a brief moment. Okay?" The girl did as was requested and tiredly leaned against the back of the seat, looking like she wanted to fall asleep.

Twisting in the seat, she immediately caught Kento and Cye's eyes from behind her. Rowen and Sage sat in the seat across her, Ryo sharing another with an elderly woman. "Hey guys." She quietly announced. Kento quickly reached over and gave Ryo's arm a small pat. Rowen nudged Sage, since he was closer to hear, before giving his attention. Feeling all their eyes, fighting the subconscious urge to look down and fiddle with something, she took a steadying breath. "Know of any ice cream places nearby? I'm hungry and could use a cool-down."

Kento leaned closer and propped an arm on the metal bar above the top of the seat with a wide smile. "Epiphany...you're talking my language."

"Mine too!" Rowen called, a grin on his face. Sage seemed the only one barely paying attention.

She couldn't help but grin at the look on Rowen's face. It was like she just announced something he couldn't resist. The markings of a smirk touched her lips. Maybe she was. "Well then? Anyone know where to go?"

"I do." Kento answered. She gave a nod and leaned against the window, feeling tired. This was so much effort, and adding the heat, was more than what she was used to dealing with. But she found a way to pacify everyone and hopefully mend a few more bridges. What was that saying about a man's stomach and food?

~*~*~

Before she knew it, the bus stopped at a small mini-mall and the seven departed. She grabbed Willow's hand as they entered glass doors and looked around with wide eyes. The ceiling was so tall! So far, they only stuck to the more non-confined tourist places, but she had a feeling they were heading here sooner or later. Kento and Rowen eagerly took the front as she trailed behind Sage and Cye, Ryo graciously offering to keep pace.

"Hey you two!" Ryo shouted to Kento and Rowen, fighting a grin. "Don't go running off and getting LOST!" He found a few unknown pairs of eyes on him from the loud outburst and looked down, feeling a little self-conscious. The mall was very busy, as was custom for a Sunday, and he didn't want to spend a bunch of time trying to scour the area for those two. Not with so many other people to watch over. Despite the fact that the war was over and he didn't need to be the 'leader' anymore, Ryo found it a natural invitation to look after everyone and make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Maybe you should've gotten those two a LEASH." She muttered, giving a grin. From ahead, Cye give a small snicker. Her grin widened at the small cheap shot, grateful the others didn't think she went to far. Things were still too touchy to kid around other than sarcastic comments with Rowen.

Ryo looked over with a wide grin. "Why didn't Ithink of that?" He wondered, casting those unique eyes back front. "We should stop at the pet store before leaving."

Willow's wide eyes looked up. "They have PETS here?" A wide grin split her face.

"Oh no Will...we're only staying long enough to get ice cream. And maybe a little bit of looking around. That'll be enough." She interceded.

"There a problem?" Ryo asked, giving a small, odd look.

She only avoided his eyes with a small grimace. "Willow loves pets." She quietly answered, trying to fight the pain in her voice. "Me...I'm not too keen anymore."

He blinked. How could ANYONE not like animals? "How come?" He almost queried, head tilting. He still owned White Blaze - well more to the point, MIA did - but he was still White Blaze's master. The others also liked the tiger and were friendly to animals.

She sighed and looked to the flooring, feeling her steps slow. Visions of a small Chihuahua licking her face, barking as she fooled around... Miguel...it was a common name in Spain. She was really too young to think up something more clever...

A bitter, wistful smile appeared. "I had a dog when I was five. He was a Christmas present; only a puppy. Father got rid of him when we moved a little after I turned twelve." The bitterness burned her throat. She harshly swallowed and turned her gaze as far away as possible to not shame herself.

That was another reason she hated traveling and resented her father. He took her only dog to the animal shelter two weeks before they left Spain. That dog, having been with her since she was an only child, was like family. It was one of the holes in her heart that refused to heal, just forgotten.

Ryo didn't know what to do or say, so kept silent and looked forward. He blinked in surprise to find Sage's silent gaze looking to the girl beside him. Their eyes briefly met, before Sage looked back up front without a word.

Ryo's eyes narrowed a little, wondering what was going on in his friend's mind. How much did Sage hear? Was he purposely listening? It was an odd concept. His head shook, swishing that shoulder-length black hair. He knew Sage's background, but very little on his views over Epiphany. Except one distinct feeling. Sage didn't like Epiphany very much. One didn't need to be psychic to know THAT.

By the time they reached the food court, she forced herself to bypass anger, resentment, sadness, and tears. She was NOT going to be anything but grateful and happy on a memorable day such as this. Thinking of things she couldn't change wasn't going to do anything but make her miserable. AGAIN.

She took a deep breath and looked at the choices...finding half the list in Japanese, the other half thankfully in English. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave a small smile. She was glad most public places held language in mind when they made menu boards. With a quick look, she found the other five with gazes riveted on the left side.

She smirked. "Pick whatever you want guys." They all looked to her, a few cluelessly blinking. The smile widened. "I'm paying." A hand reached down and withdrew a good-sized wad of Yen, giving it a brief wave before being safely deposited in the same pocket.

"You don't need to do that Epiphany." Cye answered, shaking his head. "I'm okay with paying for myself."

Sage nodded, evenly gazing at her. "We're quite competent to pay for ourselves."

She blinked at his attitude, a little breezier than Cye's gentle dejection. Her mouth opened and snapped shut before she could find words to placate his attitude. "I...I didn't say you WEREN'T." She quickly muttered, blinking. They locked eyes and she - once again - almost forgot what she was talking about. She gave a small, sunny grin and hoped he would stop looking at her like she was still a snob. "But I DID say I'd pay you five back for offering to show me around the city. This is my way of thanking you."

"Well **bI **for one am NOT going to question you!" Kento announced, breaking the tension. "ANYTHING?" A hand fumbled over his chin in a thoughtful pose. She smiled at Kento's exuberance, knowing he wouldn't mind. It seemed he thought about food more than the normal teenager.

Rowen stopped next to Sage and casually slung an arm over his shoulders. "Yea Sage, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Rowen joked. Sage gave his friend a raised brow, that visible eye minutely amused, before shrugging the arm off and looking to the board.

She gave a small, embarrassed smile. "But um..." Hands twisted together in discomfort, "someone's going to have to handle the money." She felt like nervously laughing when almost all of them looked her way. She avoided their eyes and looked to the ground with a weak smile. "I don't normally pay for myself." She had no clue how the monetary system of this country worked. Or how the ratio differed.

A hand lightly patted her shoulder, relieving her of discomfort, and she looked up.

Cye gave a friendly smile. "That's okay Epiphany. We can handle it."

She exhaled relief and matched his smile. After that whole fiasco, she looked to the board and helped Willow pick something out. As she picked something, a small niggling in the back of her mind said not one called her by her nickname...even though she told them friends called her that.

~*~*~

All seven crowded around a large, round table, too preoccupied to talk. She was actually glad everyone picked something relatively expensive and not cheap, just to placate saving her money. She didn't mind spending more, they deserved this for putting up with three hours of heat and humidity just for her.

Kento and Rowen were one of the few who ordered more than just an ice cream treat. To her surprise, Rowen ate about as much as Kento did. She marveled at how well he packed it all away. As she leaned down to get another bite of her banana split, she sent a small, envious glare his way.

There was never a day when she didn't curse her figure. She hoped it was just the baby fat that would evaporate as she grew older. Not to mention her short height would up a few inches. She HATED being so short and - what she figured - chubby! Her face was her only good feature. The little bit of receding baby fat rounded it out to make it look cute, but not beautiful. She had a waist, mostly from those cursed wide hips, but she thought it looked like someone pushed her in from both sides and she went out instead of up. She HATED it!

She cast a small look to Willow. The girl ate with ordered grace, but physically resembled her very little. She was short yes...but almost every part of her body was thin to the point of being malnourished. But she ate like a horse. She was just blessed with a fast metabolism. Course, she was also TEN. Her body would change, and maybe gain a little weight when she hit puberty.

When Willow finished her dish, she stood to go help her throw it away. Yes Willow was very capable of throwing away her own empty dishes, but this was a busy, crowded mall and she knew things would happen. Willow's attention would immediately be directed to something and off she went. Or someone would try and get too close to her or visa versa.

Though the young girl didn't know the meaning of the word strangers, some people just didn't like their personal space being invaded. Some people were more than mean to a person who didn't know how to defend themselves. She wasn't too worried about the physical, it was the verbal lashing Willow could get that would hurt her. People, of ANY age, could be cruel.

Keeping an almost Siamese twin distance to her sister, she helped Willow throw everything away through the shutter and smiled. So far so good. She was happy that Willow behaved today. There weren't too many odd comments like there normally were. The most she ever talked was to ask about the places they visited to, or where they were going next.

Part of her was glad Willow asked so many questions...it kept her from having to do it. She was a guest, and didn't want to make too big a pest out of herself. She was just thankful that none really seemed to mind Willow's presence. After the initial twist was past, even Sage seemed a little tolerant of Willow to some small degree.

Looking back to the table found a startling discovery. During her musings, Willow wandered back to the table without her. Except she didn't stop at the table they were sitting at. The thin girl stopped at the table a few over and was currently poking a guy's shoulder. When he turned, she gave a large, friendly smile. "Hi." She loudly announced.

Her lips pressed together, eyes widening and throat tightening. Adrenaline rushed and she moved around a few people in her way and wound around the tables to get to her sister before an incident happened.

"Can I HELP you kid?" The youth asked, none too politely.

Willow smiled. "My name's Willow. What's yours?" She asked, leaning on his shoulder.

The man gripped an arm and pushed her away. She was mere inches from his face. "Hey kid, where are your parents?" He asked, giving a disapproving look.

Willow, not seeing his look, only smiled. "My daddy's at work with my cousin. My mommy decided to stay home at the hotel and be lazy. I'm here with my sister and her five friends." She gaze a wide grin and leaned closer, as if she had an important secret to tell. "I think she LIKES one of her friends too."

The guy raised an eyebrow and pushed her away again, a little more roughly than the last time. "That's great kid, but I don't really CARE."

She stopped directly behind Willow and clamped a hand over the blabbering girl's mouth. "I'm sorry sir." She muttered, face blazing red. She fought to swallow down shame and embarrassment. "My sister is a little...erratic." She gave an apologetic smile and suddenly knew that bringing Willow was a VERY bad idea...

He stared at Willow for a split second in the eye and grinned. "Now I get it...you're a retard, aren't you?" He asked, suddenly looking like he was talking to someone inferior.

It all happened in the span of a second, or what seemed that short. Anger flared, she saw red and the haze covered her vision and all reason. She heard Willow gasp at the known word, having heard it before, and a fist clenched. With aim and point blank range, it flew with blinding speed and socked the guy across the face. She hit bone and pain shot through her knuckles. But it didn't register as she glared, matching his.

Her jaw clenched, feeling the entire cafeteria look at her. The hum died, many shocked at the sudden action. "She's not a retard! She's got DOWN SYNDROME you bakayaro!" She loudly grit out, the injured fist clenching again. "You got a PROBLEM with that?!"

The guy glared, one hand rubbing his cheek, when his eyes jerked above her.

"Hey buddy, no trouble now. We're just going to leave."

"A bit of advice...BUDDY." The guy spat, standing with everyone else at the table. His friends were giving her sister, and the guy behind an angry glare. "You should put a LEASH on that dog of yours. And put the retard in an institution!" The trio left and walked away, a few laughing.

She bristled, angry and insulted tears forming. Her mind slowly regained its former use and she lightly cradled the hurt hand. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. She turned with a MORE than ashamed, downcast look and gently ushered Willow's form back to the table. The girl was sniffling, fighting back tears. As soon as she sat down, Willow nearly launched into her arms and cried.

"Oh Epi!" She sobbed, loud words muffled against her shoulder. "That guy was MEAN to me. Why was he MEAN to me?!"

She sighed, feeling chagrined tears cloud her eyes. THIS was what she was afraid of. Taking Willow into public settings with people who saw through her childlike façade, seeing into her mental retardation, who could say such cruel words. She tried to protect Willow so much from the world's brutality, but she couldn't fight off EVERYONE.

With another sigh, feeling like mother and not sister, her chin rested on Willow's shoulder, a hand rubbing her back.

The five looked to each other wide-eyed, uncomfortable and uneased at this situation. But it turned on a few light bulbs to those who wondered about the young girl. It made sense.

They couldn't believe the scene! A few wondered if they should get Willow from harassing the guy, but wondered if she would listen. She seemed to listen to only her family, if not being outwardly friendly to everyone. When Epiphany swiftly interceded, they figured she would apologize like she constantly did and pull the child away. Had they known it would've turned out like that they wouldn't have sat idle! Never had they seen such raw anger and hatred, along with protection, on another person's face! Epiphany was stronger than she looked.

It was Kento who found the ability to walk first and be the one to come to her 'rescue'. He knew the guy was angry for getting hit, but the remarks were uncalled for. He glared at the guy's back before directing Epiphany back and taking his seat. Afterward, he stared at the table and drew a nervous, nonsense pattern on the top, still shocked.

Rowen's eyes couldn't tear away from the scene in front of him. He always wondered what was up with the kid when they first met. She didn't seem all there, but he passed it off to be a child's attention span. Children were more amused by little things than adults. But...Down Syndrome? It all made sense. The slur to her words, the overly happy attitude... She was only acting as she thought was normal. No WONDER she approached everyone like they were her friends. She certainly didn't know any better. He read about Down Syndrome in one of the books he owned a while ago...but never had to deal with it until now. His lips thoughtfully pursed.

Cye and Ryo looked at each other, eyes wondering what to do now. What did they say to break through this sudden barrier? The tension was so thick that it felt unbidden to speak. How did they handle this? Epiphany was surely capable enough of calming the child, but how did they handle her? She appeared to've forgotten all about them as she rubbed that injured hand over Willow's back. Cye's lips pressed together with want to say something, while Ryo's mouth screwed into a small grimace...mind trying to process possible scenarios.

Sage continued to stare at the girl, seeing a dramatic change than what he was used to. He was only around the silent, apologetic, cold side of her persona. To see such a protective, angry side stunned him, even if he didn't outwardly show it. He cast a subtle glance to his friends and found them as agitated as he was. He didn't really intend on saying anything, since Epiphany put them in this situation. She wasn't watching Willow with an 'eagle eye' as she put, and it got both girls in trouble.

Sage leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, calming his mind to loosen the unsteady emotions. Staying level was the key to getting past this and he wasn't going to let this faze him. But his mind was thoughtful as it fit the puzzle pieces of the child together. He wondered about her, not knowing why she acted like she did. Now he had his answer.

Leaning forward with another scan around the table, he checked his watch, and gracefully stood. "I think we should conclude this for now." He evenly announced, catching eyes. They gave a small nod and looked across the table. Sage did so as well and a brow rose at Epiphany's hand. "And take you to a hospital to get your hand bandaged." Skin scraped off the knuckles, and a little bit of blood ran down her hand. The back of her palm was already starting to swell.

She looked to the injured hand and slightly grimaced. The aftermath was still flowing through her veins and she didn't feel the full extent of the pain yet. She knew she would later...and fully regret slugging that guy come Monday. She was right handed, and of course hit with the same hand. It would be too bruised up to easily hold a pencil.

"I'd rather not go to a hospital." Eyes looked away into the cafeteria, finding a few people still staring. Her eyes quickly diverted to the floor. "There're got medical supplies at the hotel. I can be take care of it there."

They looked to each other, silently communicating. After a bit, looking at everyone, Ryo gave a decisive nod. "We'll come with you and help. We have a small record of injuries ourselves." He gave a mysterious smile.

With a heavy stare to the table, she gave a silent nod and slowly helped Willow to her feet. Quickly kneeling, she looked the teary-eyed girl dead on. A small, brave smile pasted on her face. "Hey now Willy...we're going back home okay?" A hand brushed away bangs against the girl's eyes. Her false smile widened. "Think you can be brave till we get home?" She quietly asked, mentally praying Willow would perk up on the way back. With a silent nod, a sniff, and a hand wiping the tears away, Willow agreed. "That's my baby sister." She praised, giving a small pat to her head. "You can't let that bad man get to you."

Willow gave a smile, as though the incident were passed already. "What's a...bakayaro Epi?" She slowly asked, sounding the word out.

She smiled wider and stood. "You'll know when you're older." She vaguely murmured, extending her uninjured hand.

Harshly swallowing, she looked across the way and found all eyes. They were intense, just like they were during that first month in school. They were also filled with emotions she couldn't figure out. Dropping her gaze to the table, she harshly swallowed again. The mortification and disgrace hit full force and she wanted to fidget, but didn't want to let go of Willow's hand, or move her injured one too much. "Let's go."


	7. Aftermath of Rash Decisions

The seven stepped off the bus, a bedlam of silence and awkward tension. The five didn't know what to say as she basically carried Willow off the bus and up the stairs.

The girl was extremely clingy and quiet as she was whenever she was verbally attacked. Willow seemed to retreat into her mind and leave the world behind. It ate at her because whenever stuff like that happened, Willow needed to be taught not to take it personally. Right now, she felt like a mother and carrying Willow like this was hard with her weight. The girl, though skinny, had to weigh almost ninety pounds. She also possessed long legs and arms for her age. As they stopped at the bottom of the white steps, she turned and adjusted Willow's weight over her hip.

She couldn't help but smile at the looks on the five. Not a one noticed she turned around; too busy gawking at the lavish twenty-five story hotel.

Quietly clearing her throat, the smile slowly dropping as they gave that intense stare, her head jerked to the entrance. A few nodded and she started up the massive amount of steps. Halfway up, she stopped on the rise to catch her breath. Though she knew Willow needed the physical contact, she just couldn't keep up like this. "Hey Will, I need you to get down for a quick second."

"No Epi..." Willow almost pitifully moaned. The small girl's arms tightened around her neck.

She gave a small smile, feeling the others waiting. She forced herself to ignore them as she slowly set the girl down. A small whine of protest came from Willow as she tried to keep from breaking away.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggyback again." She offered, bending down. The girl gave a smile and hopped on, wrapping her arms around as tightly as before. Making sure she had a hold on Willow's knees, gripping each wrist in front of her stomach to be sure, she started off again with a better pace.

The lobby was a little different. As soon as she arrived, she was tempted to put Willow down to keep from getting eyes. In her hesitation and indecision, she stopped and froze when a few of the lobby members gave her disapproving looks. She swallowed, trying to get her eyes to go back to normal size. She could feel the uneasy finger of panic arise. She knew this wasn't okay in the eyes of the rich and she couldn't help but be mortified for what she was doing. She wondered if she should put Willow down and keep her close instead.

A hand on her shoulder startled her from doubtful thoughts as her attention jerked to Ryo. He gave her a curious, wondering look.. Giving a silent shake, as if saying she didn't want to go into it, she slowly led the way to the elevator. They all piled on, Willow still on her back, and she reached a hand out for the eighth floor. It was partially a bad thing to do. The second hands tried to clasp their position again, a large jab of pain nearly made her drop Willow. She grimaced and clenched her jaw to keep from crying out, but felt the attention.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Rowen quietly asked, leaning against the wall. He, Kento, and Cye, were viewing the girl since they entered and watched the emotions. They were kind of confused when she abruptly stopped, and it was Ryo who stepped forward for them and gained her attention. But she just walked off without a word, shoulders stiffer than having to carry her sister. She stared into blue eyes and gave a small nod, looking to the carpet.

It didn't take long for the elevator to zoom up to her floor and they stepped off. The five took in plush crème carpeting and white walls, the well-decorated hallways. There wasn't much to the area, and it was easily distinguished that the rooms must be huge for such small halls. Stopping at the doorway, a small stand and fake plant, proved this was a classy joint. The girls didn't even notice as the door slowly swung open.

What greeted them was even more of an eyesight than the hallway and lobby! They stopped at the end of the linoleum and looked around with wide eyes, shoes nearly falling from weak grasps.

"¿Madre?" She called, stopping in the center indentation of the living room. "Okay Willow, down now." She quietly ordered.

For once, the child obeyed and moved to the expensive couch to curl up. She smiled and nodded, knowing Willow would need a nap after all the activity today. "Why don't you go rest en nos cuarto bebé?" She asked, gently patting Willow's shoulder. With a small nod, the girl rose and trudged into their room and closed the door without a word.

She wondered if she should go and talk to Willow, or at least tuck her in, but decided against it. Willow was a big girl, in body if not in mind. She knew SOME things from life.

She turned to the five, and gave a small smile upon finding the awestruck looks. She never bothered looking around the place the first day they arrived, since she didn't originally want to be here in the first place. Now, she just took her makeshift home for granted.

Brown scanned the living room, kitchen, and balcony area before locking with the five silent bodies. "Quite an eyesore, isn't it?" She smiled when she caught a few 'no duh' looks. Leaving them to look and wander around, she walked into her parent's bedroom, wondering if her mother decided to use the hot tub bath or catch up on sleep. "¿Madre?" She quietly queried, knocking on the door.

She pushed it open, finding it cracked, and stuck her head in. A few pairs of clothes rested on the bed. Her brow furrowed. She marched past the large bedroom and into the connecting bathroom. The tub was unused.

Rowen was one of the first to break away from the group. Kento baby-stepped after him, looking into the quaint little kitchen area with an appraised look. Rowen stopped at the top step and gave an amused glance into the interesting construction layout. The floor was sunk in and all the furniture rested in there. It was almost bowl-shaped the way the stairs were positioned around in rectangle style. The balcony started at the top step and he idly went to it, knowing they were on the eighth floor. With an almost eager, boyish look, he tried not to hurry as he entered the granite balcony and looked way down to the ground below.

With an amused glance to his friend, Sage slowly walked around the steps of the living room and met his friend on the balcony. The view was gorgeous and arms leaned against the granite as he stared. He stole a look to Rowen, finding an enjoyable smile. His lips tipped upward. If Rowen could, he'd lock the French glass doors and keep himself out here until he had to either sleep or eat. Rowen's kanji was air, and though the war was over and nearly forgotten in their minds, you never forgot your element.

As if reading his mind, the atmospheric wind blew the clouds and created shafts of light on Toyama. Sage looked on with a serene face, getting lost in his element.

Seeing the two weren't going to do anything else but stand out there, Kento poking through the kitchen, Cye and Ryo cast each other glances. With a smile, Cye looked to the open door Epiphany had yet to come out of. "Think we should go get her?" He quietly wondered.

Ryo gave a small nod. "Yea...she probably got lost." He kidded, strolling across the top rise with Cye.

The two peeked into the room and their eyes widened again. The place was almost as large as the living room! There was a beautifully carved king bed, extensive desk, armoire and matching dresser, a door-less walk-in closet, and a fireplace taking up part of a wall. Ryo's eyes lit up and he made a beeline for the fireplace, looking over the design and leaned in front of the hearth.

Cye grinned at his friend's behavior. Something for everyone in this huge place. Blue darted to the door and he walked to it, finding the reason for intruding in on someone else's sleeping quarters. "There you are." He kidded.

She turned and gave a small smile from the doorway, but he could see a small tightness around her eyes. She was still in pain. He felt a little worried, but she hadn't said anything that she was in any kind of serious pain... He took a few steps forward. "Are you-?"

The sentence died in his mouth when he caught a good look at the bathroom. It was ENORMOUS! And so beautifully constructed too. White, opaque tile surrounded the walls and floor. They almost reminded him of pearls. Off to one corner stood a shower that could easily fit three people. Next to that was a hot tub bath with a tiled shelf to hold towels and other necessities. On the other wall with a few small windows were a few cupboards to hold everything else.

She had to smile as he took a few awed steps inside and turned around to watch him, hand still on the gold-colored knob. Yes...the master bathroom was VERY nice. But it was her parents' and she had her own to use. She didn't bother coming in here unless she wanted to relax with the hot tub bath.

"Nice isn't it?" She looked around and didn't catch his wide-eyed glance as she wistfully admired the beauty. "I rarely come in here. This's mom and dad's bathroom." With a small shrug, she turned to the doorway and let him bypass her, shutting the door afterward.

She startled upon seeing Ryo, but gave a curious, humorous look at his continuing exploration of the fireplace. "Ryo?" She slowly queried.

His gaze tore away and with an almost sheepish smile stood and walked with Cye out of the main bedroom.

Watching the two leave, she shook her head and decided to drop it. If it were an inane quirk he had, something that had to do with the fireplace, she would know if he wanted to tell. After shutting the bedroom door, she looked for the others and quickly spotted them. Her brow comically rose in wonder. What was up with these five? Kento was sitting in the kitchen, which was acceptable. She knew from week one that he hoarded food like none other. But the others were a small mystery. It seemed that something caught everyone's eye, and she wondered what so interested Rowen and Sage outside.

A small twinge of pain directed her to the reason they were all here and she quietly crossed to the kitchen. Without word, she turned the faucet as cold as it would go and stuck the abused knuckles underneath. Almost immediately, the freezing cold cooled her hand, but also stung as immediate germs washed away.

At the sound of water, the two balcony occupied turned and looked inside. It didn't take a genius to know what she was doing or why. The faucet lever, being just a handle style, was turned all the way. She was still in pain and the injured hand wasn't treated yet.

Ryo looked up from his place in the living room, casually sitting on the top step looking around, and looked to Sage. The two locked eyes. "Sage...can you help Epiphany bandage that?" There was an immediate doubt and trace of stubbornness in that violet eye. It was clear to all that Sage didn't hold the girl in high regard or esteem, but this was something serious.

"Yea buddy." Rowen seriously agreed, leaning back on the tall railing. "You know medicine better than any of us will."

Looking from Ryo to his friend, Sage's eyes narrowed a little in irritation. Of course they were right, and this was one time he didn't like knowing it. He was not one for openly touching people, girls especially. He shied away from the female aspect - with help from his sister - and she was no exception. He never intended on getting to know her at all, since she seemed to not want to know him.

If she made a different attempt in the beginning, maybe he wouldn't feel justified to ignore her. The beginning animosity transferred in the form of resentment as the days progressed. And his pride wouldn't allow him to easily give it up.

But when he spotted her wiping a dishtowel over the injured hand, he quickly crossed the remaining steps he began after Rowen's suggestion and grabbed her uninjured wrist without thinking. Was she stupid? She couldn't do that!

She startled and stared with wide eyes, freezing quicker than a blink at this sudden occurrence. She looked into his eyes and wondered what he'd do now...why he crossed the area so quickly and gripped her wrist like he did. She sure hoped he'd do something...she was too stunned to even MOVE!

Slowly, he let go of her wrist and took the towel. "Don't wipe ANYTHING against broken skin. The last thing you want it so get cotton lodged in between the wound." Sage quietly retorted, turning to the table. "Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?"

She dumbly blinked and stared, feeling nervous, shy, adrenaline, and giddiness. He just TOUCHED her!

Fighting a girlish smile, somehow happy she had his full attention - as curious as it was - she gave a small nod and turned to the sink. After a quick rummage, she grabbed the white case and handed it over. She almost wondered if Sage would grab the handle and touch her hand, but he gripped the bottom of the small box. She almost felt let down for some odd reason. As she sat down and extended the injured appendage, her mind argued against itself.

This was a crush, or the point of liking Sage to a point. She knew that...she had crushes and had the chance of going out on a few rare dates in America before. But she didn't REALLY know why she liked Sage. He was quiet to the point of being mute. She knew he didn't like her, maybe even hated her. But that was acceptable really...

So why was she acting all girlish and giggly whenever she looked into his eyes or when his skin just touched hers? Well the main factor was he was CUTE! Okay, cute was not the pinpointed word to use. That was too watered down. He was handsome to the point of being sinfully so. Her lips pressed together when a thankful jolt of pain through cold gained her attention. She looked to her hand, and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

As soon as Sage sat down and opened the kit, he got down to business. When she sat down and extended her hand, he continued to dab the towel over her wound until it was dry enough to clean. He was glad she rinsed it out first, if not washed it with soap and water. It would do enough for now.

That little bit of cold water she used helped some of the bruising go down a bit, if only for a few minutes of being doused. It showed more of the broken skin. He held her palm in one hand and critically eyed the red scar. She hit that guy pretty hard and he wanted to make sure nothing was lodged inside that would cause infection. As it was, he figured she'd have to answer a few questions to her parents when the time came, so minimizing this was the key. Wherever her parents were...

He was thankful nothing seemed overly bad, in retrospect, and grasped the small alcohol swabs. Tearing the cover off, he unwrapped it well enough with one hand and carefully patted her knuckles, expecting her to jerk her hand away, wince, or say something. He cast a quick peek to see how she was faring. There was no real reaction except for her teeth harshly biting on her lower lip. He wondered if she was in more pain, but there was a thoughtful look in her eyes and he knew that's what kept her from feeling any real pain.

Feeling she would be able to handle more pressure, he gently wiped the cloth across the wound, seeing her eyes flare back to the present. His eyes shot back down before she caught him staring. He didn't want her to know and he was gauging her to see how much pain she could handle.

Setting aside the cloth, he reached over and grabbed the antibiotic ointment, using a generous amount and wrapped one of the large bandages around it as best he could. There were thankfully a couple of knuckle-shaped Band-Aids and he used a finger to trace the pattern, pressing the glue to her skin to keep it from moving and not harassing her injury further. Seeing it was done as best as possible, eyes going over every knuckle and the bruises peeking from under the brown tape, he set her hand on the table and started putting things back in the kit.

As soon as the pressure released, she blinked as if breaking from the self-placed trance. She sat back in the seat and looked at Sage's handiwork, feeling a small smile grace her lips. She expected him to get it done and quick, but he took his time, as if he wanted to make sure everything was okay. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

She cast a quick glance, finding his attention almost purposely diverted to his task. That would've been done already, but it looked like he was arranging everything. Boldly keeping eyes on his face, she waited for him to look up...which didn't happen until he rearranged everything a second time.

When Sage finally looked up, a brow rose in expectancy for her staring, wanting a reason why, but she gave that same smile.

When their eyes locked, she felt the words come instead of retreat. She knew it was the different way he handled this situation than what he could've done...basically nothing. She knew he didn't HAVE to clean her wound, but he did...after a little bit of prodding. But he still didn't HAVE to, she WAS capable enough to do so on her own.

"Thank you Sage." She quietly said, brown softening. He was being kind, for probably the first time. She was touched and hoped he wouldn't dismiss this like her apology.

Sage stared for what seemed an eternity, as if searching for something. Violet narrowed when she uttered those words and an immediate brush-off sprang to mind. But instead of saying it, the words died on his lips. She was more sincere than when she apologized for running into him. She almost looked like an entirely different person.

After a minute, he gave a small nod. "You're welcome." He muttered, getting from the chair, kit in his hands. He set it on the table for her to put away - not wanting to rummage through someone else's stuff - and walked to the living room.

Rowen was finally inside and sitting in one of the chairs. Ryo was still on the steps, with Cye almost lounging on the bottom floor. Kento managed to sit in one of the overstuffed, white leather armchairs. He spied the couch unused and lightly rested over an arm, crossing his arms and looking at her.

She gave the five a glance, seeing their eyes looking with that intense gaze - one filled with many questions - and quietly sighed. Her eyes went down to the bandaged hand, slowly flexing it to judge the amount of pain. It went slow due to the bruises, but otherwise she'd be able to use it. That was good...she was happy to know she didn't break or otherwise seriously injure something.

Feeling an explanation and another apology on her lips, she thickly swallowed over a sudden bout of timidity. This was going to delve deeper into her world than she originally intended letting them into. But they deserved to know...

Steeling herself, she slowly stood and put the kit back before standing before them. Leaning against the table, arms subconsciously crossing from so much attention, she took a deep breath. "Have any of you ever heard of Down's Syndrome?" She quietly asked.

Rowen nodded. "I've read about it, but never came into contact with it." The other four just quietly shook their heads, a few casting Rowen a quick glance.

She nodded and gradually moved from the kitchen area into the living room. She stopped on the steps next to Ryo and sat on the top with him, arms wrapping around legs. Her eyes looked to the tips of her knees, wondering where to begin. She didn't want to lecture, mostly since that would take a while. But if they had questions, she'd answer them.

Her lips pursed before pursuing the best introduction. "Down's Syndrome is a disease that occurs before someone's even born. It deals with chromosome separation is all I know." She gave a small shrug. "I read about it when Willow first began experiencing symptoms." A small, sardonic smile appeared, bitter with the fate that dealt her poor sister. "She had trouble walking at first. It took longer than a normal baby. At the time, I was nine. Willow was four." Brown started blazing on low boil. "I helped a lot when she couldn't walk, or seemed to not want to. There was a lot of carrying her around the house, or giving her piggyback rides when she was too heavy to carry."

She seemed to break the mental spell and found the five avidly staring. With a mildly wide-eyed blink a wisp of a smile touched her face, eyes going back to her knees. Her cheeks mildly burned at knowing she had everyone's attention. She felt a little strange telling them this. Sure there was nervousness, as it seemed to be with everything in her life, but she felt like there was the beginnings of a connection.

Her jaw clenched a little. Did she really want that? She was just explaining things to give them enlightenment for her rash behavior. But, she didn't HAVE to...

"She's luckier than most." She muttered, a finger slowly drawing circles on a knee. "She's got the slur due to a malformed jaw...it's mildly slack-jawed. That's why she can't pronounce words correctly. And her attention span is almost level with that of one with Attention Deficit Disorder."

Her lips pressed together, feeling old for some strange reason. She knew taking care of a Down's Syndrome child was tough work. She was tired of having to take so many measures, but couldn't help it due to her extreme bond from taking care of Willow as an infant and the intense love at being her sibling. Willow needed her and she needed Willow.

"Willow was finally diagnosed when she was five and a half. After that, we took steps to make sure she was kept safe. Like keeping an eagle eye on her." She looked up with a half smile, finding a few with knowing smiles on their faces.

Feeling depressed, as she always got whenever she discussed this horrible topic, her chin rested on her knees, eyes absently staring at the carpet. She felt like she was zoning out, disconnecting. It was a blessing, if only to not give into the pain and cry at the unfairness of it all to her and her sister.

"It's hard though...having to watch her whenever mother isn't around. Kevin and I share the responsibility, but still try to teach her in the meantime. She knows Spanish as a first language, and English the next. But some words escape her...and that's where her A.D.D qualities come into play."

Brown closed, words getting softer. She just felt fatigued from it all...from her life, dealing with Willow, dealing with the multitude of schools, the constant traveling, self-placed isolation, the manner of thinking she placed upon herself to keep from being hurt. She was so tired of acting this way...it was the harshness of life bearing down on her. But try as she might, she knew there were times when it was better to stay disconnected and not be hurt, even if her heart bled whenever she saw friendly classmates.

Her eyes slowly opened, glazed in sorrow. Her jaw clenched when her eyes misted over. No, she wouldn't cry over something she couldn't change, especially not over Willow's condition. Lord knows she did enough of it already! Prayed and pleaded with God to make Willow a normal child but her prayers went unanswered.

She realized later on just how foolish prayers were. As soon as Willow was diagnosed, she and her mother went to great lengths to read up on everything entailing the disease. There was a great depression in knowing there was nothing they could do...except count them lucky that the case wasn't as severe as some they read about.

Traveling all over the globe didn't help. Though Willow couldn't hold much information for great lengths of time unless it was repeated, school might've been an asset. If they hadn't moved, Willow could've been able to go to school and increase her knowledge of the outside world and it would've helped! But she would never know. There was only the reading she did to increase Willow's vocabulary, which she did so at only minor reluctance.

There was a big importance in helping her sister in whatever way she could, since Willow mastered many small things in life. Walking, small periods of running, speech, eating, drinking, using the bathroom, even managing to bathe herself. She felt a little useless at times, whenever Willow went off and managed to show the world that she wasn't lost to everyone as she could act.

~*~*~

Night nearly came before the rest of the family arrived home. All was quiet in the large suite and the three Marzellos looked around in wonder at where the rest of their family was. All the lights were off, the only luminescence came from the open balcony and windows in the living room from the remains of the sunset. Each parent gave the other mirrored looks of concern and confusion as Kevin walked past them, loosening the tie around his neck.

"Epiphany?" Consuela quietly asked, slowly walking in. She set the hotel key on the hallway table and stopped at the top step of the living room. "Willow? ¿Están aquí?" _Are you here?_ Silence answered.

Brow furrowing even more, she flipped on the kitchen light on the way to her room, carrying a few bags as she went. A small smile tipped her face as the weight tugged her arms down. It'd been a good day...taken out to lunch and a little bit of shopping as penance for going with her husband and nephew on their trip and waiting a few ungodly long hours.

Walking into his shared room, Kevin opened the knob and swung the door open, nearly startling out of his expensive leather shoes. The hands still fumbling with his tie jerked upward and nearly clocked him in the chin in his shock. Turning, he looked to his uncle in the making his way to their room. "I found them." He quietly called, gaining both adults' attention.

Consuela went around her husband and looked at Kevin. "They're in their room?" Odd that she didn't hear a peep from either. She knew if they were here, Willow would at least make some noise... Or one would come out to greet them.

Kevin nodded. "They're asleep." He gave a small, sardonic smile. "I assume the day wore them out."

Consuela gave a smile, crossing over the living room to peek in. Rarely did she get to see her daughters asleep together, since they went to bed at the same time. Her face contorted with a tender smile, head tilting to one side. "Aw..." She whispered, a hand lightly resting on Kevin's shoulder. "Isn't that adorable?"

One arm was draped over Willow's waist in a protective way. Consuela assumed the elder dropped off after Willow did. Both heads rested on one pillow, bodies lying over the comforters. They must've been really tired to not even pull the sheets back...

"Yea...whatever." Kevin muttered, taking a step into the dark room. The doorway was the only light he had, but he used that to see around and hang up the jacket and tie. He put the shoes next to his others in the armoire and shut the door before looking to the doorway. "Are you making supper, or foregoing?"

Consuela gave a smile. It'd been a very long day for all three of them...her husband off doing his programming, Kevin doing a lot of translating to make it easier on him, while she looked around the grounds and took a walk in the general area. Waiting in the lobby for nearly an hour with a novel she found at a nearby bookstore. She gave a slow nod. It was only a little before eight... "I will. If you would, wake the two in half an hour." She gave another smile. "Let them sleep. I imagine after sightseeing all day, they must be pretty tired from doing all that walking."

Kevin nodded and walked to the bathroom before the door shut. He turned on the light and angled the door so most of the light stayed away from the sleepers. He grabbed a change of night clothes, knowing after dinner was over with he'd go to bed early, before going back to the bathroom.

He couldn't help but feel bitterness over the entire day. He should've gone with Epiphany if she was going out! They went EVERYWHERE together...or close enough to be considered attached to the hip. It wasn't fair! He figured she struck a bargain with one of the five when he was out of earshot and didn't tell him about it.

His brow furrowed as he grabbed the suit clothes off the floor and set them in a small hamper to be washed later. He didn't know why she didn't tell him! He didn't see much of the city either - none of the FUN parts - and wanted to go! He didn't have to translate since the five knew both Japanese and English, but would've been content to look around as she did.

His jaw clenched. It was all behind him now, but he was still angry. It was a helpless anger he couldn't get over, no matter how much he said it was no big deal. They could go tomorrow, if she'd get out of the hotel, and could show him every place she visited. But it wouldn't be the same. The EXPERIENCE was gone and so was the opportunity to get to know the same people as she had.

He nearly slammed the bathroom door in his childish pouting, almost stalking to the bedroom door. Taking deep breaths, he immediately walked to the balcony to kill some time...and calm down.

He knew it was no big deal...that he'd seen more of the city than she did on trips with his uncle to companies. But it was BUSINESS. He only went to help translate so the company wouldn't have to. His was making sure to go over his verbs and adjectives, trying to make sure he didn't say something wrong. In comparison of fun outings with hers, she was ahead by one. He didn't get to have fun when he went with his uncle. It was all about making an impression.

Feeling her half an hour was up, he strode back into the room and graciously let the door be the only light in the room. Though he was peeved at her underhandedness, though probably not intentional, he was still her cousin and loved her. Kneeling on her side of the bed, a hand shook her shoulder, only letting up when her arm moved. "Wake up Epi...'Suela's making dinner."

"Now?" She rasped, slowly rolling over. Willow made a sleepy sound of protest, but didn't wake up. She faced Kevin and blankly looked at him. "What time is it?" She muttered through a yawn, a hand rubbing her face. She winced at the small jab of pain, realizing she used her right hand.

"Should be around eight thirty." Kevin's eyes spotted something and he gripped her hand before she could move it away. A small grunt of pain gained his concern. "What happened?" He queried, looking closer. His brow furrowed in worry at seeing a knuckle bandage covering the middle. "What'd you DO?"

"Epi hit a bad man..." Willow sleepily slurred, rolling over. The girl flipped sides and draped an arm over her stomach, almost falling back asleep. "Kevin?" Willow's head rose a little and looked at him.

Kevin pasted a smile on his face and nodded a hello. "What bad man?" He asked, giving her a knowing, raised brow.

She ignored his look and stared at the darkly shadowed ceiling. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure everyone ELSE will want to know..." Her brow furrowed with a question that popped into her hazed mind. "Where'd MOM go today? She wasn't home around one when I got back."

He grinned. "Phil decided to treat her to lunch if she'd wait until his business deal was over with for the day."

She gave a quiet groan, knowing her father's 'deals' took hours, at best. "Oh man...she would've been better off staying home." But then...if Consuela was home when they got back, it would've been worse than the horribly awkward time she put the five through. Her mother would ask all sorts of questions, about her injury and pestering the five. She wasn't ready for that, and doubted she would EVER be.

They left shortly afterward, eyes thoughtful from absorbing everything about her so far. She decided to be a little more gracious and offered to walk them to the front of the hotel until they headed for a bus stop. She bid them goodbye, mustering a smile as best she could, before going directly back upstairs and to sleep. It was a long, harrowing day, with so many new beginnings and occurrences to keep straight. It seemed the moment her head hit the pillow next to Willow's, she was out.

"Well...your dad bought her a few things to make up for it. So she got something outa the deal." Kevin kidded, slowly standing. Joking with her, like they always did, made him feel like the whole incident never took place, and his anger toward her activity today non-existent. "Go ahead and get Willow up, then come on out." With a small grin, he left the room, mentally adding that she could explain herself during supper.


	8. It's That Time Of The Month Again

It was an almost amazing concept to Ryo, to be up and actually AWAKE when the sun rose. Though he didn't cherish his sleep like Rowen - no one could cherish their sleep like his fellow Ronin - he still didn't get up with the sun. That was Sage's department and the four GLADLY let him have it.

But he had to admit, he certainly felt energized. Maybe this was how Sage felt every morning. But this rare bout of enthusiasm was mostly attributed to the letter that arrived in the mail two days ago.

He clicked the locks shut on the small travel case he bought a few years back. The suitcase was well used; he bought it strictly for this. After a quick root through his closet and dressers to see if there was anything he thought would be useful, he left empty-handed, a small smile on his face. There were probably things he left up there. Really, he probably didn't even need to bring clothes. With a mused shake of his head, he grabbed the case and left the bedroom.

He set the suitcase near the front door and went to the windows, sticking his fingers through the mini-blinds to peek through.

Where was Cye? He was supposed to be here by now! Ryo let the blinds go back to their original position and crossed the short distance to the kitchen. The wall clock showed it was barely seven. The sun was still low in the sky, barely out of dusk. Cye would still be a few.

He was the second to be picked up. Kento was next, provided they could get him away from his family, and finally - as ALWAYS - Rowen. Ryo sighed and went to the fridge, finding his grocery situation less than encouraging. He pulled out a container of orange juice with a small grimace. He needed to hit the grocery story up, whenever he could get some time away from work and school.

After taking a few swigs for the road, he put the container back and let the door close. He gave a small sigh and went back to the living room, plopping down on a couch. It was tough living alone, even though his apartment wasn't very big. He was used to it most of the time, having no real friends when he was a child. He grew up with only White Blaze for company on those long walks.

After the war, he moved into the city for high school. Walking was fine and all, but that's when he didn't have a choice. Now, he had the money and the means.

He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, absently looking at the white ceiling. It wasn't like he was home enough to be considered lonely anyway. His job at the zoo was demanding. Directly after school, he hopped the first city bus there and started right in. Animal maintenance was a dirty job, but at least it was better than some he checked out. At least it was interesting, and he could stay out of the public eye most of the time.

He gave a small grin. The only time he was here was to eat and sleep. Have a place to call home and hold his stuff. And do whatever he wanted...with the exception of the tenants downstairs and across the hall.

He sat up and saw the envelope, the fated letter stuck inside, glaring at him from its solo spot on the coffee table. He spotted that loopy cursive of his friend and idly tapped a finger against his knee. She wrote him a brief hello...and reminder of this weekend. Like he'd FORGET! The day was circled and written DOWN on his calendar in the kitchen! He grinned. She must think his MEMORY was fading.

_Dear Ryo,_

_It's been a while since either of us has written each other. I'm sorry I haven't kept as good a pen pal as we all said we'd be...but I know time gets away from us and we're ALL busy. Boy am Ibusy! But that can wait until this weekend I suppose._

_Which brings up the topic. Since you come up here for more than just seeing me - White Blaze says HI by the way - I'll let you remind the others. That way I save on stamps. I know you'll put those leadership qualities of yours into practice and hustle everyone up here. I'll be sure to have everything ready and waiting for your return. I'm sure you guys have LOTS to tell me._

_See you soon-Koji Mia_

Yup...they were busy. Sometimes too busy to relax. And that's what these times were partially about...taking time out from their lives and getting away from it all. It was important for Ryo with his schedule, and the others with their families. It was also vowed to stay in contact with Mia whenever possible, and see her once a month. They were allowed one Saturday a month off for teacher work days. It was a regular occurrence, and they were thankful for it.

A honk jolted him back to his thoughts and he bolted off the couch and to the window. With a wide smile, he grabbed the case and hastily locked the door behind him. "Finally." He muttered, taking the stairs two at a time. He couldn't wait to get up there and see White Blaze again. After dropping the case in back, he shut the van door and exchanged a few courtesy hellos. Ryo knew both Cye and Sage were looking forward to this as much as he was.

~*~*~

The bedroom door creaked open just enough to allow a face to peek through. Ears picked up slow, quiet snoring. An evil grin sprouted as the door nearly banged against the wall, a body shooting into the room. With a high-pitched war cry, the body jumped and landed on a curled up, blanket-covered form. Giggles immediately broke out as a moan came from underneath the orange pillow.

"Mama says it's time to get up Kento!"

Kento slowly rolled over, arms moving from under the blanket. Gripping the forearms of his youngest sibling, he gave her a sleepy, speculative look. "Anyone ever tell you, you're too chipper in the morning Chun Fa?" He nearly growled.

Chun Fa just grinned. A chubby finger poked the vicinity of Kento's chest under the blanket. "Mama says it's time to get up." She leaned over him, her small form spread over his.

Kento grinned at how cute his sister was. "Well I can't very well do that with you SITTING on me Chun Fa." He kidded. In one fluid moment, not seemingly possible for one of his size, he sat up and took Chun Fa with. She gave a surprised yelp that turned into a squeal when he grabbed her and pinned her against the side of his body with an arm. The youngest Rei Faun burst into a fit of giggles as Kento stood, toting the small form as easily as he would his schoolbooks. "Did ma say what she was making for breakfast?" Kento asked, casting a look downward. Exuberant, laughing eyes met his and he grinned

Immediately, eggs and sausage hit his nose as he descended to the kitchen. His mouth watered and his steps quickened tenfold. Before Chun Fa could say anything, he burst into the room. "Morning ma. What's for breakfast?" He took in the full table with wide, happy eyes and inhaled.

Mama Rei Faun, as many called her, turned from the stove and put hands on her hips. "Kento, put your sister DOWN please." She ordered, trying not to smile. She knew the burly Rei Faun wouldn't do anything to hurt his baby sister.

Kento quickly complied, turning full attention to the set table. Not everyone was assembled, but everyone's places were already set. The round table was topped with plates full of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast. Jugs of milk, orange juice, and coffee se in the center, squeezed together as tightly as they'd go. A traditional western breakfast.

No one could EVER accuse Kento of going hungry. This as enough to feed a small army! An evil grin sprouted as he sat at his place and started dishing up good-sized portions of each plate. If Rinfi, Yun, and Mei Ryu didn't get down soon, HE would be the army.

Halfway through his second short stack, second helping of eggs, and fourth glass of orange juice, his ride showed up. Blue brows shot up over his glass as Ryo, Cye, and Sage casually strolled in. "Is it eight ALREADY?" He wondered, eyes going to the clock above the sink.

Cye grinned and snatched a pancake off the pile, tearing small strips off. "Like you'd notice ANYTHING over a forty degree angle." He kidded, watching Kento's eating habits speed up.

Kento grinned and waved an arm over the pile of food left over since his arrival. "What?? Do you expect all of ma's great cooking to go to waste?"

"He DOES have a point." Ryo mused, going for a second piece of sausage.

"Only because you don't have anything in your fridge." Sage joked, coping Cye in spite of himself. "If you honestly expect to be allowed to bring anything with, there's no fridge in the van. So don't ASK."

Mama Rei Faun walked into the kitchen, smiling when she eyed the three. "Why, good MORNING boys." She greeted.

The three smiled back and nodded. Immediately taking in their appearance, the stocky mother walked to the cupboard and grabbed three plates. She held them out to Ryo, Cye, and Sage with a motherly look. "Have a seat and I'll get you some utensils."

"That's not really NECESSARY Rei Faun-san." Cye politely negated, touched by the gesture.

Sage nodded, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes. Mama, as she insisted everyone call her, pulled this every time they came over. "We're just here to pick up the human garbage disposal and head out for Rowen's."

Ma blinked, barely remembering that this weekend they were heading out. "Well, I'm sure your little friend - Mia was it? - can wait an extra hour while you two get something to eat." She handed a plate to Ryo and poked his stomach. "Especially YOU Sanada-san. Did you EAT this morning?"

Ryo sheepishly grinned and ducked his head. Kento's mother knew about his shopping habits...since Kento probably told her. "I had some orange juice this morning. That'll hold me until we get there."

The elderly woman tsked and pulled a chair out. "Sit mister."

Clearly embarrassed at all the motherly attention, and not used to such, Ryo did as ordered and almost happily reached for the eggs. The Rei Faun cooking was NOT to be ignored. Satisfied, Ma gave the other two a look. Both Cye and Sage sighed, knowing they weren't getting out of this, and sat next to Ryo.

With a happy smile, as if she weren't setting them back precious minutes, she went to the sink. "Eat up boys, I don't want any leftovers."

In the silence that followed, Kento was trying not to laugh. He was fighting to keep from choking on the bacon in his mouth. A quiet, ongoing snicker took possession and earned him two playful glares. Sage wasn't going to bother taking the bait. "You guys are PUSHOVERS." Kento joked, outwardly laughing.

Ryo glared. "Just finish so we can leave Kento." He mumbled, a blush on his cheeks.

Rinfi, one of the late arrivals to the table, just sipped her orange juice. "Weaklings." She muttered through an evil grin, having seen the entire show.

~*~*~

It took an extra half an hour, due to Kento's mother, to get over to Rowen's. The group was SUPPOSED to be on the road by nine, but with Rowen that might not happen. Ryo, and a few others, wanted to be there before noon. It was a little frustrating.

"Come on guys...HUSTLE." Ryo ordered, basically barging into the house. He and the others were given keys to come over whenever the other wanted. They were close enough and trusted the other completely to give copies away and know they'd be kept safe. The three followed, not wanting to aggravate Ryo's mood. He was like this EVERY time they went to go see Mia and White Blaze. Everyone was pretty much used to it by now.

They walked straight past the kitchen and marched up the stairs. Ryo's mood only accented the fact that they were late. The four hastily entered without knocking, calling for Rowen to get up. The voices quickly died, save Ryo's. "ARGH!" Seconds later, Ryo ran back down the steps, with the three on his heels.

"Ryo, calm DOWN." Sage evenly ordered.

"Where IS he??"

"Don't worry Ryo, we'll FIND him. How far could he've gone?" Kento placated.

"To the KITCHEN, you idiots."

The four blinked wide eyes and turned as one, looking past the open arch. Rowen sat at the table with cereal and a lowered paper as his companions.

"He's UP..." Cye breathed, still blinking.

"It's a MIRACLE..." Sage muttered, giving a wry grin.

"Very FUNNY." Rowen retorted, giving his friend a dry look.

"Are you ready to GO?" Ryo skeptically asked.

Rowen smirked. "I finished packing last night."

A few rolled their eyes. "Why does that not SURPRISE me?" Cye wryly asked. After a brief pause, his hand went to Ryo's shoulder. "Well we found him Ryo, so sit down before you set something on FIRE."

Ryo indignantly sniffed, but plopped down in the nearest chair and ignored Rowen's humorous look. "I just wanna see White Blaze."

"So do we Cye," Kento added, "AND Mia. But those two won't kill us if we're a little later than our normal." Ryo shot him a dry look and Kento grinned. "White Blaze will just MAIM you."

Rowen chuckled and got up, grabbing his bowl. "If you want Ryo, I'll go grab my bag and we can go." He walked past Ryo and quickly patted a shoulder. True to his word, minutes later, the five were piled in the van, Cye pulling from the driveway. The only mishap occurred when Kento requested a quick stop at a gas station for snacks. Cye solved that by ignoring his good friend and speeding out of the city.

~*~*~

The morning sun was beautiful to behold with all the trees peeking over the light. Birds chirped in the early morning. The modern world was just a speck in her mind. If she strained her hearing, both she and her companion could hear quiet honking of cars and business of Tokyo. She often went into the city for supplies, but not very often. This was where she belonged and she enjoyed it here. This was where all her memories were, and she wasn't going to abandon them.

Steam from the green tea in her hands trailed in front of her face. She absently held it under her nose, breathing in the fragrance and inhaling the warmth to her skin. The morning was brisk - as all were - but to be highly enjoyed. When she wasn't at the computer, she tried to be outside as much as possible, for her friend needed companionship as much as she did. Holing herself up in a room all day was the worst way to go stir crazy and ignore him.

She knew he missed Ryo as she did. She missed them all. She almost felt like an old maid, living out here by herself with just a single cat to keep her company. But that was ridiculous...she had a job, as if she needed it, and was only twenty. Plenty of time to feel leagues ahead of her current age.

Her foot slowly kicked off the wood porch and gently rocked her, adding to the serene feeling. She was content, if not a little hungry for someone that could talk BACK. White Blaze was a good companion, but she didn't speak tiger. Ryo was the one who understood his friend better than they did, but that's because the two spent years together.

She cast a look over the swing, smiling when brown eyes greeted her back. Though she couldn't speak to White Blaze, she was able to almost fully comprehend his thoughts by looking into those wise eyes. Spending two full years with him, then that time during the war, she was able to read him as easily as he could sense her emotions.

"You eager they're coming?" She quietly asked. He gave a small nod and put his head on his paws with a sigh. Her grin widened. He reminded her of a poor dog waiting for his master to come home from a long car trip that he got left behind on. He ALWAYS had that look though. "So am I." She agreed, casting eyes back to the sunrise.

She passed time like that, sitting in the swing with White Blaze below, the two looking to the sun and facing the drive. They were waiting for the five to show up, to recall happy times...and for White Blaze to jump Ryo and lick him silly. She resisted the urge to laugh, but a wide smile popped up as she imagined it. It was easy...White Blaze did it all the time! He missed his beloved master and good friend. She could relate.

The sun was over the trees by the time the van was heard. Spending an hour, or possibly two, in the quiet of gentle wind, birds' songs, and crickets, it was easy to pick up the hum. She kept rocking, waiting for it to stop on the long drive. Rushing down to meet them could wait until they grabbed their bags. She'd let White Blaze do that childish act for her. She'd watch with relish and laugh as the others did.

She cast another look down, finding his head up and ears perked forward. He knew they were coming, most likely before she did. Her look shifted to the cotton pajamas she still wore, but didn't feel like getting out of. They were modest and comfortable, she could change when they all arrived. If she still felt like doing so.

As the van came into close enough distance that she could see Cye's head from the windshield, she stopped rocking and leaned forward to set the nearly empty teacup on the railing. Gradually, she stood and walked to the beam next to the steps, crossing her arms and waiting. White Blaze stood as well and stopped next to her, tail wagging behind him.

When the van stopped about twenty feet from the porch, an arm lifted to wave them hello. Her heart swelled, bringing tears to her eyes. It was SO good to see them all again! The stories she hoped they could tell of their time away! There was much to catch up on, the work she was doing, the improvements she intended on making to the place, the things she saw in Tokyo. She hoped there was much they could tell her over lunch.

As the van door slid open, she felt that tail slap against her legs. Seconds later, it hit with the same intensity. She widely grinned and cast White Blaze an amused look. He was antsy to see Ryo again, and it seemed the raven-haired youth was taking his time in getting his bag.

As soon as the five exited with their things, White Blaze was off in a blur. She giggled and wished there was a camera present. Since Ryo wasn't visible yet, she jumped the steps to follow and get in on the action.

It didn't take long for her to catch up, and join in on the laughter. White Blaze did as she imagined...ran to Ryo, knocked him and his things down, and licked his face. Ryo endured it with a wide grin, and she knew he missed his friend as much as White Blaze missed him. She let the two get reacquainted and turned to Cye. "Welcome back Cye." She greeted, hugging him.

"It's good to be back Mia." Cye agreed, squeezing her. He let Mia go and picked his bag up, dropped when White Blaze shot past and made him lose his grip.

Mia grinned when their eyes met and ran to Kento, the next closest. He lifted her off the ground in a bear hug and she laughed. "Hey Hardrock." She kidded, giving him a small slug in the arm when he set her down.

"How's life in the wild been treating you Mia?" He kidded, grinning that infectious grin of his.

"I'll tell you when we confer notes." Mia joked, getting a laugh. She shooed him and Cye to the house now that introductions were done with. Her gaze pinned Sage and she almost shyly walked over, giving him a light hug...which he thankfully returned.

In the beginning, she had a crush on Sage, though she was three years older. It receded the longer they fought in the war, and turned to respect for his personality and way of life. There were times when he was timid to return her hug, but thankfully, she broke him of that habit. "Hello Sage." Mia whispered. Darn, she was still attracted to him. But...the heart does not forget its affections that easily.

When Sage pulled away, a hand cupped her cheek as he locked eyes. "Are you crying Mia?" He quietly asked, brow furrowed a little.

She looked away with a small blush and quickly blinked. "I'm just so happy to see you all again." She confessed, sheepishly grinning. She took a deep breath to calm down and met his eyes. "It's a little boring here without you five tearing the place up."

Sage smiled and looked to the large estate. "Well if I know Kento and Cye, you give them until dinner to start back up their old routine." He kidded,.

She groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh no...I forgot about that!" She gave a dramatic sigh, but couldn't help a grin. At least the yelling would be better than deathly quiet. And they were only here until Sunday night... She left Sage to make his way to the house and turned her attention around when a hand tapped her shoulder from behind.

"And where's MY hug?" Rowen asked, mock hurt in his voice. He gave Mia those puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist and she laughed, hugging him.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget YOU Rowen." She kidded, giving him a squeeze.

"But what about ME?" Came a whiny voice from the ground. Both youths pulled away to find White Blaze nuzzling Ryo's chin, even though both hands were already scratching the body still over his. "I'd like a little HELP here!" Ryo kidded, a smile on his face.

Something told Mia that if they walked inside and joined the others, Ryo and White Blaze wouldn't REALLY mind. But she decided to humor her friend and stopped next to the pair. Hands on hips, she made her voice serious, but couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes. She was trying hard not to break into another fit of laughter at this touching, TOTALLY adorable scene.

"White Blaze..." She admonished. The tiger immediately stopped and looked at her with those happy eyes of his. They switched to wondering as he blinked, apparently confused that this behavior was wrong. "Get OFF Ryo before you crush his ribcage, PLEASE?" Her lips pressed together to quell a smile and White Blaze's eyes held understanding that she was only kidding before he stepped off and butted her legs. She knew he was just happy the five were back.

Ryo huffed and put a hand to his chest, sitting up. "Man, what have you been FEEDING him Mia?" He quipped, giving her an odd look.

Mia only grinned and patted the tiger's head. "Nothing more than what you INSTRUCTED me Ryo. If he's gaining weight, that's probably due to the deer he brings home every so often."

"Deer?!" Ryo echoed, eyes widening. Feminine laughter quickly proved she was only kidding and his eyes playfully narrowed through a smirk. "Thank god you were only kidding."

Mia's grin turned to an evil smirk. "Who says I WAS?" She asked, stopping next to him and extending a hand. Ryo took it with a wide-eyed look to White Blaze. He met Mia's eyes and raised a brow, demanding an answer. "You'll never know, WILL you?" She asked, throwing her arms out. His eyes rolled at her playful nature and hugged her. Crushed by his tiger, and now bear hugged by his elder friend...it didn't get any better than this!

~*~*~

Lunch was memorable...as always. There was never a dull moment for the Koji estate, and every time they visited more memories embedded themselves in the walls. Whether it be the many humorous ones of Cye chasing Kento from the kitchen at any mealtime, or the friendship ties during the war.

Those were the reason Mia stayed. Whenever the quiet became too oppressive, she would close her eyes and pick up a happy memory at random. Their antics and voices would fill the room and she would open those blue eyes...THANKFUL for the quiet.

Blowing on her tea, a quiet, comfortable silence in the sun room, she sat with Sage, both having something to drink after lunch. Ryo took off with White Blaze after the dishes were stacked in the sink, heading into the forest. Cye took off for Yamanaka Lake a city block length into the woods, dragging Kento with. As always, Rowen was napping in preparation for tonight.

A wisp of a smile came to her face. They were going to stay up late and tell campfire stories on the beach. Cye was responsible for finding a place where his element wouldn't put the fire out, and Ryo was in charge of finding the best wood and make sure the fire didn't go out. She resisted the urge to chuckle. No doubt, it'd be another glorious bonfire.

They shared so many stories. To them it didn't seem like much, but to her, it was a wealth of information. Besides asking for one of the dishes she and Cye finagled together, everyone held a busier month than her. Of course she had stories to tell about work, but those seemed trivial in comparison.

Mia stole a subtle peek at her companion over the teacup. Still...with as much as they so happily relayed to her, Mia KNEW there was something the five weren't telling.

~*~*~

Ryo ran through the forest in a blur of red and white - just running - and let the air hit his face. He felt more comfortable and freer than he had all month. Course that was mostly due to the Wildfire armor on his body. Just before he rocketed it outside with his trusty tiger, he grabbed the orb and donned it. It was time to reminisce with his friend before spending the rest of his time with the others.

With a grin, he vaulted into the air and skipped across the trees, letting White Blaze take the ground. The air may've been Rowen's domain, but never would he tire of the exhilaration. He missed being able to do this. The ability to take such chances and knowing you wouldn't get hurt with mystical armor to protect you was a comfort.

Each left their orbs at the Koji estate, knowing they'd be taken care of, also not wanting to take the chance of losing them in the city. The five rested in a symbolic-colored box in the nightstand drawers of their rooms, waiting to be used again.

The second his skin touched the orb, he felt it pulsate with life and almost knew it sensed what he intended to do. It was eager to be worn and used...no matter what the objective by the wearer. It missed being in action, and Ryo missed being able to wear it. Though it was created from evil and was a neutral power, as they were well aware of, the bearer made the final decision. If it was donned for exercising, or a little romp through the woods, that was fine by the armor. It had no hate or like.

Having gotten through the forest with the armor's agility and speed in his favor, Ryo leapt from the last branch and somersaulted into the air before landing in front of a ridge. He inhaled the purity of nature and closed his eyes with a smile. Oh to live at the Koji estate with Mia and only wear the armor for things like this...

THIS was where he belonged, not out in the city amidst all those people, noise, traffic, and pollution. A small frown possessed his face as he kneeled and looked to the long drop below. He absently stared until White Blaze sat next to him, gaining his attention. He gave a smile to his friend and pat on the head, ignoring those questioning, wondering eyes.

Out here at the edge of Tokyo, surrounded by friends and past, - which coincided together - it was so easy to forget all about Toyama and everything that lived there. Life, work, school - the PEOPLE in that school...

He sat back and leaned against White Blaze when the tiger lay down and looked around. His head rested against the shaggy coat, staring at the sky. He'd mostly forgotten about Epiphany and her problems with the visit at hand. Had ever since he got the letter from Mia. It was easy to let everything slip his mind by thinking of coming back here. Now that he remembered and was in enough quiet to let him sort things out, he needed to get some things figured.

Really, when it all boiled down to the main topic, he didn't know how to act around Epiphany. The girl was still so silent, but there was now a little more of a story behind her silence. It wasn't just a snobbish act, she was hiding inside herself for a REASON. What he didn't know...but he didn't know if he should pry.

Sure he'd be her friend, seeing that there was no reason to feel animosity, but he didn't want to get all tangled up. As far as he knew from the assumptions about her, she moved around quite a bit. What was the point in getting to know someone who was just leaving in a few months? Was it even WORTH being a somewhat devoted friend?

Ryo sat up with a mildly confused, torn head. Drawing up his legs, letting arms rest on his knees, he absently stared at the valley, eyes thoughtful. So what did he do NOW? He knew with Cye's kanji, he was more apt to be befriended with Epiphany. But the others, including himself, judged her on past instances and how she treated them now. He knew Cye was the most apt to put everything aside and trust her, with Kento second, Rowen third, and Sage DEFINITELY last. Kento was, after all, the first person that bothered to extend his hand... Too bad it got burnt on first contact.

Ryo smiled upon remembering Rowen's recap of what happened in the library. Of course, when Rowen started 'picking on' Epiphany, the others immediately demanded to know why. Mostly why he even BOTHERED. Then Kento and Rowen told everyone what happened, especially Rowen's initial outburst to the girl, and Cye nearly bit his head off.

He smirked. The whole argument between those two was funny, even if his ears DID start to ache after a while.

Where he stood wasn't definite yet. Ryo knew a lot of the indignation and bad emotions melted as they spent the day together that time. Now it just raised all sorts of questions he couldn't answer without asking, and the amazement of her protectiveness toward her little sister. He sure never pictured someone of her quiet nature slugging someone! But from the way her hand looked afterward, she didn't get much practice.

The biggest mystery was Sage. Ryo had no clue what Sage felt when it came to the Hispanic girl. It was clear Sage wasn't going to budge from this cool, aloof bridge he placed between them. Ryo knew the others were as inquisitive about this as HE was. He wondered if things would melt between the two when he asked Sage to wrap Epiphany's hand. He didn't know...he just didn't know. But he did know if Sage ever changed his ways, he wouldn't forget the beginning misgivings anytime SOON.


	9. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

The sun rose the next morning and shone through the windows...its early morning rays hitting a mass of hair and shining it spun gold. Sage's visible eye peeked open with a small, serene smile. He loved being woken up by the sun, absolutely loved it! It was like being embraced from a loved one and feeling their warmth throughout your body. Slowly sitting up with a small stretch, still a little tired from last night's/early morning crash, he stood and looked around.

A smile came as he took in the scene. Part of him felt like laughing, the other in dire need of a camera for blackmail. This was too funny.

Kento was spread out on the couch, a blanket wrapped around one leg...Cye crouched in the corner of the other side. Sage's lips pressed together. Those two nearly stumbled inside and crashed on the couch, initially sleeping against the back. Where Kento got that blanket from was a mystery...unless Mia woke up in the middle of the night and draped it over him.

Violet took in the floor and softened. White Blaze was curled up around both Mia and Ryo. It was adorable the way the tiger selflessly let them use him as a pillow. Being so tired when they finally came back in, probably around two, the only thing he remembered hearing from them was Mia insisting to use White Blaze because he was her live-in roommate...and Ryo because he always slept on White Blaze when he was a kid. They let the tiger stretch out and used him as a pillow, laying on their backs in the beginning. Now they faced each other, foreheads nearly touching from White Blaze's curled position. He wished he was here when they woke up. The noise they'd make would be enough to wake ROWEN.

He and Rowen went at it like cats and dogs when it came to throwing back sarcastic comments, but he was still Sage's best friend...despite their many differences. And they still ended up sleeping in similar positions...as scary as that was. Sage lengthened his form along the back of the chair, stretching his legs for comfort, using the back cushion as a pillow. Rowen held much the same stance, save for he was slumped over to the arm...and apparently not in any pain. But he was going to wake up with one heck of a crick and back ache.

Shaking his head in total amusement, he cast a look at the hallway to the front door from the living room and quietly walked around everyone. Instead of heading for the front door, he went for the stairs and to change into clean clothes. Last night - or was it this morning? - they stumbled in, sat down somewhere, and dropped off. There was no time to change into any kind of sleepwear. The only person who still wore theirs was Mia.

After shutting his and Rowen's room, he headed down and out the door without looking to see if anyone was even up. He was the only one who woke up to the sun every morning, whether he had school or not. If anyone was, they fell right back asleep. No one would wake up this early.

After hopping the stairs to the ground, hands shoved into his jeans pockets, one lightly clenching. In a brief flash of silent light, he stopped paces in front of the house and took a deep breath as if a man renewed. His eyes closed as dew met his nose, and let the magnified feel of light cleanse his mind. Opening them to the forest ahead, he gave an eager smile and took off at full speed, more than was humanly possible.

Half an hour later, a pair of sleepy blue eyes fluttered open and her head startled back at the peaceful vision mere inches from her. Still too tired to totally comprehend how she got into this position, Mia sat up and stretched. After a huge yawn, tired mind wishing to go back to sleep, she looked around in wonder why she woke up in the first place. Eyes blinked as she absently took in the chairs and cushions, trying to figure out why something seemed different. She twisted around and squinted when she nearly got blasted in the eyes with the sun. It was dawn, Sage was up. If he didn't change any in the month he was away, which she doubt he DID, then he'd be up with the sun...as always.

Knowing that, Mia would've thought it was time to go back to bed. The mystery was solved. Time to lay back on White Blaze and stay a SAFE sleeping distance from Ryo - and ask later HOW they ended up sleeping so close, when she tried to purposely stay at a distance.

But there was that niggling in the back of her head that refused to go away. It was a fact that Sage normally went to his 'place' to think. Sage thinking meant he was taking something highly serious. And the sister side of her mind just had to find out what.

Slowly, she stumbled to her feet and gave a long yawn and stretch, feeling a more woken up afterwards. Looking down at the pajamas she'd yet to change from, Mia decided it was okay since she spent all day yesterday in them. Basically tiptoeing to the front door, foregoing coffee and tea for, she quietly clicked the door shut and stopped to admire the view. With a deep inhale at the crisp air, she smiled in appreciation before heading to a place she often sat at herself.

~*~*~

"Do you know how scary it is that I KNEW you'd be out here at this time of the morning...and in THAT??"

A visible eye peeked open from his meditation, calmly looking to Mia down below at the edge of the large rock. A blonde brow rose at her playful, put out look. He smirked. "You're up. That's a surprise." He taunted, lips twitching higher.

Mia's brow jerked with a wry smile, but knowing full well she only got about five or six hours. "Mind giving a girl a hand up?" She asked, propping hands on her hips.

With a smile, Sage jumped down, wrapped his arms around Mia's waist before she could move, and jumped into the air with a loud yelp in his ears. After they landed, he let go and sat back down, looking up in total amusement. "Better?"

Mia slumped from the receding adrenaline rush, trying to get her hands to stop shaking and her heart rate back to normal. Instead of answering, she glared at him and ignored the quiet snicker. After a brief bout of quiet, Mia gave a small poke to his green and white. "Hey...care to share with the class?"

"Nani?" He asked, casting her an odd and confused look. _What? _"Share??"

Mia grinned and nodded, casually wrapping arms around her knees against the chilled wind. Blue stared at the distance, taking on a wise tone. "I don't know YOU Sage, but I know your behavior since the war and know that you come out here to think. Care to share what's on your mind?"

Sage looked away with mildly wide eyes. He hadn't told Mia much at lunch, since he figured everything was practically the same since he was over LAST month. He was thinking about a certain small annoyance in his routine life, and DEFINITELY didn't tell about that. There was nothing to tell. Now was just one of those times he was going to use to sort out how to fully deal with her.

Then Mia showed up and threw him a curveball. "It's nothing big." He quietly sidestepped looking to the distance.

Mia cast a quick glance over, but couldn't see Sage's expression due to that curtain of hair over his side. She hated not being able to fully look him in the eyes. Though she still found him HIGHLY attractive, a female of ANY age would have to be blind NOT to, she kept it as friends. Sage was more comfortable around her as a friend - though that took some maneuvering. With a small smile, feeling her 'mothering' mind kick in, she scooted a few inches over. "Aww, come on...share what's on your mind with little ol' Me-a." She joked, grinning.

Sage grinned. What was there to TELL? Epiphany Marzellos was an annoyance who kept changing how he was able to act around her. The beginning was easy...just keep your distance and life went on as normal. But he never intended for Rowen to shoot his mouth off and get her to let the others peek into the hallway of her mind. Now that he knew she wasn't a total snob - basically a downright bitch - he knew being outright rude was disrespectful. He still didn't like her to begin with, so what good would sharing do? It was no surprise girls made him uncomfortable, had ever since his sister tormented him. That and his grandfather's teaching.

"There's nothing much to tell really." He absently muttered. "Have the guys told you about a girl we go to school with?"

Mia's smile turned positively sibling-style evil. "So...it's about a GIIIRRRL, ne?" She goaded, giving his arm another poke.

His cheeks started burning on low and he looked away, even though his hair already obscured his vision. "Forget it." He mumbled, hating to feel embarrassed.

"Aww Sage...I was only KIDDING!" Mia whined, trying not to laugh. She NEVER heard Sage talk about a girl before...no matter who it was! Mia forced herself to keep from making fun and focused on getting information. "Come on...you KNOW you can tell me and I won't make fun of you anymore." She answered, tone serious.

In a brief bout of silence, he quietly sighed and slowly looked to his friend, seeing honesty. Lips pursed and he looked back to the sunrise. "The girl's annoying." He bluntly answered, keeping eyes ahead.

Mia blinked. "Why is that?" It wasn't private news to know Sage didn't like girls and tended to hold them on a low opinion level. But he was never so brazen to ADMIT their faults. Mia considered herself lucky Sage respected her, since he didn't to many others. "How's she annoying?"

He sighed. Did he have to tell EVERYTHING? Two months full of school instances was too much to recall. Since he mostly never paid attention. "When Kento first introduced himself, she purposely ignored him, and did so for an entire month until she apparently got over whatever problem she had and bothered to introduce herself back." He almost bitterly muttered, eyes narrowing a little.

Mia mildly shivered against the small bit of anger in his voice. He really must not like this girl... But there HAD to be more than what he was saying... "Have YOU even talked to her?" She queried, giving a wondering look.

Sage's head shook, almost venomously. "I don't WANT to. She bumped into me in the very beginning and never even APOLOGIZED for it! She had no need to start conversation, so I haven't bothered to start one even NOW."

A light started turning on. A slow smile appeared. "I see... Did anything ELSE interesting or earthshaking happen before you came up?"

"The guys dragged me with one Saturday to show her around the city."

Every little comment he made only started confirming something in Mia's mind. Being drug along, the fact that he didn't want to talk to this girl, feeling resentment at their first bump-in, and initially feeling snuffed when Kento extended his hand. Mia's grin turned to knowing and she cast her friend a quick look, finding his eye watching her. "Is THAT the problem?" She asked, still smiling at his speculative gaze. His eye narrowed a little more in small confusion. "You're mad at this girl because she injured the others' pride?"

"What're you TALKING about?" Sage burst out, mouth gaping open in shock. Was Mia MAD? There was NO way he was insulted just because Epiphany didn't say hello to Kento when they first met! Why SHOULD he be? He didn't say that much to Epiphany in the first place! The only thing he held against the Hispanic girl was walking into him.

Mia's eyes rolled, figuring Sage would hold his friends so close that he adopted their thoughts. He was mad for all the wrong reasons. "Sage - how do I PUT this?" Mia's gaze dropped to the gray rock, lips pressing together. "You're not really mad at this girl."

Sage's brow shot up and gave her a look. Who was Mia FOOLING? She wasn't him and she didn't know what he felt! She wasn't there during all those stupid instances between them and the whole group. "NANI?"

Mia looked back, finding Sage's eye a little irritated and totally confused. She fought laughter at the comical look. "Sage...you're more angry with her for injuring Kento's pride...if she even DID. Since you haven't said much, or been around her much, you're more angry at the treatment she gave the others. From what you said, the only time she injured yours was from running into you. Has she done so, or ignored you since then?"

Sage's mouth pursed into an almost stubborn pout as he looked away. "No." He muttered.

Mia grinned. "Then why are you angry at her in the first place? Sure she injured Kento's pride, but I HIGHLY doubt Kento held it against her. Kento doesn't seem like the type. Rowen yes, Ryo maybe...you DEFINITELY...but not Kento." Mia stifled a laugh when Sage almost primly turned his nose at the comment.

"You don't know the whole extent of it." He defended, feeling his pride take a swing. Mia wasn't right...was she? She was correct in some of her assumptions, but she didn't know the whole story. The girl was just annoying, plain and simple. The way she acted around her sister and cousin, purposely keeping silent and always acting embarrassed...

"Then tell me the whole extent Sage. Just so I'm not making assumptions."

"Really...the whole thing I told you is the short version. Everything else takes too much time to tell."

Mia looked away, knowing Sage was trying to dismiss the topic. If that's how he wanted to play it, she couldn't argue. Pushing Sage was dangerous if it involved the wrong topic. And girls were DEFINITELY the wrong subject! "Fine then...I'll just have to stick with my original assumption, since that's all I've got to go by." She pleasantly answered.

~*~*~

The sun rose a few inches by the time they returned. They made short work of the distance, Mia trying to hurry inside to blessed heat, and Sage's longer legs easily stayed in stride. Maybe a dozen feet to the steps, a crash rang through the air, loud enough to be heard outside. Mia gave a quiet groan, knowing exactly where that was.

Sage smiled despite his mood and pressed lips together. Mia's groaning got a little louder when loud voices sounded seconds later, one pleading, the other irritated. "Can't those two grow up and BEHAVE?" She almost rhetorically questioned.

"If they did," Sage mused, "would the day be as exciting?" Mia grinned. As the two topped the steps, Mia held the screen open door. As he crossed the threshold, there was a split second flash of blinding light and then he was back in normal clothes again. He shut the door after Mia and the two headed into the kitchen to see what everyone was doing.

"I said OUT Kento!"

"But Cye...you ALWAYS take too long with breakfast! Can't I just have ANOTHER?"

"ANOTHER?! You've already snuck TWO!"

Mia stopped in the archway, leaning on one side, arms crossing in amusement. Sage copied as they took in the scene. Rowen sat at the table, a book in his hands, chair angled back to be more comfortable. He didn't look very awake, but kept sneaking entertained glances above the pages. Ryo was nowhere to be seen. Cye was at the stove with a large spatula in his hands, currently waving it at Kento, who was licking his fingers and waving the other. A small red mark could be discerned on the waving hand, probably the one Cye smacked for trying to snatch part of breakfast before they were all assembled.

Cye's attention diverted to them and he gave a loud huff. "Thank gods you're back. Sage, are you going up to your room?"

Sage's brow shot up, but he was entertained as Rowen about the scene and it showed. "I might...what do you need?" He queried, a smile quirking his lips.

"Torrent." Cye ordered, giving Kento a fierce glare. "If I can't strong-arm Kento out of here, then I'll use my armor to sure kill him into submission!" As if it seemed like a good idea, Cye started for the open door.

"No buddy you can't mean that!" Kento answered, eyes wide. He took a few steps into the middle of the kitchen/dining room.

Mia let Cye pass, knowing he wouldn't REALLY use his Super Wave Smasher on his best friend. That was another threat he intended on using to chase Kento away until they could get breakfast made. As the auburn's steps clomped away to the next floor, Mia looked to the kitchen and found Kento already going for another waffle. "Kento!" Though Cye wouldn't use his armor, Mia wasn't too sure Cye wouldn't use subarmor.

Kento halted and turned. He grinned. "What? I figure I can get a few for the road and make tracks through the front door." He joked, picking a few off the shortening stack.

Not giving Cye a chance, Mia stormed in and pulled his arm back, taking the waffles. "If you keep this up you're going to have less room for breakfast! Though I doubt that's possible...be NICE to Cye once for a change. He makes you breakfast all the time when you're here and all you do is eat! Go take a shower, or change into your clothes and BEHAVE for an hour or so!" She ordered, giving a reprimanding look.

It worked. Kento blinked a few times before giving a good-natured grin and salute. "Can do, I guess..." Kento walked past Sage and seconds later, the front door lightly slammed shut.

Now silent, Mia went to the stove and continued on where Cye left off...tearing strips off a waffle as she went.

"Now you did it." Her head swung over to Rowen, a brow rising. Rowen just grinned and looked back to his book. "I was HOPING to see if Cye's sure kill would ACTUALLY put Kento down till breakfast." Mia rolled her eyes, not dignifying a response.

A short silence span later, Cye walked back in, still normal clothes. "Well...where is he?"

"Mia booted him out." Sage quietly mused, still in the same position. He cast a look to Cye's mute look. "You missed your chance to use Torrent."

"Hey you guys, where is Ryo at?" Mia queried, not looking from the stove.

"Here Mia I can finish that."

"Probably still up in the shower if I'm correct." Rowen answered. "He said he was going to grab one before Cye and Kento started in on world war three."

"You'd better take over Cye... If I don't go and get him out NOW, he's liable to use up all the hot water." With a smirk from her cooking affiliate, she passed Sage and up the stairs. She stopped in front of his room and pressed an ear against the closed door. The quiet sound of water sounded. After a quick knock, the only answer she got was a scratching on the door. She opened the door and gave White Blaze a good-morning scratch under the ears. "Hey Blaze..." The greeting smile dropped. "Is Ryo still in the shower?" The tiger gave a kitty nod and passed her, heading down the stairs.

Mia stalked into the room, stopping in front of the closed bathroom door. Steam was coming from underneath it and she knew that hot water heaters, even one in every room, only worked for so long. "RYO?" She called, one fist pounding on the door. "Get out of that shower NOW. You've probably used up all the hot water!"

Without a word, the shower shut off and Mia waited with a small scowl, ready to lecture Ryo on using up the hot water again. So WHAT if his kanji was fire?? And big deal if there was a hot water heater in the room that only he slept in - not to mention in all the bathrooms in this huge place? She was the one paying for it all. So she was extremely well off...she didn't want to waste the money.

The door slowly opened and she whirled around with a small, wide-eyed 'eep!'. She looked at the ceiling, as Ryo sheepishly grinned. "Sorry Mia...but you know how much I like hot showers." He absently answered, drying his chest off. One towel was around his shoulders to catch the excess water he couldn't wring out of his hair, drying off what was still dripping down the back and front of his chest, glowing a rosy hue from the heat of the water.

Mia's face was burning...she just KNEW it was. How odd that Ryo's kanji was virtue...yet he walked out in only a pair of sweatpants. Apparently he thought that was good enough.

Silently clearing her throat, heart pounding, she walked to the door as Ryo sat on his bed to dry his hair. "Well, I won't lecture you again...just keep in mind that I'm paying for it all you know..." She mumbled.

As if mildly confused by Mia's strange behavior, but also amused, Ryo gave Mia an odd look, a brow raised and a small smile on his face. "Can do Mia. Sorry again for using up the hot water..." He muttered, going back to his hair.

Mia stopped at the door, gripping the handle. She looked back to Ryo to show him she wasn't really mad, just a little frustrated, and whipped around when she caught sight of his back. A nicely toned, SHIRTLESS back. "Just don't do it again." She quickly answered, almost slamming the door. Exhaling a deep breath, a hand slapped her forehead. "Good going Koji." She quietly berated. Shaking her head to ignore the blunder she grossly executed, Mia headed back downstairs to help with breakfast, committed to forgetting the whole thing.

~*~*~

It seemed like dinner sped by too fast. And then the five were packing their things and putting them by the door in preparation to leave. It saddened Mia, and she couldn't do or say anything to get the heavy feeling in her chest to leave. She kept a smile up and joked around, half into it. Soon, they would leave for their lives and she would be left with just White Blaze. Though a very good one, especially when sensing her emotions, he wasn't Ryo, Kento, Cye, Sage, or Rowen. He was a friend, but wasn't human.

After the five silently, but pleasantly, helped clear the table and dishes were done, everyone shuffled into the living room and Ryo lit a fire by request. Mia let him because she knew he didn't get to play with his element very often and wouldn't let the fire escape the hearth. He was in control and the fire understood it.

She let Kento heat marshmallows in front of it. Though Mia knew Kento had three servings at dinner, and was miraculously hungry not even an hour later, she felt the need to indulge him. This was the group of people she'd come to know and love like family from the war. They were all she had. They shared an experience, and the Ronins could use their powers without fear of others knowing. The Koji estate was out in a recluse place so they were safe to be as crazy and noisy as they liked.

Provided it didn't interrupt with Mia's SANITY.

Rowen was, of course, going through a novel he kept at the estate in case there was nothing to do. Mia didn't feel ignored that he wanted to read, more comforted by the quiet crackling of fire and flipping pages. He was reclined across the couch, a pillow helping to prop him up.

After Kento had three marshmallows, Cye and Ryo joined him, muttering about the smell being too tempting to ignore. Mia smiled and got them another bag, knowing with Kento, the first would be used up in no time. In the meantime, she brought out a tray of green tea she made and set it on the coffee table. Without a word, she handed Sage a cup, which he thanked with a pleasant nod. She knew him enough to know he'd want one as well.

After sitting down with her own, she watched the back of Cye's head as he stayed as close to the fire as was necessary for the bearer of Torrent. His element was total opposite of Ryo and Cye made doubly sure to play it safe. She watched the three and felt a felt a little envious of their kinship. Cye looked over at Ryo and grinned from a whispered comment, and her eyes mildly burned. She was going to miss them all greatly after they left. It was like they were already gone...

Blue diverted to her glass and, feeling eyes, looked over to see Sage watching her. She gave a self-conscious smile and looked back down...wondering how long Sage was watching. She didn't want them to know how sad she was feeling, even though they were still around. They were really the only people she knew, and saw on occasion. Work kept her busy, but mostly a way to be closer to her grandfather.

Mia tightly blinked and snuck another peak back to Sage. His gaze still rested on her, but his brow was furrowed a little in confusion - or was that worry? She let a caring smile show, but it didn't last for long. Sage knew what she was feeling, he wasn't blind. Even without his armor, he was still wise enough to know she was miserable.

The two locked eyes. Mia absently held the glass in her hands, barely aware of the heat to her fingers. Sage took a sip of his, not looking away. If he was trying to say something, she wasn't getting it. When the glass moved away, he gave a small nod and held up the glass a little. She smiled and demurely lowered her eyes. Sage was complimenting in his own way and it made her feel better because he wasn't open about praise like the others were.

She inhaled the aroma and looked to the fire again, a small smile gracing her lips. This felt more like home than it did the rest of the month. Nobody was saying anything, for once. Everyone was behaving and getting along, though they normally did to a POINT. It was a good feeling, and Mia gave up the melancholy to experience the warm fuzziness of home.

~*~*~

As seven rolled around, the bags left the door and were stuck in the back of the van. Six humans and one tiger stood in front of it, a small, awkward silence surrounding them. It was hard to part, as it always was. Each felt free here, with a sister figure to take care of them. Here, they could be the Ronin Warriors and not their individual selves, weighed down with the world and responsibilities of their families. And it was always saddening to leave that feeling for another month.

Clenching her jaw, Mia looked up from the ground with a deep breath and strong face. Putting on a smile, she stepped forward and hugged Kento, feeling him return with twice the strength. "You five be good now." She announced, letting go to give another to Cye.

"We'll miss you Mia." Cye whispered. He smiled for what Mia knew was her benefit. The lanky youth followed Kento to the van and driver's side when she turned and gave Ryo a hug.

Ryo gave a quick squeeze to his female friend and pulled away with a small smile. He knew everyone was feeling down about leaving, as he was for leaving his animal friend, but knew they'd be back next month as always.

With a quick ruffle to her dark hair, his grin widened when a hand lightly swatted him in the shoulder. "We'll see you at the end of September Mia." His arms threw around White Blaze and fiercely hugged. He was going to miss his tiger the most. That raspy tongue licked across Ryo's face when he pulled away, understanding the distress. Ryo stood before the tiger could read the shine in his eyes and gave Mia a final look. With a quick wave, he rocketed to the passenger seat before the others could.

Mia barely walked to Rowen before he wrapped her in a tight hug. She responded and felt his chin on her shoulder. "You behave at school now Rowen." She gently kidded, giving his back a pat. "No bragging to the stupid kids now." Rowen gave a humorous snort. Mia knew that Rowen was going to miss her, since he had few friends. She heard about his studies from jokes of the others. He cherished those he was close to, and was sad when he had to leave them behind.

When Mia slowly detangled from his grasp, she blinked to see a shine to his eyes. She gave a smile and patted his cheek. "I'll see you next month Rowen. You be sure to have plenty to tell me about." She chided, wagging a finger. Rowen smiled and gave a playful salute. He headed into the back of the van to stretch out, leaving her to say goodbye to one last person.

Mia faced Sage and looked to the ground, not really knowing how to say goodbye. It was harder than it was with the others, since she didn't hold too many attachments to them. She just needed to get over this silly crush, she KNEW that. But...

Mia looked up and saw some of the sunset light Sage's hair goldish red and harshly swallowed.

...It was sure HARD!

Forcing a smile through the butterflies, she stepped up and threw her arms around him, giving a light hug. Sage wasn't vocal as much as the others by a long shot, so if he was feeling sorrowful about leaving, the only place he showed it was his mind. When he hugged back, she allowed a small smile now that she was out of view of the others.

"You think about what I said this morning Sage." She quietly ordered. "Do it for me." She kidded, grinning. Sage gave a small, amused smile. "Heck, if you want to...bring her with next time." She added. "What's one more person? It'd be better not being the ONLY female around here..."

Sage smiled and let go. "See you next month Mia." He answered, giving a small nod. The van started with a low hum and the four waved as the vehicle slowly pulled down the drive, Cye purposely giving them time for a last glimpse. As Mia strained her vision, she thought she saw his arm stuck out the driver's window with the others. It got further and further away, soon to be a small speck in her view. She stopped following with a goodbye smile on her face and waving arm.

As soon as they were totally gone, she dropped to the concrete and rested on her knees, still hands in her lap. They were gone...AGAIN. All she had to do to keep occupied now, was go back inside and clean up after her friends, now that they were gone. Gods what she wouldn't give to go WITH them this time. She was tired of being left behind with five of her only friends, left behind with just Ryo's 'pet' for company. It was a shadow of their personality.

White Blaze sat down next to her hunched over figure and gently rubbed his head against her shoulder. With a teary smile, one already falling down, Mia looked up and quickly wrapped her arms around White Blaze's neck. This happened whenever they left. She cried and White Blaze was there to comfort her. He was just good that way, being patient and the rock while she pulled everything together.

When she pulled away, feeling a chunk of the hole in her heart lift, she gave her friend a teary smile and locked eyes. Brown told her he understood his best friend was gone as well, and stayed behind because she was all he had. He knew she was lonely and he also couldn't live with Ryo in Toyama...knowing the chaos he caused when he was there in the beginning of the Dynasty Wars. Having a full grown Himalayan tiger running around like a common housecat was reason ENOUGH to call the cops and animal control. Like they did the FIRST time he and Ryo wandered the streets.

With a sniff, wiping away the tears she forced away, Mia stood and patted White Blaze's head. "I think we should go back so I can clean up that mess those five left me." She answered, trying to make her voice sound humorous. Another tear fell, as if her emotions were saying THEY weren't going to be fooled. White Blaze slowly butted against her legs, making sure not to knock her over. He could feel her pain because his heart bled for the want of his human companion. Mia smiled and hopped on his back, letting him run the short distance. It felt good to feel the wind, even though the distance wasn't much.

Once inside, she deeply inhaled, resolving that acting like this was foolish! They'd be back at the end of September and she had to make sure everything was clean and ready when they arrived again. More determined and lighthearted than before, Mia strode to the living room to clean up the marshmallow mess Kento and those two were liable to leave behind.


	10. Study Groups and More First Meetings

Gym on Fridays was - as always - the best time to clown around with sports and not get in trouble. Everyone could play what they liked and still get credit for it. Basketball was the thing for the trio, since the rest of the gym was always crowded to do anything else. They still had fun...well Ryo and Kento still had fun. Sage refused half the time unless it was necessary not to flunk. Basketball really wasn't his thing, but that didn't mean he WOULDN'T play. Just not in front of so many people.

"Come ON Ryo...this shot isn't THAT hard..."

"Shut UP Kento!"

"Stop goading Ryo, Kento...you only make him mess up."

"That's the POINT Sage!"

"SHUT UP Kento!"

Kento snickered and stood a few feet off to the side, just in case Ryo decided to shoot the ball in his direction. Not like he couldn't catch it, and Ryo wouldn't dare in front of the teacher...but he knew the thought WOULD cross his friend's mind.

Seconds before Ryo's ball went into the air, another came lazily bouncing in their direction, making Ryo lose his focus and offset his shot. It hit the backboard with a clang, getting a grimace from Ryo as he caught the wayward ball. He looked to Kento as the larger youth hurried to catch theirs. When blue met blue, Ryo's playfully narrowed. "That doesn't COUNT." He stated, giving a look.

Kento grinned and walked back as a familiar person jogged over. "For technical reasons ONLY." He agreed, facing Kevin as the youth stopped.

"Hey guys." Kevin grinned. "Sorry about that. Didn't interrupt your game did we?"

"Nope...Ryo can just do that shot over again." Kento kidded, giving an evil grin. Ryo gave a playful glare back. "And it'll probably still give you 'W' 'H' 'I' and 'T' ANYWAY."

Ryo's glare deepened, but an evil smile appeared. One hand lightly bounced the ball in his hand as he looked at Kento. "You keep it UP buddy and we'll see just how much your stomach can take."

"You wouldn't get by the teachers with that."

"So what game were you playing?" Kevin interceded, trying not to laugh. Both turned and looked with wide eyes to find the youth spinning the basketball on his middle finger.

After mentally shaking himself at how EASY Kevin made it look, Kento idly dribbled the ball. "Well...I think it's the American equivalent to 'horse' or 'pig'."

Kevin gave a nod, knowing of the game. "Sounds fun. Well...see you guys at lunch." He lightly butted the ball into the air and caught it with a hand, giving a wave with the other.

As he turned and took a few steps toward the net they were playing at, Ryo grabbed an arm. "Hey...you two...wanna play?" He offered, giving a grin.

Kevin turned and then to Epi, who was waiting with a tapping foot across the way. He grinned and looked back. "Epi sucks, quid pro quo. She was the one who made that last shot." His grinned widened. "Still want us to play?"

"Why NOT?" Kento added, taking a few idle shots. "The more the merrier. And it'll get her to have some fun."

"Yea...she looked pretty tense today in gym." Ryo added, casting a mild, wondering glance.

"And in English."

Kevin nodded in agreement, knowing something the two didn't. "Well I can go ask." He conceded, giving a small shrug. After turning to his cousin, the ball went right back on his finger. Kevin KNEW he was showing off because walking with a spinning ball was hard and took a lot of skill. But he was a major sports nut, had been ever since he got to the U.S., and practiced whenever he could. Too bad fancy hotels didn't have courts.

She walked a few paces to him and grabbed the ball off Kevin's finger, giving it a few bounces. "So what was THAT all about?" She asked, taking a shot. It bounced off the back, nearly missing, before going in.

Kevin grinned. "They're inviting us to play." He announced, lazily walking for the ball when it bounced under the net.

She blinked. "WHAT?" She asked, looking across the way. She felt her cheeks burn upon finding the two looking over. Her gaze whipped around and found Kevin spinning theball again. She gave a small glare and walked over, snatching the blur off his finger.

"Will you stop showing off? I don't care if you DID practice that for two years...KNOCK IT OFF." She playfully swatted an arm and looked to the ball. Teeth nibbled her lower lip before her logical side reminded she wasn't being cold to these people anymore. To do so now was pointless...since she was in deeper than she ever expected. Before her muddled and anxiety-filled mind could throw anymore thoughts out, she slowly strode over, dodging some people.

She stopped short of the two and walked to the wall, setting the ball by Sage. She felt those accursed butterflies flutter on low, but swallowed and gave a small smile. He remained against that wall, brow minutely twitching upward in response. Fighting a sigh that maybe Sage would NEVER forgive and talk to her, she forcefully lengthened the smile and turned. "So what's the game?"

"We play the American equivalent of 'horse'." Ryo explained, giving the ball a shot. It went in and she caught it, being close to the net. She shot it back to Ryo who took another quick shot and looked to Kento. "We clearing the slate?"

Kento gave an grin. "So you can get rid of your 'Whi'? Sorry Ryo." Kento looked to the others and walked to the spot they played the 'T' at. His arms extended and caught the ball she tossed over. "You know how it goes?"

She grinned and jerked a thumb to Kevin. "He's a sport's nut. I know the basics."

Kento grinned and looked to the rim. "Good, then I don't have to explain. This was the 'T' line up." With calculating eyes, Kento tossed the ball and made the shot. "And that makes mine still 'W' 'H' and 'I'. Ryo has a 'T' to his, and you can jump in."

"What are we playing to?" Kevin asked, giving a curious look.

Ryo grinned. "We don't have time to play the full name...but it's White Blaze."

She blinked and waited as Kevin lined the shot up. "White Blaze?? What's a White Blaze?"

The three gave each other a knowing glance, accompanied by a small smile. "Someone Ryo knows." Sage announced. She looked to Sage with questioning eyes, but looked away when a swish was heard.

"Well it doesn't matter to me because I don't get ANY of it." Kevin announced.

With a grin, Ryo tossed the ball and she took Kevin's 'spot' with a small grimace. She was NOT a good basketball player. Though she liked sports and watched them, that's really as far as it went. Dancing was her thing...playing sports was Kevin's.

With a deep breath, carefully lining up the shot through frazzled nerves, her eyes narrowed in calculation and threw the ball. It hit the backboard with a clang and she grimaced as Kento went after the ball.

"This does not bode WELL." She muttered, getting a humorous snort. With a sigh, she gave a mock cheerful look to Kento who picked the next spot. "Well...that gives me a 'W'."

~*~*~

Lunch was for people to take time out of their busy mornings and either eat what they made or trade what their PARENTS made. Talk - of course - was key to fill the silence and rustling of lunch bags. But for many others, it was a time to cram food into your mouth as you packed knowledge into your brain. It was a free study period...one where you could study, eat, and talk to your friends at will. Most often many studied for tests in remaining periods, or get a head start for later.

The five walked to the table they were quickly calling 'theirs'. No one else kept sitting at it except the two Hispanics, and it was fine with tehm. The Ronins were all guaranteed a table at lunch. It was like the two were holding it for them in some way. Instead of sitting at the outcast table, it was slowly becoming reserved only for their compiled group.

Taking the lead, and also the seat closest to the girl at the table, Ryo set his bag down and smiled a hello. The others took suit a lot less hesitant than the beginning. It was a good feeling to be on a more pleasant level with someone, even if you didn't know them all that well.

"Hey Epiphany. What're you working on?" He asked, tiger eyes looking to her book. The girl was hunched over it with a deep look of concentration, but it almost looked as if she were glaring at the pages. One hand rapidly tapped a pencil on the tabletop, the other resting on top her head to hold it up.

The pencil halted. "Nothing personal, but can't talk right now." She rambled, not looking up. As if nothing happened, she resumed tapping that pencil on the table.

With an utterly confused look, Ryo looked to Kevin, finding an amused grin. Kevin only shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich, eyes going to his cousin. Raising a brow, Ryo gave the others a curious, confused look. A few mirrored it before shrugging and going to their lunches. Whatever was going on, she wasn't as tense in the shoulders now. It appeared she was either doing homework or trying to figure something out.

Rowen pulled out one of the books he normally read if lunch was boring and cast a look to it, then to the girl. His eyes jerked to Kevin before going back his book. SHOULD he ask? Rowen's position gave him a frontal view of her face, the short curtain of hair blocking a good portion of her features to the others. He quickly put the book away and went for his lunch upon spying what she was looking at. "What're you working on?" He asked, craning his head inches forward. It didn't take someone of HIS genius to read Algebra equations upside down.

She looked up and locked eyes, nose quickly wrinkling. "STUDYING." She muttered, casting a withering glance to her book.

Rowen grinned. She really DID hate math! "Oh? Do you have a test next hour?"

She sighed and propped her head up with a palm. "No...stupid teacher announced we've got it on Monday." As if it was the end of the world, which it probably WAS, she groaned and plopped her head on top of the book with a quiet thunk. "I am SO going to FLUNK." She moaned.

Rowen couldn't help but snicker at how dramatic she was being. "It's only MATH." He said, taking a bite out of an apple. Slowly, her head rose with a raised brow and pointed look, as if telling him to watch it. "Geez...I thought last time I went over your homework with you, you would've RETAINED something." He kidded.

She playfully scowled, feeling her cheeks burn. Their normal routine - tossing sarcastic remarks - was getting to be more than routine...it was fun. She gained more satisfaction than having to be pleasant around Rowen...since he always seemed to make her feel like a moron with his IQ. "YOU know how hard it was to teach me. I don't DO math." She retorted, casting a distained look to the book. An eye narrowed, as expecting it to jump up and paper cut her. "Math SUCKS."

Rowen gasped and clutched his chest, like she wounded him. "That's HARSH. How can you hate MATH?"

She looked at him with a smirk at and finally went for her lunch. "I don't get it. All those stupid words and definitions to know! I mean, what do **I **care if I have to know what Polynomial Long Division means? What is THAT going to accomplish??"

Rowen gave her an odd look. "Is THAT what you've been studying for? The DEFINITIONS?" He gave a stupid blink, looking at her like she was crazy. She returned his look, wondering what he was getting at, before giving a small nod. A hand slapped his forehead. "Gods help me."

Cye grinned and gave him a quick nudge. "Oh quit with the dramatics." Cye looked across the table, eyes scanning the book. "Who do you have and what period?"

She heaved a sigh, scowling. "Kijata. First."

Ryo's head shot over. "Really? I have him sixth." His face scrunched up. "I guess that means I should expect the quiz announcement." With a long face, knowing he'd be doing more studying this weekend, Ryo propped a hand up and gave a small stare to her book. "Geez...and I was hoping to have an easy weekend!"

"I know...it sucks." With a small put out look, she reached into the bag and grabbed a sandwich, carefully peeling her mother's handiwork open and taking a bite. "I just hope you're better at math than Iam."

"Hey Epiphany..." Kento called. She leaned back to see over Ryo and raised brows in question. "You going to eat that apple?"

"Kento!" Cye shot out, giving an astonished look.

Kento only looked with a widening grin and shrugged. "What? There's only twenty minutes left to lunch...she won't eat ALL of it."

With a grin, she leaned forward and snatched the uneaten prize from the table. "No I won't, I'm too nervous about this stupid test." She leaned back and handed it over who snatched it up and immediately bit into it. "You're welcome." She kidded, grinning.

"Doomo." Kento happily replied. _ Thanks._

She looked to her book. "Doo itashimashite." She muttered. _It's okay. _After a second, she looked up to find a few wondering eyes. She grinned. "I said do know SOME Japanese."

What she WASN'T going to say was - just for formal and curiosity sake - she secretly rented a book from the school library and was going through the dictionary...just to go over some words. None in her family knew. She didn't want anyone to wonder, when she never bothered to learn more than what was humanely possible. With a sigh, she picked the pencil up and continued tapping it against the table, vision regrettably locking the words.

After a small pause, a decision in Rowen's head won out. She looked so frustrated at that book and had the whole weekend to stress on it. He knew tutoring for would be the polite thing to do, and would help her pass, but he didn't want to be too forward. He didn't know what kind of terms they were on, and being presumptuous was overblown. But...Kevin was teaching her already...and if THAT was the case, he needed lessons TOO.

"Would you like some HELP?" He asked, talking as if to a child who didn't get the basic concepts of addition and subtraction.

She looked up, blinking. What made him say THAT? Her gaze narrowed. "Why would I want help?" What was he insinuating?

"Because you're sitting in front of me, basically cursing arithmetic." He wryly retorted. "And you KNOW I know what I'm talking about. If you like, I can review with you exactly what you're having problems on, and you might be able to pass that test."

She stared, holding his gaze. He was utterly serious, even though there was a good-humored smile on his face. His offer was generous, since she knew basic arithmetic and that was really all she WANTED to know... It would be like pulling teeth, but he was still willing.

She had to wonder why. Were they on THAT good of terms that he was ready to sacrifice his private time after school just to help HER?

Then there was Kevin...what did he think? When they got home, she intended on hitting the books with Kevin until dinner. Her eyes broke the stare and looked to her beloved cousin. Those doe-like eyes were unable to be read, even though he was always more expressive than she. That wasn't a good sign. Teeth grabbed her lip as she gave him a questioning and uncertain glance. What did he want to do??

Kevin returned the stare with an even expression, though he was trying to keep irritation and hurt down. He could tell in those dark eyes that she was uncertain...that meant she was considering Rowen's offer.

He ALWAYS helped her study, for anything she needed. It was always him who helped her out. Though there were the hard subjects like math and English that needed more work...he was the one to help. Not being needed for the first time when Rowen helped her with Algebra was a small vacation, like getting out of something you wanted and didn't want to do.

He got past the initial reaction to Rowen helping out, but it being a repeated process was giving him more free time with nothing to fill it with. With Rowen being nice, the youth was taking more of HIS responsibilities. But he couldn't let her flunk. Maybe Rowen would be able to get something understood where he failed. "How do you intend on studying?"

She gave a smile. She was asking to let someone else step in and teach, when he always used to. It was like she was breaking away. "What do you mean?"

"We leave at the end of sixth remember?" He reminded, going for his books.

"You DO?" She looked over to Rowen and nodded with a small smile. "Why?"

She gave a grin. "Father and my 'councilor' talked, and both agreed on - what father stipulated - was that I be home early enough to help take care of Willow." Her lips pursed as she crumpled the empty wrapper and started putting her books away. The bell was bound to ring any minute and she didn't want to get swept in the crowd. "Kevin's right...how DO you propose we do this? What do you have last period?"

"Astronomy."

As she finished putting everything away, a thoughtful pose rested on her face. She WAS taking Rowen's offer...but details were sketchy at best. She wasn't hanging around and staying here to study, and she wasn't going to invade his home for this. Hers seemed most logical, since Rowen knew the location. Him heading after class seemed the best. "Would you mind coming over and meeting at the hotel after class? We can decide if you want to stay there or go somewhere else."

The bell rang and the pandemonium raised a few decibels as everyone stood and started cracking final jokes and making comments. The seven stood and grabbed their things.

"We can do that. I'll catch the first bus after seventh and meet you at the front door." Rowen agreed, giving a small nod.

~*~*~

A little after four, Rowen walked into the lobby with his backpack over a shoulder, eyes darting around the area. The place never failed to amaze him with the pillar and color construction. He felt a little out of place in his jeans, t-shirt, and sweater...even though he was smarter than probably HALF of the people here. It would be good to get out of their eyes and to a private setting where he could concentrate.

Rowen stopped in the middle of the lobby with a raised brow, a little perplexed at seeing Epiphany sitting on one of the loveseats, a book in her lap and pencil in her ear. She was looking out of place in a pair of comfy sweats and tank. Such normal clothes for a rich girl. No one seemed to notice her, and visa versa, even as he walked over and stopped above her hunched form. With a hand gripping the strap on his shoulder, the other rested on his hip in an inquiring gesture. "What are you doing down HERE?"

Her gaze shot up, body jerking in shock. She blinked and looked to the round, glass clock acting as a coffee table for her books. She figured getting a little extra homework done would be a good thing...but she didn't know time flew like that! During HOMEWORK? Didn't seem POSSIBLE...

"I...figured we could study down HERE." She offered, giving a smile.

Rowen's brow went up even higher and he blinked. "Why?" His gaze shot around to the masses of people in suits. "Personally...I'd rather we go into your suite and study. It's quieter, with less to distract you, and some of these people are staring at me."

She looked around and found a few eyes, mostly from the female population. A small grin sprouted as she tried to fight it. Rowen was apparently not very women-orientated...talking must not be his strong suit. That and he evidently didn't know how good-looking he was. She wasn't going to say anything, even if she DID notice when they first laid eyes on each other.

She looked back and met his eyes with a wry grin. "Perhaps it's those clothes you wore." She shot out, eyeing his attire. Catching a playful scowl, she cleared her throat, a little torn on how to tell him this. "I'd rather stay down here." She denied, pressing lips together. Her head ducked and she played with the pencil in her ear, unconsciously fidgeting. Oh lord...if they went upstairs...

Rowen's brow furrowed in wonder and confusion. Now he definitely knew there was something she wasn't saying. "Come on...I didn't come miles out of my way to help you just to sit in this noise. It's not going to help and if I try to concentrate over it, I'm liable to get a headache." Rowen plopped down on the loveseat and stared at her. "Why can't we go up to your suite? Is there something wrong?"

She started at the floor and refused to meet his eyes. A small blush stained her face. The hands fiddling with the pencil kept up their movements and, if anything, increased in personal tension. God...couldn't something happen to break this awkward moment? She didn't want to answer, since she knew it would be insulting. Least...SHE thought it would be...

She hadn't planned on her mother being home...figuring she'd take Willow out for the afternoon and return in enough time to make dinner...like Consuela did the past few days.

She felt guilty for making them wait down here, using up precious study time, when they should be out of this noise. The low hum was fine for doing Biology homework, but studying demanded quiet. And she was bound to be asking a lot of questions and wasn't a scene maker. She was one of those observing people who kept quiet to keep attention OFF. Teeth momentarily nibbled her lower lip.

"Well...I...we probably won't be any better off upstairs than here." She side-stepped, meekly meeting his eyes.

Rowen's gave a confused look, feeling his patience wear. What he wanted was to get out of this noise, the eyes, and into quiet solitude. He was itching to get started with her math. "So what's the difference then? What's so wrong with going upstairs? And answer me. Stop trying to dodge my question." Rowen blurted out. Coddling this girl with gentle questions and time wasn't going to work, because she took it in stride as a way of thinking of ways to get out of it. Putting her on the spot forced her to answer a question in a shorter amount of time. He was quickly finding that out.

She looked over with a guilty look and stopped fidgeting. Slowly, a hand deposited it on the top of her ear as she twisted to face him. "Mom's upstairs." She quietly answered, feeling like a chastised child. Lips pressed together as she looked to the cushions, unable to meet his eyes. Would he be insulted now? She didn't know, but already had an apology on the tip of her tongue.

Rowen blinked and stared at the top of her head. Why did he always feel like the bad guy around her? Because she was shyer than he was around people? It wasn't hard to escape into books and leave the world behind, but she left into her mind. It seemed like she felt the entire world was mad at her for some reason, even if he WAS a little confused about staying down here. What was the problem?? Did her mother not WANT visitors?

"So...you don't want me meeting your mother?" He queried, mind whirling to find an answer.

Her head jerked up, quickly shaking. "No! It's not that! It's just...um...well-" Teeth nibbled her lip to quiet stupid ramblings. Any way she put this was liable to offend. She didn't want to lose the small bridge they were building. This study thing was another way to gain his friendship. But...taking the chance and letting Rowen upstairs wasn't going to be any better. Introducing him to her mother was going to let him peek even more into her private life...which she NEVER intended on letting ANYONE see. Other than Kevin - who was always around - Willow was the exception she never thought of.

"I mean...it's not like we CAN'T go upstairs...I just don't know if you'd WANT to..." She rambled again, fidgeting with her nails. Her head remained down, unable to see if he was angry. Which she figured might happen since she was making accusations about someone she didn't know. She would be if the tables were turned.

Rowen had to grin at how nervous she was. So fidgety...like she was a scared animal that could jump at a single touch. Rowen fought the mischievous urge to poke her. "I'd rather sit upstairs and not waste anymore time down here actually." He answered, casting another look around. Some time passed, because more suits walked in through the main doors. Now almost all the chairs were used, save for those directly by the loveseat. "It's bound to get noisier in here the later it gets."

She automatically nodded. "The worst rush is at five thirty." She mumbled, looking.

"Then I DEFINITELY think I'll take the chance and meet your mom." Rowen answered. He cast a look to her, watching as she gathered up notebooks and school books. A grin slowly appeared. "She's not WEIRD or anything, is she?"

She huffed and cast Rowen a mildly astonished look, seeing the twinkle in his eye. She relaxed when she found he wasn't really serious. But his brow rose through the amused face and she had to wonder. One never COULD tell if Rowen was serious or not.

She went out on a limb and smiled. "You'll have to judge for yourself." Consuela WAS a little strange...but so was she. It was the small quirks to a person that made up their personality. She didn't notice, being Consuela's daughter. She wouldn't be surprised if she had some of those quirks... "Alright then." She mumbled, standing and cradling everything. Rowen stood and the two weaved through people to the elevators.

They rode in silence, even though Rowen's mind was filled with questions on this newest turn. He didn't foresee this, and from the thoughtful, pensive look on his companion's face, she didn't either. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was more comfortable around adults than people his own age. Aside from his fellow Ronins, he found seventeen year olds to be utterly immature and had no futuristic goals in life. He seemed the exception.

They stepped off in the plush hallway and Rowen waited as she provided the key stuck inside a book. Soon as they entered, Rowen took his shoes off and slowly followed. This was new territory, and he was hesitant to be this far out on a limb. Entering her temporary home by himself to meet the mother? That was a little scary for just studying. The whole study idea wasn't looking too good right now... The lobby almost seemed more appropriate, if not more strenuous on his nerves.

"Mom?" She called, stopping just short of the hallway wall. Her eyes scanned for the kitchen, finding it empty. Deep brown swung left when her bedroom door opened, Kevin walking out. Willow followed him soon later and widely smiled upon seeing Rowen.

"Hiya!" Willow called, nearly running to him. The youth stopped and gave his leg a hug, as if she missed him. She only blinked, knowing Willow didn't hold a memory span long enough to remember Rowen those few weeks ago. A small smile tilted her lips when Rowen's hand rustled Willow's hair, grin on his face.

Her gaze turned to Kevin, watching as he leaned against the doorway with a small grin, arms comfortably crossed. "Mom here?" She wondered, brow furrowing. Kevin's attention turned to her, before his head turned to the other bedroom door, now open from the commotion Willow made. She fought a grimace at Consuela's wondering, almost ecstatic look that she finally had company. It almost looked like those elder eyes were on her, but she KNEW they were on Rowen. Slowly, her head turned and looked, seeing him looking to her mother.

The almost awkward - well she thought it was awkward - silence was broken when Consuela crossed the room with an extended hand. "Why HELLO there mister. And who might YOU be?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Rowen smiled back and extended his hand in return, shaking it. "Hashiba Rowen, Marzellos-san. I'm here to help Epiphany study for an Algebra test she's got Monday."

Her wide-eyed gaze swung to Rowen upon hearing how formal and polite he was being. She blinked, casting a quick look to his person. Did she switch Rowens in the HALL? Rowen wasn't this polite to her in SCHOOL. Where was the sarcasm and dry humor??

Consuela nodded. "Please...call me Consuela. That's very nice of you Rowen. My daughter DOES have a tendency to dislike that subject with a passion. I hope you can help her out. Maybe you'll be able to teach her something." She blushed and looked down. "Do you already take Algebra?" Consuela inquired, inclining a friendly head.

Rowen had to smirk. Her mother was pretty nice for a first impression, even though that astonished face said the girl didn't have company. The mother seemed clueless though. Consuela must've been wondering what he was doing here. Rowen wondered if she told Consuela about the original trip out, and knew she had to because she brought Willow along.

"I passed that freshman year. I'm in Trig now, and I helped Epiphany with her homework a little while back. I offered because she was frustrated and I have a head for numbers."

Consuela almost beamed. "Aren't you sweet! You should talk to my husband." The elder winked. "He's got a degree in computer programming don't you know. He's in Toyama on business with a few of the companies in your city." The elder looked to her daughter, seeing a beet red face and utterly mortified about the simple conversation. "Well...I'll leave you alone and let you get to your work." A hand waved in between the small group as she headed back to her room. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, minding my own business."

The embarrassment ended when the door clicked shut. She fought a groan and turned to Rowen. "I SWEAR she's not always like that!"

Rowen just grinned and shrugged. "I'm not offended. I deal better with adults than people my own age anyway." Rowen's hand took the strap off his shoulder and held it in the air. "Shall we get going now?"

She nodded. "Um...you wanna study in my room, the kitchen, or the living room?" The kitchen was a little out of the way than the living room and they weren't in the middle of everything. Her room was shaky territory, even though she didn't even own it. Everything was already in there and it was like he WAS in her room. Her tongue darted out over her lips.

Rowen eyed the balcony with a wistful look. They were on the eighth floor and he was DYING to take another look down! "How bout the balcony?" His gaze strayed to hers. "You afraid of heights?"

That grin of his bristled her pride. "Of COURSE not! You think my father would let the company put us so high up if I was? I wouldn't stand for it and my father wouldn't do that to me." The hand clutching her books tightened. "Let's go."

Kevin eyed the two in total amusement, if not a little longingly, as they made their way outside and closed the glass doors. He heard Rowen mutter something about 'privacy' before the doors blocked the rest and looked to the carpet.

Willow stopped next to him and tugged on his khakis, an inquiring look on her face. "Why are you sad Kevvie??" She inquired, wide eyes pinpointing his mood.

Kevin pasted on a quick smile and kneeled down. He didn't want Willow saying anything to Consuela, because the woman would make the two include him as well. Which he wouldn't really mind...but he wasn't going to say anything. He could use help, same as Epi and didn't mind getting to know Rowen as well.

Why did it feel like Epiphany was singling him out from those five? The initial Algebra help, the trip, and now this? Was he doing something wrong? Did he say something to Epi? He knew that she was very good at making friends when she wasn't brushing everyone off as she did. He wasn't as lucky. Being a small bookworm in his younger years kept him from seeing a lot of the outside world. He could identify with Rowen a little more than Epi could on that aspect...but he stood here instead.

Still in that smile, he patted Willow's head. "Why would you think I'm sad Will?"

"Because they didn't ask for YOUR help."

Kevin couldn't help but give a more genuine smile. "You think I'm some kind of genius?" Willow blinked and nodded. That smile widened as he ruffled Willow's hair and stood. "Then how about I read to you? I don't think Epi's done that this afternoon." With a cheer, Willow grabbed his hand and drug him back into the room toward her bookcase.


	11. Things To Celebrate

It never seemed that there'd EVER come a day when she was openly and outwardly friendly to anyone she came across...save for those she let in. There was rarely an occasion when this happened. It was a difficult time in her life, she KNEW this, but yet there were still times to be happy about and things to celebrate. Like life...and achievements one strives hard to get.

She was the first to leave the locker room, with a curious, but disseminating smile on her face. It was a shock to some classmates to find the Hispanic girl smiling, since she rarely did so to them. But, though she didn't speak much Japanese, a smile and cheery wave was universal...and a few found themselves minutely smiling and nodding back, though they were a little wary.

She pulled Kevin to their lunch table and let everything drop on the top. There was such a high level of joy and excitement in her eyes, felt throughout her body, that she never imagined she'd EVER feel again. This was only akin to the rush she gained whenever she finished a really good dance routine. How was it that she felt this happy because of something related to SCHOOL?

Feeling the need to jump around and give a pleasurable cry, she undid the main backpack zipper and dug for her math book. She would have to contain herself until they got here...and THEN she would attack him! With a wide grin, fighting giggles, she opened the cover and pulled out a piece of paper. Who knew that such a thing could either make or break her good mood?

Time seemed to be ignorant of her bliss , making her wait with excruciating anxiety for the troop's heads to be seen over the din. Students sat down and greeted each other with jokes and gracious comments. Somehow she felt part of that good joy, like an entirely different person. She felt like she BELONGED at this table, in this simple school uniform, with people around that felt the same way she did. It was a strange sensation after seeing it for two and a half months, not yet experiencing it.

She nearly startled Kevin out of his skin when she jumped up and headed out of the aisle, going around those sitting. Her attention was on one person, and one person only. Even before the group managed to be within five foot of the table, she ran to Rowen and threw her arms around him with a wide smile. "Rowen! Am I glad to see YOU!"

The others looked to Rowen, finding an utterly confused look as he looked to the top of dark brown hair, not hugging her back. With a few uncomprehending blinks, he looked to the others with a raised eyebrow, as if they'd have answers. Instead, they just mirrored his look and shrugged. "Why is THAT shorty?" Rowen asked, using his derived nickname from her short height.

She let go, that smile still on her face, and gave him a very gentle sock to the arm. "Stop CALLING me that. Or I get to make one of my own condescending nicknames for you."

Her good mood and cheerful tone only confused Rowen more...and the fact that she didn't take the bait and start right in with a sarcastic remark. But he only shrugged, keeping his cool exterior with the amount of classmates around. "Hey...I call it as I see it. So, can I sit down and you can let me in on why the blue bird of happiness perched on YOUR shoulder this morning or what?"

Giving a short chuckle at his comments, she headed back to the table, the entire group following at a somewhat wary pace. This was a side they never experienced...an overly happy Epiphany. Kento thought it was a nice change since she was in a pleasant mood, but never truly happy. Ryo and Cye thought near the same thing, but wondered what triggered such a high elation. Rowen's mind was trying to figure out why she nearly pushed him back with that hug, and what he did this month that made her so happy. Sage just looked at the whole thing, not knowing how to take her, but storing the look in her face in his mind. She was a puzzle, and just when he thought he had her figured out, her moods changed. Ever since his talk with Mia, he was thoughtful of his actions and the girl's behavior.

Not even saying a word, she picked up the paper out of her Algebra book and all but shoved it in Rowen's face, hands holding it there. "¡Mira! Look!" She repeated, slipping languages in her haste. A beam set her face. "A ninety six!"

Rowen gave a smile...knowing all the studying they so painstakingly went over paid off. They spent three and a half hours going through many of the things she didn't know. Rowen wondered how Kevin DID it...having to patiently explain the equations and why they were put that way. He felt like giving up on a few topics, but plowed through with a determined stance.

Rowen's hand snaked into her field of vision as he took the paper and looked it over. "So...got the tests back today?" He absently mused, looking at the wrong answers. There were only four out of a hundred. The pride kicked up another notch.

Her head bobbed up and down so fast, the others wondered whether or not it would fall off. But she abruptly stopped, looking at Rowen next to her. "Yup! I'm so happy! It all worked!" She quickly reached in the bag and grabbed the customary apple, taking a large bite. "Sure TOOK him long enough though..." She mumbled.

"Well I'm happy for you. Nice to see that something actually DOES stick in that head of yours." Rowen cracked, lightly rapping on her head with a fist. She blushed and looked away, putting the test back. The book went after that, her attention turned across the table.

"So Ryo, how do you think YOU did?" She queried, taking another bite. All the exuberance was making her hungry, and she felt the need to do something if she was just going to sit down and be so excited.

Ryo grinned, opening a book he needed to review for homework. His gaze was diverted enough only to grab a pencil to start writing answers with. "I dunno. I didn't have ye old math wizard to help. But I bet I'm a little better than you with comprehending math...so I think I'll get above an eighty."

She grinned and propped her head up, attacking the apple again. The scene was just so magical in her mind, utterly ordinary and one to lock away. This right here, was contentment at its finest.

"So how many did you miss?" Kento queried, attacking his lunch as well. For Kento, it seemed that lunch was too far in the day and teachers weren't lenient enough to know when a guy needed a snack beforehand.

She quickly dug into the bag and fished the paper out, eagerly handing it over. This was the highest score she EVER got on a math test. She was eager to show it off to anyone who asked. Normally her grade was a low C, in danger of becoming a D. The standard grade in her tests, even with the scoring by teachers, usually ranged from a mid to high C. This A would raise the current mid C to high C and keep her from flunking out. She owed Rowen much more than he figured.

Kento handed it back, pleased to see the girl so happy. She always wore a smile on her face, but it was a small one at best. To see such an explosion of joy over a simple Algebra test, especially after knowing how much she hated the topic, was a reason to celebrate. "Cool. Now you can stop WORRYING." He kidded, wryly grinning. She matched it and put the test back. It was Friday again, making the whole grading wait a week of nerves and fretting if she passed or not. It seemed everyday at lunch, she had to be assured from Rowen that she did fine and the studying they labored over would pay off.

Lunch passed by with a contented feeling, brought on by her mood. The five chatted about classes, a few catching up on homework that either needed to be done by the end of the day, or just getting a little extra studying done. It seemed utterly normal. She subtly watched the five with a thoughtful gesture, taking in their mannerisms and behaviors around one another. This was one of the times in her life when she could honestly say she was happy. Just sitting back and reviewing those she felt she was getting close to wasn't as bad as her mind concocted it to be.

She smiled at the laughter from Rowen's jokes, the group poking fun of each other. It seemed there was never a time when they were all mad at each other. These five were one of the kinds that were true friends, and she was glad to know them.

Just as the bell rung, her heart fluttered with nervous anticipation. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag, a hand reaching into the smaller front pocket. Fingers clutched a piece of folded paper, extracting it as she shouldered the bag and followed Rowen from the row. Her heart picked up as everybody shuffled out. Her mind was on overdrive with all kinds of questions, most of them cynical. She didn't know if she had the guts to do this, to even hand the note over. Asking was out of the question, and it came down to the old junior high way of doing things.

As she fell in stride with Kevin and Rowen, her feet effortlessly took the steps from the adrenaline pumping in her system. She was nervous, but her good mood would help to keep things light in case embarrassment threatened to make her halter. She was on a mission, one she hoped would succeed in the end.

Just before she and Kevin separated from Cye and Rowen, she clutched a sleeve and gave a cheery wave to Cye as he walked away. Softly clearing her throat, she felt a small blush when Rowen looked at her. Pasting a quick smile on, she reached for his hand and quickly stuck the note in it. "Just think about it." She vaguely answered, walking away before Rowen could open it and read.

Kevin fell in stride, head swinging back to see an utterly confused Rowen looking at his palm. Kevin only smiled, knowing Rowen would find out soon enough. He only hoped the blue haired genius wouldn't disappoint his cousin, who went to great lengths to write that proposal. He cast a quick glance to Epi, crossing his fingers with her that they ALL accepted.

~*~*~

Rowen passed his last period with a distracted mind. Normally Astronomy was his passion due to his Kanji, but he was still pondering whether or not he should open Epiphany's note. He didn't want to miss out on learning, even if a large portion of his mind was dying to find out what was in it.

_Just think about it..._

What did THAT mean? Indecisively chewing on his lip, hands twitched twice with suppressed urge before quickly digging into his front pocket. He stuffed the note in there after the realization that he was going to be late. Blue swung to the clock, finding only twenty minutes left. The teacher graciously gave five for everyone to get their things together in time to get out of his classroom, so he figured learning was over for the day.

Slowly unfolding the note to keep as much noise down, he wondered how the girl made such an intriguing thing. A small piece of the paper was folded over, and when pulled, it was like unlocking a clasp to something. His eyes scanned the sharp cursive, seeing her handwriting was about as good as her math skills. But her words were short and to the point...for once.

_Dear Rowen...this Saturday is my sixteenth birthday. As a way of saying thanks, I was just wondering if you would like to celebrate it with me. I also invite the others, for it would be impolite not to. If you would, can you convince Sage to come as well? It wouldn't be an 'outing' if everyone didn't come along. Don't worry about getting anything. I am not one for presents, since I'd have nowhere to put it. Just bring yourselves. One final thing...do you have any dance clubs in Toyama?? Shorty_

He grinned, seeing she didn't really mind his nickname. She must've wrote the note while on that math high to put THAT down, since it started off on their spats whenever he said it any other time.

For the rest of the remaining period, he contemplated her words. Sweet sixteen? That meant she must be a sophomore then. Eyes locked on her writing, blurring the longer he stared. A finger silently tapped on the desk as his thoughts raged. As a way of saying thanks? Just for the study group? Course...Rowen knew with the way she greeted him at lunch that she MUST'VE been grateful to do such an outwardly public gesture.

A small, mildly touched grin laced his mouth. That was one of the first times a girl, besides his mother, spontaneously hugged him. It was nice. Even if he wasn't going to say anything about it.

He wondered what she intended on doing. Dance clubs? He heard a comment a while back about her being good at dancing from Kento. Did she intend on using that talent tomorrow? They had clubs in town, though he never went to any of them. That was more of the others' styles...save Sage and occasionally Ryo. The raven youth wasn't much for public scenes, but could be enticed if the situation called for it. A half grin tilted his lips. This DEFINITELY called for it! One only turned sixteen once in their lifetime.

Deep blue almost wistfully looked to the windows, wondering if everyone would WANT to go. Money wasn't very hard to come by, unless one was a budget like Ryo, and it was the want to go. Her question about Sage pinpointed his friend well. Sage wasn't much for a lot of noisy music, teenagers, and flashing lights. And if there were girls around, he was even LESS enthusiastic. It would be an interesting discussion to see how they'd manage to pull THAT off and get Sage to go.

Rowen's eyes swung back to the paper, a little undecided. Part of him didn't really mind going...since he didn't get out that often, if at all. He knew Kento wouldn't mind, and Cye wouldn't either. Ryo would think about it as he was. And then there was the understandable problem with Sage.

There was also the wonder about her family. A definite age turn-point should be spent with loved ones. Even though Epiphany was with her immediate family and Kevin, wasn't she going to spend it with them?

His lips pursed, wondering what she had planned. His mind was tipping on yes the longer he thought about it. Getting out on a Saturday night, instead of curling up with one of his books, was a little better way to spend the weekend. Save for hanging at one of the guy's houses and doing nothing, this would still be having fun with his fellow ex-warriors and getting outside. Decision in mind, Rowen minutely startled when the bell rang and grabbed his things, quickly leaving class to go track down the others.

Rowen only managed to snag Cye and Kento in the end. Everyone knew Ryo left as soon as the bell rang, having to get to the zoo as soon as he could. Sage's classes were on the other side of the school and even if he let Cye and Kento fetch Sage, there'd be no way to catch him in time. So he told the two about the note, and what his answer was. Kento was enthusiastic to the plan, Cye pleasant. With three-fifths of the group decided, Rowen figured Ryo would say yes now that most of the group was going. The only deal was to team up and hassle Sage to go. And to let the birthday girl know everyone's answer.

The last option was one that surprisingly came to him. Just as the three stepped outside the main doors with the stream of classmates, Kento spotted the Hispanic duo almost contentedly sitting on a wide, flat granite wall of the stairs. The two looked to be going over homework...until Kento called out a hello and made his way over. Rowen grinned and looped a finger around Cye's backpack to keep from losing him.

"What're YOU still doing here?" Rowen asked, giving a raised brow.

She only smiled back and looked up. "Well...I don't feel comfortable giving out the hotel number, so this was the easiest way to get your answer before tomorrow." She answered, giving a small shrug.

"So...sweet sixteen." Kento asked, plopping down. The girl nodded with a small, proud smile and started putting her books away. Both hands entwined behind the back of Kento's head as he leaned back a little to stare at the slightly cloudy sky. "I remember MY sixteenth birthday...probably won't be as interesting as yours."

She looked over with an amused, curious glance. "What happened?" A grin sprouted. "Did you eat all the cake and take the consequences?" She kidded, giggling.

Rowen cracked a smirk. "You only WISH you knew." A few of their birthdays occurred during the Wars and though memorable, was not one they readily looked back on. She looked over to Rowen, wondering eyes piercing his. Rowen knew she was banking on yes. Talk about going out on a limb... He knew she wasn't sure they'd say yes or not. She was that type of shy person, always thinking negative instead of positive to keep from being let down.

"So, I hear you dance." He answered, sitting with Cye on the rise.

She looked at him and cluelessly blinked, wondering what Rowen was getting at. But she nodded. "I took quite a bit of dance classes in and out of school since Spain." She answered, a hand nervously toying with the edge of the calf-high skirt. As soon as she spotted blue hair above the masses, nerves kicked into high gear. Her mind was praying they'd all come, even though she made herself look nonchalant. "What're you getting at?"

Rowen grinned and brought a knee up as a resting spot for his chin. "We know of a few clubs in the area. That all depends on your style of dance though."

She blinked. "You guys have different music-type clubs?"

"A few styles yes." Cye answered, grinning at her befuddled look. "And I for one, will accept your offer."

The smile she sent Cye nearly bowled him over. Before she knew what she was doing, hands shot out and took his off the granite, quickly shaking it. "I was SO hoping you'd want to go! All of you are welcome." She repeated. Her gaze landed on Kento and then Rowen. "And will you two come as well?"

Kento grinned, giving a quick thumbs up. "Hey...as long as you've got the food, I'll be there."

She giggled and nodded. "I've got a few things planned." She answered, a smirk on her face. Her eyes landed on the third, wondering and hope in them. "Rowen?"

Rowen only shrugged. "Hey...beats staying home on Saturday." He blinked. "This IS going to take place Saturday, right?"

Once again, her head bobbed up and down to the point of shaking off. "I wanted it that way so we can all stay out late and sleep in tomorrow."

Rowen grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He gave a quick wink. "You're talking my language!"

"Are the others coming too?" She queried, sheepishly looking away.

"We're pretty sure Ryo will go, but Rowen wasn't able to find him." Cye answered. His gaze diverted to the small trickle of those few stragglers passing through the doors. "He normally leaves as soon as he can to get to work."

That little bit of information stored in her mind, and she'd bring the topic of conversation up later with the raven youth. Her lips momentarily pressed together. "And Sage?"

Kento was quick to answer, knowing she wanted ALL to come. It wasn't hard, the answer was written all over her face. "Sage's last class is on the other side of the building. He'd be gone before either of us could find him." Kento explained. An easygoing grin sprouted. "But that's no biggie. We'll wheedle him into going." He gave a quick wink, leaning back on his hands.

Her face became a little more thoughtful, looking down at her book bag. WHEEDLE Sage into going out? That didn't sound any more positive than her mind frame was before spotting the three. At least she knew where she stood on Sage's list. Not very high, but with the possibility that he could at least be dragged into coming with. SUCH a comforting thought...

She quickly pasted on another smile, determined not to let her good mood be dimmed. Sweet sixteen tomorrow and an A on her Algebra test? This WAS something to be happy about! Even if she almost forgot about her birthday until her mother reminded her this morning. With all the moving they did she was lucky enough to keep track of her LUGGAGE.

"Well - since it'll be us seven - what time would you deem acceptable to get things started?" She queried, looking at the three.

Cye, Kento, and Rowen all looked at each other with mildly wide eyes. She was asking THEM this? It was HER birthday party! "Whatever works for YOU Epiphany." Cye answered. "It's your day...we can work it out."

Her lips pressed together, trying to find a suitable time that was late enough for everyone to meet, but still early enough to have time to do it all. "What about...well, does seven sound okay?" She tentatively queried. The three nodded, finding that good enough to get things arranged and set for the evening. With a renewed good mood, the smile returned as she stood and dusted her skirt off. "Well then...would you five like to meet somewhere and we can get things rolling?"

"How bout we just congregate at the hotel lobby again? Since we seem to be doing that an awful lot." Rowen kidded, grinning.

She mirrored his look and nodded. "Works for me. I'll make sure to bring money along for all of us then." She muttered, more to herself.

Cye blinked. "You intend on paying for us too??" He blurted, giving a disbelieving look.

She nodded. "I think it's only fair. As I told Rowen, I don't want presents, just your company. And for your trouble, I'll pay your way tomorrow night."

Kento looked at her in mild astonishment. "Really Epiphany...you don't HAVE to do that! We're accepting your invitation. It's no trouble at all!"

She gave Kento a tender grin. "But I WANT to. And I will...so no trying to change my mind." She teased. A small bout of silence passed before the later city bus arrived, picking up the stragglers who either had detention, or extracurricular activities. The five got on, the three Ronins riding to Kento's house to plan an attack on Sage later.

~*~*~

Six thirty pounced on one very agitated and excited rich girl, numbers glaring back as she paced the room with curlers in her hair. She strode across the length of open floor with hands twisting behind her back and Willow's eyes following her from the bed. Deep brown darted to the clock and went back to thick, beige carpet with a half groan. Couldn't she take these heavy things OFF yet? Everything was slowing to a crawl, even if she ran like a madwoman to get ready.

She absently tugged on the shirt her parents bought earlier, the outfit a small birthday present. She didn't really want anything, but her mother INSISTED she get something special for the day she was born. After all - Consuela insisted in the store - she wanted to impress that nice, young gentleman when they met again, right?

Color flamed in her cheeks at how her mother thought of Rowen. Rowen...a 'nice, young gentleman'? HARDLY. He was obnoxious and sarcastic, not to mention a good study partner for being nothing but brains and mouth. Sure he was nice, when he CHOSE to be, but she wasn't going to let her mind think that way. She barely got along with Rowen as it was. Sarcastic insults and playful taunts were not exactly a good, stable friendship.

"Is it time to take these things OUT yet?" She loudly whined. Hands went to her head, lightly touching the curled mass of hair and plastic confines under them. "Mother just HAD to think I needed to get 'dolled up' tonight." She darkly muttered, stomach fluttering. She gave a quick growl, throwing the door open. She refused makeup, since she didn't own any, and wasn't going to let her mother's touch her face. What was the point? She didn't find herself even moderately attractive, since she didn't think she was anything worth looking at. So she gave in on the hair, since her mother was prodding her to fix herself up this once.

She jumped upon finding Kevin directly in front, hand reaching for the knob. With a small screech, hand going to her heart, she jumped and felt a few rollers loosen. "Don't DO that!" She admonished, giving his chest a light slap. Kevin grinned and poked her stomach, getting a yelp and access into the room when she jumped back.

"Feeling antsy are we?" He congenially queried. He watched as she went back to pacing, leaning against a wall to watch the show.

"Oh stuff it." She retorted, hands going back to their original position. "All I want is for these curlers to come OUT!" She loudly snapped, abruptly turning to the open door. "MOM! Can I take these stupid things OUT now??"

"Epiphany Sundance you stop YELLING." Consuela admonished, hands on her hips. The elder Hispanic walked to the doorway and looked at the hotel clock. "How long has it been?" Consuela asked, watching with small amusement when she went back to pacing.

Hands itched something horrible to scratch her head. But the idiotic look was spread all around her scalp, making it near impossible. "I dunno...I just want these OUT." A hand gingerly touched her head. "They're not hot anymore...isn't that a good sign?"

Consuela gave a long-suffering sigh and strode to her daughter. This was perhaps one of the few times that the young Marzellos ever did ANYTHING with her hair, other than putting it in a braid to keep it out of her face. "You're hopeless. Stand still and don't fidget. If you keep fiddling with that hem, you'll break it open and then I'll be out a few hundred Yen."

She forced arms stiff at her sides, eyes glued to the clock as her mother patiently touched her head. She really didn't want to wear this shirt, since it would most likely be coated in sweat later on at the clubs...but wasn't going to change now. Besides, she liked the feel of the polyester and the color matched her eyes. It was conservative with a frilly look down the front, giving off a grown-up feel. She didn't know if that's what she was going for, but it was sure feminine. She was just thankful her mother thought the white capris went. She needed something cool and short to counteract the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing! At the very least, she felt extremely dressed up and sophisticated. Sure beat the jeans and plain button-up shirts she always wore!

Her attention diverted when her mother poked a shoulder, casting her from her thoughts. "Hold these." Hands extended as her mother deposited the medium-sized curlers, filling up despite the average length of her hair. The weight was quickly released and she hurriedly tossed the curlers on the bed, scratching her entire scalp with both hands. She heard Willow giggling and Kevin chuckling behind her, but she just gave a relieved grin despite the display.

"Epi! Don't do that, you'll mess up your hair!" Consuela quickly gripped both wrists and pulled them away. Tsking at her behavior, the elder drug the youngster into the bathroom and grabbed a wide-toothed comb. "I'll not have you mess this up before any of them have a chance to get your picture and film you."

She sighed and crossed both arms, a finger tapping in rapid, tense succession. She tried to see the clock, but was unable. She knew time was passing by quicker when she wasn't able to see. That's how it normally went. Eyes speared Kevin's amused face with a mild glare, a smile threatening to show. "NOW what time is it?"

"GAAHH! Stop ASKING me that!" Kevin humorously cried. "Wear a WATCH if you wanna know so badly!"

She humphed and looked to the ground, grinding the heel of a pair of sandals on the linoleum. An evil smirk appeared. "So what TIME is it?"

"Six fifty!" Willow announced from the room. She gave a meek shriek and waved hands above her head at her mother's attempts to put hairspray and gel in.

"¡PARA! Stop! We don't have TIME for that!" She denied, hurriedly leaving the bathroom. Grabbing the blue wind jacket for later, she tied it around her waist and stopped in front of Kevin. She gave his khakis and blue button-up a once over before giving him a raised brow. "I take it you're ready?"

"Have been since FIVE." He announced, rolling his eyes. "Mujeras...they ALWAYS take forever to get ready."

"I HEARD that Kevin." Consuela mused from the bathroom. She shut the lights off and closed the door, walking to the bedroom door. "You two have fun tonight. Especially YOU hija. Take plenty of pictures and film the event so we can add it to the collection." The two nodded and headed for the living room, where a high tech, highly expensive, small hand-held camcorder sat...along with a leather camera bag, another expensive piece of equipment and four rolls resting inside.

"Can do 'Suela." Kevin reported, grabbing the leather strap. He shouldered the bag and handed the camera over. "You can take pictures."

She scoffed through a astonished glare. "Why do YOU get to work the camera? I'M the birthday girl!"

"Just don't BREAK that is all I'm asking." Philippe Marzellos suddenly piped up. The two teens looked to the eldest Marzellos in the kitchen, a paper in one hand with a glass in the other. He gave a quick nod and smiled. "Have fun and hurry. It's almost seven."

She beamed and waved. Though she held a deep, dark grudge against her father for dragging her across almost every continent so far, she knew her father loved her, and she him. "Can do padre! Come on Kevin...I just hope they're not already here!" She all but yanked Kevin's arm from its socket as she hurried to the door and patted her front pocket to make sure the hotel key was still there. "Ja ne!" She called, not knowing she said that, and shut the door. _See you!_

She saw the five sitting in a living room group, quietly talking and a few casting discreet glances around the area. She eyed the casual, yet mildly well-dressed, attire with an appreciative smile and quickened her step. Her eyes unconsciously sized up Sage despite her best attempts NOT to and thought she saw something different. When the two stopped and the five stood, she was presented with a pair of pink roses. "OH...arigatou gozaimasu!" She breathed, smelling the fragrance. _Thank you very much!_ She beamed and got a few nods, but sheepish smiles. "They're BEAUTIFUL."

"Yea well...you said you didn't want anything, but it's always polite to give SOMETHING on your birthday." Ryo explained. She gave a small nod and another look to her gift.

"I love them." She murmured, eyes misting. Nobody really bothered to get her something so thoughtful, and it touched her. Even though she said she never wanted anything but their company. For not knowing her that long, they were extremely thoughtful. "Well, we don't need to head back upstairs. I know just the thing to do with these."

With a beckoning hand, she headed to the front counter and grabbed a pen and paper. Scribbling a quick message about the roses, to put them in water and in her room with her initials, she asked a front attendant to bring them upstairs upon first available. That done, she turned and led them outside and hailed a taxi. "Now...don't you five worry about a thing. I've got everything planned and you'll not pay a single yen." She teasingly ordered, wagging a finger with a smile. "I'll be the one doing that."

~*~*~

She kept true to her promise. The first stop ended at a pizza parlor/arcade place in one of the shopping centers. She ordered five pizzas, figuring there wouldn't be any leftovers. Kento would see to that...and she was surrounded by five teenage guys. Herself, she would only take three or four and let them have at the rest.

During her second slice, the sound of video games sounding, she took a moment and snatched the camcorder from within Kevin and started filming everyone with an evil, childlike grin. Mostly, she got pizza faces and a few camera shy types. "Anything you'd like to say to the camera Kento?" She asked, grinning behind the screen.

"Can't talk...eating." He mumbled around a slice.

"I'd like to say something. More like ASK." Rowen quipped, getting the camera in his face. "How'd your first name come about? A few of us were wondering that."

She grinned and panned the room in that time, allowing the others their privacy. "Father was the one who thought it up actually. Sundance is my middle name and mom wanted that as my first. But when dad found out I was not even a month developed, it kicked him in the butt and he went back to college. It was the first time he really thought about the future. Talking to a counselor and finding out he was good in computers and math signed the rest of his future. When Iwas explained it, father just told me I was the epiphany to his unknown success." She softly finished, almost absently as she looked through the room. She looked to Rowen above the camera and gave a posted on grin. "Anything else?"

"Where ELSE are we going tonight?" Cye popped up, grinning when the camera pinned him. "Besides a club."

She shrugged. "I figured this would take up a good couple of hours. I am going to spend a good amount of Yen here and wait for the pizza to wear off. If it's not too cold later tonight, we could go out for ice cream to cool off."

"Sounds good to me." Kento agreed. She gave him an odd, amused look and laughed. He was eating!

After the pizza was finished - not one thing wasted - she requested a birthday song in Japanese, for curiosity sake. All five grinned, including Sage to a degree, and complied, letting Kevin join in since he knew it. Their voices blended average, but the jokesters of the group kept doing off-pitches, making her laugh. When they finished, she cheered through laughter, clapping at the performance. Kevin did another round in Spanish, on a secret wish so the five could hear HER language. For some odd reason, it was getting more and more about getting both language barriers to coincide and meet. Even if neither really did learn.

When the room was abandoned to be cleaned, the group flooded the area, Yen she gave them for tokens. After some arguing from those that said they had their own money, and her insistence that she was paying, she gave plenty of Yen and mentally hoped that was enough.

While looking around for a game to play, she found Rowen and Sage interlocked in air hockey, Kento challenging Kevin to a combat-looking game, and Ryo challenging Cye on a different machine. She smiled and almost felt a little out of place as she subtly watched Kevin and Kento interact so well. A small pang of longing and isolation entered her body, dimming her good mood a large fraction, but she deeply inhaled and forcefully demanded herself to not let it affect her anymore. This was HER day and the others just paired up at the first opportunity. She would get her chance to play the victor of whatever game she chose and knew the six wouldn't feel interrupted.

As she went to a shooting game and picked up the plastic gun, going for her pocket, the niggling emotion refused to leave. A thought occurred. Then why, all of a sudden, did she feel like an outsider again and that these five were only tolerating her? Why did she feel like she didn't belong again?

Because she was the only one at a two player arcade game? Feeling hurt and a tad angry at herself for feeling this way and wondering about the others, she took aim and fired on the digital bad guy without mercy.

~*~*~

Hours passed before the seven finally left the arcade. She hailed a taxi again, the seven cramming in the car. It was almost impossible, but she sat on the top of everyone else, being the lightest of them all. Also the shortest of the group. It was utterly embarrassing, but being in such a good mood from the arcade at winning and humorously losing to numerous games helped ease the discomfort.

She let the others give the directions to the club, since they lived in Toyama and she was only a visitor. The car ride ended quicker than she thought, all the while listening to tales of how each would totally burn the other at video games. She managed to slide out one end and straighten her attire as the others shuffled out. After paying the cab, the group stopped and looked at the short line that was getting longer.

The more energetic pranksters of the group grabbed wrists of those less eager to get inside. She walked alongside Rowen and Kento as they drug Ryo and Sage, Kevin and Cye laughing at the mildly flustered looks.

"This isn't as bad as you're making it to be Sage."

"And how would YOU know?" Sage retorted back, glaring at Kento. He didn't bother struggling, since Kento's grip was like Hardrock's, even without his armor.

Rowen only grinned at his good friend. "We know because most of us get out a lot more often than you two do." He answered, eyeing Ryo and Cye. The two just shrugged, not feeling up to arguing back.

"Well Ifor one OFFERED to come, so you can let go now Rowen." Ryo ordered, a smile threatening to show as he tried to wrestle his hand back.

She just quietly laughed as they stopped at the end of the line. A hand covered her face, head shaking at their antics. "You guys are funny." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

A jab in her side got a yelp, and playful glare to the offended. "You should see us when we're all in a good mood." Kento kidded, grinning.

"ALL of you?" She asked, returning his grin. Kento's good mood was infectious, and she found herself standing a little closer to talk with him. He was so easygoing, and the first to offer his hand. How she never took it was beyond her. Her eyes subtly looked to Sage. "Is that POSSIBLE?" She kidded.

Cye grinned and casually crossed his arms. "We can get pretty wild if you get us on the right topic."

A brown brow rose. "Is that true Ryo?" She asked. He just gave a small, odd look. "Can you get wild if the topic arises?"

Ryo smirked at her odd sense of humor and looked to the line that was moving as they spoke. "I can let go when need be yes."

She gave Sage a silent look. The words died in her mouth to ask, for she knew anything she said might be taken the wrong way. Out of all the five, Sage was the least friendly to her. Tonight though, he was almost suspiciously pleasant, though she didn't know WHY. Even if he didn't say much to her personally, Sage seemed a little more relaxed and his face wasn't as stoic.

An arm suddenly went around her shoulders, gaining her attention. She startled and looked up to find Rowen's face near hers. She blinked through a small, amused look at how Rowen was grinning at Sage. "Aww, don't expect ol' Sage Date to let go and have some fun. He was raised traditional, and traditional he'll STAY. No use for fun and all that when he's got meditation and Kendo keeping him busy."

Sage all but glowered at his good friend. "Thanks a BUNCH Rowen." He darkly muttered, crossing his arms.

She felt a little sorry for Sage, knowing what it was like to be labeled something that you most likely weren't. She was sure Sage could let go and have fun, even though he looked serious all the time. She tried to send him a small, disarming smile, but his gaze was to the setting sun...almost thoughtful somehow.

Minutes after they were admitted and hand-stamped for entrance, all looked around, most with eager eyes.

She was in utter heaven. Here was her world and she didn't waste any time or music. With a beaming, enthusiastic face, she turned and grabbed the one closest...dragging Ryo into the crowd. Kevin's laugh at Ryo's stunned face was lost to the loud beat as he followed his cousin, determined not to lose her in the masses. Who knew when this place closed, and if ANY lost sight of her, they'd never find her again!

She couldn't help but dance to every song, unable to stop. Her soul was set free here, to fast-paced Japanese and English music, reveling in some of the songs they played. A few she recognized from her time in America. She felt a little less out of place around people that almost towered over her. Her skills made her taller than her height and she relished in that and embellished them.

Ryo was graceful enough to dance with her a few more times, though he looked a little discomfited doing so. She realized during a dance that pulling him into the crowd during her enthusiasm was NOT the most polite thing to do and apologized as best she could over the music.

Kento was the better dance partner, though his larger size tired him out faster and took up a little more space. His energy and light-hearted nature allowed him to loosen up and have fun. His moves were a little restricted with all the people about - as were hers - but they both made do.

Rowen didn't have much fluidness, but she didn't hold it against him. She was happy he was here, celebrating her birthday and good grade. Honestly, she didn't think any of them would come, but once again they surprised her. She was nearly on cloud nine at the prospect that so many people thought she was interesting enough to call her their friend.

Cye was more bashful than he let on in the beginning, but loosened up half a minute into the song. He seemed the most fluid dancer. She only managed to beg two more dances before he declined with a polite smile. When he turned to leave, she grasped his wrist and followed on impulse. Cye only gave a quick look behind his shoulder before continuing to lead them both out of the crowd.

She finally found out what became of Sage, since she didn't really see him at all. She found Sage and Kento, Ryo, and Kevin involved in a team game of pool in a sectioned area from the floor.

She blinked and stopped next to the wall and watched, finding the three were pretty good. She never really imagined Kevin could play pool, but when he sunk a pretty hard-looking shot, she knew his eye for basketball crossed to billiards.

After watching the rest of their game and the first few minutes of a winning match between Ryo and Kevin, Rowen and Kento, she decided to go back to the floor. The music called to her and during a few bank shots, her foot kept tapping to the rhythm of the club.

Walking up to the game, she tapped Kevin on the arm to gain his attention and pulled him more to her height. "I'm going back out!" She shouted, pointing to the floor. Kevin's eyes cast a quick direction at the large group of people and nodded. She waved to a few whose eyes she caught before striding back out, winding her way more to the middle. It was more crowded, but the adrenaline and FEELING was there and that's where she lived.

Finding a small space, with a small notion that she was dancing without a partner for the first time tonight, eyes closed to find the beat and let feet and arms move by themselves.

Two full songs passed since she got on the floor. She felt good, freer out here. Though a few elbows hit her in the shoulder from such pressed space, this was the only place to be. This was the heart of the club, down in the center. She had to be here, had to show off. Her skills came out tonight, ears deaf to the words of whatever Japanese song was playing. She felt more confident, encouraged in the high tempo beat. Worries and thoughts flowed from her mind as she let legs and arms pave the way to her happiness. The only downside it seemed was the intense heat that made her clothes stick to her body and dampen once easy movement.

In the midst of that same song, a hand clamped on her upper arm. Startled out of her trance, eyes opened wide, widening even more upon finding Sage. He didn't move amidst the crowd, but the masses didn't seem to touch him. It was like he flowed with the people to keep from getting in their way.

Brown narrowed in question, wondering if they were leaving already. She wasn't tired in the least and had no intention on leaving. If she had to plead them to stay, then she would.

Sage's hand waved, beckoning her to follow. It wasn't hard to stay in eyesight, since Sage's hand had yet to leave her arm. Her mind, now crashing down from the dance high, was starting to get fuzzy at this sudden, TOTALLY unexpected contact. What was he DOING? Not that she minded...but this was definitely not like Sage!

The blond stopped them at the edge of the circle and let go of her arm. She was about to step forward and shout her questions, but he grasped a hand. His other waved to the masses and silently looked to her. She blinked wide eyes, widening at the concept Sage was presenting. But her head dumbly nodded and the two backed a little more into open space for more room to dance in.

Dancing...they were going to DANCE together! Was this a dream? She seriously betted it was. Never in her wildest notions did she EVER think Sage would dance with her. Sage was NEVER that open around her...what brought up this inane urge?

**Occasionally I am serious**

**I also have worries**

**Like you now**

She blinked at the lyrics to the new song, but quickly caught the beat, already in time with her partner. Looks AND moves it appeared. Sage was a natural. He had more grace and fluidness in his stance than Cye.

**Time's flow changes things**

**It isn't just the town**

The lyrics were in English, even if the music held that Japanese tempo. Whatever the song was, it was highly interesting...and it struck a nerve. Tor some reason, she was dancing to this song with Sage.

**People are always lonely wherever they hide**

**Is that what it's like to grow up?**

**Thinking of how I was ten years ago**

**Now I want the same feelings**

She couldn't look away from Sage, even though he looked to her only time to time. His movements kept him so active. She was almost awed by how easy he made it look. Almost like her.

Her lips quirked as she used the adrenaline to turn her steps up a notch. They finally had something in common.

**Don't flow by**

**Don't flow by**

She noticed out of the corner that they were drawing a crowd. She couldn't help but blush and wonder how long ago the masses left their routine to watch them. She noticed it was a lot of men and women, both sexes checking them out. She felt flattered, but knew it had to do with her looks and the way she was moving. These people here didn't know her, just how she could dance. If that was the case, then she felt no restrictions to show off.

**One person in a room worries**

**If one doesn't reply, maybe one won't be noticed**

Somewhere during the dance, Sage grasped her wrist and tugged her a little closer. To her amazement and elation, she started dancing more in time with him, doing more partner moves. She didn't know what Sage's thoughts were, or what he was planning by doing this, but she wasn't going to let it end. She WOULDN'T!

**Don't follow and give up**

**I want to see a smile on a cheerful face**

Her lips pressed together from the subtle suggestion of the lyrics. She didn't understand the song, but she could see a little larger smile on Sage's face. This was a powerful moment between them and she counted her blessings. Her eyes locked on his momentarily, able to see both without his hair in the way. He had such beautiful eyes...

**No one understands what happens first**

**Just go along and trust**

**How have I changed from ten years ago?**

**I want to know but somehow, I'm scared**

**Like looking through a time machine**

Somehow, during all the movements they were doing, her eye was able to catch the group in the more middle to front of the large circle surrounding them. Most to all of Sage's friends held wide eyes, even Kevin. She couldn't help but laugh at their astonishment.

It made sense now. Sage apparently found her in the crowd, having followed after a while, with the intent on showing those five he COULD loosen up. She wasn't angry for his mindset, knowing they were needlessly picking on him. When Sage spotted them, he stuck his tongue out and kept dancing as if nothing happened. She laughed, memorizing THAT little scene in her head forever.

**Someday, by chance we'll meet somewhere**

**And now the same two people**

**No one can stop time's flow but**

**Now we can talk of our feelings**

She didn't want this to end. She didn't want her time with Sage to end. She didn't want the night, the fun, the experience, the group around them to leave. Through the song, she was running on the biggest adrenaline rush, but also the biggest butterfly fluttering she'd ever experienced. There was always something felt whenever she looked at or was near Sage. But it was NOWHERE near this strong.

That's when it hit her, and started the war between her selves. This was NOT a good thing, but yet the most blessed thing in the world. If only the song wouldn't end...

**Yet I want to meet again**

**I want to meet again**

**Don't flow by**

**Don't flow by**

During the clapping and cheering, when the notes died and a momentarily relapse before another song played, Sage stopped directly in front and bent his head next to hers. "Happy birthday." He announced, giving her a quick look before blending in with the crowd again.

She dumbly stood, even as people around her smiled and gave thumbs up at how good a dancer she was as they went back to their own lives. She still stood and blinked, watching the exit Sage took, even as another song started up. The only time she moved was when someone suddenly bumped into her from behind.


	12. Prelude To A Storm In Christmas

The end of month five was approaching at near breakneck speed and she wasn't ready for it to come. Despite all the barriers she erected after leaving America, and how many times she kept telling herself friendship wasn't worth the heartache...they still broke down everything and weaseled their way in. Most of her didn't care anymore, having accepted the fact and had many happy times and plenty of laughs.

Her tongue darted out. With a small sigh bouncing off the bathroom walls, she sunk further into the bath water and stared at the ceiling. Her legs stretched out in the bath in her parent's room, taking it after everyone left.

Today was Sunday and she had no interest in the family outing. Ever since her father started muttering about their extended stay a month ago, he wanted to go check the city out. It seemed the first company he finished with spread his good name to many other high-tech corporations and this was the third he was on. After the second started, he took the group on outings every Sunday as a ritual, partially as business. She knew he was hoping for more opportunities to spread his business cards around. The excursions with her family lacked the fun it did with the five though, and she wasn't in the mood today.

She couldn't complain though...even if she was getting MORE than tired of hearing him talk about work and computers at dinner and whenever the weekend strolled by. She was happy to be in such a stationary location for such a long time. If the sixth month rolled around Japan would be the longest she EVER stayed in one hotel, even if America held the record.

Five years...five years of learning more English and all the slang, of understanding southern and New York accents. And five years of seeing familiar Hispanic faces down near the southwestern part of the country. She was grateful to have a small spice of home added to the dreary travels she always endured.

Hands idly splashed in the hot water, barely seen above the suds from the bubble bath. Rarely did she get the chance to indulge in life, and this was prime opportunity. While she was alone and all was quiet. No Willow barging in, no parents on the other side of the door, no talking about business or schoolwork. Finally...she could let her mind wander and think of things she hardly ever did.

Like Sage That bit on her birthday two months ago still ate at her. The words he whispered in her ear were evident enough that he danced with her as a present, and also to show the others he wasn't such a stick in the mud. Her lips pressed together, remembering the spectacle they must've made. Lord...he was such a strong person, even though his body wasn't extremely muscular.

'Streamlined.' She thought...face breaking out into a full blush. Her head sunk under the suds, trying to keep the grin off her face. As if someone would see her girlish mood and ask what was up.

But with the elation and high of that night also brought many questions and horrible realizations. Her head slowly surfaced with a small frown. She liked him so very, very much! So much it was a longing to see him at lunch everyday, even if she couldn't see his face all the time. The spats she and Rowen got into only brought her attention from of the fact.

Schoolwork helped. Learning some Japanese from request to the others helped even more. Ryo, Kento, and Rowen all seemed eager to help build a small vocabulary. Cye also helped, teaching her nouns and simple commands. She did it as a way to get closer, as a way to have something more in common. Even if none asked to learn Spanish, she was still willing to try this.

After clearing her eyes, they blankly stared at the open frosted window, head dully thudding against the porcelain. The past few months were better than she ever thought possible really. It was like that dance brought out a new change in Sage and freed all those inhibitions between them. Granted the blond was still quiet and 'traditional' - as Rowen put it - but she could tell the difference.

He would look at her for one, and they would exchange a few words at lunch and gym. There even came a time when Sage played in one of their quickly ensuing Friday basketball rituals, always winning at 'White Blaze'. Her head shook with a small smile. She didn't understand the name when they began, and STILL didn't.

In all actuality, it did no good to think and wonder about Sage Date...even though it was all she COULD do. Her mind was cluttered with his face, with those eyes... Her lips pressed together with a frown instead of a smile. She was torturing herself with something that would never be. Though it also COULD never be.

She knew Sage was barely accepting her as his friend...expecting ANYTHING beyond the bounds of common courtesy and small smiles was too much. She always got her hopes up and that cost her.

Slowly getting out of the bath upon discovering wrinkled fingers, she drip-dried with a darker mindset than when she got in the tub. Life just wasn't FAIR sometimes. True she met many dateable men in her life, but NEVER was one so out of her reach.

Her head quickly shook. No. Best not to think about anything like that.

After donning one of the comfy, terrycloth robes, she grabbed a towel for her hair and shut the frosted window before leaving the room. It was getting pretty cold outside, since it was nearing the end of December. Winter vacation was almost over and she was actually HAPPY to get back. Back to see her friends again

Even though the temperature was a little above forty, normal for being in such a lower part of the hemisphere, the breeze made it seem lower. She heard from the others at school that winter didn't really happen here all the time. The place somewhat reminded her of Spain in that aspect. Rarely did it snow in Spain, and it stayed warmer there during these months. It was probably summer again, since she was halfway around the world and the timeline was highly different.

She went out onto the balcony, just to feel cool wind against hot skin from the bath. Resting an elbow on the granite to prop her head up, she stared at the city in bare feet and exhaled, watching the puff cloud quickly evaporate.

Wind of the high altitude blew her hair, left undone to keep from letting the towel blow away. She casually looked down and found a small layer of white around everywhere.

A small wistful smile appearing. She didn't notice it snowed, having been inside all weekend long, for the past three days as well. Sleeping in during a normal school day - though short-lived with Willow waking her up - was a blessing. She was thankful such hard-working and pushy schools let students out for vacation to relax.

With a small sigh, she continued to look down to the ground below, wondering what they were doing. She almost wished she had the guts to look up their phone numbers and call them, to see if they wanted to spend a day of fun outside. She knew they had their own lives outside of school and aside from the few instances they shared, she was most likely a school-type friend, not a take-home-and-hang-out friend.

The wistful smile tilted higher. She knew whatever those five were doing, be it separate or in some kind of group, HAD to be interesting...

~*~*~

THWAK!

A small amount of snow collided with the back of raven hair. "CYE!" Ryo shouted, shaking the snow off his head.

"I didn't do that one!" The auburn Ronin humorously protested behind his shield. With barely an effort, he jumped away and for the trees to safety. Snickers immediately followed.

"Idid!" Sage called, an evil grin on his face as he sat back and watched the fun.

Scooping up a bit of snow, mindful there was a grateful three inches on the ground, Ryo turned to the wide expanse of trees, tiger blue playfully narrowing. Mia told them earlier this morning to get outside and have fun before their vacation was done with and to stop BUGGING her. What better way than donning their armor to keep warm and stay out all day?

The five - currently in subarmor for speed and agility - played a small game of snow tag/hide and seek in Mia's 'backyard'. Hiding in trees or behind the makeshift snow forts concocted out of some of their precious snow was the ONLY way to spend three or four hours.

"Alright..." Ryo mumbled, now 'it', "time to locate my NEXT prey..." There was no place to hide amidst the lack of foliage, with the bright colors of their armor...save for white. And there wasn't any way to cover that up with snow. The dolts would be caught in plain sight if they didn't jump out of the way in time. Ryo's smile widened just before he leapt into the branches, mindful not to slip. "Gotcha!" He shouted, tagging Rowen.

"Agh!" Rowen shouted, nearly falling off the wide branch he was perched on. Arms flailed to keep his balance, even though there was no danger in him being hurt by the single story drop. He knew Strata wouldn't let any harm come to him. It was the stinging cold amount of snow in the side of his NECK he didn't like! "How did you FIND me?" Rowen insisted, figuring he had everything planned perfectly.

"ROWEN'S IT!" Ryo called, idly sitting on the branch. No tag backs in the game was a rule they made up, since snow could be grabbed off a branch and thrown back at in the blink of an eye before the previous 'it' could even get to hide.

"Easy shot, easy shot!"

"Betcha can't FIND us star-boy!"

Rowen's eyes narrowed at the stupid nickname Sage pegged him with. He jumped to the ground and reached for a missile as eyes scanned the area. "Keep talking Cye and Sage...you'll give yourselves up and I won't have to even WORK!" Rowen taunted, taking off to the forest.

Ryo snickered as he watched the receding of dark blue, soon lost under branches. He listened as the crunching footsteps vanished and inhaled the crisp air. It wasn't much colder here, since Mia lived on the other side of Japan...but these times were worth it! The five gained access to have their vacation at Mia's, mostly through a LOT of begging and pleading from those with families. Ryo already intended on spending it with Mia and White Blaze, to keep them both company...and to keep HIM company. He was glad the others were able to come. It wouldn't have been the same without them.

"Ryo? Kento? Sage? Anybody OUT here??"

Ryo jumped down and headed for the sound of her voice, figuring it was time to come in. He didn't know how long they were outside, but he was getting tired and they could always play later. It was time to do something that included Mia. "Over here Mia!" He called, taking off in a jog.

The two found each other, Mia bundled up in coats, mittens, and scarf; Ryo in his subarmor. Mia grinned at that aspect. "You guys ready for some hot chocolate to warm you up a little more?" She asked. "Your nose is as red as Rudolph's." She teased.

Somewhere amidst the trees came a direct hit echo and two pairs of eyes shot in its general direction. "Hey...AH!!"

"GOT ya Kento!"

A resounding THUMP was heard seconds later and Mia and Ryo burst out laughing. "Would that make KENTO it?" She asked through laughter.

"You okay Kento?" Cye distantly asked, humor in his voice.

"He snuck up on me when I wasn't paying attention!" Kento burst out, good-natured irritation echoing.

"Well in orange you're easy to SPOT Hardrock!" Sage mused.

"Green ain't much BETTER!"

"Hey guys!" Ryo called, using his hands as a megaphone. "Let's go in! Hot chocolate!"

A few resounding cheers were heard and running their way. Seconds later, each color of subarmor was spotted jogging around trees, Kento leading the way. The four stopped next to Mia and Ryo, and Mia giggled at the snow still clinging to Kento's hair. "You're 'it' I assume?" Mia kidded.

With a jovial grin, Kento shook his head and ran a hand through his hair to get rid of more snow. "When we get back, I'm tagging Sage for that color comment."

"Try it orange-glo, you won't even tag me!"

"Says YOU!"

"I DO say so!"

"Fight about it INSIDE." Mia loudly mused, gaining their attention. "I've got chocolate on the stove and don't want the place to burn down." She joked, already walking back to the estate.

The two stalled the playful bicker to catch up, the six heading back. Though they weren't very cold and could easily play outside some more, Mia was thoughtful enough to know when they needed some downtime to warm up and rest. Later they'd play a fifth round...their third today. And hot chocolate, the way Mia made it, was NEVER turned down!

~*~*~

After dinner, everyone helped clear the table, as was custom. Unless you didn't eat in Mia Koji's house, you helped pull your weight with everyone else. The only one who wasn't allowed to do that much at all was Kento...on account that he kept eating the leftovers to be put away.

Standing in front of the sink with suds to her elbows, hands cleaning one of the plates, Mia gave a smile as another glass was set in the other side. "So," Mia suddenly announced, a small grin on her face, "anything else you guys want to tell me that you forgot about?"

Almost all the Ronins stopped and looked at her, and a few eyes narrowed. Some looked at each other, but shrugged and kept clearing the table. "I think we pretty much caught you up Mia." Cye mused, walking and grabbing a towel. He grabbed one of the plates off the rack and started in.

Mia's smile rose a little more. "Really?" She queried. "I do recall remembering something a few months back that SAGE mentioned..." Deep blue looked over her shoulder, meeting confused violet. "There's someone I think you forgot to mention in the past few days worth of stories I heard about." Letting Sage wonder and think, Mia's gaze went to the task in front of her.

Sage felt the eyes, and tried to think. His mind whirled as he thought back to every conversation he and Mia had since school started. Months ago?? "I really don't remember what you're suggesting Mia..." Sage wondered, heading to the sink with a small stack. He met her eyes briefly.

Mia looked to Sage, seeing he truly didn't get what she was insinuating. She decided to tell him, since he most likely didn't think about the girl as much as she figured. Every time he and the others came to her home, everything from the outside world slipped from their minds. "Do you remember talking about that girl?" She hinted, eyes going back to her task.

Sage's brows rose as he carefully set the dishes in the sink. "Why do you wanna know about HER?" He queried, already heading back to grab more dishes. When Mia and Cye cooked, normally there was plenty to do.

"When was THIS?" Ryo queried, stuffing a few things in the fridge.

"What'd you two talk about?" Kento asked, handing over another large pot from the table.

"Sage went out and - thank you Kento - he went meditating and I knew there was something mildly serious on his mind." Mia decided to leave out his irritation to the girl, knowing the others would most likely already know of it. "We talked and I found out a little about the girl you got to know at the beginning of school. Not much though. Anyone care to enlighten me about one of your friends?"

Ryo, Rowen, and Kento all looked at each other from positions in the room. Collective brow roses as their eyes spoke small wonder and amazement. Ryo looked to Sage, searching violet. Just what did they talk about?

A friend? Was she? Kento went back to stacking the rest of the dishes off the table with Sage delivering them to the sink, and Rowen putting everything in something for the fridge, Ryo putting it away. Their minds buzzed. Sure Epiphany was ten times more open than what she was when the year started...but did they REALLY consider her their friend, and visa versa?

Ryo looked up to the others, subtly catching Kento's eyes. The smile on Hardrock's face was enough to tell Ryo that Kento did consider the Hispanic girl his friend. Ryo stood and went to the table for another container to put away.

It was hard to say whether or not he did. Sure Epiphany was nice and all, as he was with her, but there was never a true moment when they could talk and be close than their normal lunchroom and gym play. It was interesting to think of. Friends were dear to him, as they were with the others, and he wasn't inclined to let just ANYONE in.

Rowen set another bowl on the table and continued on, nearly finished. Kento ate most of the leftovers and had to be told there'd be nothing for midnight snacks if he ate them all now. But honestly...he couldn't give a definite yes or no to Mia's assumption. Sure they talked quite a bit, but that was always near to total joking around. Except for showing her the city and studying, there was rarely a time when they were serious...save for that time in the library.

Rowen fought a blush and handed Ryo one of the containers. Thinking back, being closer to the girl than he was then, Rowen knew he was in the wrong. Shooting his mouth off was not the way to handle a situation like that. He knew that now. But a friend wasn't something he did know. They were just pleasant around one another.

"Where to start??" Kento broke in, scratching his head. He looked to the back of Mia's head, as if she could give them a timeframe. "There's quite a bit to tell...any ideas?" Everything was finally done and over with...time to sit down and relax, and let the others finish their tasks.

Mia smiled. "Why don't you tell me about her? First impression I got wasn't a very GOOD one." She mused, lips quirking higher. She gave Sage a sideways glance when he put the dishes in the sink, but he turned for the rest and pointedly ignored her.

The others blinked and looked to Sage, but the blond ignored all their gazes and juggled the last small stack.

"Personality wise?" Rowen asked, brows in his bandana. He looked to the others, trying to find a way to explain Epiphany with a short conversation. "Well...she's SHY for one."

"But she's got a good sense of humor." Kento added, grinning.

"AND highly protective." Cye muttered, his attention on a glass.

Mia smirked. "So...what's her NAME?"

"Epiphany Sundance Marzellos." Sage quietly answered, lips tilting.

Mia's brow rose. "That's quite a mouthful." She muttered.

The others tried to account a few more details some from classes they shared, others from lunch. Mia's image of this girl grew and she formed a small opinion of her own. From what Rowen said, the girl was shy, but she had an entirely different side when you got her to open up. This Epiphany had a lot of problems to get used to in her young life.

When the dishes were done, dried, the table was cleaned, and everything put away, the six moved into the living room. Ryo insisted a fire be started to warm up the room...and Mia let him because he wanted to be in his element. Winter for a fire kanji was NOT something for the raven-haired Ronin. And he never got to 'play' in Toyama, why not indulge him?

The five took turns in front of the fire, making Smores as dessert. Mia was content to let them have their fun while they were at her home. She watched in comfortable silence as they clowned around. Most of her mind was curious about this girl. When she first talked to Sage about Epiphany, she told Sage he could bring her with them next time. That never happened, but now that she knew more about the girl, maybe she should reiterate herself.

Why NOT? Though she didn't mind having all five to herself, to clown around with and talk to, the added estrogen WOULD be a bonus.

When the five finally finished the batch they were working on and sat back to let everything cool, Mia sipped her tea. "Hey guys, I was thinking..." The five turned or looked over their shoulders. A small smile graced Mia's face. "Why don't you guys talk to Epiphany and ask if she'd like to come up here next time?"

They all looked, save for Sage, with mildly wide eyes and at each other. Sage gave Mia another somewhat confused look at her second offer. Why did she want Epiphany to visit that much? "WHY?" Sage queried.

Mia met Sage's eyes, giving him an even stare. "Same reason I told you LAST time...and it'd be nice to get to know one of your friends." She shrugged and went back to her tea. "Why NOT? Is there a problem with that?"

They looked back to each other, small skepticism in their eyes. "No..." Ryo slowly drawled. He looked to Mia and after a while, gave a shrug. "We can ASK her." What Ryo didn't say -but what was also on the others' minds - was whether or not she'd still be around to go.

~*~*~

Night fell. The rest of the family sat around in the living room, a contented quiet surrounding the suite. "So...how'd the day go?" She asked, sneaking a peek from her school book. She could tell by the late hour when her mother, cousin, and sister got in that her father went to check out companies.

Philippe looked up from the news section of the magazine, eyes still awake. She knew it'd been a good excursion by the level of conscious in his eyes. "Bueno. Looked around the city more and I had a few conversations with some of the electronic companies. They think there's a few overseas that might be interested in my work."

Her heart nearly froze. Did that mean they'd leave?? She almost forgot to breathe. NO! "R...Really?" She stuttered, trying to quell the nervous fluttering of her heart. "Did they say...where??" She continued, hands clutching the book tighter. If her knuckles were turning white, she didn't notice.

Consuela did. She lowered part of the newspaper she and Philippe shared, and blinked at her daughter's subtle, unsettled appearance. "No one said any details hija." Consuela quietly answered, trying to reassure her. She gave a small, comforting smile. "They suggested su padre check out other companies. I wouldn't be surprised if he already worked with them." A proud smile tipped the elder's lips as she looked to her husband before she gave the same glance. "It's nothing to worry about now."

That's WHEN she needed to know. She didn't want to wait for half a month and then get the news sprung on her and give those around her a week or so to say goodbye. With the way things worked out SO far she figured they were staying for at LEAST the full school year.

Her father's computer security program 'business' worked well in this country. A program that would hourly check for any defects, misaligned or broken systems without human aide, but still alert security to any problems. It was high tech, and almost verging on the possibility of A.I. Her father painstakingly installed it and went through every program with the system, acquainting the computer and system operators. When something new was uploaded or old systems deleted, the computer would make note of it and update files on its own. She didn't deny her father was a computer genius...but his genius was turning her life upside-down.

Still, her father did do enough business in different countries that she was hoping these people the businessmen talked about already had her father's system on their computer. But if THAT was the case, they would just send the family somewhere else for her father to work with.

It didn't make sense. Her father long ago paid off every college fee he owned and had enough saved up that they didn't need to keep moving around so much. Surely there were places in Spain that still needed her father's business...

She tried not to worry...REALLY she did. It was the possibility of moving had actually recessed into her mind to the point where she started gradually accepted that she'd be here for a while. Part of her even accepted that and opened up to the others in that time. Otherwise, would she've bothered?

She let the topic die and looked back to her book, though she didn't see any of the words. Brown slowly burned as worry ate at her mind. This couldn't happen! She was SO tired of moving! Now that she FINALLY found some friends, just like what happened in America, she was going to lose them again. Probably never talk to them again.

Her eyes hardened. No. That COULDN'T happen. She risked a lot by opening up to those five and gaining a little of their trust. They gained her trust and through these past few years, she learned to not trust at all.

Something niggled in the back of her head, though what she didn't know. It evaporated the worry and hardened the resentment and anger against her father. Long ago she felt this way, just after leaving America. She almost let those same emotions drag her under, to encompass her mind and make her strong. Her eyes slightly narrowed, even though they were still focused on the book.

She wanted to feel this way...to feel the anger and rage and unjustness of it all. But, most of her mind still prevailed. Because she LOVED her father. Didn't she?


	13. The Beginning Of The End

There was rarely a time when she felt this sad, this depressed, or this angry. In the entire six and a half months that she was in Japan, she was never so utterly irate that she wanted to hit something. Or sad enough that she wanted to break down crying. It was the worst emotional complex, forced to deal with something so out of reach...and the fact that she COULDN'T deal with it. Not the way she wanted to.

Right now the LAST thing she wanted to do was go to school, considering she figured her hand would go right through one of the sheetrock walls. But at the same time she HAD to go...to cherish the memories...even if everything around her made her want to cry.

It wasn't fair! Why did EVERYTHING in her life change without her consent? Couldn't there be something that SHE could decide on?? Didn't ANYTHING in her life matter? Apparently not...since the last argument with her father proved all that.

Heaving a sigh as she walked side by side with Kevin down the halls, she ignored his sympathetic gaze and automatically set her backpack down, heading for the desk near the back. The afternoon sunshine shown in through tall, narrow windows, almost inviting her to come play. She looked at the small bits of surrounding areas the view provided, feeling even more down than before.

She'd been depressed ever since she saw Cye at typing and hadn't been able to pick her mood up. At lunch she almost wanted to cry upon seeing the five move to the table with greeting smiles on their faces. She got out of a lot their conversations by saying she wasn't feeling well, which was partially the truth. She was worried, mad, and had no appetite for anything but to curl up and sleep the world away. To hopefully pass all her problems by.

Abandoning the desk for nearby cupboards, she pulled out a good-sized, unfinished canvas out of a cubbyhole specifically and set it on an easel near the windows. She looked at the half-done oil pastel. A palm-sized picture was gently attached to the side of the wood frame. Gently, she reached up and grabbed it, taking the tape off to not tear anything.

It was old; no denying that. Taken almost a decade ago when she was still so young...it was a picture of Miguel and her when she was seven. The Chihuahua was so small in her arms, even though he was already a year old in that shot.

Her eyes involuntarily watered. Miguel was one of her only friends at that age. A household companion and someone she told all her secrets to. The lack of his presence in her life, even at such an elder age, was proof of how little influence she held over her own life.

"Epi?" She jumped and whirled around to find Kevin inches from her, a minute, concerned look on his face. It softened and looked to the picture. Hands slowly raised as he took it and tacked the picture so it draped over the top of the canvas for use. "Let's go get your paints." He suggested, a small, encouraging smile on his face.

She nodded and almost sullenly walked to the plastic containers, getting what colors she needed for the palate. Kevin sighed, giving a small shake of his head. She was going to do it to herself again if someone didn't pull her out of it. This was almost exactly how it started in America and she COULDN'T go through something that painful again. He didn't know how she'd survive.

Kevin let her go with those five, knowing she needed friends in her life...but at the same time, didn't want her getting so deeply involved as she was doing. If only she remembered harder about everything that happened, maybe she would've tried harder to NOT get involved with the guys.

As he slowly followed for paints, he knew something needed to be done. Whether Epi cut ties now with everyone like she did upon leaving America, or find a way to extend their stay till the school year was over at least. He agreed - having somewhat become friends with them as well - that it wasn't fair to leave and never be able to write them. He could see if it was a pen pal type scenario. If they were able to keep in contact, it would ease the hurt a little. But the Marzellos moved around almost constantly to the point of it being a military life.

~*~*~

"Does anyone have ANY clue what was up with Epiphany today?" Kento asked, looking at everyone from his upside-down position in one of Ryo's chairs.

Just passing the hall from his bedroom, Ryo gave Kento a reprimanding glare and propped hands on his hips. "Kento! Sit in my chair like a NORMAL human being! They wear out fast enough as it IS."

"Yes mother." Kento kidded, swinging his feet off the top portion of the chair. They arced over his head and he landed, standing and plopping back down seconds later.

Heaving a sigh with a shake of his head, Ryo went into the small kitchen area and hopped up on a counter. "I have no clue Kento, but I wondered that myself." He answered, resting his chin on a knee. His gaze looked to the right. "Cye?"

Cye shrugged when his eyes met Ryo's. "She was quieter than I'd seen her in months." He muttered, stirring their dinner. The five converged at the Mouri household for supplies and took Cye's car to Ryo's, since the youth had a rare day off from work. Because neither really got to hang out after school as often as they'd like, this was one of those days they were taking opportunity of.

Rowen stretched on the couch and propped his head up. "Maybe she's having another test crisis." He kidded, smiling a little. "You saw how she gets whenever Algebra tests swing around."

"I dunno Ro, I don't think it's that." Kento muttered, leaning his head on the back of the chair. "Is dinner ready YET Cye?" He asked, abandoning the topic.

"No. That's the fourth time you've asked in the past twenty minutes and it'll CONTINUE to be no for another half hour." Cye chastised, not looking away from the stove.

Ryo grinned and snickered, casting his gaze to the living room, finding Kento pouting. Garbage gut. His apartment was always the least favorite of Kento's places to hang out in, since the fridge wasn't well stocked.

"If you want something to do to pass the time, set the table. I'm sure by then, supper will be ready."

Kento groaned. "But that sounds like so much work."

"Then stop whining about dinner." Cye instantly retorted, smirking.

Sage smirked from his position by the window. The others never ceased to amuse him with their little quirks, and he was glad. His friends always indulged him a little more with their ways whenever they hung out like this. He leaned against the wall, content to stand and stare out the window. Though it looked like he had no cares in the world, his mind was whirling with the questions they asked.

He'd been thinking it ever since he saw Epiphany at lunch, when she didn't really smile or say much to any of them. When the others asked what was going on, he knew she lied to cover something up. Something was happening, though she hid it very well. Hid it everywhere from her face except her eyes. He knew about the saying with a person's eyes, and hers showed a deep pain and rage. His eyes thoughtfully narrowed as he turned to the others, trying to connect the pieces. He wondered what it was...

"Is dinner ready YET Cye??" Kento whined, turning sideways in the chair. "I feel like my stomach is trying to eat me alive!"

Cye growled and grit his teeth. Ryo smirked and leaned against the fridge, ready to jump down to keep from annoying the other tenants around him in case something happened. The four knew the rules in the apartment where noise was concerned, but it was always entertaining to watch Cye and Kento. Especially since Cye normally found a way to beat Kento into submission with his smaller size.

"Kento...come here." Cye ordered, setting the stirring spoon down. The auburn youth strode to the front door and unlocked it, stepping just outside the doorway. "Come. Here." He reiterated, tone telling Kento to do as ordered.

Almost warily, Kento slowly got from the couch, mind trying to process what Cye was going to do. He figured Cye would yell or ignore him till it was time to eat. Or maybe even make him set the table. A brow rose. "We heading somewhere?" He suspiciously asked, stopping a few foot from the door.

Cye only looked Kento in the eyes. A brow rose in return. Everyone looked on, smiles or watching with threatening laughter. In less than a second, Cye latched onto Kento's arm and swung him in an arc that landed him outside in the hallway. Quickly shutting the door in Kento's stunned face, Cye locked both deadbolt and chain, heading back to the stove with a smug smile on his face.

"I KNEWit!" Kento shouted, pounding on the door. "I knew that's what you intended on doing! Cye! Let me in NOW!" More pounding. "Don't make me break this door down! How would Ryo explain that to the landlord?"

The four laughed at Kento's predicament, but shut up when the door across the hall squeaked open.

Ryo's ears perked, body stilling that they were going to get in trouble. Kento knew the rules, but when it came to food, he was inclined to break them sometimes. The people around here were pretty cool and nice, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get reported. It would suck since this'd be the first incident he ever had since starting high school.

"Young man...will you keep your voice down? There are other people in this immediate area who don't appreciate your shouting!"

Kento's head nearly hung to the floor in embarrassment, cheeks flaming. "Sorry sir." He mumbled, leaning against the door. 

"I heard somewhat what was going on over there and it serves you right for getting kicked out. Behave yourself next time."

"Sheesh," Kento muttered, "who knew the old geezer had such good hearing?" With a heavy sigh, he slumped against the wall and waited to be let back in. He was - at the moment - entirely locked out since his keys were on the phone table with everyone else's. Everyone put them there for safekeeping to not forget them.

Inside, Rowen fell off the couch with a thump; Ryo was clutching his sides in fear of falling off the counter; and Sage gripped the chair to help him stand. Cye seemed the only one to contain his laughter enough to keep dinner from burning. The smug smile on his face rose even higher.

Kento was going to take retribution for locking him out when dinner was so closed to being done with, but his absence from the room made it all worth it.

~*~*~

The days were pretty cold for January, but that was expected. Foggy breath left parted lips as she sighed, teeth lightly clenching a mechanical eraser. Wrapped up in a thick wool comforter to combat the cold, even though she was already bundled up in warm after-school clothes, the chill seemed to penetrate deeper than before.

Tension amongst the family was so thick and she wanted to break it, but couldn't. So she grabbed one of the sketchbooks she insisted she travel with and hide on the balcony till supper was ready. She needed something to keep her from letting everything get to her and grabbed the pictures from her birthday with something in mind.

It seemed, save for English, that she was a 'right-brained' person. Fluent in things like art and expression. Able to speak better through colors and textures than words or thought. Drawing, along with dance, was a forte she was popular in. It was something that excluded language, having one all its own. She liked it, and right now was indulging herself by forcing her hands and blank sheet a bout of creativity to occupy her mind.

The pictures of her friends helped as something to jot down, to keep forever in her art book. Though she rarely drew anymore it seemed, art classes helped bring out inspiration. And tracing was always something she was good at. Capturing faces of her only friends was something she felt she NEEDED to do.

Eyes snuck a peek inside when she looked away to rest them. All was quiet...on the front anyway. She sighed and shook her head. She was getting tired of all the pretenses and niceties her mother did to keep the peace. She wanted an all out family discussion, but her mother feared what would happen if that did occur. Willow couldn't be included because she didn't understand what was going on except the 'grownups' were 'yelling' at each other.

She wanted to talk about what was on her mind...but knew her father wouldn't listen. He wasn't going to quit the business he set up, or let someone else take it over just to placate the family.

Brown closed before burning tears could fall. Life was one cruel joke sometimes and she was tired of being the butt of its gags. All she wanted was a place to call home, to own more than clothes and small accessories that adorned her body, to have friends for more than a few months at a time, and to get a job like OTHER girls her age were doing. And to have the same worries girls her age did. Facial and body complexions, dating worries, and homework problems. She had a few, but they were different types of the same worry.

She didn't bother comparing herself to those around since almost everywhere she went held people of entirely different nationalities. The dating worry was something she hadn't experienced much, not in the past few years. But the homework was probably the biggest worry...only dumbed down by having an interpreter along.

She leaned back in the porch chair and put the mechanical pencil on her ear. With a wistful thought, she flipped the pages back to the start of her excursion, becoming blasted with an almost uncanny sideways and lively view of Ryo's face. A tender smile flittered across her face. His eyes were a challenge to draw, but they came out so well and were the best feature he owned. Besides the hair that almost didn't fit in the large facial portrait, the smile she meandered out of the shot was another good quality of his.

A quiet flip showed another sideways shot, of Cye this time. She turned the heads, even frontal views, to askew traces. She managed better that way and it was easier to get more of the face in.

'Definitely the hair.' She decided. It turned out the best of all his features, though his smile came in a close second. The light, choppy tracing just made his hair seem softer than the picture. She liked Cye's smile as well...it just looked so pleasant and alive. Though they didn't talk as much as she, Rowen, and Kento did, Cye was a very nice person. She knew she captured that essence in his smile.

She giggled at the picture she worked out with Kento. He didn't expect his picture to be taken, mouth full of pizza from the arcade at that time, and she drew it all in. The wide eyes only set off the comical picture that spoke a lot about Kento Rei Faun.

A hand whipped up and grabbed the pencil off her ear, doing a little better shading on the eyes. She played with the right until it was a better size, smiling in satisfaction. The pencil went back as she checked out the adjustments. Her head nodded in acknowledgement. An improvement...and it make Kento look even more comical and funny than before. She grinned again. She couldn't have asked for a better picture to work on than the one she was staring at.

Another good, full headshot blasted her eyes, this one of Rowen. A small smirk lit her face. Instead of just behaving and smiling like a good boy when she said to say cheese, he gave one of those smart-assed looks and stuck his tongue out. So she drew it that way. Changing the image just to make the picture look good wasn't art. Drawing the character exactly as one saw on paper, or close enough to distinction, was better at capturing the image. She could draw any of them once she got facial features familiarized, but this suited her better. It showed more of Rowen's TRUE personality.

With teeth nibbling on her lower lip, a hand slowly turned the to last page, as if seeing the final and most obvious face would cause her harm. Emotionally yes. The newest picture kept inside was a duo of both Sage and Ryo, well...Sage with bunny ears.

She fought a smile. She didn't intend on ever getting any shots of Sage, since he was camera shy it seemed. But he begrudgingly accepted a few and she was at a crossroads with his pencil drawing. This picture didn't have a smile in it, and part of her wanted to draw one in. Just to see if she COULD mentally picture Sage with a smile. She didn't know if she could finagle the eyes and cheek structure to make things work out. Though his eyes weren't cold, his face was just an even mask. It was a decision that caused her to stop after she got both eyes and the general outline of his head done.

Still trying to figure out what to do, the patio door quietly swung open. She nearly startled from her skin and whirled around. Philippe stood there with a not very happy expression on his face, directed it at her. She quickly flipped the book closed and sat up. "Did you want to talk to me father?" She quietly asked, feeling chastised without being talked to.

Philippe's eyes narrowed a little. "Are you ready to talk like a NORMAL adult?" He retorted, almost glaring.

Her nose upturned, eyes narrowing a little. The last 'discussion' they had ended up being a small yelling match that got postponed by her mother telling them to give themselves an hour and talk it out again. That break was what caused her to come outside and seek solace in the first place. "What's the POINT padre?" She quietly and bitterly muttered. "You won't change anything."

Philippe glared. "I'm tired of getting into this before every hotel we leave!" He nearly bellowed. "You, young lady, don't realize that I am providing you with the necessitates you need to live."

She felt anger rise and let it come. It happened every time, these fights did. At least she wouldn't feel the cold anymore.

The comforter went to the floor when she shot to her feet. "And I'M tired of you always treating me like a little kid who is still expected to follow her daddy around like a faithful puppy! I'm SIXTEEN now!" A hand thumped her chest. "Can't I have my OWN life?! Why can't we go back to Spain??"

Philippe gave a bored look. "You KNOW why hija. I already told you half a dozen times! You're not old enough to stay in the country without either parent to be your guardian! When the companies offer to pay me and my lodgings I go. The program I designed is too precious to waste on just corporations in Spain alone. The places here and in China will offer many other months for you to stay and get friends. Be lucky you stayed THIS long."

"Oh big WHOOP." She quickly retorted. "A whopping six and a half months. That's not even half the SCHOOL year! I haven't even gotten my midyear report card yet!" She snatched up the blanket and drawing book, stomping past her father to the living room. She dumped the blanket on the nearest chair and stalked up the small bunch of steps to her bedroom. Willow's cherub face slowly peeked out with wide eyes.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady!" Philippe bellowed, grasping her other arm. He swung her around and glared her down, but was met with another glare. "You NEVER walk away when your father is talking to you!"

Across the way, the bedroom door slowly opened, two pairs of eyes peeking from a slit.

They were fighting again. Consuela bit her lower lip, brow turning. Why couldn't her daughter and husband get along for once? Did they ALWAYS have to fight about the same subject time and time again? She heard the same version so many times, it was horrible. There was hardly any peace in her family anymore! Brown speared Willow almost hiding behind her bedroom door and had a big urge to go rescue the youth from another spat. Willow didn't know anything that was going on, didn't retain the reason for the fighting.

She truly was the only innocent in this whole endeavor.

Kevin's eyes narrowed, wanting to protect his cousin, but also wanting to pull her away from his uncle. Philippe had plenty of reasons to work on his computer program, but Epi had more than enough reasons for wanting to live in her original homeland. They were at a stalemate, neither wanting to give up and deal with it. Even if Epi dealt with it more often than Philippe did. The elder Marzellos got to live his dream and Epiphany was stuck in the tow. It was just a shame they couldn't work something out.

She jerked her arm from his grasp, clutching the sketchpad tighter. Her glare deepened. "I'll walk away if I WANT to! Until you show MY life some respect, I'll show YOUR life respect equal to the way you treat ME!"

"And just what does that mean?!" Philippe snarled. Hands clenched into fists.

Her jaw clenched at the anger in those dark eyes. "Figure it out yourself! You're the GENIUS." She snapped. Before her father could react or say anything, she opened the door and almost hit Willow with it. Not apologizing, she quickly headed for the bathroom and locked herself in.

Getting over the shock, Philippe pushed past Willow and grabbed the locked knob, turning it to no avail. His fist met the door. "Open this door Epiphany Sundance!"

"No! Go away and leave me alone! I don't WANT to leave Japan! I LIKE it here!" She cried turning the vent on to dull his shouts. Almost hurriedly, like an animal pursued, she headed into the shower and shoved the shower curtain closed, trying to hide herself entirely.

"Epiphany Sundance Marzellos! You open this door right NOW!"

"NO!" She almost screamed, clutching the drawing book to her chest. Her arms tightly wrapped around it as she huddled in the bottom of the shower, wishing the day was gone, or she could disappear. She wished to be anyone, anywhere than who and where she was now.

"EPIPHANY!" One hand kept hitting the wood, the other futilely turning the knob. Philippe was beyond anger and frustration, unable to make her see his reasons. She was his kick in the ass that he needed to make a better life for his family all those year ago. SHE was the reason he went back to school. Now that he was a mildly wealthy man and could more than support his family, she was throwing it back in his face and disrespecting all he was doing.

In the middle of the commotion, Consuela almost hurriedly snuck from the safety of the bedroom and hurried to the middle of the living room. Her gaze was on Willow and as soon as the youth looked at her, those motherly arms stretched in waiting. Willow wasted no time in running to the only safe haven she had at the moment and tightly hugged her mother. One hand smoothed some of Willow's hair upon finding the girl shaking at her family's rage.

"Come on." She soothingly muttered. With Willow still clinging to her waist, Consuela maneuvered them to her bedroom, Kevin solemnly holding the door opened.

Kevin met his aunt's eyes, feeling embarrassed about his family's situation and that there was nothing he could do to truly change it. Nothing could be done until Epiphany turned eighteen and surely went back to Spain or possibly even America. His gaze lowered to Willow, finding her nearly glued to the elder's side.

His brow turned, head shaking in sorrow for his cousin. Willow shouldn't have to listen to all the anger, marking it in whatever part of her mind could retain memories. Whatever she had to look back on should be nothing but HAPPY times.

With a final look to the spectacle still taking place - shouting and pounding on the door - Kevin slowly shut the door on it. Seconds later, the lock was clicked into place, keeping out the anger and pain.

~*~*~

The next day at school was not a good one for ANYONE in the Hispanic family. Having spent all night locked in the bathroom to keep from getting yelled at and dealing with the anger, she didn't get up till seven, effectively missing the bus. Kevin slept in the master bedroom with Consuela and Willow, feeling like the man of the house. He ended up getting ready in the master bathroom because she refused to open it in fear that her father would barge in and yell at her. Philippe slept on the couch due to Consuela refusing to unlock the door after what happened the night before. Neither school pair ate breakfast. Neither had any APPETITE for it.

Throwing on the same clothes from yesterday, hotel key in her backpack, Philippe already out of the suite for the day, both high school students left and started for lobby. A cab had to be called, since the bus wouldn't make another stop. The family paid the school to pick the duo up. The two arrived a few minutes into second period. With an ache from the hip and shoulder that slept against the porcelain tub, she slowly walked her computer with all eyes on her. No smile was given, neither embarrassed nor pleasant.

Cye watched as she set everything down and momentarily rubbed her neck with a small wince before starting in on the lesson. His brow furrowed in confusion and wonder before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to the lesson. He'd have time to figure out what the matter was later.

~*~*~

By the time lunch came, she was so utterly exhausted. Staying up with an anxiety look, the lights off in panic and fear, huddling with her pictures for comfort...that's how she spent every minute until eleven before falling into an exhausted sleep. She wanted to skip today, but wasn't going to stay around. She didn't want her father to know and yell at her for not going. And she didn't want to hear any lectures from her mother.

The only problem was she was so incredibly tired. First looks from Cye, then Kento, and Ryo and Sage at gym. They all gave confused and wondering looks, which she mostly ignored. It was rude to not say anything more than a mumbled hello, but she fought to stay on her feet in gym! As soon as she and Kevin secured their table, arms were used as a pillow for an incredibly heavy head and the collective talking only served as a catalyst for her slumber.

"Well THAT'S something you don't see every day."

What seemed like only minutes before ended up being at least ten when she finally pulled her head up. Sleepy, blinking eyes looked to find the five setting their things down. They seemed taller, or was she still using the table as a pillow?

"What?" She sleepily queried, yawning. A hand rubbed the continuous crick in her neck from sleeping against the side of the tub. Not one of the better moves she ever made in her life...

"Did SOMEONE have a late night last night?" Rowen kidded, leaning over the table with a leer.

"You okay Epiphany? You were late to second." Cye wondered.

"And looked pretty out of it in third and fourth." Kento added, voice a little more worried than Cye's.

She looked to the five, feeling every emotion during her drawing inspiration surface. She fought the tears burning her eyes and settled for plopping her head back over her still folded arms. "It was a...long night last night..." She mumbled, trying to evade getting them connected. They were enough in her life. This ordeal was the LAST thing she wanted them getting in the middle of!

"Like what?" Rowen asked, giving an odd look. He dug in his bag and took out one of the sandwiches in his fridge, starting in on it. Though Rowen knew something had to've happened at her hotel last night for her to be so tired, he knew less than the others did.

Slowly, getting tears put back where they belonged, she looked up and locked solemn eyes with Rowen. Their gazes held before she quietly looked to the top of the table with hooded eyes. Rowen blinked and looked to the others with an utterly confused look. They all saw her face by the mirrored expressions Rowen saw. Something more than late night studying had to've occurred last night!

Daring to ask what the five were dying to, Sage leaned over Cye and looked at Epiphany's eyes. They were locked on nothing in an utter thoughtful gaze. She was staring at the table as if she was the only one here. Sleep was rimmed around her eyes, and in the time he warred with asking and keeping his mouth shut, her eyes never blinked. "So...what happened?"

Her gaze widened and shot to his, though her head didn't leave the cushion her arms made. To say she was a little surprised was correct , if grossly unspecified. Keeping his gaze for a little while, Sage watched as she slowly leaned back and drew nonsense patterns on the table. With brown locked on her finger, some hair covering her face, Sage watched her mouth purse to a pout.

"Guys...would you...miss me if I was gone?" She quietly asked.

The five looked over. "What do you mean Epiphany?" Kento asked. Being directly next to her today, he dared to reach out and brush back a small lock of hair to be able to see her face. It was like a dark curtain that kept her from being seen.

She looked Kento in the eyes, then the others. She propped her head up with hands and seriously stared them all down. "Would you guys miss me if I was gone from this school and this country?" She reiterated, gaze flittering around multiple eyes.

"Of course we would." Rowen answered, mildly surprising her. "You think we're that crude after almost seven months of knowing you?"

"Six." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Seven." Ryo insisted. She opened her eyes and met his. Ryo's were serious as they locked. "Just because you didn't talk doesn't mean we still didn't sit together at this table for an entire month."

A small smile, probably the first today, touched her mouth. Brown were in danger of watering over again, but they closed before that was possible. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes to try and stay awake. So they WOULD miss her? Then how would they take the news she was inevitably supposed to tell them?

"Why do you ask?" Cye queried, leaning over the table to look at her. Being on the end didn't allow for a good view of her face to see what was going on. He for one would like more answers to see what was plaguing his friend. SOMETHING was definitely troubling her by her mood.

Her jaw clenched. She didn't want to tell them the news. She detested it, but it was on the tip of her tongue. This was exactly what happened to her in America, these feelings were the same as last time. It was eating her alive, even through exhaustion.

"Well I was just wondering-" Teeth quickly bit her lower lip, gaze averting to the table. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Why WAS that? Because she didn't want to leave them! These five, though not very knowledgeable to many secrets of her life, were close to her. They were her life to far and it was getting torn up again!

"Well...I was just wondering...in case I'm not here for the next school year." She mumbled. There...THAT was vague enough...

A few looked at each other. "Are you feeling okay Epiphany?" Ryo asked. She looked okay, if not majorly tired.

Her head slowly shook. "I'm exhausted from last night. If it's alright with you, I'm going to sleep through lunch." Her head was already back in her arms before the last sentence was done with. "Kento...my lunch is in the main pouch of my backpack. You can have it...I'm not even remotely hungry." That said, she let the blessed darkness swallow her up.

Ryo, Rowen, and Kento looked to Kevin for answers before Kento eagerly dug into her bag. Kevin silently stayed from their gaze for as long as humanely possible before looking up. He nearly gulped upon finding five raised brows with questioning eyes demanding answers. With a quiet sigh, a small, forlorn look to his cousin, Kevin just shook his head.

Biting his lip, a hand snaked over the table from his usual position and gently shook her back. A pitiful moan came from the bundle of hair and school uniform. "No madre...cinco más minutos..." She almost inaudibly garbled. _No mother...five more minutes..._ She fell back asleep almost immediately and Kevin knew it was safe to say something.

Looking with sad eyes, his gaze diverted to the tabletop. "There's not much I can say guys." He quietly began. Deep brown looked down to his hands, open and empty over his English book. "Epi and her father had a fight about our housing situation again, like they ALWAYS do. She spent last night locked in the bathroom, him on the couch, and me in my aunt's bedroom." A hand ran over his face, tired of it. More than solemn about having to break it like this to five nice people, he met the group's gaze. "We're most likely leaving in a few weeks."

The five sat back, stunned beyond belief. They were LEAVING? "Why?" Cye breathed, mouth hanging open. What must've happened to a parent and his child that made the poor girl shut herself in a bathroom all night long??

Kevin looked to his hands again, tapping a finger on the table. "It's just our way of life. Epi hasn't told you much because she doesn't want people involved FOR this reason. Philippe - my uncle - has a computer program he has to manually install to any system in high tech companies. He wrote it and has the patent on it, and goes wherever the companies tell him to. Phil's a brilliant man, but a little thick-headed when it comes to our family."

Her shoulders stirred with a small moan, gaining six eyes before she stilled again.

With a small exhale, Kevin looked to them. "Epi's never had a normal life after the age of twelve. She's been from Spain to Italy, America, Russia, and Japan so far. The longest she ever spent in any country was in America for two years. The reason she had for that first month here was due to losing a bunch of friends she made in America after leaving the state. She told me that she was making a promise to herself to never get involved to never get hurt again." The explanation was interrupted by a long yawn, since he didn't fall asleep till after ten himself. "It's taking its toll on her now that she let people in again. She's been fighting with my uncle for the past two weeks now. Everyone is tired of it, but they're not going to stop. They haven't stopped since we all initially left SPAIN."

The five sat back and quietly digested this news. They never knew such a thing could be possible. How horrible to never be able to make friends, to never LET yourself have friends. The five solemnly looked to each other, knowing they were highly close. To lose that due to a parent ripping you away from the place you were born? They couldn't fathom that.

That explanation shed a LOT of light onto the Hispanic girl's behavior. It showed them, upon looking back, reasons for her being so shy and easily embarrassed. Being the new kid all the time must be harsh. Not to mention having to get used to new people all the time.

As the silence slowly became oppressive despite all the talk around them, their gazes slowly drifted back to the slumbering form as the lunch hour rolled by. It didn't move until Kento reached over and gently shook her awake for next hour.

When she awoke, she found moods nearly matching her own. After a yawn, feeling a little better after that nap, her mind was a bit clearer. Walking with the others in silence amongst the crowd, her mind slowly tipped on the scales of two decisions. As she said goodbye to all but Kevin, her mind slowly turned to one. With a set jaw and firm eyes, she started planning what she was going to say to everyone.


	14. These Are Not My Goodbyes

_Dear Kento,_

_I know it must be something entirely out of the blue to get a letter from me, since we've never passed notes in class before. This is the first time I've ever written to you honestly. But there're a few things that need to be said, and I think you know I don't have the courage to say it to your face._

_I understand the past few days have been quite unlike the behavior I've shown around you the past few months. I apologize...a lot was on my mind. There were many crossroads I was thinking about during the past few days, things that carried over in my indecisiveness. By now, from what I can tell by the look in your face, you heard about my leaving. Yes it's true; I AM going to be leaving soon. I was never really SUPPOSED to stay around to begin with. It was all decided by the companies my father worked for._

_There is quite a bit I want to say, many thanks to give, and memories I still want to make. But there's no time to get those chances. I wish we could've hung out more between us, or even as a group. I wish we could've talked more about our lives, even though it would be like pulling teeth with me._

_Had I known this would happen, making friends with you and the others, I really don't know if I would WANT to change it or not. You were the first to extend your hand and to keep a better opinion about me than anyone I went to school with. I can never repay your kindness for that fact. You didn't give in when all I did was throw mean or unkind words back at you. I would like to apologize for that fact. There is much you don't know, but I will endeavor to tell to straighten out a few of those past instances._

_Way back when I was five, my parents bought me a baby Chihuahua as a Christmas present. Since I was an only child, that dog was one of my best friends. Every day after school or when I got up, he'd be waiting for me to play with him. I told him everything when I was little. Then, just when my father finished college and finalized the patent on the program he made in college as a final exam, the professors sent it out to companies around the area. The first company was two hundred miles away and instead of going there, he put the house up for sale and sold all but our clothes, jewelry, and the few small things I refused to give up. But my dog had to go. I was a month over twelve._

_That was only the first down-spiral in my life. After we left Spain, we went to Italy for six months. Kevin came with at the time, being an interpreter for me and with father, also companies any other time. Being too young to truly worry about my settings, I wasn't too vexed until we reached America. We stayed in the east coast, slowly heading to the western side. At fourteen, staying a record five months in one state so far, I went to a junior high school that changed my whole outlook on the constant moving around._

_You see, I'd been used to living out of a suitcase and sleeping on daily washed sheets. Going to school with people I had no clue who they were and having Kevin always helping me with my homework. But, having an intense love for dance even then, I signed up for a dance opening and got in. For the next few months, I lived for early morning and after school practices...also got to know two dozen girls and boys. They became my friends, and I even went out on a whole three dates with someone from the squad._

_Then my father announced we had to leave in two weeks and was making the routine preparations for my release and scheduling me up in another junior high. You can only imagine my outrage upon finding we had to move and I had to let go of two dozen people and someone I was just barely dating. I had to quit the art classes I was excelling in, along with the dance practice I almost lived for. The few Hispanics I related to had to be cut away from me. I had to tear up everything I became familiar with and leave everyone behind._

_I couldn't write to anyone because their letters wouldn't reach me in time. I couldn't call due to international money charges. I would literally have to forget about everyone I came to cherish. Though my father and I had small discussions and I kept asking WHY we had to leave the hotel we stayed at, the fight we had the night I came home upon learning the news was nothing compared to the rest. I didn't want to leave America, just like I don't want to leave here. But my father gave me no choice and after two hours of yelling and screaming, I locked myself in the hotel room and cried until I fell asleep. Three days later, we left the country._

_On the plane to Russia, I made myself a promise. I swore I would NEVER get hurt that badly ever again. Though people in other American schools were polite socially and I worked with classmates on projects, I never let anyone in that deep before. The heartache was so deep and intense that any person's image that came to mind brought full-out tears._

_I forced myself to forget everyone, to never let myself cry over them, something I couldn't change, and buried my emotions. I believed if I did, I couldn't get hurt. I distanced myself from everyone in Russia and barely talked. It made me more self-conscious than in America or Italy because I always felt like I was the snob who felt above everyone when I was just following my promise._

_I turned fifteen while in a Russian hotel and cried myself to sleep, regardless of what I told myself on the way to the country. If it was only a few months later, I'd be spending my fifteenth with those people I called friends. But I was alone and sadly resigned my heart to the orders of my mind. Coming here is the rest of what you know._

_I am sorry if this saddens you, or brings tears to your eyes. It is a sad thing that my life has been so full of emotional turmoil and pain throughout my early teenage years, but there has been little I could do, though I tried. I never intended on letting anyone in, but things just happen. I didn't intend on you being so friendly and understanding to a transfer student who never even said HELLO to you before._

_I'm sorry I put you through so much that first month, and my most recent behavior with this news. I thought maybe I'd finally have a chance to stay somewhere for at least a year, but I know that'll never happen until I am a legal adult._

_To be honest and open, I truthfully don't want to leave Japan. I've grown to call this place my home, even if it's just a supped up hotel. You five made this place more comfortable and I actually looked forward to school. In the past in America, there wasn't anything I could've done to fight for my friendships. I wasn't old enough to see the world through older eyes. I followed without guessing and questioning, but I see more of how wrong my father has been by dragging me through his dream._

_I'm telling you the last parts in hope that you'll keep this a secret. I don't WANT to leave Japan, and I don't INTEND on it. I'm going to fight this with my entire being, if only to stay here and continue being around you five. Finally, I make friends for the first time in two years and it's almost as strong as the ones in America. I don't want to let that go. I hope you can understand that._

_Please don't tell anyone after you read this. I'm going to be in a place where you won't know of, if only for a little while until my family goes to the next destination. I can rely on the money in my savings until I can get a place of my own and a job. This CAN work. I don't want to leave the pleasant and good-natured aura you bring. If I leave you all behind, I fear I might revert to my old self, and I'd go CRAZY that way. I'll only be gone for a while, then I'll come back and things can go on as they have._

_E.S.M_

~*~*~

She gave almost identical letters to all five just before lunch ended. She didn't want them asking questions or opening it up, even though she wrote 'please read after school' on the front. There would never be another time when she bared her soul to another person, especially to Sage. Giving him that small hint to her feelings might backfire later, but she wouldn't know till later happened.

Now, the final stages of her plan would begin. Kicking her shoes off and putting them away for later, she went directly to her room without acknowledging her mother's greeting.

There was stuff to get done.

Without saying hello to Willow, she set her backpack on the made bed and dumped her schoolbooks. She all but quietly ordered out the youngest Marzellos of her room with the excuse that she had a lot of homework to do and needed some quiet time to think. She was relieved when the girl left without saying anything. Willow must've sensed her sad mood.

Locking the door to keep everyone out, she went through her drawers. Switching to warm winter clothes, she folded the school uniform and set it primly on her bed. She'd need that later. A few days worth of clothes was all that'd fit inside, and she made sure to wedge her sketchbook in. She wasn't going to leave the recent drawings of the five behind. She still hadn't finished the shading to Sage's face, and it would keep her mind occupied for the next day if she was lucky.

'Sage...'

With the mention of his name, she stilled and stared at the opposite wall. She wasn't leaving just to get back at her father and to stay here. There was an ultimate goal here, but she was too embarrassed to say anything to anyone. She just hoped they didn't notice... With a quick shake of her head, she searched the armoires and chests, going over what else she thought she wanted. There would be only the necessities. She ALWAYS brought only the necessities...

Minutes later, backpack on her shoulders, her head warily peeked out the door. The only person in eyesight was her mother's back, most likely fixing dinner. Teeth bit her lip as indecision warred. Could she do this?? She didn't think she EVER had this much strength in her to leave her family. Violet eyes and light blonde hair flashed behind her vision and she took a breath. She was doing it for him. This HAD to work!

Slowly, she pulled the door open and looked around for anyone else. Did they all leave? "¿Madre?" She quietly called, stopping at the edge of the kitchen.

Consuela turned around and gave a smile. "What's with the backpack?" She mused, a hand stirring a pot.

She'd never been away from her mother before. Not like this. It was going to be harder to lie than she THOUGHT. "Homework." She answered, one hand absently gripping a strap. "I've got a lot to do..." Her gaze almost tore away, unable to lie to the one who gave birth to her. It was hard, but freedom was nearly in her grasp.

"Well don't take too long. Supper will be ready in an hour." Consuela playfully admonished.

She gave a meek smile. "Te amo madre..." She sidestepped.

Consuela blinked, a bright smile lighting her face. "I love you TOO sweetie." A small frown lit her face. "Is something the matter?"

Her throat nearly locked up. She was almost CAUGHT! "No. I just realized I didn't say that enough to you." She pasted on another small smile, praying this rouse would work. "Can...can you tell Willow and Kevin if they come back and I'm not here? I realized I don't say it enough to THEM as well."

Consuela blinked and felt like scratching her head. "Sure I can."

"I'm going now." She murmured, clenching her jaw. Quietly, she walked to the hallway and grabbed a sturdy pair of winter walking boots.

"Study hard now!"

She winced and didn't answer her mother. That casual statement was a blow to the utter guilty feeling she was experiencing, but knew her mother would fight tooth and nail, maybe even tie her up, if she knew the truth. Pretending she didn't hear, she left the hotel key just inside the doorway and shut the door. Now outside, she rocketed it down the long hall for an elevator. She had to get as far away as possible before the hour was up. When they noticed she wasn't in the lobby, someone was going to call the police. She couldn't be around by then. It wouldn't take long to find a Hispanic girl in a Japanese city.

Finally outside, she took off in a light jog, heading south. She needed to get to the next city over and lost in the crowd. A thought suddenly popped into her mind. She just hoped someone would find the letter she left on the chest.

~*~*~

Ryo finally spotted the hotel in the distance, along with another sight. He blinked and hurried up to catch up to Rowen, who looked behind and slowed to match his stride. "Is she CRAZY?!" Rowen huffed, lungs burning. Though he ran from the bus stop and was getting tired, he couldn't stop. Rowen just hoped they were in time!

"No." Ryo huffed. "She just...wants friends." He understood where Epiphany was coming from, but running away was not the way to solve this! She was right about one thing in her letter. The turmoil in her life DID bring tears to his eyes. To think that someone had to act that way due to what happened on the other side of the world. He felt sorry for her, never being able to feel and take a chance because she never stayed rooted.

It appeared the letter she gave had more effects than Ryo or Rowen thought. Just as they reached the front of the hotel, the pair spotted Cye's car, Kento slamming the door. Cye quickly rounded the side and hurried after Sage who initially ran toward them.

"It seems we all had the same idea." Sage darkly answered. Two fingers held up the folded note, his name visible. "I rounded up the others as soon as I could get to a phone."

Ryo seriously nodded. "It doesn't say WHEN she intends on doing this, but I hope we're in time to talk her out of it."

Leaving Cye's car carelessly parked in the front, the five ran up the steps and into the lobby. None cared if they caused a scene.

Cye was the first to head to the elevators, the five following. It was a very impatient ride up eight floors with everyone wanting to pace the area. As soon as it dinged for Epiphany's floor, each tried to hurry out before the doors were even halfway open. The bumps a few received to their shoulders were small prices to pay.

Being the 'leader', Ryo stopped in front and banged on the door, not worrying about being polite. The five each had notes she wrote them in their pocket and Ryo went for his.

None knew what to predict or explain when the door opened. At the very least, they expected a fight or a long drawn out discussion by them or the family. Each was well aware of getting involved with a family argument, but didn't care. But not one Ronin was prepared to find Kevin slowly opening the door, a melancholy look on his face, anger in his eyes.

"K...Kevin." Ryo stuttered, blinking. He quickly got over the shock and held up the note. "What do you know about THESE?" The others held theirs up as well, demanding an answer.

Not perturbed by what the contents of those notes could be, Kevin almost idly blinked in their general direction. At an indefinable amount of time, he slowly sighed and drooped his head. "You missed her." He answered. Deep brown eyes looked to the mass in front of the door. "She's already gone."

"Kevin? Is that HER?" Philippe quickly shouted. The five could see the eldest Marzellos, partial cause to this problem, running to the door. It was pulled open the rest of the way, an utter dishearten look on his face. "Hola." Philippe quietly agreed.

"Sir." Rowen quietly announced. "Where's your daughter?"

Philippe's jaw clenched, but they could see the sadness in his eyes. "If I knew young man, I'd tell you." The eldest stepped back and slowly trudged into the suite. "Please come in. Anything you have to say can help us."

Slowly, the five walked in to find the place in small uproar. Three cops walked back over to Philippe and continued asking questions. Consuela, whom Rowen thought was very nice and quite pretty upon their first meeting, was crying on the couch. Willow was sitting on her mother's lap to console her, the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on. She looked sad, but not torn up. Kevin shut the door and followed the others in, solemnly leaning against a wall.

"Boys, can you please give me your letters?" Philippe asked. The five silently handed them over as evidence to help find their friend. On the expensive glass coffee table, a few spied an opened note in that same handwriting.

_Mi Familia,_

_By now you've found this letter in search of me during my absence. I don't know what you're thinking, but I know you're worried about me. If it's any reassurance, I have not been kidnapped and nothing bad has happened. I have simply left of my own violation._

_I will keep this short because I've tried to explain my side and reach an agreement for years with the only person who could change my life for the better._

_I am not leaving Toyama. I am not leaving JAPAN. I am staying right where I am. I said I don't want to leave, and for once I am taking control of my own life. My life has NEVER been my own since I've been twelve, and I'm tired of this. I would like to stay in one spot for once and experience life. Now that I have friends, it's given me more than enough push to stay rooted. I am not budging on this and by the time you find this, I'll most likely not even be in the hotel._

_Willow, I'm sorry this has come to pass. You're my baby sister and I've always been there to protect you from the dangers of the real world and love you almost more than mother. But I cannot protect you from my life. You probably don't even understand everything in this letter, if you're even reading it. I'd like to say one final time, for I don't know when we'll see each other again, that I love you and wish you well in life._

_Mother, I am sorry this's come around. You've been privy to every argument I've ever had since we moved. I know you also didn't want to leave our hometown and all your friends, but you followed father because you love him. I wonder now, looking back, if you and I weren't naïve. We followed the person who put food on the table and gave us security without questioning what he'd do to us in the future. I know I lied to you earlier and I apologize. I know if I told you I was leaving, with a backpack of clothes on my back, you would tie me up to keep me from leaving. It was my last chance to keep friends around me and start to truly SUBSIST. Please look after Willow and love her as much as you always have. Again...I love you._

_Kevin, there is nothing to say that will keep things short. You've been there for me in every school we've ever been to, all the outings to acquaint ourselves with each city. You helped me with my homework and have been my friend in every school since we left Spain. You've been my interpreter, my friend, and my cousin. I can never repay you for everything you've done, selflessly to boot. You left your parents and home for me. It brings tears to my eyes that YOUR life had to end to make mine simpler. Had I known things would've turned out like this, I would've fought to bring you along, even though we've always been close. I know this helps your language learning a lot for whatever career you'll take later, but I can't help but be regretful. I know you miss Emilia, and I am sorry for that._

_Father... Truthfully I don't want to waste paper talking to you. Talking to you, even arguing has never done any good in the past and I'm tired of trying to change your mind to see MY side of this. That's why I'm leaving. There is nothing I can say to change your mind to let me stay. We're rich by any country's monetary standards, but yet you still continue to push our family from country to country. I can't EXIST that way! I'm TIRED of living that way! If THIS can't get you to see the way my life has been, to open your eyes to the way your dream has blinded you, then I don't think ANYTHING will._

_To all of you, there IS part of me that is guilty for leaving. I will miss you all immensely, but I HAVE to do this. I NEED a life before I die inside. There is regret, guilt, and even longing to stay with you...but it is overshadowed by the fact that I can finish up this school year on my own and have FRIENDS. It seems I haven't had friends in forever, and I'm not going to give up those that I have. I REFUSE and I'm not budging on this._

_Maybe someday we'll meet up again. I don't know when...maybe after things cool down and we all mature a little. Till then, I'm saying my goodbyes. I love you all._

_Epiphany Sundance Marzellos_


	15. The World Is A VERY Small Place

The letter almost numbly fluttered to the ground, if Kento didn't hurriedly snatch it from Rowen's hands to read it better. Those that couldn't crowd around Rowen's shoulder, crowded around Kento's. Cye and Ryo blinked at everything she said. There was such anger to her father, and sorrow to the rest of her family. They didn't know it was possible to despise your family that much. But, with everything they heard, it was certainly plausible.

Slowly, the three sat on the couch. Rowen solemnly looked to the Marzellos family, barely even moved from when they walked. The police were going over the letters they handed over, comparing the writing and trying to find clues. Rowen fought a despairing sigh and propped his head up. This was such a tragedy to befall a nice family. He knew they were, because everyone was so torn up. Eyes squeezed shut, this harrowed situation brought back memories of being split from his family. Epiphany didn't know what she was doing! She would break the family in pieces if she didn't come back!

Kevin watched the five with almost utter loathing in his eyes. If it wasn't for THEM, Epi would still BE here! She was leaving for them! By being around her every day for years, he knew there was more than just friends, the living situation, and Philippe. But he didn't say a word, just watched. He didn't hinder her behavior; he let her do as she pleased. And this was some of the result that influenced her.

But he couldn't be angry at them...since they were HIS friends as well. He could deal without friends, since he was okay without. He was used to and okay with being on his own. He couldn't totally see Epi's side of this, but he was jealous of her personality in the past. Part of him wanted to be like her, but knew this was the result of wanting friends too much. He considered them friends, but as soon as he heard they were leaving already, he started to distance himself and mentally say his goodbyes.

"I just can't BELIEVE this." Sage quietly muttered, slowly taking the paper from Kento. Not realizing Sage was being watched, violet narrowed in a derisive way. "I thought she was SMARTER than this. What does she expect to accomplish by leaving her family? Is she stupid??"

Red flared behind his vision and in less than a second, Kevin crossed the space. His fists were already clenched in anger at Sage's ignorant assumption. And currently, they were arching in the air, striking the accuser across the face. He jostled Sage to the side, mentally glad Kento was there to catch him. Who did Sage think he as?!

After regaining his footing, feeling all eyes, Sage's anger reared to unbearable heights. Looking at Kento with somewhat grateful, eyes, violet speared brown. The two glared at each other, Kevin showing a large amount of outer anger, Sage sending his through sharp eyes. Both were fully aware all eyes were on them and all movement stopped. Everyone watched the duo to see what would happen next, the Marzellos parents and cops wondering the reasons for that hit.

A hand rested on Sage's shoulder. Ryo's mouth rested next to Sage's ear as he leaned behind the youth. "Cool is Sage." Their leader whispered. "You're starting to make the lights brighten."

Being a Ronin Warrior, though not currently connected to the Wildfire armor, allowed him to detect subtle power change to the room. They were connected with their armors to some point, still wearing them even after peace returned. Sage's anger was skyrocketing Halo's electricity and if it continued, he was liable to short circuit the power supply to the room. THEN they'd have some explaining to do!

Sage broke the glare and stepped back to put some distance. After exhaling a held breath, he could feel Halo dim a little. He wasn't aware Kevin's behavior was causing the reaction in the room. Sage subtly looked to the nearest lamp and noticed a few degrees dimmer bulb now. His jaw clenched. That was a close one! His eyes locked on Kevin's again, still seething with anger.

"Why did you just hit me?" Sage evenly asked, masking his face.

Kevin's eyes narrowed even further. "Don't you GET it?!" He exploded, arms flailing. Sage blinked through his mask, almost setting off the itch to hit him AGAIN. "Epi didn't just leave because she wanted to be around you five! She stayed for YOU!" A finger jabbed Sage's chest. His anger grew when Sage didn't say anything, or even seem to get what he was hinting at. It seemed that Sage Date was even denser than he thought. "You don't you GET it, do you?! She stayed behind because she LOVES you, you bakayaro!"

Sage's eyes widened. He blushed from the attention he was receiving and the assumption Kevin made. The Hispanic wasn't be right...was he? There was no way...he and Epiphany just got to speaking terms! How could there be something as powerful as love between them? He certainly didn't feel it!

"You're lying." He muttered, arms crossing.

Kevin felt like hitting the blond again. Denser than a chunk of concrete! His eyes narrowed to slits. "I have NEVER lied in the entire time I've known you!" He gritted, teeth clenched to a painful point. "I think it's a little farfetched to call me a liar NOW."

"Kevin..." Philippe said, putting a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Don't start anything."

The tense moment broken, Kevin's shoulders drooped as he took a step back. "We CAN'T leave without her!" He insisted, turning to his uncle. "She won't last out on the streets without knowledge of the language or the city's customs!" Teeth harshly bit his lip, bad scenarios running through his head. "Isn't there a way we can go and LOOK for her?" Utterly pleading eyes looked to the reason Epi ran away. There HAD to be a way to find her...to talk her out of this!

The five looked at each other, silently communicating. They knew of a way, but no NORMAL person could be involved in it. This involved a lengthy trip, but it would solve a lot of looking time. Ryo looked to Rowen, then Sage. They would be key to the search; in fact the ONLY two could find the girl.

Slowly, Rowen nodded to Ryo and looked to his good friend. If what Kevin said was true, then Sage should help out. They knew Sage couldn't help how he looked or acted, but he certainly didn't speak up to let the unfortunate females know he wasn't interested! Minutely lowering his head, Sage gave an almost undetected nod. It was agreed.

"We'll help." Ryo announced. "We can scour the city if need be."

"But it's getting dark!" Consuela rebutted. She stood, cradling Willow as best as possible, and took a few steps to the group. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't be grateful for your help...but it's too dangerous! What happens if you're by yourselves??"

Rowen gave a disarming, polite grin like the one he gave upon first meeting Consuela. "Don't worry Marzellos-san; we know every inch of this city. Nothing bad can happen. We're all fully able to take care of ourselves."

Philippe looked in every pair of eyes, seeing honesty and want to help. They truly were his daughter's friends. "I'd be in your debt if you could help. IF you can find her, I'd reward you any way possible."

"If we can make sure she's safe and sound, and talk to her, THAT would be our reward." Cye answered.

Philippe held Cye's eyes, before slowly nodding. "My daughter is lucky. I can see why she ran away." He inaudibly whispered.

~*~*~

Darkness was coming, but she was just out of city limits. She hiked a few miles through Toyama in the quickest route she tore out of the phonebook. After reaching the edge of the city, she found the quickest bullet train that went as far south as she could muster. There were limited funds in her backpack, but the trains had long tracks and carried her far.

Her gaze went to the road she was nearby, mentally keeping track as she hiked through the forest. Forced to stop at the next city over, she had to walk the remainder to the city she planned on getting lost in. Even if she stuck out like a sore thumb, Tokyo was bigger than Toyama by a LONG shot.

It was getting harder to find her way to the center, and she didn't have a flashlight to combat the canopy. But, she couldn't be seen on the main road if they were looking for her. She didn't have food or outdoor gear, but could check into a hotel if she paid enough cash. ANYONE could be bribed with the right story.

She exhaled and watched the cloud dissipate. She was tired and her feet were starting to hurt from the brisk pace, but she couldn't afford to stop. She wasn't going to get caught! She knew they'd give up eventually, and until then, she could hide from everyone. If need be, she could find shelter in a church for a few days. No religion would turn anyone away who sought asylum. She grimaced through the step on her insole, where a blister was surely forming. She didn't really plan this through.

Another sigh rang out. She knew she didn't want to leave but if she was intending on staying, more thought should've been put into her departure. This was all beginning to be stupid and childish.

She stopped and twisted around, eyes looking to the area she traveled. It would be SO easy to turn around and explain her reasoning, then see if there was a way to pay for her to stay here. Maybe get a job and lodging before her family left Toyama.

Her head shook. No. They wouldn't let her stay behind while she was still a minor. This was all on her own. Inhaling a breath for courage, she looked to the road she had yet to cross and clenched her jaw. This COULD happen. She would just go over situations in her head as she traveled.

That never happened, though she told herself to think. She was too deep into nature and enjoyed the splendor of leaves underneath her feet and the bare trees around. Rarely did she get to be outside, since she was cooped up in school most of the time and watching Willow the rest of the afternoon. Sure they went out to watch the sunset, but that wasn't by herself. This was solo time and it brought serenity, calming the worry she faced.

It was almost totally dark to the point where ANY walking would get her lost. She couldn't see anymore, and knew she had to stop. She looked around and bit her lip. The road was just out of eyesight, she made sure of that, but knew she was far out enough to be away from civilization.

She took another deep breath for courage. She could sleep outside no problem. She had warm enough clothes on. She made sure to be dressed for cold weather and even though it was still winter, the temperature was above freezing. She slowly walked ahead and started looking for trees to climb. She might not get much sleep, but at least she'd be SAFE.

It seemed she wandered a lot farther than intended to find a suitable tree. None of the ones she spotted had trunks below fifteen feet to reach. But she was NOT going to sleep on the ground! Who knew WHAT lived out in this wilderness?

Her eyes darted around the area, as if something would attack her. A relieved sigh escaped, though she felt high strung. There was nothing out here, she was safe. Harshly swallowing from a shiver, she walked on to find a tree that would work, or one she could find a way to.

But traveling for hours on end with no stop on pavement and hard-packed dirt had more consequences than she thought. Being a dancer didn't matter if you didn't take a break. Teeth bit her lip. Sitting down for a few minutes sounded SO heavenly...

After trudging to a tree, she leaned against it and slumped to the ground. Almost instantly, she had to fight to keep awake. What time was it? She shouldn't be THIS sleepy! Her head lightly thumped against the bark as she tried to find the moon. If there was one, maybe she could place its location in the sky. Or maybe she should've bought a WATCH before leaving!

She yawned. Perhaps it was the large amount of walking that tired her out. She brought knees up to consume warmth, wrapping her arms around them. It made sense. She should keep traveling, she SHOULD... Eyes closed and opened, then closed again and her head drooped.

...Right after a short nap...

~*~*~

What felt like not long later, something woke her from slumber. A presence brought her from blissful darkness that was rejuvenating her desire to keep going. Slowly, her head rose, hands rubbing her eyes. She yawned and lazily blinked, looking to the forest. Right in front of her vision was a great beast, eyes almost curiously boring into hers. With a sudden screech, she fell to the side and scrambled backward. Brown widened to the point of falling from their sockets as the beast took a small, confused step in her direction.

She harshly swallowed and stilled. Maybe it would leave if she just stayed still. Sitting on her rear, propped up with her arms, she waited and locked eyes in the darkness with the animal, mentally praying it would leave and leave her ALIVE. This couldn't end like this! Being eaten alive in the middle of nowhere?? That was DEFINITELY not in her plan!

After an indiscernible amount of time, those fuzzy ears flipped behind. She intently watched, hoping it heard its master or the zoo's caretakers and would run past. But it just turned that large head and stared behind almost in waiting. She looked behind as well, also keeping an eye on the animal. Every bit of her mind was pleading it was someone to help, but also that she wasn't going to get eaten out here.

Soon, the sound of crunching leaves came and it was only a single set. A soft, almost melodious voice came seconds after the leave's echo. Curiosity and wonder overrode some of the panic and terror of being killed. Just who was that?

Shifting her vision from the animal to whoever was coming that had yet to appear, she knew she had to warn them. What if it was a wanderer like herself and was also lost? Whoever it was, they needed to be warned. The need to protect another human being rose, blocking out all reason for her own life. "Hey! Don't come any closer! There's a large tiger out here! Run away!" She shouted, grimacing in panic when she effectively caught the tiger's attention. It almost seemed those eyes were narrowing in a laughing way.

The leaves and voice paused, then quietly continued on. The voice didn't come back, but a slight figure could be seen. The crunching sounded louder.

"Hey!! Didn't you HEAR me?? Run away!" She yelled, little irate. Here she was, risking her life, and the stupid person didn't even do as she said! As if proving her right, the tiger took a step toward her and laid down. His casual movement got another panicked look.

They waited, almost frozen, like that until the mysterious person showed up. She watched as a woman stopped behind the tiger and smiled down. She blinked. The woman was obviously from around here by the way she looked and dressed. That meant she spoke Japanese. She gulped and wracked her brain. Maybe THAT'S why her warning had no effect, this woman didn't understand. Whatever the situation was, said woman was still looking at the tiger - and visa versa - without a worry. She couldn't let this pretty woman get eaten!

"Um..." Her lips pressed together. "Keikoku... Kiken..." _Warning... Danger..._

Whatever she was saying, had the opposite affect. The woman's face nearly split in two with a smile and her shoulders started shaking. Her anger reared. She thought the Japanese were supposed to be respectful of other people! Almost forgetting entirely of danger, since the woman was that way, she bristled. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. What could she say? She didn't KNOW that much!

Teeth nibbled on her lip, trying to figure out what she learned in her short time and use. "Uh...Sum...Sumimasen...Ana...anata...uh...daijoubu desu...desu ka?" _Excuse me...You...Is everything all right?_ A hand scratched her head in complete embarrassment. She was starting to wish she DID learn the language a little more! "Um...eigo wa hanasu desu ka?" _ You speak English?_

The woman smiled, almost patronizingly. "Fluently." She said, no accent present.

She almost bristled and jumped to her feet, fists clenched. She was made a fool for NOTHING! "Then why didn't you SAY something?!" She retorted, glaring. "Instead of making me sound like a baka!" The tiger stood and looked up, quickly regaining her attention. "Eek! I forgot about him." She mumbled, taking a step back. "Well...if you DO understand English, why didn't you heed my warning?" She asked, eyes on those big paws.

She received another patronizing smile for her good efforts. A hand reached out and patted the massive head. The tiger's tongue lolled out like a dog's as he looked up, trying to get closer to the nails scratching his fur. "Because he's not dangerous."

She suspiciously watched the pair as the tiger sat directly next to its human and she wondered if this was its owner. "Well...what're you doing owning a tiger out here anyway? What if he gets LOOSE?"

The woman gave another smile and she wondered if it was on purpose. "White Blaze is not mine, but I'm housing him in my estate until his real master can be with him more often."

She dumbly blinked and looked around the forest. "This...all this is YOURS?" She asked, a hand waving around.

"It goes on for a few more miles."

She stared with wide eyes, hardly aware she was gaping in shock. One person owned all this?! At least keeping a tiger here made sense! But it also meant she was TRESPASSING. Her gaze lowered.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross through your land." She reached in a coat pocket and grabbed the map on the other side of the page. "It doesn't exactly annex out the land..." She muttered.

"That's okay. What're you doing out here anyway?"

Teeth immediately bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to someone who was so nice...and who owned a tiger that could shred her with a snap of her fingers. But who's to say she'd even see the woman again?

"I...I'm just traveling..." She mumbled, putting the map away. Her attention rested on that action, partially unable to look the woman in the eye. What was it about the girl who looked around her age in this blackness that made her want to trust her?

White Blaze's head suddenly butt up against her legs, almost knocking her to the ground. Her arms flailed to catch her balance, but she steadied and tentatively put a hand on his head. That massive black and white moved up and she knew it was okay to pet him. A wistful smile appeared, tears clouding her vision as she scratched his ears. How long had it been since she'd been able to pet another animal? Not since she was twelve...

'Miguel...'

"Well I know you won't cause ME any harm. White Blaze has that instinct to tell bad humans from good." She looked up and met the girl's eyes, finding her sitting on the beast's back. She blinked. It was possible to do that? "You look cold. Would you take a chance and let me invite you back for some hot chocolate to warm you up?"

She stood there blinking before finding her voice. "I-if you don't MIND..." She tentatively answered.

The lady hopped off and stuck a hand out. "Mia Koji." She pleasantly answered, giving a warm smile.

She slowly extended a hand. "Friends call me Epi..." She almost dumbly answered. This woman was so friendly, it was almost unheard of to a total stranger! But she felt inclined to take that invitation, since she was tired and cold and getting REALLY hungry. She wasn't able to pack any food with her mother in the kitchen, and couldn't afford to stop at any store on the way. It would eat time up and she needed all she could.

"If you'd lead the way..." She answered. She followed the two back, walking on one side of White Blaze. It didn't take long for her to become acquainted with both presences, finding White Blaze less threatening and more like a bit house cat.

~*~*~

"So...what REALLY brings you here?" Mia suddenly queried.

She looked around the massive living room - or was it a sitting room? - with wondrous eyes, cradling the cup in freezing hands. The place was MAGICAL! She looked around so much that she didn't hear Mia's question, just the nice tone of her voice. "I'm sorry...what?" She asked, sheepishly smiling.

Mia smiled at the awestruck look on the girl's face and brought attention to her drink. "I asked why you're REALLY so far south." She gracefully set the cup on the saucer resting on the coffee table and gave the girl a serious look. "I didn't recognize you in the darkness. And you didn't say your REAL name, so I was unaware of this odd occurrence."

Eyes suspiciously narrowed and hands stilled to bring the glass to her mouth. What did Mia mean? "I...I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about..." She softly denied, not wanting to break this contented vibe she gained since the walk. This Mia was the perfect hostess with the Koji estate, nearly a mansion, out in the middle of nowhere. It was like a fairytale. To accent the whole image, White Blaze looked up from his paws and yawned from his place on the other side of the coffee table.

Mia smiled and pressed her fingertips together, wondering the most delicate way to phrase this. Oh the ironic quirks of life...

"I have to be frank and hope you won't spaz about the ironic twist this's taken..." Mia looked to deep brown and waited to continue. She got a slow, confused nod and pressed lips together. "We have something in common. We both know a small group of people I'm sure a single mention would jog your memory." Her lips pressed together to quell a smile. The look on the girl's face was going to be PRICELESS! "I've heard quite a bit about you Epiphany Marzellos." She ignored the wide eyes and picked up her teacup. "You go to school with five male friends of mine. I'm almost surprised Ryo hasn't mentioned White Blaze to you." Her gaze rested over the coffee table. "He just ADORES that tiger of his."

If she was drinking anything, it would've most likely been spit out by now! She counted herself lucky that didn't happen! She nearly dropped the hot chocolate in her lap, but caught herself and clenched fingers holding the cup to keep from burning herself.

"WHAT did you say?!" She burst out, sitting in utter shock. No WAY was the world that paradoxically small! HOW was it possible that she was talking to someone that knew her reason for leaving? Brown narrowed as the situation rushed back to her mind. "They TALKED about me?" A smile bloomed on its own. "What did they say?"

Mia smiled and went back to her chocolate. "I talked to Sage about it initially, and asked them to describe you." A smirk appeared. "They intended on asking if you wanted to come with them on their routine visits, but I guess I can count that out now..."

She blinked in continuing shock. "They were going to - YOU were going to - I mean, you'd have me...HERE?" Her gaze shot the surroundings again, mouth gaping open. She blinked and looked to the plush carpet in sadness, lips pressing together. "I don't know if that'll happen now." She fought to swallow and looked to her hostess. "I don't know if they've told you this, but I'm always moving around due to my father's business. I'm supposed to be leaving the country in a week."

Her mouth pressed together, free hand clenching. "But I won't." She answered, looking down. "I'm TIRED of moving! I've been skipping across the world with my family since I was twelve!" Her eyes shot up with pleading and need for understanding. Something about Mia, the fact that she knew the others, allowed her to trust the woman. It felt good to talk to another who didn't know any inside information. "I couldn't keep living like that! Not after getting to know the others! So I ran away." Her jaw clenched as she looked away. What would Mia do now? Would she be kicked out?

Silence followed her outburst. Mia finished the rest of her drink and reached over to pour herself more. After filling the glass, she sat on the couch and blankly stared at the far wall. Mia watched as a contemplative look crossed the young woman's face.

After a bit, Mia quietly sighed. "I can't tell you either way, because I formed a small emotional profile of you from what I learned from the others. I can say that it's not fair to you this situation keeps occurring. But your father has to have a side in this as well. I'm not taking either side, but do you think running away with no family in the area will HELP you?"

Their gazes locked. She understood what Mia was saying and knew running away wasn't the best idea she ever had. But she also knew staying home and trying to hold a DECENT conversation with her father to work something out wouldn't work. It took something like this to make her father realize she was serious and couldn't keep living like she was.

Her eyes broke the stare as she slowly reached down and poured herself another glass. "I know it won't." She quietly answered. "But at the time I was desperate. If I go back I'll never see them again." Leaving the glass on the saucer, she reached down and slowly unzipped the main zipper to the pack. Nibbling on her lip with the knowledge that she was showing her art to someone outside of her family, she flipped open to the start of the facial shots. "And they're the first friends I allowed myself to have in two years after I left America. I couldn't leave such people."

Mia slowly reached out and took the sketchpad, brows rising at how well Ryo's face was captured. She was GOOD.

"You're very talented." She quietly answered, gazing into Ryo's penciled eyes. Blue briefly shot up, catching a blush on those tanned cheeks. "May I continue to look?"

Cye was next; another good sketch. Mia wondered where the inspiration came from to draw them in such lifelike poses. A smile graced her face upon seeing Kento's picture. She captured the garbage gut perfectly. The smile widened and she added that thought to Rowen's picture as well. "They're so lifelike." She muttered, flipping to the last page.

Hands quickly shot out before Mia could get a good look at the last one, though it was easy to figure out who it was. "Uh...that...that one's not finished yet." She stammered, a blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes softened as she stared at Sage's eyes. A smile flittered across her face. "I've still got some shading to do." She grasped the loose picture and handed it over. "But this's what he WILL look like when I get it totally finished."

Mia looked at the picture and chuckled at Ryo's handiwork. "Ah Sage Date...god's gift to women." She smirked and handed it over. "If only he knew what he does to us."

She stared at the picture, cheeks burning up. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. "Yea..."

Mia's brow twitched. She found next to her a kindred spirit in ways of emotions and crushes. Mia just wondered how deep it ran. Deciding to pry since the girl had no reservations telling her life story, Mia casually reached over and grasped the slim holder. "So why else did you run away?"

She watched Mia before safely putting the sketchbook back. It was a quiet moment as she gauged the woman before allowing herself to go deeper. Mia just sat there, one arm resting on the back of the couch, staring over her glass with an almost knowing smile on her face. Brown narrowed. "You're smarter than you look." She mumbled, toying with a nail.

Mia's smile widened. "I've got the same experience you have upon my initial meeting with Sage." Mia answered, blowing on the drink. "But that depends on how much you life him."

Her lips pressed together, feeling her face flame. Was it possible to feel this self-conscious? "Well, I don't really know for SURE...but...I think I love him..." She muttered, looking at her fingers.

Mia's brows rose. It was more serious than she thought. The poor girl. "I see..." She muttered. "You don't know for sure though?"

"Well I've never talked to him about it...and much at ALL really." She confessed, giving a conscious smile. "Sage doesn't talk does he?"

Mia smiled. "Oh, he DOES...you just have to know him long enough. I've known those five for over three years. You manage to weasel your way in past Sage's defenses after a while." Mia winked and sipped her drink.

She sighed. "But now I don't know if I'll be able to. Sage doesn't like me very much. I mean, we're on a polite basis only. But I can't help but feel this way."

"NO female can when they set eyes on Sage's face." Mia agreed, giving an evil grin. Their gazes locked and a matching grin lit her face.

"You DO tend to forget everything you're thinking about." She added. A pleasant sigh escaped. Hands cradled the cup, eyes directed to it. There was so much to think about but she didn't have time. If she was lucky, she'd be able to retrace her steps enough to get back before the dawn. Brown peeked at the large clock over the fireplace. It was only eight. She traveled for four hours or so.

Her mind whirled. Four hours...if it was eight now...four hours would make it one by the time she returned. Her jaw clenched. She'd have to do it. She looked up, catching Mia's gaze. What was it about this woman - who looked barely old enough to be called a woman - that made her think about a highly bigger picture?

She bit her lip, warring with saying something else. Mia was such a nice person and she didn't want to ask anything else from her. Mia already led her through the rest of the forest with a Himalayan tiger as a 'roommate', let her into this mansion-sized home, and gave her something to eat and drink. Not to mention gave her an understanding ear with advice that made her think and realize HOW selfish she was being.

There had to be a better way than this! Though she didn't know about the five, she knew something could be worked out with her father. Doing this was enough to make him see the light and maybe - if she made it back - they could have a nice little chat. Hey, miracles COULD happen.

"I'm going to go back." She quietly answered. Quickly, she finished the drink, absorbing the heat it gave. She'd need it for later.

Mia felt a little proud at the girl's decision. She was making the right choice.

She nodded and sipped the chocolate. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I don't know why...but after talking to you, I can see a bigger picture. Is it because you're older than me? Or because you've never heard of my problems till now?" She asked, giving a questioning look.

Mia smiled. "I'm a woman, and think with a woman's intuition. I am an outsider who has had her fair share of problems in life and someone kind enough to let you talk as you see fit."

She nodded, absently rubbing a finger over her chin. "I don't know what I'll say to them when I DO get home..."

"You'll figure something out." Mia encouraged. "You managed to survive this long with your father's job, and came all the way from Toyama. At night and partly in the woods even. You're a good artist and a compassionate person. You care about your friends and even deeper for Sage. You just keep your good points in check when you meet up again and I'm sure you'll find the right words to say."

Touched , she set the glass down and reached over to hug the woman. "I wish I could've come up here with them." She confessed. She pulled back and gave a smile. "I'd like to get to know you more."

"You never know how the future will turn out, so never plan things the way you think they'll happen." Mia said, putting a hand on her shoulder. With a nod, the two stood and she embraced Mia again, wondering if they'd ever meet up again.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She whispered.

Mia smiled. "Doo itashimashite." She answered, giving a quick squeeze.

Mia followed the girl to the front door. She watched as White Blaze got a quick scratch behind the ears and his chin and knew the girl liked pets, maybe even owned one by the melancholy look in her eyes. With a final smile, she walked to the massive porch with White Blaze and watched her short-lived guest walk down the drive to the forest.

When she left, Mia looked to White Blaze. "I hope she gets everything situated, and works out what she can." She answered, gaining the tiger's attention. She received an agreeing nod before looking to the drive.

~*~*~

Not too much time later, White Blaze roused Mia's thoughts about her visitor by springing to his feet and heading to the front door. "Blaze?" She stood and followed. "What is it?" Her answer came as she passed a window, spotting a familiar car almost screeching to a halt. Knowing this evening had been more exciting than whenever the five visited, she hurried to the front door and threw it open, letting Blaze out before the tiger tore through wood and screen. "Guys?" She called. "What're YOU doing here?"

Rowen, Sage, and Cye stopped just short of the porch. "We need our armor orbs Mia." Rowen answered, taking her by surprise. "Something has happened to Epiphany and we need them to search for her. I'd go into details, but it'd take too long and she could be up to TOKYO by now."

Mia dumbly blinked before breaking out in full laughter, taking the three by surprise. Nearly falling to the porch, Mia tried to compose herself at the utter ironic, fated situation taking place.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she leaned against the railing and stared at three odd looks. "Guys..." She got out, still chuckling. A hand went to her stomach, sore from so much laughing. "I don't know how to put this but...Epiphany just left here about an hour ago."

Now it was their turn to blink. "WHAT?!" Rowen burst out. "Mia, tell me you're KIDDING!"

Mia grinned. "I went looking for White Blaze to lock him up for the night and found him and Epiphany in the woods not too far from the main road. I led her back for something to drink and a place out of the weather and she told me a little of what happened." Her head shook. "I hope that poor girl gets what she wants. She told me talking to her helped and that she was going back to sort things out."

"This's just GREAT!" Rowen exploded, floored by this twist. "Who knows where she could be by now?!"

"Well let's go get our armors and look." Sage ordered, heading up the stairs. Mia watched him in contemplative, remembering what Epiphany said. She wasn't going to say anything to Sage, since that was the girl's job. She just hoped those two would get some solo time.

Following the three back inside, she waited in the living room with White Blaze and Cye for their return. When they arrived in the room, both were clad in subarmor. "So...what do you intend on doing?" Mia asked, taking up the glass again. She watched the two sit cross-legged on the floor facing the other.

"Rowen's kanji is life. I'm able to meditate and sense certain things. We figured out a plan to combine kanji and magic to see if we can sense Epiphany and pinpoint her location." Sage explained, straightening his spine.

Mia's brow rose. "Will that work? If it doesn't, you'd be better off to go looking in subarmor and follow the road."

She had a point, but neither Sage nor Rowen were listening right now. "We hope this is faster and don't know for sure where she is. We intended on this initially because we didn't know where she was." Turning hands palm up, Rowen let Sage rest the backs of his palms over and started to meditate.


	16. It All Comes Out

Line.

Curved angel.

Shading along the curve.

One corner gained a bit of lead that led to less space she could work in.

Deep brown looked up from the lines, curves, and different monochromatic shading to memorize a little more of the beauty into her mind. Inhaling a soft breath, she looked down in utter concentration and continued to draw.

It was so beautiful out here! Though the chill was colder - if possible - for morning, she had been out in it all night and was immune. She traveled at the same brisk pace, never allowing herself a break, never taking time to rest. She managed to walk until her legs wouldn't hold her anymore and wheedled a ride with the remaining Yen in her pocket. That got her to the city next to Toyama and she was forced to walk the rest of the way.

Things she wanted to say, apologies she knew she needed to make, kept running through her head. The walk invigorated her to a feeling of simplistic pleasure, but also made her weary. Right now, she was past tired and to the point of insomniac proportions, but couldn't sleep. She had to draw this sunrise because she knew, somehow, it would be her last. It was an odd thing to be outside on a school day at sunrise, away from home for an entire night.

She stopped and rubbed her eyes before looking at the scene. Even though she was huddling under one of Toyama's park bridges to combat the wind, the stream next to her was breathtaking. It wasn't very wide and only knee-deep, but the bridge was well constructed and nice to look at.

It was barely dusk by the time she got to the city's edge. After that, it was easy to find her way back to the hotel chain. Even though she knew she had to get back and talk with her family, as soon as she got within two miles distance, her feet turned in the other direction. She couldn't make herself return yet and endure all the chaos that would surround her. So she wandered around, taking in the shops and feeling like the only person in the entire city who was awake at such a time. The street lamps guided her and seemed to point to this direction, and here she sat.

There was a long time as she wandered the park, since she never stopped here in any of her other journeys. It was gorgeous, even for the end of winter and she wished she could see it in the spring. The Sakura trees would be wondrous.

She looked back down to the half finished drawing and forced herself not to think. There was much to draw before the sun changed its position and she didn't want to think like that. Being wistful and wondering at a time like this, when she was trying to dissociate, would only bring her back to where she was before. She couldn't let that happen. Thinking of this place as her home wasn't going to help her gain a decision when she met up with her father.

She gave a small sigh. She didn't want this to be the end, but here she was, letting go of the only people she cared for more than her family. She cared about them so much she left her relatives for them! She never intended on thinking this way, never intended on wondering if the decision she made in desperation was the RIGHT one. But one conversation with a new friend changed that.

She smiled and tried to finish the sunrise. She had another bout of inspiration to draw her gracious host by memory and wondered if she could do it. Maybe a few character sketches to get her by and remember. It was worth a shot.

She left the sunrise without shading, knowing with the position she could easily go and finish up, and flipped back a page. Her lips pressed together. Her brow sadly tilted as she looked to the final drawing of Sage's face. It was the first thing she finished when she got the urge to draw and made herself finish it. Teeth harshly bit her lip. It was so lifelike, like Sage himself was standing there. She almost wished he was, so she could try and finally have an actual conversation for once.

Much of her mind wanted to tell Sage how she felt and talk to him for a while. She knew so little about him! She knew less about Sage than she did Ryo or Cye. And she talked to those two most often at lunch. The only exception with Ryo was gym, but there was little there.

She deeply sighed and touched a finger to a shaded cheek, longing to see his face. Her head slowly shook at how pitiful she became in the matter of only a few months. When did all the ice chip away and melt? She didn't know, but some of the thoughts toward Sage weren't ALL bad. Some part of her LIKED feeling like this. The last time she felt attracted to ANYONE was in America and she hadn't allowed herself to feel that since.

With the longing and wishful thinking came the deep despair and sadness of what could never be. Sage didn't like her like that...she wasn't even sure he liked her at ALL. Was he being friendly, or was it an act to placate the others from getting into one massive group discussion? She didn't know, but wished Sage would let her know if he still hated her or not. So rarely did they talk at lunch, and if ANYTHING, it was on homework or a school topic floating around. He never really played during gym unless the others helped her coax him into a Friday match of basketball or whatever they were playing that day.

Tears blurred her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying now, except the one person she liked after so long emotionally distanced himself and she would PHYSICALLY distance herself from him within a few days. By Saturday, she'd be out of his life forever. That was probably the hardest thought to bear, and it hurt to think about.

Brown squeezed shut as she clutched the drawing to her chest, wishing she could find comfort in SOMETHING in her life. Would she always be like this? She didn't want to be a living doll again...that wasn't the way to exist. She COULDN'T! How many times last night did she promise herself she'd NEVER be that person again?

A tear trailed down her cheek as she pulled the picture away and stared at it. Another followed, and soon a torrential downpour that refused to cease. She couldn't help but cry over being unable to for years and over all the stuff that piled on in a matter of almost seven months. Red-rimmed eyes looked to the rising sun. All desire to go home and set things right evaporated with the want to wallow in self-pity at how horrible her life was.

If this was a life at ALL.

~*~*~

Entering the park with the glorious sun rising in his face, Sage briefly stopped and closed his eyes. Clenched in the hand stuffed in his coat was Halo. Rowen had his as well on the other side of the park. The two took opposite sides after figuring out the general direction of this troublemaker.

Feeling her aura a little closer than before, violet slowly opened with a mock, long-suffering sigh. Why did HE have to get this task of being closer than Rowen was? Why couldn't his kanji have been different? Why couldn't he not have these meditative powers?? Why HIM?

Probably the main reason he didn't want to be the one to find the girl was the most obvious. He was uncomfortable with knowing the girl - whom he rarely talked to - was in love with him! That didn't sit very well, since he was always prone to female emotions. That was one reason why he AVOIDED them! To not get into these situations! But, he still considered her more than an acquaintance, though not a true friend yet. His true friends were his fellow warriors and Mia.

It was safe to say handling this situation when she was found didn't get planned out. He didn't want to find her if she didn't want to be found. She said so in her letter that she didn't want anyone to be told she was leaving, but he called the others anyway.

He knew she was making a big mistake. She couldn't leave her family without letting them know where she was...that was just stupid. She ALSO couldn't stay for them. Friendships were never set in stone, unless it was a rare occurrence that brought someone together. Like the Ronin Warriors.

He sighed and shook his head, resolved to not think of this until his target was found. Though he was enlightened and more so with his kanji in his hand, thinking about a solution to someone he might not even find was only going to irritate and confuse him. He'd deal with it when they found her. With a deep breath, his step continued past blossomless Sakura trees.

So caught up in his musings and wandering around, he almost didn't feel his power react the farther he got into the forest. His pace halted immediately upon hearing a soft noise in the area. Violet closed as he strained his hearing to pinpoint the noise. It was soft and muffled, like someone trying to hide it. His brow furrowed in concentration.

Slowly and quietly, feet carefully moved forward, eyes peeking open to make sure he wouldn't run into anything. He stopped at the third bridge and paused at the edge. As quietly as possible, he climbed the gentle rise of wood planks, hand on the railing to keep eyes closed. His feet were invisible against the noise, and the sound was almost above.

Stopping in the center, Sage leaned over the railing in wonder and looked to the water. Violet blinked in astonishment at finding a reflection. Leaning over a little more caught a small chunk of cloth. With narrowing, calculating eyes, a hand gripped the orb and used its power to leap to the other side of the bridge for stealth. He landed on the edge and closed his eyes. He knew who that was, and as the sound hit his ears again, he knew what she was doing.

He fought a sigh, but took a deep breath for strength, gripped his armor orb even tighter for wisdom, and walked to the underside of the bridge. Eyeing her hunched over form, clutching something in her arms, Sage quietly cleared his throat.

"Here you are." He stated, mentally cursing himself for sounding so stupid. But what should've he said - I've been looking all over for you?

She gasped and looked up with red-rimmed eyes. They widened upon seeing the first rays of light shine on Sage's hair, making him look ethereal. What was HE doing here? No wait - more importantly - how did he FIND her?! Her mouth gaped open and closed several times before she managed to look away from those eyes.

THINK! Clearing her head was key to get an explanation out and apologize. After all Sage, and most likely the others, was out looking for her on a school day. "I...I...I-" She stopped and bit her tongue before getting out anything else utterly moronic.

Slowly, he kneeled to the ground and leaned against part of the bridge, feeling uncomfortable. This was ANY of the other's social situations but his. He was prying. He wasn't a prying person. He didn't get involved in other people's business. Then why as he?

Some part wanted to help search and find her, since her family was worried out of their minds. Sage knew upon first seeing Philippe that the man wasn't a bad person, just misguided. Somewhere along the way, he lost sight of his goals and it probably took something like this to make him see what he was doing to his family. And helping the Marzellos seemed like the right thing to do...

The two sat in awkward quiet. She was trying to compose herself and subtly wipe the tears away, though it was anyone's guess to how long Sage was standing there.

Sage was trying to find the right words to bring her back without too much trouble or conversation. Anything he intended on saying during his search was wiped from his mind, even though his hand clenched tighter around his orb for help. His mind prayed for the wisdom of Halo to help get him through this. He exhaled a quiet breath, watching steam waft and disappear.

His gaze wasn't even directed to her and though it hurt a little if he came here to find her, it helped her to wipe the tracks from her face. After what seemed another long pause, she tentatively shifted to cross-legged position and gently put the sketchbook back, not wanting Sage to see her art. She didn't know what he'd think, but didn't want to be more embarrassed than she was NOW.

Looking at her empty hands, she fought for words. So much burned in her mind, but none of it would come out. "Why...why are you HERE?" She whispered.

When their eyes locked, Sage saw such pain and need to understand that it took him aback. Kevin's words repeated in his head and he swallowed. "Your family is worried about you." He answered, looking to the ground.

She thickly swallowed. Somehow, she knew that...but hearing it from Sage made it worse. Her gaze dropped as a small blush stained her cheeks. "But...you came to find me?" A tiny smile appeared. "Are the others here too?"

"Rowen is on the other side of the park." Sage muttered, sneaking a peek through his hair. He blinked and allowed himself a quick stare while she was looking to the ground. A small chunk of bangs fell in front of her face, drawing attention to the slope of her nose. Sage blinked and averted his eyes, inhaling a breath. "I'm not sure where the others are." He muttered, trying to clear his mind. What was that just now?

She slowly maneuvered to the back arch, trying to get a little more comfortable. She knew things were awkward, but this was ridiculous!

Wrapping arms around her legs, she stared past to the sunrise, trying to go back to the serene feeling she gained upon first sitting in this spot. Her eyes slowly moved to the far edge of the stream and followed it to where she sat, watching the water trickle across rocks and dirt. Nature was so lovely...

Leaning back, she suddenly looked to Sage and met his eyes, feeling better. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." She evenly answered.

He looked away and slowly started mimicking her stance. "It's okay." He answered, letting go of his armor orb to wrap arms around his legs against the chill.

She looked away a little hurt. He said that EVERY time she apologized! The hands lightly holding her forearms gripped to painful proportions, nails digging into skin. She barely felt it through the rising bout of frustration. Why couldn't Sage accept an apology instead of bypassing the whole deal as if it was NOTHING?! THIS certainly wasn't nothing! She blinked and looked with hard eyes, finding herself being watched. "What?"

He looked away again. "Nothing." He answered, caught watching her again. He always watched her in the past, trying to figure out her moods and herself as a person.

Her temper flared. "Why do you ALWAYS say that?" She blurted out, not really knowing what she was doing. All she knew was she was tired of the formalities and aloofness Sage tacked between them. Not even Ryo or Cye were this bad!

She effectively gained those eyes again, but couldn't stop herself. If she was going to have it out, then so be it. She wasn't going to see him ever again and part of her mind knew she was lashing out to push him away so he wouldn't WANT to see her. Maybe it was BETTER that way...

"Ever since I've known you, through any apology I've ever given, it's always been 'it's okay', or 'it's nothing'." She twisted and sat toward him. "Have you ever, even mentally, accepted ANY apology I've ever said to you?"

Sage blinked at the anger she was projecting, not expecting it. Why was she so mad? Just because he didn't take her apologies to heart? Was it something that small? Females...it was no WONDER he didn't want to get involved!

He sighed and sat back a little, looking to the sun. What did she want him to say? He knew honesty was ALWAYS the best policy, but where did that come to with GIRLS? Guess it was a trap-shoot and he'd just pick up the pieces later.

"Why did I need to in the beginning?" He started, avoiding her gaze. He could almost feel the anger she projected, he didn't to see her for THAT. "You didn't even TALK to me. When you started everything over after that month, I had no way to act around you. I thought I knew your behavior, and then you went and opened up."

She dumbly blinked and sat back, brazenly staring at his hidden profile. Her hands itched to brush back the hair over his right eye, but she severely restrained the urge. This was do-or-die right now. Now was the time to speak from her heart.

"I didn't expect you to know how to act around me." She answered, giving a mildly odd, serious look. "I just wanted you to be my friend and be yourself."

Sage finally looked at her, a brow rising. "That word holds a little more meaning to me than being someone's friend upon first meeting them." He muttered, holding her eyes.

She fought not to look away. "It does with me as WELL. You know a little more about me now...you know how highly I prize friends. For me, friends are rare because I never see them again. I let you five in because - well because of ROWEN really - but after a lot of thought I knew that you weren't all bad and I had to give SOMEONE a chance. Didn't THAT mean anything to you?"

Sage didn't even blink. "I only knew you a MONTH. You avoided me and my friends like we were the plague. Then you expected us to open up after you scorned us and avoided us at lunch. None of us wanted to even SIT at that table after a while since we knew you'd be sitting there. You burned us after we reached out to you in friendship. What makes you think that after you extended YOUR hand that I'd be as forgiving?"

She blinked to hold back tears of hurt. She felt a deep pain inside, radiating somewhere near her heart. So Sage DIDN'T think of her as a friend ,or even acquaintance. It was a safe bet to say he still hated her!

Slowly kneeling, a hand went for her backpack with a lowered head, eyes blinking to keep from crying. She WOULDN'T cry over a guy...even though she held feelings this strong for him.

She knew her answer. She wasn't Sage's friend, the others really didn't tolerate her, and she was staying for NOTHING. Maybe Mia was wrong about them...maybe living in different cities changed one of the groups. Mia might've been a little naive about her 'friends'.

Her fist gripped the strap and slowly drug it over. Brown squeezed shut after she grabbed hold, not wanting to let anything slip. It was all clear now, what she should've done so long ago. They were NEVER friends and were probably better off never introducing each other. Maybe Kento was the exception to his group.

"I see." She breathed, fearing her voice would give way if she said anything louder. "Well...I know it's not any consolation NOW...but...I'm sorry for putting you though all that." She slowly stood and shouldered the pack. In a weak moment of wishing and longing, she locked eyes, giving him a window to how much he hurt her. "I'm sorry that I ignored you when I was trying not to get hurt myself. I'm sorry you five were burned by someone you didn't know and didn't know anything of for six and a half months. And I'm sorry I introduced myself to you." Her eyes hardened. "Apparently we were better off never KNOWING each other."

Not letting him say anything in defense, she took off from under the bridge, tears streaming down her eyes. Why did such emotions have to HURT so much? If she hurt him by ignoring him in the past, then he MORE than made up with it by those words. Well, she wasn't going to finish up school now! She'd drop out this morning and spend the rest of the week with her family - the people she REALLY loved. If she was lucky, they'd forgive her for such a stupid blunder that didn't even pan out!

He was surprised when she stood, but was stunned into immobility when she took off. It didn't take long to recover and jump to his feet.

"HEY!" He shouted, taking off. She had a short lead, but his legs were taller and he'd catch up in no time. "You've got it all wrong!" He called, closing the gap.

A hand shot out and latched onto her arm, inhibiting its movement and slowly her against her will. "Stop so I can EXPLAIN to you." He insisted, trying to keep a grip on her arm. She was fighting him and swung her free hand toward him. He easily caught it and stood there as she continued to try to wrench herself away.

"I don't WANT anymore explanations!" She tearily argued. Brown glared. "You explained yourself QUITE well Sage Date! You hate me, and so do the others! I was NEVER your friend and you never thought ANYTHING of me the entire time we knew each other! I thought I MEANT something to you!"

He sighed, but didn't release her. She still continued to struggle, though it was no use. He was too strong. "You didn't let me finish." He explained, meeting her eyes.

He felt a mild case of guilt for making her cry, though she didn't stay to hear the whole story. Running away was her problem...even if he didn't word it quite right. But he was just speaking the truth he kept hidden and wasn't going to placate her. There was still a small spark he kept from the others that he almost forgot about...until she left and pulled something stupid like this.

"What makes you think I'd WANT to hear what else you have to say?" She shot out, stilling. She looked to his hands and felt a blush start. So...Sage was finally touching her? All it took was intense heartache and misunderstanding. What would it take for a hug? A shot through the HEART?

"Let go of me." She flatly ordered, boring into his eyes.

Sage didn't blink at her behavior, used to this side It was quite interesting, almost unwanted, after seeing nearly six months of a cheerful, upbeat girl. Mentally, he preferred the upbeat version. He was used to her smile and had to admit it looked better than tears and anger.

"If I do, you're going to run away again. And you're not leaving until you hear what I have to say." He knew this would most likely embarrass her, but it would get her to listen. "I heard about you...being...in love with me."

Her jaw felt like it hit the ground! Say WHAT?!

Her eyes widened to ungodly proportions and she ignored the tear that fell. Her mouth gaped again.

"How...how did...how did you KNOW that?" She stammered, face heating up. Oh lord, was she a TOMATO yet? "I hadn't told anyone and I didn't even know anything definite-" Her mouth snapped shut with a click to keep from rambling anything ELSE completely idiotic.

Sage felt a small tinge to his face. Was he blushing? Why NOW? After everything that happened between them...why was THIS incident making him want to squirm? "Kevin...ah...told me." He muttered, not wanting to tell her he was slugged and THEN told.

Wide eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at a spot behind Sage's shoulder. "Voy mataré él." She dangerously vowed. _I'm going to kill him._

The little bakayaro KNEW?! Not like that was a hard task for her cousin to see. Kevin would know her mood changes, even when she was hiding something. "I can't BELIEVE he said anything! And to YOU of all people!" She looked to Sage with an indiscernible look before her cheeks flamed and drooped her head. "Oh god...I am NEVER going to be able to look you in the eye again!"

There was another awkward silence. She refused to meet Sage's eyes now that he knew, and he was trying to find the right words to dig his way out of this hole they somehow got stuck in. Finally...he settled on the direct approach. It got him here, and hopefully would get him OUT.

Momentarily pressing his lips together whilst wracking his brain for words, he wished he could free a hand to grip his armor...if not for its wisdom qualities, then its serenity! Never in his life had he been this unnerved!

"Epiphany...please look at me."

She looked up, mostly in shock, only because she never heard Sage speak to her that way! She locked eyes and felt she were being pulled into a violet vortex she was unable to steer clear of...with no want to be. She blinked when he didn't say anything. It allowed her to gain some of her wits, though everything suddenly lost focus like it normally did. Her eyes softened of their own violation.

"S...Sage?" She tentatively queried.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I don't know what you feel and I can't tell you to not feel that way, or keep you from feeling like you do. It's not my place to judge your emotions...having never gotten to know you." Violet jerked away in sudden shyness. Was he SAYING this? Just what was he asking? What was he INSINUATING?

He managed a wisp of a smile. "Although I know you're leaving, I'd like to keep in communication with you. It was true, in the beginning, that none of us thought highly of you. But when you opened up, things changed. Just as you changed, so did the others...and...so did I. I...I know you say you can never exchange mail with anyone because of your roving position...but...well, I would like to see a way to change that."

She blinked, bringing the sheen back. Oh lord, was she going to cry AGAIN?

"I...Sage...what're you...SAYING?" She whispered, biting her lip. She looked at him with wide eyes. Both apparently forgotten the hand was gripping one of her forearms, the other her hand. They were still there when she stilled.

He looked above to the sleeping forest before gaining the wits to continue. How was it this was so hard, yet there was a miniscule will to continue? Part wanted to continue, to ask and proposition this. "I'd like to keep in contact - if there is a way. I'm not saying anything is certain, because we don't know what your father will say. But I'd like it if we could write each other and share...about ourselves. Get to know each other better than we did this past year."

He slowly exhaled, trying to loosen the adrenaline in his system. When did that show up?

"Do you mind?" He finished. Now it was up to her.

A tear fell, unnoticed in her awed and shocked state. There WAS a god up there! Whatever it was she prayed and or wished for came true!

Taking them both by surprise, her arms jerked from Sage's grasp and tightly wrapped around him with a laugh/cry. "Yes Sage! Yes! You don't know what it means to me to hear you SAY that! This's the first time I'd EVER have kept in contact with ANYONE!" Tears of happiness fell as she buried her head in his jacket.

It took him a bit to hug her back, since he didn't expect her to. It wasn't SO bad... Slowly, arms tentatively snaked around her stature and lightly hugged her until stepping back. "The sun's almost risen." He announced, looking to the ball of light. His eyes didn't burn, as his kanji was light, and was still in his jacket. "We'd better get you back."

With a sniff, a smile on her face, she wiped her eyes as best as possible and looked at him. Her face seemed to glow, as she surely felt that way. All the harsh words, hurt, and anger were gone and forgotten with this beautiful moment. She wished to stay here forever, but they had a problem communicating in front of each other...it was best not to ruin it.

With a nod, as she cast a final look to the park. If Sage's wish came true, they'd have plenty to talk about later. With that thought cheering her up, she beamed and let him lead her out of the park.

Halfway through, Sage's attention diverted and he stopped walking. Keen eyes caught a flash of dark blue and white and narrowed. Rowen. That baka KNEW better than to search in his subarmor! What if someone saw him!?

"Rowen!" Sage called, casting a quick glance behind to make sure his companion hadn't wandered off. Seconds later, clad in normal clothes, Rowen walked from a small grove of bushes. He nearly glared. Sending a quick glance to the confused girl, he told her to stay put and walked over. "Are you crazy?!" He hissed. "What if someone SAW you?"

Rowen's brow rose, but he cast off Sage's behavior as anxiety. Rowen looked around his friend and spotted their target standing a few yards away, watching and waiting. He gave a good-natured grin. "Well, I see you found her first." Rowen gave a wink. "Talk about anything while Iwas searching?" He kidded, nudging Sage.

Sage glowered at his friend. "That's none of your business. But she's ready to go back home, so let's get her back."

That got Rowen's attention. "She's NOT staying?" He queried, brows going up.

Sage smirked and started back, dragging Rowen with. "Why don't you ask her YOURSELF."

As soon as the two were within better hearing range, Rowen didn't even wait. "So shorty...I hear you're going to leave after all?" He shot out, grinning. Inside, part of him was sad, but knew it had to be this way.

She didn't bristle at the nickname, but didn't look him in the eye. "Yea I am...smarty." She kidded, grinning.

Rowen's gaze shot down. "You actually came UP with something?" He breathed, giving a mock amazed look. Their gazes locked. "Not very creative...but I'll take it."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around his, giving it a quick squeeze. "You're weird. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"**I **have." Sage put in. He gave Rowen a glare, trying not to smile. "It doesn't do him justice though."

Rowen decided not to say anything and turned to the girl next to him. "So, you're REALLY heading back?"

She gave a thoughtful nod, sighing seconds later. "Hai... But, I think it'll be DIFFERENT this time..." A small smile blossomed. "I think - after this - father will see MY side now."

~*~*~

She let the two knock on the door and stood off to one side. Kevin opened the door and immediately yanked her inside, keeping a tight grip on her arm. As soon as the door was shut, parents and Ronins looking to see what was going on, the two cousins were already in a tight bear hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kevin." She whispered. When he pulled back, she harshly swallowed. "I'm sorry for this whole ordeal."

Kevin gave a teary smile and blinked. "As long as you're back and don't EVER pull anything like that again...I think I can overlook it."

"EPI!"

She was bowled over and thrown from Kevin when Willow knocked her over. A pair of twig-thin arms wrapped around her waist with the intention. "You left me Epi...where did you go?" Deep brown looked into deep brown.

She smiled and smoothed her sister's hair. "I went all over Will. I had a good talk with someone very helpful who opened my eyes and I've got a picture of a park to show you later." She answered, kneeling to give her sister a hug. Willow missed her, but didn't know why she was gone. It was just as she thought.

"Epiphany?" Her throat clogged, tears spilling over. Slowly, she stood and let go of Willow, coming face to face with her mother. Silently and quickly, the pair hugged and she knew she didn't have to say she was sorry. For her mother to know she was safe and sound - and back home - was enough for her.

That was perhaps the easiest apology she had yet to give. Keeping her father for last, she let go and walked into the living room where a few of the others were shacked up.

Cye was the only one who looked any resemblance of awake. Kento was quietly snoring in a chair, Ryo dozing, and Cye quickly joining his friend. "Guys." She quietly called, slowly stepping down into the center.

Cye looked up and gave an amazed blink. Ryo stirred and she gently smiled, leaning over to slowly shake him awake. Those beautiful eyes choppily opened and widened. She gave him a sweet smile and leaned back. "Ryo." She held out hands to both. Each took one and gave her inquiring, relieved looks. "I'm sorry I worried you with the letters I gave; for making you come all the way here; for having to look for me; any undue stress in the entire time we've known each other; and for being here for my family when you didn't have to."

Ryo grinned. "What're friends FOR Epi?" He joked.

She gave him a shocked look; that was the first time ANY of them used her nickname. She felt a small squeeze and met Cye's gaze, getting a pleasant nod. She gave a relieved smile and turned to Kento with a smile upon hearing another snore. She left the two, knowing everything was okay, and kneeled.

"Kento...Kento wake up." It didn't take long to shake him awake and when it did, Kento shot up in the chair and looked at her. She only smiled and leaned forward, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm glad to see you Kento." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left, but I'm back and I apologize for everything."

Kento hugged her with a confused look, quickly turning to a small, understanding smile. "Nothing to forgive. As long as you don't make anymore stupid mistakes like that." He admonished, chucking her on the chin.

She smiled and pulled away, helping him stand. "I thank you all for staying here with my family when I was gone. I know you're all pretty tired and there's a lot to talk about." After waiting for the three to follow her to the front door, she locked eyes with Rowen. She had yet to apologize to him.

"So smarty-"

"No need to keep repeating yourself." Rowen butt in, waving her off. She smirked with an understanding glint in her eyes. After a brief pause, she nodded and held a hand out. Rowen took it and they slowly shook.

Biting her lip, she turned to Sage. "I'll be in school later or tomorrow to give you the details."

"I'll be sure to keep it safe." He answered, taking a few steps backward. The others gave a curious look. She waved goodbye as they headed for the elevator.

"What did she MEAN Sage?"

"What did YOU mean Sage?"

"Nothing."

"Oh you're SO not getting out of this!"

"Yea, what happened when you two searched out there??"

"Nothing."

"Hey now that's not FAIR!"

"DROP it guys."

She giggled, feeling tears come. But she didn't truly feel sad. This was a new beginning, she could feel it. Something would change for the better today.

Shutting the door, she stopped in the middle of the area and locked eyes with the last person she had yet to talk to. Tears swam in Philippe eyes as he beckoned to a chair. Before she moved, she looked to the rest. "Mother, Willow, Kevin...can father and I have some solo time?"

"Of course baby." Consuela quickly rounded Willow up. "Come on Will, let's go downstairs for breakfast." The three quickly left, letting silence deafen.

She stopped in front of the chair, seriously looking at her father. "I don't intend on shouting." She whispered, keeping his gaze.

Philippe gave a small smile. "And I promise to listen and compromise." Suddenly, he stood and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sorry hija." He whispered, stroking her hair.

She hugged him back, feeling tears fall. "I'm sorry for all of this padre. But maybe now we can sit and talk. Like ADULTS."


	17. Long Distance Pen PalsEpilogue

_Dear Sage,_

_Apparently I got your letter, though it took a few weeks to travel this far. I hate waiting half a month to a month, but that's the price I gladly pay to keep in touch with you. I just wish you wouldn't write me a single page, when I normally give you two or three. But I know you still don't talk about yourself that much._

_So, how are the others faring? Has Cye figured out what he intends on taking when he hits college? You mentioned in a month ago he was in love with the ocean...has Cye considered marine biology? If he hasn't, or hasn't thought of it yet...maybe you should mention it to him. If you don't want to say anything, just tell him I told you to._

_By the way...if Rowen gives you anymore crap for keeping in touch with me over the summer, tell him I'll be back one day and beat him down for you. You know I'd do it to, just to keep you from his sarcasm and annoying wit. Lord knows we've BOTH been subjected to it throughout the school year! That's ONE thing I don't fully mind being away from! Though I was unable to finish the last few months and wanted to, not getting into a sarcasm match with Rowen has NOT saddened me any!_

_About the others...tell them I said hi and Kento that I'm doing fine. I know he was kind of broke up in a way about my last day at lunch. Tell them another thank you for the gifts. I still treasure everything you gave me. Thank you for that picture of Mia I asked for. There's a reason I wanted it, though it took me months to do._

_As far as me, I think it's still been the same as two months ago. School's going okay although a LOT easier to comprehend with it in Spanish and not Japanese. Homework is a lot easier to deal with, and that's lucky for me being away from Kevin and all._

_I THINK I might graduate early, if that talk with my counselor is correct. I guess traveling all over got credits that added up to more than normal high school in some countries. I know your country has more emphasis on school and pushes harder. Same thing with Russia._

_Being in those places for so long helped in a way. Not to mention the study groups with Rowen raised Algebra enough to keep me from EVER flunking. The study buddy I have NOW isn't as good, since it's mostly all work and no talk. But I'm trudging through it._

_I bet you never expected my first letter only half a month after I left, did you? I'm grinning right now if you can't tell. I was just happy we ALL worked something out. This way, I can finish up high school in one country AND keep in touch with you five. I can't believe that the whole fiasco was what I actually needed to get things straightened out! I'd like to thank you again for everything you've done for me, though I can imagine right now you're waving off my thanks._

_I wish I knew what my family is doing right and where they're at. I got a postcard in the mail a day before I got your letter and saw a British address on it, though which part of Britain they're in is anyone's guess. I miss my family, but I'm still surrounded by it. I miss being around Willow as much as I used to, also the same as Kevin. I often wonder what he's doing, if he's working on his major or is at work with my father. Kevin has an uncanny knack at languages...probably due to his mildly photographic memory._

_I can't really say I miss my parents...since my aunt Emilia looks a LOT like my mother. I heard another cousin say she always wondered if they were twins in disguise. Kevin's immediate family is as nice as mine, and it's good to see the others again after so long. I haven't been able to see everyone since I was twelve. So you can imagine their shock at seeing a more grown up Epiphany Sundance._

_I miss all of you greatly, even though you and Ikeep in contact. I know you mentioned the others wanted to send letters, but it wouldn't be the same as you and I. This is a special case and I don't want it to change. Sorry...I don't know what I'm saying._

_Getting along... I hope you read this first INSTEAD of looking at the presents I sent. If you didn't, well I can't exactly stop you, can I? I bet you're wondering about those pictures, aren't you? They were done during my time in Toyama, just after the party. As you can see, I have a talent in Art and decided to draw you five._

_Count yourself lucky. You don't know HOW much I debated with myself over giving you the originals or photocopying them. But it wouldn't be the same and I SUPPOSE I can always redraw them. They're something from me to you. Make sure to give Mia hers when you five go visit her please? Arigatou._

_Oh...and the one of me......that's......for you to keep. I did that within a year, so it's still recent. If you don't want it, you can let the others have it if you think I'm being too forward. I just figured, since I don't know when we'll be able to see each other again, I'd give you something to remember me by in case you forget what I look like down the road._

_But um...I think you'll be happy with what I have in mind for the future. I intend on taking a sub major in art with a major in Japanese history. I...I'm not doing it for you...but after being in many countries in the world, I can honestly say Japan's got the MOST rich history. I'd like to learn more and - if things work out - teach it to people in Spain. That'd be interesting...teach it to junior high kids or high school. I haven't decided on THAT yet._

_I'd like to visit you during the summer if I may...but there's still a LOT riding on high school. In order to graduate early like my counselor said, she talked about me taking a summer class or two. They're a few weeks of intense learning, but we don't know any other details. If it means I can finish high school...I'd do it. Just wish me luck in any case._

_I hope to hear from you soon. I keep all your letters and still go through them. I can tell a change in you Sage. I like to think I'm finally wearing you down by a year talking to you, but that might be the hopeful side of me that hasn't seen you our entire senior year._

_I guess I should shut up now before I fully embarrass myself - further than I am NOW - and say ja ne. One thing's for sure...I've taken a few Japanese classes in Spain and the language isn't NEAR as fun to learn when I was with you five. I think of you guys when I'm in class. I hope the next time we DO meet, I can surprise you all with how much I've changed._

_Always your friend and faithful pen pal,_

_Epiphany Sundance Marzellos_


	18. AN

I would like to thank a few people right off. First, Casey for helping me with the details at one in the morning. I have no clue whether or not she's looked up the story, but thanks for bearing with me just the same. Second, to Harry for being my near main reviewer. ::glomps:: I've been able to email him and he's sparked a little creativity that helped out. So he gets a little credit in making this. ^^

The song I found off of www.theria.net. A LOT of my inspiration and information came from that site. It's highly detailed and I base my findings on that. There's a lot of awesome pics, and I suggest you check out the site for anyone who likes Ronin Warriors. She's got Gundam Wing and a few others. Theria's got plenty of stories.

The Japanese, if it's even correct, I got off of a site I located on the net. Being highly inexperienced in the language, though a drive to learn, I went with what I saw. That's why there's an italicized version and anyone that DOES know the correct please let me know so I can fix it.

I know it didn't end like anyone wanted it to. There was no kissing involved and no dating. This was the FIRST anime story I've written that has no such thing of either. lol I've already got a sequel in mind, so fear not! The ending is SO not over! I'm doing a manual writing of the story I was going to work on and I'll start the sequel very soon. But since this story is done, it's up for those that want to enjoy it on my page. FFNET will only hold this for a time before my site gains a little more voice, since that place is no longer reliable to me. I'm sure we ALL know of the problems with that place... :;sighs::

Revised AN-

Oh BOY did this thing need to get revised!! ::anime falls:: I only started this cause I was bored one day and read some of the story. The caps got me annoyed and I felt I had to go back through and redo it. Lucky me...I found a few plot holes in my search. ;; But now those are corrected in technicality. The language in both Spanish AND Japanese are also fixed. I can't believe I had some of the Spanish wrong, but that's the human mind for ya. ::shakes head::

I intend on working on the sequel to fix that, because although that is only a year or so old, I didn't START it that soon. So I fully intend on going back through that as well. I'd so love to get the third story out - as I still have a general plot line in my head after all this time, but with FAD, school, work, and an untitled IY story that is taking up the REST of my time...I'm lucky to even get to play my Hack Sign game. ^^;


End file.
